


Prisoner

by PollyPocketChewer



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also not, Dadza, Dreamon, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, Ghast Hybrid Ranboo, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Monster!Dream, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, more characters will appear - Freeform, this is really hard to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 91,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyPocketChewer/pseuds/PollyPocketChewer
Summary: As far as Dream can remember, he's been in the prison. Life outside the prison has changed drastically. He doesn't know anything about it. Never expected to learn either until a strange guy and his kids helped him escape.Now Dream sits among these strange creatures and slowly recovers who he was before the prison.And why exactly he was locked in there for his entire immortal life.
Comments: 561
Kudos: 1232





	1. Parole

Whenever he thinks of the days before the prison, Dream only remembers light. Warmth shining down from above. He doesn't remember what the world looks like outside. What creatures once lurked outside these walls. Can't remember what sounds the world used to make.

But he remembers light. Something that he occasionally dreams of when he dares to sleep. He doesn't remember where he got his name but he liked to think it came from these dreams. 

Every night and day is the same. It all melts into one continuous cycle. Day after day, week after week. Scratches on the obsidian walls long since given up on. He's been here for thousands of years, what's the point in counting anymore.

Centuries ago, he used to have guards patrolling regularly outside of his prison. Watching them pass by the outskirts of the lava pool that was supposed to prevent him from moving. Hanging off the edge as he watched them and lazily twirling his finger in the substance.

He could walk across it, for sure. He knows that much. Yet he also knows what awaits him outside this room is nothing but resistances. Too many to count. All pushing him back into that same hole.

Dream has long since given up on the outside world and lets the warmth he remembers be his only glimpse. 

Nowadays however, there are less guards. No, never any guards. He hasn't seen another being in so long. Just the wail of the creatures called Elder Guardians that lurk below him. Constantly weakening him and never giving him a moment's break.

He has reason to believe he's been forgotten.

This prison could stand forever, never wearing down. With technology inside of it that will never grow outdated. And he himself, an immortal, had no means of dying to escape it. 

He wonders if the world outside of here has burnt to ash. If the people he once stood among had gone extinct in their species. He doesn't remember them but he knew they were there. 

So weak, so fragile, so easy to use. 

Some days, he paced. Slowly trudging around the square that was his cell until his legs began to feel the slightest bit tired. When his mind could no longer entertain himself. 

Some days, he wrote. Words in a language he barely remembered, scribbles otherwise. Things that he wanted to remember or pictures he'd draw.

Some days, he slept. It passed the time the quickest. He could force himself into a hibernation that lasted months on end. Never needing to eat.

Not that there was anyone to bring him food.

It was one such time that he awoke to sounds. Strange new sounds that caused his ears to perk and his head to turn this way and that to find the source. He stood up, at first on all fours and then eventually two.

Leaning out of his cell over the lava as the noises got closer. As energy flashed red around him. Gates opened and closed. 

Finally a portal before him shimmered with light and for the briefest of moments, he found himself scared.

Backing up into the corner of his cell and hiding behind the lectern that held his writing tools. Crouching down to the smallest size he could manage. Easier when the creatures stepped out of the portal and he could take hold of their small forms.

"This place is so fucking creepy." A voice? Was...was that speaking? He listened in as the others called back. Some making weird noises that made no sense, repeating them like breaths. 

"We heard you the first eighty times, Tommy." A sound of something smacking. "You want me to push you into lava? I'll push you into lava."

"Techno, don't push your baby brother into lava. He's not easy to replace."

"We have a perfectly good Tubbo and Ranboo right there."

"FIGHT ME! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"You two, knock it off! This is the last room we have to check and then we can go home and order this place dismantled."

"Honestly Phil, there's nothing here. Just lava and a box."

"Wilbur, I can't help but notice that you didn't mention the bright red eyes staring at us."

"The what-"

Dream saw all the creature's gazes whip to him and he shrunk back further against the wall. His breath quickening. Willing himself to stop that before it gave away his location any further. 

"Holy shit, there's actually something down here!"

"How long has it been here?!"

"This place has been abandoned for centuries, hasn't it?"

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down. We're scaring whatever...or whoever it is." The one making that noise seemed to be a leader of the pack. Calming the others down as it stepped forward.

To the edge of the platform across from Dream, cringing with the heat of the lava but not backing away. It bared its teeth at him and he didn't know what to make of it. Was it a threat? A warning? A challenge?

It made motions towards him as well. "Hey come on out! We're not going to hurt you."

He didn't understand its calls but they sounded...calm. Certainly as well he couldn't hide here in the corner forever in the hopes they'd go away. Knowing his luck, they'd be just as immortal as him and would wait him out.

With a final inhale and exhale, breathing once again, he slid out of his corner warily and into the light. 

All of the creatures let loose sharp noises. Like gasps that he himself could make and he stiffened. Ready to fight if need be. 

"...bloody hell, that's a guy!"

"That's a human guy! Like us!"

"Speak for yourself."

"No offense Techno...or Ranboo."

"None taken!"

"A lot taken."

Taking their forms seemed to be winning them over. He had taken on a myriad of their features. Choosing the golden hair from a few, the spots on the face of one. Two legs, two arms, these strange adornments. He rather liked the color the leader wore but also found himself enjoying the hooded cloak another had.

When they looked him directly in the eyes however, he realized a mistake. Only one of them had a single red eye. The rest were a variety of colors. It was easy to come to a conclusion they did not like that.

He could not change what he had chosen just yet. So he did the next best thing. Formed a second face in his grasp and brought it up to hide those eyes. 

"...okay, can't tell if he's creepier with or without the smiley face mask."

"WAY CREEPIER!"

The leader of the pack shushed them again. Grabbing Dream's attention as it called out, "Hello! I'm Philza." It gestured to itself. "Do you speak common? Who are you?" It gestured out towards Dream and waited.

It took a few seconds to register that this creature wanted his response. Talking was not something he's done in a long time. Hesitating as he tried to bring back the memories of when he used to.

He coughed raggedly, his throat very unused to what he was attempting to do and he managed repeat back what the leader had said. "Hello. I'm Philza. Do you speak common? Who are you?"

"...is he a fucking parrot-"

"Tommy." One of the creatures smacked another.

"Ooookay, definitely got some sort of language barrier here." The leader made more noises. Rubbing the back of his neck as he did. Looking side to side before turning to talk to the tall mixed color one about something. "Ranboo, do you have any lava proof blocks with you?"

"You...you sure you want to go over there?"

"Can't help the guy out if we don't."

"Phil, come on big man, why the hell do you think he's in here in the first place?! Isn't this place a prison!?"

"Tommy's got a point!"

"Tommy, I highly doubt he's a prisoner. This place hasn't been used for centuries. He might just be a homeless guy who lost his path to the lava." The young ones bickered as the leader took some strange gray objects from the mixed color one.

Its hands glowed, the objects beginning to move on their own and slowly but surely they were set into the lava. Creating a narrow path towards Dream's cell. As it approached, its hand reached out towards him. 

Strange appendages stretching out from its back to balance itself and it took Dream too long to recognize them. Wings. 

"Come on mate, let's get you out of here."

Dream stared at the hand. Looked to the face of the creature and back down to it. Unsure if he could trust this being. Whatever it wanted it seemed confident in itself.   
He understood the gesture of course. A universal sign of 'come with me'. He didn't know why they wanted him. Why he was being offered to go with them but...this was his only chance possibly to finally escape this prison. 

Mimicking the gesture, he placed his hand in the creature's. Letting out a startled noise he couldn't help when he felt something odd.

Warmth. Not the heat of the lava, not the stale air around him. That was warmth. Similar to what he remembered, what he dreamed of. 

The creature bared its teeth at him again, letting out that unfamiliar noise once more before it pulled him onto the blocks and Dream started to take his first steps towards freedom. 

"Philza." The creature repeated as they walked through the portals and twisting hallways. Gesturing to itself but never letting go of Dream's hand. 

"Wilbur." Said a tall one, wearing strange glass on its face. 

"Techno." The one with large teeth and vibrant hair announced. Was it wearing a second face just as Dream was?

"Ranboo." Offered the mixed creature. A block of strange stuff in its grasp as it walked. 

"Tubbo!" A small one. Much younger than the rest probably. Baring its teeth the entire time. 

"And I'm Tommy!"

"Just say your name idiot."

"You're the idiot!" 

The loud one was definitely a child of some sort. 

The one holding his hand gestured back to Dream and the pack grew silent. Waiting for him to do something. He frowned behind his second face, before mimicking the leader. "Philza?" He gestured to himself. 

The leader shook its head, an indication of no and then gestured back to itself. "Philza." It repeated and then gestured to Dream.

OH.

It clicked finally, Dream wanting to smack himself upside the head. These were names! That's why they were all saying different things but pointing at themselves! They wanted Dream's name! 

He said it and watched them all freeze in their steps. Staring at him with wide eyes. The only one who looked the least bit startled was the one apparently called Techno. 

"Ranboo, that make any sense to you?"

"...er...no. Not at all."

"So we can rule out ender language."

"No language I've heard either." Philza? was saying. Shaking his head. They all looked a little bit disappointed. Had his name provoked this reaction? Was Dream a bad word to them?

"Maybe if we try saying a whole bunch of words, he'll pick one out!" Tubbo? offered. Immediately a much sour look came over all of them.

The one called Ranboo growled something that sounded like 'pacifist lifestyle questionable' or something like that. 

Yet despite all their looks at what the young one had said, they did not protest further. Letting it constantly spout out random noises as they continued walking. The repetitive noises kept up in the background as Dream focused on their path. 

Soon the area was less of a maze. Less portals. Opening up into chambers that held spider webs and the like. 

At one point a new sensation caught him. The air shifted, felt colder. When he breathed it in, his lungs burned a little and he almost stopped dead in his tracks. They continued moving however. Not noticing his reaction. 

Sounds hit him as well. A strange noise that sounded like metal klinking together repeatedly. The rush of lava-no, not lava. It moved too smoothly. Water? When was the last time he saw water? 

Then, as they approached an archway, he saw it. 

A glow, a bright light. Nearly blinding and illuminating a vast colorful world beyond this prison. 

He let go of Philza's hand. Let out a noise he couldn't contain. Practically a scream if he had to admit it and he tore forward. Burst through the entrance without anything holding him back. No machines, no magic. 

No guards. 

He stumbled, something he hasn't done in centuries. Hands touched the color that wasn't unlike the one he wore. Felt tingles across his hand as he moved them along the strange pointed things. Grass?

Dream was pretty sure this was grass. 

He breathed deep, more scents hitting him. Clean fresh air. No heat of the lava. Pressed his hands into the dirt under the grass and fought back a squeal as his fingers squeezed deep into it. 

Brought clumps to his face to examine them as let it fall through his fingers. 

"Holy shit, how long has that guy been down there?!" 

That sound again, water! He let the dirt fall back to the ground and he tore towards it. Just barely catching himself where the world ended and the water began. It was small, drifting along a path with strange stone structures arching over it. 

Without thinking, he reached into the water and yelped when it was cold. Startlingly so but not freezing. When was the last time he felt something so cool? 

He tilted his second face back, cupped his hands in the water and he brought it to his lips. Drinking down a handful that practically burned his throat with how refreshing it was. Relief, it felt like relief. 

"Pace yourself there," Philza was walking up to him. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder and when he looked to the creature, it made that strange facial expression again. What was that called? It felt...familiar now. 

...a smile. 

When was the last time he smiled? 

Tilting his head back, he stared into the vibrant expanse around him.

Sky.

It was called a sky. 

A breeze blew against him. 

Wind. 

Sunlight. 

Alive. 

He felt so alive. 

For the first time in centuries. Millennia.

Then there was a feeling, overwhelming him. Water dribbling down his face. His hands hesitantly reaching up to touch strange sensation. It came from his eyes, trailing down his chin and splattering against his clothes? Yeah. Clothes.

"You can cry, mate. We're not judging."

"WE'RE TOTALLY JUDGING YOU!"

"TOMMY!"

Dream didn't understand their language. Yet he knew that the leader was telling him this was okay. That what he was doing was something they understood. Good, because he didn't think he could stop it if he tried. 

It came faster, harder, he struggled to breathe and he wanted to stop altogether but he couldn't focus. His voice, it broke. A shrill sound coming from him as he wailed. No, howled. 

Yelling out to this world that he was free. Finally free.

Free.

"Well that's too much emotion for me today," Techno huffed, watching the strange guy as he wailed. Phil patting him on the back in comfort, rubbing occasionally and whispering that it was okay. He glanced at his siblings, seeing the tears already starting to form in Tubbo's eyes. 

A sympathy crier at times. 

He reached out to ruffle his brother's hair before he turned. Starting to head back towards their town. Grunting as he adjusted his cape. 

"Techno, hey big man, where you going?!" Tommy raced up beside him, all the energy of someone who didn't just traverse miles upon miles to a secluded prison. 

"Home."

"Uh-"

"Come along or stay with Phil, I don't care but I want a hot shower and a coffee and to forget we just possibly committed a jailbreak for some ancient being."

"You know dad's gonna bring him home right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"He's practically adopted already."

"UGH!"

Tommy laughed at his outbursts and soon the other siblings fell at their sides. The conversation turning from any mystery the guy from the prison had to the topic of dinner and who would be cooking. Rock, paper, scissors resulting in yelling matches that Techno tried to tune out. 

They found their car, parked off the road nearby. Wilbur taking the driver's seat because Techno refused to drive this old ugly van. It served its purpose, don't get him wrong, but he was a sports car kind of guy. 

"Should we wait for dad?" Tubbo asked from the furthest backseat. Tommy crawling in beside him. They always let Ranboo have the middle since it had the most space for his lanky legs. 

Wilbur shook his head as he turned on the hunk of junk. "He'll probably walk the guy home. Which means he probably expects us to clean up the house for him too." There was a collective groan behind him and he chuckled. 

"I CALL MUSIC!"

"NO, IT'S MY TURN!"

"Please for the love of everything don't put on six hours of recorder music again!"

"HEY! I'm in the passenger seat, I pick the music!" Techno interrupted the fight before it could happen. Ignoring the even louder groans that came from that. Tommy muttering about how he always was in the passenger seat. 

He leaned forward, pressed the number for his favorite station and classical music began to fill the car and drown out the majority of the brats' noises. 

Home was a rather large house in the middle of a city. Standing out against the architecture of modern businesses. Nestled in an old grass lot that had seen better days before the kids got to it. One single huge tree that held a tire swing. 

The house itself had three floors. Well three and a half. One haphazardly added on by Phil's hard work and no one truly trusted to hold them. It mostly held storage. 

The first floor was picture perfect. A staple of a home in a magazine. 

The second floor was chaos incarnate. With the majority of bedrooms being there and thus the teenagers never cleaning up after themselves.

The third floor held Phil's room and any hobbies they had. Most notably an extensive library and a music room. 

"Alright, here's the rules!" Wilbur began once he had parked the car in the driveway. Unbuckling and gripping the steering wheel with determination. "We clean up anything we see on the floor, clean the guest room, and we-"

Techno glanced back at the other seats and snorted.

"They're already gone aren't they?" Wilbur asked with a sigh.

"Yep."

"Looks like it's just you and me cleaning then, Tech."

Techno quickly opened the car door and dove out. "I call dinner duty." He called back, barely hearing the gasp behind him. 

"BETRAYAL!" 

Techno ducked into the house. Narrowly missing something that went flying past and watching his brothers run past screaming. Smirking to himself because he knew they were going to make it hell for Wilbur to clean.

He took off his cape, hung it up on a coatrack alongside the more boring attire. Keeping his shoes on because he simply enjoyed the height his heels gave him. He pulled his long pink hair back into a ponytail and rolled up his sleeves. 

Washed his hands and then surfed through the fridge and cabinets for an idea of what he wanted to make. 

Ranboo poked his head in at some point. "Do you need help?" 

"No, go harass Wil."

"Uh-"

"If he bitches, tell him I bribed you."

"Oh, okay."

Techno chuckled to himself as he began to slice vegetables. Hearing his older brother screech when something fell over in another room. A soup was definitely a safe bet if the guy they had picked up hadn't had a proper meal in forever. 

If it was truly an immortal being locked up in there, the thing probably hadn't eaten at all. 

He wasn't the type to trust people. Of course, he wore a mask in public and shied away from new interactions. Only really trusted his family and at times that was a thin line that was easily crossed.

It was hard not to struggle with this sort of thing when he was a hybrid. A modern world around him that welcomed them but also scrutinized them.

Strange laws that prevented him from doing basic things that his siblings could. With the exception of Ranboo, who was also a hybrid. Phil could hide wings easily but Techno would have to hide so much more and Ranboo...he'd have to just be invisible. 

This guy could be a hybrid like them. The red eyes he had seen weren't normal. Only seen in hybrids but the guy had hidden it behind a mask the moment they had shown any discomfort.

He could probably read a room well despite being there for who knows how long. 

"Ew soup? It's not that potato stuff you're obsessed with is it?" 

He glanced over at Tommy who was leaning on the counter. Not even questioning why the boy had a scribbled word on his face in smeared ink. Or god knows what sticking his hair up like gel. 

"I want a sandwich!" He whined dramatically. 

"I'll make sandwiches with it too, don't be a baby."

"You're a baby!" 

"Smooth comeback there." Normally Tommy would storm off or start a riot with that but instead the teenager was oddly quiet. Just watching Techno work until the older stopped what he was doing and looked to him pointedly. "What's up?"

"...do you...do you think that guy is...like...on the level?"

"Do I think the guy dad adopted is just a homeless guy who needs help or do I think we unleashed an abomination from hell onto society like a plague untouchable?"

It got a laugh out of his little brother and he was glad the little smile that gave him was mostly hidden behind his mask. He pointed to it however and huffed, "I'm not taking this off until that guy proves he won't slit our throats in our sleep."

"I can take him in a fight!"

"You don't even know what powers he has."

"I'm strong!" 

"Suuuuure, just keep telling yourself that. One day it'll come true." Tommy launched forward then, grabbing a potato from the cutting board and racing out of the kitchen. Techno let out a somewhat bewildered noise, whirling around to call after him. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO EVEN EAT THAT, WHY WOULD YOU STEAL IT?!"

"TO PISS YOU OFF!"

It was working. He hated to admit it. 

He tried to focus back on the food then as time passed. As occasionally he'd hear loud noises and screams. Hear Wilbur yell about how he was getting Dad's belt. A threat that wasn't grounded in anything because their father never even wore regular pants. 

At one point he heard the shrill enderman noises from Ranboo that indicated someone had stared at him for too long followed by what he hoped wasn't glass breaking and that was when he heard the door open and close. 

Phil's voice softly talking while chaos erupted around him. 

"This is it, don't mind the mess. Or the noise. That's normal." Techno snorted, knowing the guy didn't understand a word of what his father was saying but it was natural for Phil to keep talking even in awkward silences. 

He waited as he got the soup on the stove before he called out, "PHIL'S HOME." Grinning to himself as panic ensued on the second floor. Phil laughing loudly at the misery of his kids that went into 'hide the mess' mode. 

When another crash sounded, Phil excused himself. Rushing up the stairs then as he called to ask what happened.

Techno became instantly aware of his surroundings in intricate detail as the thing...the thing Phil brought home, started to move. At first, it just lingered in the doorway. Looking around at everything. Occasionally reaching out to touch. 

Then it started to explore. The living room, the dining room, and now the kitchen. Which had Techno's posture stiffening but he focused on the sandwich prep instead. At times pausing to stir the soup. 

It saddled up beside him and watched him. He couldn't read the thing's emotions behind that mask and it annoyed him but he knew he wasn't one to judge. Not when he too was wearing one. 

When the thing reached to touch something, he shot his hand out to stop them. Knowing those hands were far too dirty. It flinched back, took several steps back and part of him almost felt bad. 

"...here." He finally spoke and motioned for it to follow him to the sink. Holding up his hands and waiting for it to mimic him. It did, albeit slowly and seemed to understand now that when they made gestures it wasn't just for fun. 

He slowly grabbed soap, lathered his hands and then rinsed them under water. Watching the thing repeat the motions. Making a strange noise in the back of its throat as it watched the grime fall off. 

When it was done, he offered the hand towel and was welcomed with a new noise. Not unlike a purr. The thing apparently like fabrics. 

As a reward for doing what he wanted, he reached back into the sandwich pile and grabbed a slice of bread. Offering to the thing to eat. Bread was easy, simple enough the guy could stomach it he was sure. 

It held the bread like a treasure. Turning it over and over again in its grasp before looking to Techno with a tilt of the head. 

...right, this guy apparently didn't know what bread was. 

"...RANBOO!" He barked and startled both the creature and probably everyone in the house. The teen was one of the least messy in the family however, so it was a safe bet that he'd be free to leave the chaos.

Sure enough, the hybrid trotted into the room nervously. Glancing at the thing who still held the bread and then back to Techno. 

Techno offered him a bread slice in return. "Eat this."

"...uh-"

"It's not poisoned. I'm trying to show this thing what food is."

"OH!" Ranboo nodded, smiled and then took a decent bite of the bread. Making sure the thing could see him as he chewed and swallow. Then gestured to it as if to say 'your turn'.

The thing made a curious noise, tilted its mask up a bit and gave a cautious bite. 

Then let out a shriek that rattled the windows of the house and nearly burst their eardrums.

Phil came rushing back down the stairs, followed by the remaining hoard of his children. Burst into the kitchen with heavy breaths and his wings outstretched in a tense manner. He looked between the thing happily eating bread and Techno and Ranboo on the floor, both clutching their ears. 

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"...WHAT?!" Ranboo asked, seeing his father talking but not able to hear him over the ringing echoing in his temporarily deaf state. 

Techno, who was better at lip-reading, scowled. "DON'T GIVE IT ANYMORE BREAD!" 

Slowly all sets of eyes looked to the thing, who looked back at them passively. Munching away as though he didn't near deafen everyone around him. 

Tommy approached, stupidly brave as always. Holding out his hand with a huff. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you put down the weapon."

"Wilbur you burn that dinner and I'll shove your face so hard in the ground I'll make sure your grandchildren taste dirt." Wilbur rolled his eyes. He could handle soup and sandwiches. He didn't burn every single thing in the kitchen.

Techno was just overreacting. 

His brother had been granted leave of kitchen duty by Phil when the headache started. Both he and Ranboo now sat at the dining room table. Icepacks to their temples and the ringing having mostly died down. Enough that they could talk in a normal volume. 

Ranboo had his head on the table, warbling pained noises occasionally and Techno would reach out without hesitation to rub circles gently on his scalp. 

Techno had a book. Eyes a little cross-eyed from what they could see through the mask but determined to read despite his headache. 

"Where's dad?" Tubbo asked as he took a seat across from them, legs kicking out a little from the higher chairs used to accommodate the tall family members. Tommy didn't hesitate to take the spot beside him.

"He dragged the guy away to get a shower or something. I don't know."

Wilbur snorted a little, "Good, that guy stinks." He grabbed plates and bowls from the cabinets. Going to start sorting out everyone's shares. Thankful when Techno pushed Ranboo back down from getting up to help. "Any idea what he is yet Tech? I've never heard even Ranboo screech like that and he's part ghast isn't he?"

"Working on it." Grumbled the other hybrid. Flipping through a few more pages as he rubbed his temple. "So far only one thing is close to matching up but I really rather it not be."

Tommy reached for the book, just to have it yanked away at the last second. "Tell me!"

"Dreamon."

"...demon?" Tubbo asked, confused by the word. 

"No, dreamon." Techno sat down the book, sighing. "It's a titan. Sort of."

"Titan?" Tommy asked, the collective now becoming equally confused. 

"Primordial."

"Techno, dumb it down." Wilbur called over his shoulder as he started to fill bowls and he could feel his brother's exasperation from across the room. 

"Okay, so in ancient ancient history, before people existed, really before the world even existed-there was this ...race? I don't know. Of things call titans. They were made by the universe itself, kind of like the big bang and they were stronger than gods." He paused, most likely for dramatic effect and Wilbur tried not to laugh. 

"Some say there were twelve, others thirteen, some say thirty, no one really knows. They had...children? That became gods mostly but there was a few that would give birth to demi-titans. Or mini-titans. Not as strong as them or as big but they were still big and powerful."

"So wait, you're telling us, the guy upstairs taking a bath in our bathtub, is stronger than the gods?" 

"Sort of."

"Big man you're blowing my mind-"

"Look, I'm trying to narrow it down better. There's one titan that gave birth to a lot of these things. They were the predecessors to the concept of thought and-"

Wilbur set down a plate in front of Tubbo. "English, Tech."

"Religious texts say that dreamons invented dreams." He simplified, gesturing out with a groan. "Including daydreams!" A pause and he scowled. "Basically these things invented thought outside of the gods."

"If you believe in that shit anyway, right?" Tommy reached for the food before the plate was even set down. Stuffing half of the sandwich in his face noisily. 

Wilbur got Ranboo to sit up to try and eat before Tommy and Techno started an argument over the purpose of gods. He managed to get a plate in front of the other hybrid as well. Just barely missing his hands as they gesticulated. 

Sighing as he placed two more for his father and their guest and then took his own seat. 

"SO-wait!"

Tubbo finally interrupted the rising shouting match. Nearly spitting his food everywhere as he did and attention turned towards him. "If this guy is a dreamon...why does he look like us?" 

Techno sighed as if his entire explanation went in one ear and out the other. "It can manipulate thought. It doesn't actually look like that, it's making us perceive it as that. It's an illusion sort of."

Wilbur swallowed his spoonful of soup before he dared to ask what was on his mind. "What makes you so sure he's a dreamon?" He met his brother's eyes, the two silent for a moment but he could read the hidden message. Techno was sure, even if he didn't want to be. 

"...because, there's only one story in history that links up to that old abandoned prison anymore."

"STORY TIME-"

"Eat your dinner and shut up."

"Aw."

Phil had to admit, it was a bit odd to help a grown man bathe but it was amusing all the same to watch his fascination with the bubbles and faucets. Like when he had to give his kids baths as toddlers. How quickly they became distracted by the mundane. 

And it wasn't like the guy wasn't putting effort into doing his part. Mimicking actions Phil did and willingly enduring any new thing that was brought out. He especially seemed to enjoy shampoo and practically purred the entire time Phil helped wash his hair. 

Phil tried not to think about how this man had no distinct features of his body from the neck down. That his skin was the color of his face but there was no physical features. Like a ken doll without shaping. 

Or a Gumby just human colored. 

Well, it at least settled any curiosities he had about this guy being a hybrid or not. He was definitely part something. Perhaps even a whole something. He'd have to ask Techno if he had any leads later. 

In the meantime, he hadn't seen anything particularly telling. No greed over jewels or metals. No compulsive habits to move objects. No screeching when stared at too long. The most odd thing was the man's simple curiosity. 

The fact he acted like he hadn't seen any of this stuff before. 

Yet given the fact that that prison had stood the test of time and immortals existed, Phil couldn't really count that as evidence either. 

He reached to drain the water, watching as the guy perked up in fascination. Chuckling as he grabbed a towel, thought better of it and grabbed a second. Sure enough when he handed the first towel over, the guy was immediately examining it.

Letting out little noises here or there as he turned it this way and that. Running it across his face after he sniffed it. Phil raised up his hands under the towel and then went for that messy blond hair. 

He could've sworn the guy was purring as he dried it the best he could. 

Getting the clothes back on was easier than getting them off. In a blink they were back in place. Phil taking note that the guy could do that. It wasn't too odd. He had that ability as did all of his sons. 

Though it could be a waste of energy at times and not worth the hassle. 

"We really need something to call you." Phil muttered as the guy adjusted his mask back in place. Hiding away those red eyes again. A low chirp responding to him and it took him a moment to realize that mimicked a bird native to their area. "Don't expect me to name you...or Wilbur. We're rubbish at it-...better yet, you choose your own name. We're all rubbish at it."

He hung up the towels to drip dry and motioned for the guy to follow him. "Come on then, let's get dinner. It smells nice."

A pause and he held up a finger. "No screaming this time okay?"

He was met with a head tilt and he sighed, realizing that was a stupid thing to ask. Shaking his head to himself as he walked downstairs. Feeling the light footsteps behind him.  
His sons were talking. Loudly. As usual. 

It brought a smile to his face as he took his seat at the table and greeted them. 

Watching as the guy stared at them for a long moment. Realizing his mistake a little too late. This guy probably didn't know how to use a chair. He was about to get up when there was a sudden attempt.

It grew very quiet. 

Everyone staring at him as he sat much like a dog on the chair and looked around at them. 

Tommy, who was closest to him, scooted his chair a little off to the side. Further away and nudged against Tubbo. "I gotta be honest here," He said, grabbing the other half of his sandwich. "I thought Ranboo was going to be the weirdest addition to the family."

Said hybrid at the end of the table could only shrug. "Fair."


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow um this blew up?? tyvm for all the love and support I hope I don't disappoint anyone lol

The world turned dark, fast. Something that at first scared him. Wondering if this was all a dream and he would awake back in the prison. That this was nothing more than wishful thinking. 

As the colors of obsidian overtook the sky, he tried to hide. Crawling into spaces that he thought might protect him. The creatures around him becoming startled as he did. They tried to pull him out of those places and he resisted. 

Hissing at Techno who didn't hesitate to lift him out of his hiding place with one arm. Impressive, if he wasn't so concerned with not being flung back into his cell. 

Just as he was about to bite the hand clutching him, Philza was stepping forward. Hands held up in a calming fashion. Its voice the same as always. Dream would've hissed at it too, fought back, but this was the leader of the pack.

It would probably just aggravate the entire pack if he did. 

So instead he let himself show weakness. Hoping to appeal to their caring or curious nature. Letting himself fall limp in Techno's grasp and giving his best whine. It hurt his throat but he'd have to tolerate it. 

"Yeah it's okay mate...there, there." Philza smiled at him and Techno slowly set him back on his feet. "What spooked you huh?"

"I think it was outside the window." Tubbo pointed to the view to the outside. Making Dream hiss again as now he saw it was even darker. Less light than before. What looming beast was coming for him?

Was the prison itself alive and that was why he had no guards?

"Call me crazy-"

"You're crazy."

Wilbur reached up and smacked the one called Tommy again. That seemed to be a form of communication between the pack. When the younger one resisted however, it was quickly subdued in a strange grapple. The taller one had the advantage and leaned on it. 

"As I was saying, but we saw how he reacted to dirt and grass. Maybe he's never seen a day and night cycle?"

"It is not ready to hear about light switches."

"Oh, that's a good idea Techno!"

"Huh? ...I mean yeah of course, it's my idea."

"What idea, Wilbur?" The leader defaulted to Wilbur and the creature began a lengthy explanation.

Dream admittedly, tuned it out. Not that he wasn't curious about their strange behaviors but the language barrier made conversations rather boring at times. He turned away, looked back at the outside through the glass and ducked down. Sneaking under it and past it. 

They let him go, he does not know why but he's not complaining. No resistance found from any of them. Instead he was somewhat followed.

Two of the youngest watching him, exchanging looks, before they trailed after in a similar manner. Crouched just as he was.  
It was cute.

Like they were mimicking him instead. 

He paused only to chitter at them and they both smiled. Ranboo made a noise back, nothing like the language they normally spoke in. Tubbo made garbled noises in his own language and then that repetitive one. 

When he made an approval noise, they smiled brighter. The younger ones seemed to be the easiest to communicate to. Excluding the loud one, Tommy. 

So he continued on exploring. When more glass areas showed up, he resorted to crawling on all fours underneath them. Weird to do with this body type but he eventually found his rhythm and sped up. 

The young ones behind him made noises of distress at times, stumbling as they tried to keep pace. He'd pause momentarily to let them catch up and then continue on. He crawled under strange crafts, over them, slid across strange floors. 

They were both making that repetitive noise as they followed him. Tumbling over each other at times but smiling all the while. 

He found the place that led upward. These things that resembled stairs but not made of any material he understood. Carefully he approached it, sniffed at them warily. He had been up them once before but he hadn't traversed them alone. Looked back as the youngest burst forward. 

They crawled up the stairs just as he was walking. No trouble in doing so. Pausing high up on the stair like things to look back at him. Waiting. 

A reversal of positions but he smiled and followed. 

"I'm way too tall for this." Ranboo spoke as it traversed up onto the next floor. 

"Don't rub it in!!!"

The next floor was...messy. Things strewn across it that made no sense to Dream. Though some appeared to be clothes. Smells wafting off of them that made him cringe internally. Not all smells were pleasant in this world. 

The young ones showed him rooms. Explaining who they belonged to seemingly each time they stopped. 

Wilbur's room was moderately clean. Smelled much nicer than the other areas. He could see unusual objects hung up and a messy what should be a bed. A strange box sat on a table, with a bouncing circle inside of it. 

Techno's room was smelly but not so much a bad smell. As though it was meant to smell this way. It held darkness he did not like, hissing at it and they quickly made noises of distress when he did. Closing the door and he did not venture in further. 

It appeared the darkness could be removed by closing doors. He'd have to take note of that. 

Tommy's room was putting the other areas to shame in terms of mess. There was clothing, objects, what smelled like the food they had given him strewn about. He did not linger long in the doorway.

Making a response that made the two others make those repetitive noises again. Tubbo introduced its room next. 

It was somewhat neat, somewhat messy. As though it had a place for these objects despite them looking thrown about. More unusual objects just as Wilbur had that sat like tables or hung up on the walls. 

Ranboo's room was clean but confusing. Strange things sat everywhere. On platforms and other objects as though they are supposed to sit there but they looked nothing like what Dream had seen so far.

Some appeared to be made of light and others grass. Some like stones. Ranboo seemed to become distressed when Dream moved close to inspect a few so he refrained from touching them. Choosing to follow the young ones back out. 

"Should we show him dad's room?"

"Uh...dad has more breakable things...of value."

"Tubbo! Ranboo! Is he with you?!" Philza called for the young ones from downstairs and its footsteps could be heard following. When they answered back, it appeared at the top of the staircase. Blinking down at them with an air of surprise. 

"What are you guys doing on the floor?"

"He's avoiding the windows." Tubbo pointed at Dream and Dream looked between the finger and Philza. Tilting his head as he tried to figure out what they were discussing. 

Philza nodded, a smile on his face now, and it beckoned them all with a wave of its hand. "Come on, Wilbur's got an idea about that. We're going to try it." It turned to head back down the stairs and the young ones stood on two legs once more. Following but pausing to wait for Dream.

He did follow. Curiosity possibly winning over self-reservation. He didn't know what they had discussed or why they had pointed at him. Maybe he had done something wrong and they were kicking him out. Or worse.

Still, he followed, down the stairs and to a room that was closed off. 

Philza let the young ones go in first and then closed it again. Turning to face Dream. "Alright mate, deep breath." It inhaled drastically, then exhaled. Making motions for Dream to do the same.

He complied, even if this felt a bit silly. He had no need for such a thing.

Then Philza opened the door and revealed what was behind it. The pack sat in a circle of sorts. All looking to the door and them in anticipation. Perhaps impatience. 

It was a room he had seen before in brief, with a large strange box and floppy shapes taking up the floor. Which now the young ones sat in them. 

What had changed however was that this room was now darker than it had been before. Not as dark as the obsidian sneaking in through the glass but darker than the other rooms that shined brightly. 

He took a step back, hissing low in his throat and Philza held up its hands. A placating gesture he had come to recognize. "No, no! It's okay! Watch!" It reached into the room, touched something and the room brightened to normal again. 

Dream stared, watching as it dimmed down back into somewhat darkness. Slower this time. Gradual and he stepped forward. They were not trapped in the room as far as he could tell. They were calm and talking while they watched.

They were not prisoners by this darkness. 

He looked to where Philza's hand was. Connecting that the leader must be doing something to change the brightness. Its hand nestled around a circular device and whichever way it was turned slowly, the brightness would come and go. 

They had control of it.

Magic? He questioned. Technology? Perhaps. Was there something hidden within the walls that helped them control it or was this a power only known to Philza as the leader. 

The leader who took hold of his hand and placed it on the circle. 

He tested it himself, watching as the light above dimmed as he turned it one way and back to bright as he turned it back.

No, he could control it too. What was this?

"There, see? It's nothing bad." 

Dream ignored Philza's attempt at communicating again. Stepping forward once more, into the room and staring up at the centerpiece that was responding to the circle. It was of warped metal and held cones on various points. 

"He's going to go blind if he keeps that up."

It dimmed again as one of the young ones said this and then grew darker and darker still. Gradual but also fast, just like the outside. He felt himself tensing, gritting his teeth as he braced for whatever may come from it. 

Just a sliver of light remained and illuminated their faces around him. 

Nothing happened. 

This allowed Dream to take note that this room had no glass to peer outside. Part of him wondered if this circle controlled all light in the world. If that they required it to be darker at some points. 

He wondered what in the world these creatures would need darkness for. Hunting perhaps. Maybe they used it to blend in with their surroundings and catch prey off guard. 

Yet, they were all sitting around in this darkness. Comfortable. Talking to each other. Smiling and play wrestling. 

Tommy was still being easily pinned by its older packmates. Letting out angry noises as it was. Flailing its limbs and smacking at Wilbur and Techno, who smiled viciously as it did. Dominance was quite the sport here.

"Daaaaad, can we watch a movie or something?" Tommy yelled from under its predicament. 

"Not tonight. I don't think our friend here would handle that well if he couldn't handle light changes." Tommy looked disappointed by its leaders response. Putting arms under its head and barking back at Wilbur. 

"GET OFF THEN!"

"Nope! Hugs of death!"

Tommy's screams were quite loud yet no one seemed bothered by them. 

"Hey Techno," Tubbo waved for the attention of the one that sat on Wilbur's legs. "What did you say his species was?"

"Tommy's? Gremlin."

"HEY!"

"No, no, the new guy."

"Oh, possibly Dreamon."

"So why don't we just call him that? Dream or something."

"Bit rude to name someone isn't it?" Ranboo leaned forward, seemingly interested by this conversation. 

"Well it's ruder to call him 'that guy' or 'him' or 'thing' right?"

"Isn't that like calling me Ender or Techno Piggy?"

"This coming from the guy who names all of his video game pets with the prefix 'ender' huh?"

"T-that's different!"

Philza raised its hands again. "Settle down, settle down. Dream will work fine for now. If he hates it, once he learns enough of common, he can change it." Smiled and then turned to face Dream, who stood there awkwardly. Unsure of what to do in this strange room.

"Dream." It said, gesturing to Dream. 

Dream chirped back, tilting his head. Mimicking the gesture and Philza repeated the word. He took a moment to repeat the sound over and over again in his head before he finally tried it himself. "Dream." He repeated and gestured to himself. 

Philza nodded in approval and Dream looked down at his hand. Pointing at himself and repeating it again. "Dream...?" 

The pack was giving him a name, yes? This was what they did when they introduced themselves. Was this part of their culture? Did these names have meaning or was this a name given to all new members in this pack?

...or food. 

Still, that was something to refer to himself as. It would most likely come in handy later. "Dream." He said a little more confidently and the pack smiled at him. With that, he takes his spot in the circle and sits. 

Patiently waiting to see what this room and meeting was for. Though it could have been a naming ceremony now that he thought about it. 

An idea struck him and he perked up. They had given him a name, a gift, so maybe he should do the same! He studied them for a moment, each distracted by something unique. Voices rising and they paid him no mind. 

It would be proper, he deduced, to name the leader first. 

So he turned to look at Philza. Who was yelling something at the young ones but paused when it was looked at. Confusion on its face. 

"Yeah mate? Got something on my face?"

It would have to be a strong name. The strongest beast that he knew of was that of death. A being that could end the lives of any who opposed it. Who controlled nature. He pointed at Philza and when the creature repeated the gesture, he spoke. 

Death Evader. 

Philza blinked at him. Tilted his head as Dream pointed to him and repeated the name. 

"Uh..."

"I think he's giving you a name now, Dad!"

"OH! Wow, okay uh...okay, let me try pronouncing this..." 

Philza tried to repeat it back. That much was obvious. Its pronunciation utterly terrible with no sense of how to roll the sounds. Dream found himself making a sharp noise as Philza did that. 

Hand going to his second face in confusion. 

That noise...the pack made it often. Repetitively. 

Philza made a similar noise, its face tinting red in a strange way. "Don't laugh at me!" It tried the name again and butchered it even worse. 

Dream made the noise again, unable to stop it, feeling it within his body. It shook his insides and he clutched at them, confused but not muting himself just yet. It wheezed out of him like a trill and he fell back, struggling to sit up. 

The pack burst into the noise alongside him and that's...that's when it clicked.

Laughter. This was laughter.

He was laughing. 

"Dad, you're really bad at this!"

"Hey, you try pronouncing it!"

Ranboo hesitated, looking conflicted before it tried. It repeated Death Evader far better than Philza but it was still shaky. With practice, Ranboo would master the language. 

Dream sat up slowly, his second face askew and they could no doubt see his smile. He shook his head at Ranboo and then held up a finger. Pointing at the young one. 

This one deserved the name Obsidian. It seemed to enjoy collecting these within its nest and was a steady mark in the pack. 

Ranboo pointed at itself, repeating it back and nailed it on the first try. Dream nodded eagerly and Ranboo made a noise that was clearly happy. 

"Me next!" Tommy yelled and Dream didn't need to know their language to know this was a desire for a turn. Looking to the young one who pushed the others off finally and sat in front of him. 

This was easy. Explosion. 

He said it as he pointed at Tommy and was met with a quick smile. "That sounds badass."

"Try saying it then."

"Er...uh....eckahoooooteimana?" That was the worst one yet. 

Dream's laughter said it all. Distressing the young one who yelled in frustration at him. It took longer to recover from the feeling this time but as he did, he sat up to find curious eyes from the one called Tubbo. 

Ah yes, that'd be a perfect name. Curiosity.

"Ketcha!" Tubbo repeated back and though just as bad as Tommy's attempt, Dream couldn't bring himself to laugh at this one. Fighting the noise down as he reached out and patted the young one on the head as a reward.

Hair felt soft. He noted. 

Techno was the next one he moved onto. One word instantly came to mind. Intimidation. Hidden strength but the wariness around it that enveloped a room. An oppressive feel. 

He said it carefully, adjusting his second face back on himself as he did and Techno took it with silence. Warily watching him. It wasn't acknowledgment beyond the look that said it was listening. 

He moved on and stared at Wilbur.

He didn't know Wilbur. Traits were not obvious with this one. No intimidation, no loudness, no distinct features. Yet there was one singular thing that was consistent. 

Dream never saw Wilbur alone. 

There was a word for this. Long since lost in time to Dream. It was on the tip of his tongue and he swore he could find it, if he just dug deeper and deeper. Sadly, as he searched, the silence grew longer and he could see the pack grow restless. 

"Either your name is gonna be long as hell or he's got nothing."

"Sorry you're so boring, big man."

Wilbur shushed them, its face tinting the color like Philza's. Huffing when they laughed at it and it waved its hand towards Dream. "Listen, I don't need a name. Thanks for trying though."

"We won't disown you from the family, Wil. Even if you're nameless." Philza laughed. 

Dream perked up at that. Looking back at the leader and chittering softly. He had heard that word before! The Tommy had said it! It was something he had heard in his language before. 

Philza blinked back at him, head tilting and Dream motioned to him. Trying to get him to repeat it. When the leader looked utterly confused, he sighed. He'd have to repeat it himself.

"Family." He said and Philza nodded. Gesturing to the pack.

"That's us, mate! I'm the dad and these are my kids. We're family."

Family! What did that mean? Was that a collective for their creatures? It sounded so...so familiar. He had heard it before, outside of Tommy, he was sure of it now. Long ago. 

"Famrey." He said now, correcting it in his language in a way they could understand. Rolling sounds or shrilling wasn't required for some words. Then he pointed at Wilbur. "Famrey."

There was a silence that followed his announcement and as he looked around at the group they seemed to grow wider and wider smiles. Vibrating slightly with excitement. Wilbur's face turning a violent red now. 

"WILBUR GOT ADOPTED!!!"

"THE SHOE IS ON THE OTHER FOOT NOW!!"

"HAHAHA, FIGURES A DEMON WOULD WANT YOU!!!"

"WELP, WE DIDN'T HAVE TO DISOWN YOU. YOU GOT ADOPTED."

"Wilbur how could you, abandoning us so quick for the new guy."

Dream felt himself twitch. A frown etching on his features. He didn't like these words. He did not know why. He couldn't understand them but he could see the way Wilbur reacted to them. Hiding its face away from the loud noises and red as can be.

It felt wrong to Dream. 

He moved on autopilot. Hissing low in his throat as he nudged Tommy off of Wilbur. Curled his body around the older one as the words died down. He made sure each one heard his discomfort. Baring his teeth even if none of them could see it. 

Stop that, he demanded silently. 

It got the point across and Philza stood slowly. Hands held up again in that placating motion. There was a tenseness to its shoulders that wasn't there before. It felt threatened by Dream but it was going to intervene either way. 

"Easy there...we were just teasing."

Techno stood as well, the young ones backing up away from Dream and Wilbur. Tommy putting itself in front of the other too. They all felt threatened by Dream.

Admittedly, it cowed him a little. 

He didn't want to fight them. Just stop whatever was going on that didn't feel right. Philza took another step forward and he ducked his head down a little. More submissively. 

The leader let out a breath and smiled. "Just teasing." It repeated and then relaxed somewhat. Eyes glanced to Techno who didn't relax. Who stared down at Dream with a budding growl in its body. 

"Alright, I think...that's enough for tonight." Philza was still talking. Motioning and beckoning Dream forward. "Come on Dream, let me take you to your room."

Dream hesitated, looked at the rest of the pack and then Wilbur. Who was sat frozen beside him. Eyes never leaving him. Wilbur was the most tense of them all. 

He had unintentionally scared Wilbur too.

Dream broke away from that one then, following Philza and eventually righting himself to two legs like the leader. Hearing a scuffling behind him of multiple creatures moving. Voices hushed. 

"Wilbur, are you okay?"

Philza took him out of the room. Walking backwards somewhat as they moved down the hall. Up the stairs. There was fewer rooms here. Yet one was emptier than the others. That was the one Philza stopped at. 

Gestured inside as if telling Dream to enter once it brightened.

There was squares of objects, glass looking outside, a bed of some sort in the center and there on the one wall was glass that reflected like water.

"We'll fix it up for you when we can. But it's yours for however long you stay with us."

Phil groaned as he made his way back down the steps. Feeling his age more than usual. What a trip that was. Trying to explain to a person that a bedroom wasn't a prison, a bed was to be slept on, where the bathroom was, and all with a language barrier.

He made it down to the kitchen and found his oldest there. Wilbur and Techno sat at the table with warm cups of tea in their grasp. Techno getting up to pour Phil a cup as he took his seat. 

The kids were no doubt off playing video games if they couldn't watch a movie. 

"Cheers." He told his son as he took the mug and sighed. Inhaling it for a moment rather than drinking. Then looked to Wilbur, who sat directly across from him. Gaze unfocused as he stared into his own cup. "Wil?"

Wilbur didn't respond. 

Techno huffed, taking a sip as he shook his head. "He's been like that. Been trying to get him to talk about it but he keeps spacing out."

"Because of Dream...?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Phil reached out, hand going for his son's. Not reacting in time fast enough to draw away when Techno suddenly told him not to. When his fingers brushed his son's hand, Wilbur jerked back violently. 

The mug went flying, shattering against the wall and hot tea spilled everywhere. Splattering works of art magnetized to the fridge and staining what was mostly white to begin with. 

His son was breathing heavily. As though he had been awoken from a nightmare. Wide eyes looking around for a threat that wasn't there. Phil was up on his feet in seconds. Rushing around the table to put his hands on those shaking shoulders. 

"Wil! Wil, easy! It's just me. Just me, it's just dad."

A sob choked through his son's lips. Tears starting to fall and he felt himself letting loose a sound he hadn't in a long time. A worried chirp. He drew his son closer. Into a hug, wrapping arms and wings around him and they crumbled to the floor.

Wilbur held his shirt and sobbed into it. Muffled but intense. 

"You're safe..." Phil reminded him as he rocked his son gently. Rubbing his back. "You're safe. We're right here. We'll protect you."

Something plush pressed against his face and he nearly jumped himself. Blinking at the blue sheep stuffed animal that hovered by his head. Techno looking away as he held it out. Clearly embarrassed about retrieving the item.

Phil smiled and took it with one hand while his other son quickly abandoned the emotional scene to go clean up the tea instead. 

He drew the plush down between them. Poking it up into Wilbur's arms. Feeling his son detach from his shirt to grab with shaking hands and clutch the toy close to his chest. 

It felt like hours before Wilbur calmed down enough that he could breathe steadily again.

"Wil?" He asked once the sobbing died down. His son still looked daze. Still clutching the sheep tight to him but he didn't flinch or react badly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He was barely able to catch the soft words. 

_I saw it._

"Saw what?" Phil looked to Techno as he asked. Who leaned on the counter nearby and could only offer a slight shrug.

_I don't know._

Techno frowned behind his mask. Eyes narrowing. Posture tensing and Phil could see the aura radiating off of him ready for a fight. To defend his brother and family at any cost. 

"I..." Wil's voice came up stronger as he lifted his head. Slowly looking between Techno and Phil and eventually resting on his father. There was something missing in his son's gaze. 

He couldn't quite make it out but something had changed.

"...I think it was Dream."


	3. Parroting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is confused.

The bed was far comfier than his own but this didn't entice him anymore into sleeping. Instead he laid across it, staring out the glass that led to the outside. Heaving a sigh as he listened to the various noises around him.

Sleeping was something he's done too much of. He was free. He wanted to explore. See what this world had to offer now that it changed. 

Philza had seemed rather tense when it left however. Keeping the door open a crack regardless. Not forcing Dream to stay within this room. 

Soon as he lay there, the noises died to a simmer. No more of the pack shouting or playing. Just chirps that echoed from outside and the occasional echo of something deep. 

It was then that he decided he would finally leave the room. Assuming the others had fallen asleep. He could adventure without disturbing them and be back hopefully before they awakened once more. 

The door made a slight creaking noise as he pushed through it. Fighting back the urge to hiss at it. Crouching down onto all fours for stability as he quietly crawled into the hallway. 

He had seen these rooms and most of the downstairs but the upstairs apparently belonged to Philza. Avoiding the leader would be best. 

Going down the stairs was a lot harder than going up them like this.

These things were clearly made for two legged creatures. Three steps down and he sighed in silent frustration. Hating the way it ached his insides to do this. 

A solution, he simply jumped off. 

Landing at the floor and cushioning the impact so as not to make a noise. Looking back upstairs warily for any signs he disturbed them. 

None. 

Perfect.

He paused at the door he had once entered through. Temptation rising to go through it but there was another door he had not yet seen. 

Back by the place with the delicious food. 

Part of him actually debated seeing if there was scraps left out. He may not need to eat but it was a pleasure he craved now more than ever. 

No angering the pack however. He should keep in their good graces the best he could. Taking only what was offered. 

Reaching the second door he sat in front of it briefly. Looking it over. No runes or energy wafting off of it. Nothing like the prison doors. Similar to the rest in the place. Which meant that the orb was the key to opening it. 

He did and found himself stepping out onto a platform. A whistle of wind colder than earlier brushed through him. So unlike the prison.

It was dark out here too, yes but now there was a glowing object in the sky that illuminated what he couldn't see before. Tiny sparks surrounding it and the occasional blockage that seemed closer. 

It took him a little bit longer to realize just how much the sky had changed. Leaving him staring at it until then wind whipped at him again and he shuddered.

It tickled his skin, sent a sensation over him he had never felt before. Glancing down at his arm as he raised it and found it to be prickling. It was cold, like the water. 

Finally moving from his spot, he hopped over the stairs at the edge of the platform. Landing in grass that felt almost wet. Taking a moment to feel it before he looked around.

The grass was encased around the building by a wall. Small and easy to jump over but not bowing to the wind that pushed at it. A few strange objects scattered about but the most notable one stood tall.

Towering into the sky and holding an object beneath it. 

A chirp escaped him as his curiosity was building into an unstoppable force. Approaching the tall thing with caution. Head bowed in case it was alive. It had a sense to it, he could tell, but not the same as the creatures inside. 

Just as he was nearing close to touch it-

"What are you doing?"

He jumped, ashamed to admit it. Startled and hissing at the thing in preparation for a fight. Quickly moving to two legs for hopes it would help himself look intimidating. 

Then laughter followed, soft, barely audible and he realized that it was not coming from the thing. From behind him instead.

He turned to find Techno and Ranboo behind him. Their garments changed and a light in Techno's grasp pointed at the grass. He relaxed some then. Realizing the voice did indeed belong to Techno.

"Can't sleep?" Ranboo directed that at him and he tilted his head in response to show he was listening. Even if he couldn't understand it was a polite thing to do. "Welcome to the insomnia club."

"As the club president, I am not extending him a formal invitation."

"Well as the vice president, I am."

"Then I cast my vote on his application as a firm no."

"I vote yes!"

"And we're at a stalemate, he won't be joining." Techno looked proud over whatever they were discussing. At least until Ranboo turned away. Muttering something about Philza. Immediately Techno slumped. 

"Fine, he's in." A pause. "Manipulative brat."

"Your favorite brother, you mean."

"Ha! With what competition?!"

They shared laughter, a sight that warmed Dream in a way against this cold. Enjoying the less intimidating side of Techno definitely.

Ranboo stepped forward, past him. Grabbing the tall object by one of its many protrusions and pulling itself up on top. "Come on Dream, you've got to see the view from up here."

The young one kept climbing and soon Techno moved to do the same. Putting the light away on its body and then following upward. 

These were not stairs, he was certain.

He tried to mimic their movements. Yet when he pulled on the protrusion, he didn't budge like them. Remaining low on the ground. He frowned, increased his strength...and it promptly shattered in his grasp.

Sending him crashing back against the grass. 

He heard a snorting sound above him. Ranboo and Techno both looking to him with smiles on their faces. Techno's far more mischievous. Like it had planned this to happen. 

Dream huffed, backing up from the object. 

"Awww, Dream. Let me help-"

Ranboo's words cut off as Dream ran forward. Leaping up into the object and clutching its side. Digging his nails into the strange material it was made of and stopping himself from falling again. 

He was stuck. 

Momentarily. 

Trying to find balance between his clawing and his footwork. Until he was able to pull himself up further and further. Soon on the level with the other two and surpassing them as curiosity took over.

He climbed as far as the thing would hold him and sat up on a protrusion. Overlooking the world from above. 

A chirp escaped him, happy purrs soon following and he looked upward. At the sky. Where the darkness held those lights still. The sparks around the glowing orb seeming even brighter from this spot. 

He glanced downward at the two a few spots below him and chirped again to get their attention. 

Pointing back to the orb and looking between it and them. He wanted to know what they called it. 

"That's the moon." Ranboo answered. Then pointed at it and repeated. "Moon." 

What a strange word. 

It sounded a lot like the word he knew meant life in his language. 

Ranboo then spread its hands out. Gesturing to all of the sparks around them. "Stars!"

He repeated both the words. Nodding along. Then he patted the thing he was crouched on. 

"Tree."

Dream patted it again as he repeated the word but soon his attention turned back to the moon. Silence falling between the three of them. He stretched upward with how he was sitting. 

Somewhat trying to put himself closer to the moon. 

He wanted...to touch it. He realized. It felt so close to him like this. His hand reached out but it was still just a bit further. 

Slowly he stood and leaned forward. 

"DREAM!" Ranboo shouted, predicting what would happen before it did. He fell, nothing holding him up and the ground was suddenly rushing at him in an instant. 

Admittedly, he let out a screech but his body reacted before he really registered what happened. A round green object popping to the forefront of his mind. 

A strange noise filled his ears, a color emanating off of him and then suddenly there was arms wrapping around him. 

In a blink he was gone and then he was on the grass. Safe and sound. No impact whatsoever. 

Ranboo laid sprawled out beside him. Eyes wide as it stared at the sky. 

He reached to poke the young one out of habit. 

"Ranboo!" Techno yelled and was dropping down out of the tree. Racing over with hands held out. "I've never seen you teleport like that! Are you okay?!" It dropped down beside the young one and reached to cradle its head. Brushing that hair out of its face. "Ranboo...?"

The young one didn't answer. Eyes still wide as it stared. Not reacting to its packmate. 

"Shit!" Techno growled, glancing to Dream. Snarling and then glancing back at the building behind them. It pointed at Dream and then at Ranboo. "Watch him! Don't let him move! Don't let anything hurt him!" 

Dream didn't understand a word but could clearly tell that he was to stay here. Tilting his head as Techno gently set the young one back down and ran for the building. Yelling for their leader all the while. 

He looked back at Ranboo. Letting out a soft little chirp as he poked it again. No response. Had the young one been hurt? 

He frowned, not liking the idea of that one bit. This one was rather kind and he liked it. Not that he would wish bad upon the Techno or Tommy ones either. 

The young one was cold. He noticed as he poked it. Which seemed wrong. These creatures were often warm were they not? 

There was nothing around them to warm it. Nothing to shield it from the wind. So instead he moved to drape himself over it. Careful not to put weight on it but just crouch slightly over. Waiting. 

The whole pack exploded from the door the moment Techno returned. Rushing to pull on extra layers and their worried tones echoed across the land. The leader was the first to reach them.

Gently nudging Dream to tell him to get off and he complied as Philza reached for Ranboo. 

"I've got his coat!" Tubbo said and offered a warm covering to the leader. Who quickly wrapped it around Ranboo's shoulders. 

"Ranboo? Hey, come on. Can you hear us? Ranboo?" No response from the young one. "Techno, call the hospital. Tommy can you grab my wallet and Ranboo's medical card? I don't think we should move him."

Just as the pack is about to split off, Ranboo stirs and a collective wave of sighs overtakes all of them. Philza muttering soft words and sounds as it strokes the young one's hair. 

"Ranboo, Ranboo, can you talk to me?"

"D-dad...?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Give him some space guys, back up." Dream feels a hand suddenly grab his clothing and yank him back. A little startled but it was Techno, who constantly does this. He watches back with the others as the young one moves more. Makes more sounds.

Clutches the leader and rests its head against their shoulder. "...Phil, I'm cold." A shiver racks its body and Philza nods. Pulling that covering closer to Ranboo and lifting it up. Into its arms with ease.

"Should we still call the hospital?" Techno asks and Philza looks to it. 

"Let's let Ranboo decide. I'd hate to shove him in a hospital again if he's not needing one." 

Dream watches the leader herd its pack back inside. All but one follows and one hesitates in the door when they notice it lingering behind.

Suddenly Dream is grabbed again. This time by two hands. That grasp his clothing and lift him higher than ever off the ground. Above Techno's head.

Who snarls at him and bares its teeth. "What did you do?!" It demands, clearly asking Dream something. Shaking him when he doesn't know how to answer. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?!"

"Tech, he can't understand you!" Wilbur approaches now, hand outstretched. 

Dream is thrown to the ground, Techno standing over him. Eyes wild behind its second face. Which is removed in an instant as its features begin to shift. 

Soon it looks nothing like its pack. More animal like than ever. Snarling and pacing as fur grows along its features. "I don't care if it can't understand a word I say!" It yells at Wilbur. "That thing did something!"

"Why are you so sure?!"

"Because I saw Ranboo's face before he teleported! I saw it! His eyes, his face, it just went blank! As though something took control of him!" Techno was growing in size now as it paced. As it continued to growl. Saliva dribbling between the ever growing fangs. 

"You don't know that it was Dream, do you?"

"Do you have a better explanation?!"

"How about the fact that Ranboo is a mess?!" Wilbur huffed, crossing its arms. "Look, I love our little brother but you and him are not the prime examples of a normal person! None of us are! Ranboo can barely eat breakfast without having a meltdown! He has to write down everything he does for fear he'll forget it! He sleep walks and steals our neighbor's yards!"

Techno stopped. Towering over Wilbur. Eyes blank and pure white. Glowing like the moon above them. Clothing ripped, claws sharp, panting heavy breaths like it is two seconds away from attacking. 

Dream moves again without thinking. Putting himself between Techno and Wilbur. Not as aggressive as before when he rose to the one's defense but...showing he wouldn't accept this. 

Wilbur and Techno look at him strangely.

"...see?" Wilbur adds, sighing.

"You said it yourself...it's a monster. You described that thing!"

Wilbur frowned, stepping around Dream. When he chirps a warning, it smiles back at him and then reaches up. Touching Techno's face. Not at all afraid of the fangs and the threatening aura. 

"...Technoblade. You of all people know that just because someone looks scary...doesn't mean they're an enemy." 

These words seem to do something. Dream watching as the raised hackles of the beast slowly flatten. As a heavy sigh escapes it. Eyes narrowing and then glancing away. Wilbur smiles, laughs, and draws that face closer. 

Pressing its own to it. 

"...come on baby brother, it's alright. I'll protect us."

"...m'not the baby brother anymore."

"You'll always be my baby brother!" Wilbur rubs hands along that face as it slowly begins to shift back. To look more like the packmates. Letting go to pick up the second face and put it on Techno before it fully changes back. 

"I'm scared too." Wilbur says as it does this. "...I don't understand Dream. Dream scares me. What I saw...was downright terrifying...but...I'm willing to give him a chance. To try and adapt to what we have here. Maybe he did hurt Ranboo...maybe he didn't mean it."

Hands find Techno's shoulders instead now. Adjusting the ripped clothing. "...maybe he's as scared as us okay?"

"If he hurts any of you again, I'll kill him."

"I know, I know. Big scary Technoblade will go to war for his family. Will drag demons out of the nether to do his bidding and burn the world to the ground." Dream watches as Wilbur somehow makes Techno timid. 

Submissive. 

There's quiet between them for a moment. That seems to stretch on forever and Dream feels he shouldn't interrupt it. Yet a noise catches his attention and he perks up.

Glancing in the direction it echoes from. Like howls. 

"...Ranboo?" Techno asks but Wilbur shakes its head.

"No, no, that's a fire engine. Someone got ahead of you on the burning the world to the ground bit."

"Har har."

Dream listens to the wails and howls. Tilting his head and then after a moment's hesitation, he reaches out to Techno. Gently poking it. Watching it flinch away from his touch.

"What." It addresses him and he points in the direction of the sounds.

"...oh." Techno sighs, rubbing its head. "Siren." It tells Dream, pointing at the sounds when it does and he nods.

"Oh? He's asking about words?"

"Yeah, he asked about the moon and stars earlier."

Wilbur tilts its head at him. Smiles and claps its hands together. "Well since we're not getting any sleep tonight..."

"Here, I can sew them." Philza was taking the torn clothing from Techno once he had changed. Chuckling a little as he looked it over. It had been a while since his son had ripped his clothing from shifting. "...need a talk?"

He added that last part in a whisper and his son shook his head. Turning to head back to his bedroom for some alone time. Isolating himself after a shift was pretty normal. 

The rest of the kids however were now piled up in the living room. Having quickly made a blanket fort and torn all the couch cushions, pillows, and comforters down to make the floor as soft as possible.

Ranboo was perched deep in the little tent. Leaning against Tubbo and fading in and out of sleep as he watched his brothers play video games. Both keeping conversation so each time he woke up he knew he wasn't alone. 

He was in the process of finishing hot chocolate and some snacks for them. Knowing that none of them would get sleep now with the panic from before. 

He wouldn't either. 

Dream perched outside of the fort. Peering in with a curious little chirp. Often invited in by Tubbo who patted the spot beside him but too wary to go in.

At least until Wilbur walked into the room, clutching a bunch of old children's books and taking his spot next to Tubbo instead. 

Now Dream's curiosity was too much and he slipped in. Sitting much like a dog on the edge of the boys' space. Chirping when Wilbur held up a book to show him. 

"Book." He said as he patted the object and Dream repeatedly it obediently. 

"Are you going to teach him words?" Tubbo asked, looking away from the game. Just for it to announce he was killed and he squawked in protest. "TOMMY!"

"Voices down." Phil reminded them and started bringing the mugs over. 

"Techno said he was interested so might as well. If he learns more, we can talk to him more."

"It'd be nice if I could explain the bathroom to him." 

"...wait, he doesn't know what the bathroom is?"

"If he does, I haven't seen him use it." Phil watched his sons exchanged looks of disgust. Ranboo briefly waking to let out his own tired opinion of a warble. Accepting the hot chocolate that was handed to him. 

He had put a tight lid and straw on that one just in case. 

Tubbo thanked him, Tommy barely muttered one, too distracted. Wilbur took his with gratitude as he thumbed through the books to decide where to start. 

He hesitated with Dream. Who looked at him with a head tilt and nose twitching. Clearly catching the scent of chocolate. He crouched down, held out the second lidded drink and guided his hands to hold it properly. 

"No screaming." He reminded softly even if Dream didn't understand. Then gestured to Ranboo who sipped through the straw. 

Dream watched, nodded, and then adjusted his mask. Allowing himself to put the straw in his mouth. 

The heat startled him but luckily he couldn't spill like that. 

Phil smiled and went back to the kitchen to collect snacks. Listening as he worked.

"...you can take off the mask, big guy. We don't give a shit if you're ugly."

"Speak for yourself." He just barely caught Wilbur's mutter. And apparently no one else caught it. "He's right, you can take off the mask."

There was a pause and he could not doubt imagine they were doing hand gestures to explain what was being said. 

"There you go."

"Those eyes are so creepy!"

"Yeaaaaah but Techno's eyes are scarier."

"...true." 

"Okay let's start...here." A pause and then the tapping of a finger against a book. "People." The sound of clothing shifting and Wilbur repeated it. "People."

Phil returned just in time with a bowl of chips and pretzels to catch Dream repeating it softly. Pointing at Tommy and then Tubbo. Then hesitating on Ranboo and looking back at the book in Wilbur's grasp.

Which had a standard depiction of a human and was probably confusing Dream. 

Wilbur nodded however. Pointing at Ranboo, Phil, and himself. "People." Then paused and pointed at Dream. "People."

Those red eyes blinked, the face behind the mask unreasonably young and innocent. Freckles dotting his cheeks and blond hair a little tousled. He pointed at him, tilted his head and chirped instead of repeating it. 

Then shook his head. Disagreeing. 

A fast learner, Phil thought to himself and took his seat in the fort. Tommy putting his legs on his lap. 

Wilbur stared at him for a moment and then flipped the page. Where a ton of animals were pictured and he pointed at it. "Animal." He said. Watching as Dream looked over the page. Repeated the word and then glanced at Phil's wings. 

Looking between a bird and the man repeatedly. "Animal?" He questioned. 

"People." Wilbur corrected and poor Dream looked like his brain might explode. Phil had to fight back the snort. Using his own mug to hide his smile as he took a sip. 

"Animal." Dream insisted and pointed at the bird. Then paused, frowned and switching the book back to People. Flipping between them and frowning. He looked to Wilbur with a whine. 

Wilbur flipped to the next page. Which had people with animal features and he showed it to Dream. "Hybrid." He said, patting it and then pointing to Phil and Ranboo. "Hybrid."

At this point Dream snatched the book right out of Wilbur's hands. Setting aside his drink as he looked between the pages. Hissing low in the back of his throat as he grew frustrated. 

"People." He said softly, then flipped the page. "Animal." Another flip. "Hybrid..." He glanced up over at the book at Phil. "...people...hybrid?" 

Phil set his own drink aside and reached up on the nearby side table. Pulling off a sketchbook and a pencil. Something that belonged to one of his sons but he was sure they wouldn't mind. He'd just buy them a new one if they did.

He opened it to an empty page and scooted closer to the poor confused kid as he doodled. 

Drawing a shape of a person, then a bird, then a hybrid, and then a skeleton. The best he could manage when he wasn't much of an artist himself but it looked similar to the children's book.

He pointed to each one. "People, Animal, Hybrid, Monster." Dream repeated the last word quietly, frowning as he did. He circled the person and the hybrid. "People." He said, tapping that circle. Then circled the Animal and Monster and shook his head no as he tapped that. "No. No people."

Repeating it a few times in the hopes the poor guy would get it. 

There was a slight spark of clarity in those red eyes. Just brief and then Dream was looking back at the book. Glancing between the kids before he took a deep breath. 

Pointed at Ranboo and Phil. "Hybrid." He said and then gestured to all of them. "People?" Phil and Wilbur clapped while Tommy let out an exhausted groan.

"FINALLY, HE GOT IT!"

"Tommy give him a break, he doesn't speak our language."

"Yeah but if I had to hear the word 'people' one more time-"

Dream cut that sentence off as he pointed to himself then. "Monster." He said simply and then handed the book back to Wilbur. Expectantly waiting for the next word to learn. 

Phil frowned, reaching out to pat Dream's shoulder. "People." He assured. 

Dream ignored him and Wilbur looked down at the book. Turning to the next page and holding open the book to show the picture.

"Sun."

Phil stood then, leaving them to it and going back to the kitchen with his drink. Hearing someone follow him and when he sat down at the table, Tommy sat beside him. Glancing back at the fort and then leaning into his dad's side. 

"You okay there, Toms?"

"...he weirds me out."

"I know, I know. But Ranboo weirded you out too when he first got here."

"...yeah but...this feels different." 

"How so?" He lifted a wing up, to gently wrap it around his son's shoulders. Feeling the boy shift underneath it and get comfortable. The occasional warmth of the hot chocolate brushing his feathers when Tommy lifted it up to take a drink. 

There was quiet and he let it be. Knowing it sometimes took his son a bit to formulate words that wasn't a screaming match. Usually picking fights over talking when he was stressed. Tantrums he hasn't really gotten rid of since he was a baby. 

When no words came, he offered the sketchbook then. Still opened to the doodles he had done for Dream and Tommy looked to it before picking up the pencil. 

There was a clearly recognizable shape happening. The typical pig drawing he did when he wanted to refer to Techno. 

Phil grabbed another pencil and added a little curly tail and a crown for emphasis. Tommy cracking a smile as he did. 

He took a stab at the topic as Tommy continued the drawing with a fancy cape. "...are you worried...that Techno might fight him?"

Tommy paused, frowning and nodded before continuing on. Adding a doodle of the more boar like form that Techno had. With a monster coming to loom over it. "...and you're...worried that Dream is stronger?" He tried and Tommy nodded again. 

A soft chirp escaped his son, a sound he picked up a habit of making long ago. Communication that meant he wanted reassurance but felt too embarrassed to ask for it. Phil chirped back, using his wing to pull his son in closer. 

"Hey, I'm not going to let Dream do anything to our family."

"...I heard Techno shouting earlier...saying that Dream did that to Ranboo. That he was the one who fucked him up."

Phil nodded, he had heard it too. Thankful that Tubbo and Ranboo didn't catch it as far as he knew. Reaching to ruffle Tommy's hair and smile to make sure his son knew he wasn't worried. "I have a theory about that actually-"

Wilbur suddenly waltzed in and set a book down. Startling the two of them. Tommy cussing and shooting his brother a look. 

"What's up Wil?"

Wilbur gestured to the book. Which when they looked, was open to a page with a knight in armor and the word 'Hero' underneath it. A common word for children to learn as it was often part of history. 

The depiction of the knight was even modeled after a famous one. Who had alongside three others, lead armies into battles for centuries. 

"Do we have to explain that heroes are people too?" Phil joked and Wilbur shook his head.

"He didn't say hero." 

"...what."

Tommy huffed and rolled his eyes. "...what the fuck did he say then?? He just parrots everything we say!" 

"He said George."


	4. Avoiding Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i totally busted this one out immediately lol surprise back to back chapters!!

Tommy nearly slammed the door to his room. Not meaning to but his heart was racing. His head hurt. Part of him felt abandoned and it was all because his Dad instantly focused on that Dream guy again.

He knew his dad wasn't pushing him away. 

He knew it. He swore it. 

Yet part of him still felt incredibly lonely even when he was still wrapped up in that wing. When his dad didn't leave him. Didn't let him go until he pulled away. 

He hated these feelings. He's always had them, as far back as he could remember and all they did was frustrate him. 

So he plopped down in his messy bed. Buried his face against his pillow and let loose a scream that was successfully muffled. 

He should be downstairs comforting Ranboo. It was the big brother thing to do. He was the youngest in his family, sure but he was the third in the line of when he was obtained. Wilbur, Techno, and him had all been born to Phil in that order.

Tubbo and Ranboo had been adopted after him.

Well, adopted was a strong word.

Phil just kind of stole kids and never let them leave. 

Tubbo he says he found on the side of the road one day and no one can prove it otherwise. The kid can't even remember it. 

Ranboo was a mystery no one could unravel because dad had just shown up with him and said "He's ours" and that was that. Ranboo didn't like to talk about it either. 

So by that logic, Tommy was the big brother to the two of them. A task he normally accepted with pride and without hesitation. Delighting when the two indulged him and called him big bro or otherwise. 

It made up for how often Wilbur and Techno treated him like a baby still.

As he laid there, the silence grew and so did a bit of his impatience. Wanting something, anything to change but not wanting to move. He kicked and punched at his bed a bit and then a gentle knock sounded at his door.

Only one person knocked like that. 

So of course he told Techno to fuck off.

It never worked, his brother still came in. Closing the door behind him and making his way over to the bed. Sitting down without a care for the mess. 

"...dad talked to you didn't he?"

"Yep." Techno snorted. 

"Auuuuuuuuuuugh!!!" Tommy forced himself to sit up, his face burning with embarrassment. Seeing that smirk on his brother's unmasked face. "I hate it when he does that!"

"Hey, at least he cares."

"Only because of Wil's-"

Techno silenced him with a look. Right, they don't talk about that. And Techno hated hearing anyone badmouth Phil. Tommy loved his dad, he did, but his dad was also a bit of a birdbrain. 

No pun intended. 

He huffed, drawing his knees close to his chest and burying his face against them. Glaring at nothing and waiting for his socially awkward brother to take the lead. 

A small punishment for invading his room. 

Techno sighed, leaning on his knees. There was a bit of animalistic features left on him. Signs that he was still stressed and trying to relax. 

Tommy liked his piglin form, so it didn't bother him too much. 

"...do you really think I couldn't beat Dream in a fight?" That was what his brother addressed first and Tommy huffed a little laugh. 

"...you're the strongest guy I know." He admitted in a small voice. Seeing his brother's lips turn up in the slightest smile. "...but you said that guy is basically a god right?"

"I thought you didn't believe in gods?"

He frowned at those words. Looking away, catching sight of his brother out of the corner of his eye. Tensing because he feared he had fucked up. 

"Tommy look-"

"I feel like I've met him before." He admitted before Techno could make a failed apology.

"...Dream?"

"Yeah...I don't know where...but...something keeps screaming in the back of my mind that..." He hesitates, unsure of how to word this. Fingers drumming against his arm. "...that I know better and I should run from him."

A deep breath. "...but when I try to think of why, nothing comes up. I don't know him...but I know him." He groaned, running his hand through his hair. "I sound fucking crazy!"

"Maybe it's a past life thing?" Techno offered with a shrug and when Tommy looked to him, he was smiling. An evil little glint in his eyes. "...or maybe you're remembering the story your brother told you when you were five to make you wet the bed after you stole his favorite cookies."

The words sink in and Tommy grabs the pillow behind him. Raising it up over his head as Techno barks a laugh and barely tries to defend himself from the attack. He hits him a good ten times until a bit of his emotions let up.

Only stopping when he doesn't feel so overwhelmed. 

It felt nice. 

"...what story?" He asked, lowering the pillow warily and Techno sits up right. Pulling a bit of feather out of his braided hair. 

"I told you the dreamon story long ago. Dad grounded me for it."

"Tell me it again."

"I'm too old to get grounded now, Toms."

"I'm not going to wet the bed!!!" He smacked his brother with the pillow again, snatching it back when Techno moved to steal it and clutching it close to his chest. "I'm a big man! The biggest!"

Techno seems to think it over. Humming a bit before he leaned back to get comfortable on the bed. "...it's actually a poem but I translated it for you because you didn't understand half the words."

"Ha ha very funny."

"You were five!"

"The smartest five year old ever!"

Techno rolled his eyes. Scoffing. Then took a deep breath, always the theater kid. 

_Beast of my kin,  
mutated,  
warped,  
devoured by man's sin,  
distorted,  
unearthed,  
swallow people within you,  
darkness surround you,   
unending hunger for more.  
Cry endless for no answer,  
a disgrace,  
a dancer.  
Deceiver,  
achiever.   
Believers fall forth.   
Within walls now sealed,  
may your power yield,  
immortality your greatest fault._

"...what does any of that mean?"

"Told you."

"Shut up, it's all fancy and shit. Why are poems so complicated?!"

"Because they're more about emotion than logic." Techno shrugged, grunting a little. Sounding more pig than human. "From what I can translate, it's the story about a dreamon that started to destroy the world. Since it was the offspring of a titan however, it couldn't be killed. So they sealed it within the prison."

"...and we let it out, great."

His brother rolled on the bed. Taking off his shirt. Tommy about to make a gross comment when Techno started to shift form. Making the bed creak with his weight as he grew in size. Slowly becoming that boar like beast of a piglin. 

And then promptly dropped himself in Tommy's lap against the pillow still there. Much like a dog would. 

Tommy didn't hesitate to start petting the rough fur of his head. Breathing out a soft sigh of relief. Petting things always helped calm his nerves. Especially livestock. A trick Techno knew all too well and abused at times. 

They were quiet for a moment. Just letting each other sit like that and enjoy the silence. Relax and breathe. 

"...Wilbur said to give him a chance." Techno muttered eventually. 

"Wilbur isn't that smart."

"...no, but he saw something we didn't see...and I trust him."

Tommy just nodded silently. 

"...and if he tries anything funny, I'll rip his throat out."

"Hell yeah you will!"

"Technoblade never dies."

"Come on, come on, it's okay." Tubbo muttered to the looming figure behind him. Trying to keep his voice down as he crept through the hallway. He had seen Tommy go up here earlier and the fort had gotten lonely.

It was becoming harder and harder to reassure his 'younger' brother that everything was okay. 

Still he had a sneaking suspicion of what might be going on. Which lead to this secret mission to invade Tommy's room before Phil caught them and ushered them back to the safety of downstairs. 

Ranboo was still pretty out of it. Speaking more in Ender than he was in common. Avoiding eye contact and often shivering. He listened to Tubbo and kept quiet even if he was nervous about following him. 

Shaky on his feet the entire time. 

They made it up the stairs and to the door of Tommy's room. Peeking through the crack when he opened it and sure enough, both Tommy and Techno were fast asleep on the bed. Techno in his piglin form protectively laying on top of the younger. 

He smiled and opened the door for Ranboo, beckoning him in and shutting the door behind them.

Ranboo practically purred at the sight and stumbled forward. Still clutching the blanket around his shoulders from downstairs. Warbling when he got close to the bed and they could both see one glowing white eye peek open.

Techno lifted his head tiredly, then raised his arm and motioned for them. 

Tubbo and Ranboo jumped onto the bed. Getting sleepy protests from Tommy but pulled into the warm hug of their older brother. Settling back into comfortable positions. A snuggle pile had been a long time coming.

Used to having them more often before Dream showed up.

Phil, being a winged hybrid, was very touch-oriented. Something he passed onto his children. Which made hugging a requirement and all too often they shared the same space. 

It helped the other hybrids in the family with their instincts as well. Namely Techno's when he needed to protect his sounder. His pack. 

Plus he was warm to the touch. 

That was always nice on cold nights. 

"What's dad doing...?" Techno muttered against Tubbo, quiet and barely audible to not disturb Ranboo who was quickly asleep again. 

Tubbo rolled to face his brother. Who still had his eyes closed. Reaching to pet his head much like Tommy had been doing. "...talking to Wilbur about some George guy."

"George guy?"

"Yeah, Sir George of the Found or something."

One eye cracked open, giving Tubbo a look that was managed well despite the limited facial expressions. "...I thought you passed History."

"I suppressed it."

The piglin snorted, careful to keep his noise muffled. Brushing his snout under Tubbo's hand to get a good spot to scratch and he gladly complied. Even going for the ears as he knew Techno enjoyed that. 

He thought about what Techno said and hummed. "...is he the guy who helped lead the Independence war or something?" Techno nodded against his hand and he smiled, proud of himself for getting it right. "Apparently Dream knows history better than I do. He recognized him from a kid's book immediately."

Techno shot up at that. Suddenly sitting upright and as a result throwing Tommy and Tubbo off the bed. Ranboo awoke with a startled ender noise as his brothers shouted in alarm. 

"Ugh, Tech...you gotta stop waking up dramatically!" Tommy yelled from the floor, face down against the rug. He beat his hands against it before he too sat up. Brushing his wild hair out of his face. "Dad told you no more startling revelations when you're sharing a bed!"

Tubbo could only agree from where he landed next to Tommy. His back sore and he knew he'd be feeling that for a week. 

Ranboo yawned as Techno started to shift back to his more human form. "...did he realize finally that you can't critical hit in that game by-" Tommy launched across the bed, putting his hand over Ranboo's mouth before he could finish that sentence.

Smiling sheepishly when Techno looked at him suspiciously but their older brother was too distracted now. Pulling his shirt back on and doing his best to tame his hair. 

Then he darted out of the bedroom and left the three youngest there to stare at the empty space he once was in. 

"He's so dramatic." Tommy groaned and let Ranboo go, flopping back onto his bed. 

"Dad says it's a medical condition." Ranboo muttered, not hesitating to get comfy again. The middle space between them reserved for Tubbo. Who crawled back up as well. 

"What's the diagnosis?"

"English Major." 

The three boys shared a laugh, now too awake however to sleep. "What'd you say to him Tubbo?"

"Oh, Dream apparently knows ancient history."

"Shocking!" Tommy raised his hands up, waving them with all of the sarcasm he could muster. "We're all taught history."

"Didn't you get a failing grade-"

"Shut up Ranboob. I beat Techno to death with a pillow, I won't hesitate to do the same to you." When Ranboo let out a distressed noise however, his expression softened and he reached over Tubbo to pet the tallest of them all. 

"I'm joking."

A pause and he grinned. 

"We should sneak out."

"I definitely don't feel up to that."

"Okay, Tubbo and I should sneak out because we're not pussies and bring you back ice cream." 

"I like ice cream." Came the sleepy mutter and Tubbo smiled at Tommy, who grinned back. 

"You and me, Big T?"

"Yeah!"

Sneaking out was far easier when all of the responsible adults were distracted by some new discovery about the weird guy living with you. However, it didn't mean they went alone. 

They got dressed for the night air, snuck out the front door without making a sound, turned their attention to the street where the corner store lay on the other end and...

...there was Dream.

Tubbo and Tommy just barely managed to stop each other from screaming and giving away their plan. 

"Stop doing that!" Tommy hissed through gritted teeth as he glared at the maskless man. Who hadn't put it back on since they suggested he take a break. Blinking back at them wordlessly with a tilt of the head. "Go back inside, you can't come with us!"

Tubbo shrugged. "We could take him."

"Look, I know the guy working the store isn't the brightest bulb on the christmas tree but he's definitely going to freak out when we bring a red-eyed demon in who speaks in a language nobody knows!"

Tubbo stared back at Dream, who was looking somewhat around at his surroundings. Having seen the road and buildings before so he didn't seem too much curious. Though when a car passed by he followed with his eyes and confused chirp. 

"If he's a dreamon like Techno said...I think they can shapeshift right?"

"How the fuck would I know?"

He waved to get Dream's attention and when he looked back at them, he pointed at his own eyes. Mimicked by the man who nearly poked his own eye out. 

"Eyes." He said as he did and Dream repeated him. 

Both Tommy and Tubbo's eyes were blue. Which seemed to catch Dream's eye, no pun intended. Who looked between them. Noticing many of their similarities no doubt. 

"Change eyes?" He tried then and Dream tilted his head again. Clearly not knowing what 'change' meant yet. It was worth a try. 

Tommy suddenly pushed them both. Towards the direction they were supposed to be going. "Come on! We can't hang out here forever, if we're going to have to take him with us let's get a move on before Phil drags us back in."

Tubbo pointed ahead of them and Dream followed obediently. "I guess we could just tell the workers he's a hybrid if they ask. Say his traits just came in or something."

"Great idea Tubbo, you're a great liar!"

"You should hear what I told Mrs.Caliday to get out of gym that one time."

"Was that the pregnancy scare one?"

"Yes! She was so confused but let me go!"

"Dad was dumbfounded you got away with that."

They talked and Dream kept at their sides mostly. Until they started entering an area he clearly hadn't seen before. Soon venturing closer to the buildings off the sidewalk and touching various things. 

Mailboxes, flowers, signs, the works. 

When a porch with an iron railing blocked his path, he jumped up on top of it with ease. Balancing without any sign of falling. Jumping to the other side and then sliding off of it.

"Whoa!" Tommy and Tubbo said in unison as they watched him and he looked up at their outburst. 

Tilting his head and then glancing back at the railing as if he understood that they were impressed. 

"Must be dreamon shit right?" Tommy asked Tubbo and all he could do was shrug. "Man, I wish I had gotten some hybrid traits. Techno stole all of them." He put his hands in his pockets. Huffing a bit. 

"What would you want to be?"

"I don't know...maybe a raccoon? Or a cow. I like cows. I could turn into a minotaur and Tech and I could be the buffest scariest livestock ever!"

Tubbo snickered, nodding along. Too amused picturing his brother with cow ears and a tail. No other features. Nearly dying of laughter however when his brain turned against him and added some udders.

"Why you laughing at me?!"

He saw something out of the corner of his eye and choked on his laughter. Staring past Tommy who slowly turned to follow his gaze. 

Jaw dropping open as Dream walked along the buildings. Perpendicular to the wall. Like a casual spider-man. 

"WHAT?! You can do that too!? What else can you do?!"

He reached out to grab his brother's arm. An idea coming to him. Grinning as he felt adrenaline spiking already. "Hey! Let's race him on the way back home! He's got to be amazing at parkour right?"

"We can beat him!"

Leave it to Tommy to not hesitate to agree with his plans. The two shared smiles, laughs, and Tubbo reached to pull Dream along. Back to their original destination. Which was now within sight.

Glowing against the darkness as it was open all day and all week. Two cars there and maybe three people inside beside the cashier. Dream let out a curious noise, not resisting as he was pulled and jumped when the automatic door opened for them.

Walking backwards inside as he stared at it and jumped again when it closed. 

"Welcome to the best place to be past midnight!" Tommy introduced the place, gesturing out at the multitude of food and drinks. Immediately going to snag a large bag of gummy worms. "Ah, gotta get these for Ranboo."

"Grab me some too!"

"Nope, Ranboo gets dibs. Since he's the sick baby brother."

"Softie."

"Bitch."

A lady an aisle over shot them a look and Tubbo gave his best apologetic smile. Even if Tommy ignored her completely. Now pointing out different snacks to Dream and explaining them. A complicated language lesson that Dream didn't need. 

Tubbo grabbed a handful of drinks in the meantime. Energy drinks Phil wouldn't approve of them buying but wouldn't take away either. Then went for what they came for. A pint of ice cream of Ranboo's favorite flavor and a larger tub for both of them to share. 

"Tubbo I have the best idea ever."

He looked over his shoulder and Tommy held up a bag of extremely hot chips. Gesturing to Dream who was currently studying a bag of donuts intensely. 

"Are we going to record it?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Tommy looked back at the confused man. Patting him roughly on the back and saying he'll buy him the donuts.

They eventually managed to get to the counter. Arms full and no one left but them. The cashier yawning as he started ringing them up. Giving occasional glances at Dream who stared at every little thing he did. 

"New brother?" He eventually asked in a bored tone. Used to Phil seemingly having a new kid every now and then. 

"Yep!" Tubbo answered, leaning forward to avoid Tommy smacking a lighter out of Dream's grasp. "...he just recently got his hybrid traits." He used the lie and the guy just nodded. He didn't really care probably. Not paid enough to care. 

"Cool. What is he?"

"Not sure yet! We're thinking spider."

"Heh. Cousin's a spider." 

"Neat!"

The bags were set forward. Payment processed, receipt stuffed in one and the guy waved them off as they left. Biting into a piece of gum and watching with amusement as Dream audibly hissed at the automatic door this time. 

Even made movements outside like he would fight it. 

Tubbo quickly drew his attention back to the road home. 

"House!" He said firmly, pointing down the street. A word Wilbur had taught Dream today. Dream followed his pointing, tilting his head but nodding along. "Run!" He said then and took off down the street. 

Tommy was close behind him. The bags slowing them down a bit but they had done this a few times before. Knew how to set them in their arms so they didn't drag them down. 

They got as far as two buildings forward when they decided to look back and make sure Dream had gotten the memo. Just to find the street empty behind them.

Tubbo skidded to a stop and Tommy nearly fell over his own feet. 

"Shit! Dad will kill us if we lost him!"

"Dream!" Tubbo called and they waited for a moment in silence. For some sort of answer. The chirps or other noises the guy made. Nothing of the sort but the sound of approaching footsteps on the road. 

They both breathed sighs of relief as Dream slowly came into view. Walking after them rather than running. 

"I know damn well Wilbur told you what running was today!" 

"Come on Dream!" Tubbo waved his hand, beckoning him to speed up. "Run!"

When Dream looked up at them, silent and just continuing to walk. They both said it in unison.

"Run, Dream!"

Dream stopped altogether. Dead center in the road. On the yellow dotted lines. Body a bit tense as he tilted his head. Then rolled it to look straight ahead.

"No." He said, another word he had been taught and they frowned. 

"Man, if you don't want to play fine but-"

"Tommy. Tubbo." Dream smiled. "Tommy, Tubbo, run."

Tubbo felt a chill crawl down his spine. 

"...haha...okay um...was that a threat or...?"

Tommy backed up a step and he did too. Dream advancing on them with one. That smile still on his face. "Run!" He said again, louder. More joy in his voice than he had ever emoted before. Hands twitching at his sides like he wanted to grab something.

He started to run towards them and laughed. "Tommy, Tubbo, run!!" 

They did. 

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US!!!" 

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!"

They screamed as they ran. Hearing the thundering footsteps of the man behind them. So close, it sounded so close and was gaining on them by the second. The laughter ringing out turning into a delighted wheeze. 

The word 'run' being chanted over and over again. 

They managed to stay ahead of him however. Just barely enough that when the house came into view they didn't even think about sneaking back in. Flinging the front door open, rushing in and slamming it behind them. 

Both panting and out of breath. 

"...and where have you two been?" Phil's voice called out to them from the living room. 

Their great plan to avoid a lecture was to throw one of his favorite snacks at their dad and bolt upstairs. Claiming they did it for Ranboo. Ignoring the fact they locked their house guest outside. 

Surely Phil would give them one hell of a talking to later about that. He couldn't have possibly not noticed Dream was missing too. 

They made it to Tommy's room, both collapsing on the floor. Startling Ranboo awake who lifted his messy bedhead up with a warble. 

"Never. Again." Tommy blurted out between breaths and Tubbo just nodded alongside him. Taking a moment to relax before he dug into the bags and pulled out Ranboo's treats. Their brother thanking them in a soft voice.

Already topping his ice cream with some gummy worms. 

"I'll grab some spoons," Tommy offered and went to open his door again. Just to screech and fall flat on his butt when he found Dream there. Who looked almost like a pouting puppy in the grasp of their father.

"...someone want to tell me why I found him outside scratching the door like a cat wanting to be let in?"

"...we have his donuts?" Tubbo offered, holding up the bag. 

Dream watched the pack talk. Eyes darting between them where he sat next to Ranboo on the bed. In his grasp was a strange round food they called a donuts. He liked donuts, he decided. 

Resisting his delighted urge to scream after the first bite because Philza didn't like when he made that noise. 

It seemed the leader was also a bit mad with Tommy. Maybe because they had taken these strange foods from another house. He assumed that they were only supposed to eat the food in this house.

A house belonged to each pack apparently. 

This pack had this one. Like a den or nest.

Wilbur had taught him a lot. 

He had also learned that these creatures were male. He could stop referring to them as "it". They held genders much like his own kind did. Using the same words as well. 

Ranboo let him try a gummy worm. It was not like a donuts but it could be made into a round shape as well. Ice cream was cold. He preferred the warm foods.

"What do you mean he chased you?"

"We were just going to race back home but he got all creepy and weird and started chasing us!"

Philza sighed loudly, pinching his nose. Looking like he was very tired. Dream was almost tired. Even if he didn't need sleep. He had done a lot today and it was beginning to feel like he could rest. 

Perhaps an offering would appease him for the time being.

"Donuts?" He held one out to Philza and the leader smiled at him. Taking it. 

"Thank you Dream. I'd love one."

He turned his attention back to his pack as he bit into it. Pointing at the two young ones standing in front of him. Both looking ready to be scolded. 

"Listen, I'm tired. We're all tired. Let's go to bed and I'll deal with you sneaking out in the morning. I get why you did it but you still snuck out and you dragged a guy who doesn't know how anything works with you! What if he got hit by a fucking car?!"

"I'd be worried about the car."

"Tommy."

"Aren't you the least bit concerned that he hunted us down like prey?!"

"I'm many things concerned but you guys did start it and you're alive and we can't have a sit down and talk to him about how he can't do that if he doesn't understand us!"

"Favoritism."

"Tommy!"

"Fine, everyone get out of my room!"

Ranboo whined from beside Dream. "Do I have to move...?" He sounded so pitiful and broken. Dream offered him a donuts too. 

"...fine, everyone but Ranboo get the hell out of my room!"

Tubbo left first, gathering up some of the food to take with him. Waving and giving a cheerful goodbye. Dream waved back and Philza beckoned him forward.

"Come on Dream." He crawled off the bed, sticking the container of donuts in his mouth briefly to carry it and then once on two legs put it back in his hands. Going to follow Philza out as Tommy slammed the door behind them. 

Philza did not take him to his room however. Instead guiding him up the stairs and into the leader's own space. It was filled with strange objects, books, metal that glimmered. Everything looked so...different.

It felt like a powerful area. 

"I can't trust you not to run off so you're staying with me until we fix that." 

He chirped to acknowledge he was listening and suddenly a wing wrapped around him. Drawing him close to the leader. Who chirped back at him...and then froze. Eyes widening.

"Shit sorry! Reflex!"

The wing drew back and he laughed. "I shouldn't touch you unless you want to be touched."

He turned towards what must have been his bed. It curved like a round shape. A circle, a nest. Filled with fluffy things and the like. He sat on the edge, set a covering off the side and then reached for a book. 

Invited Dream over to sit with him and he did. Watching as the book opened and pages blew past. He expected a word lesson again. 

Instead, Philza stopped on a page with a picture. A painting, of a being that rang familiar in Dream's mind. He smiled. "George!" He said, letting out a soft purr. This picture was a better picture of George.

Philza turned the page. His eyes widened. "Sapnap!!!" He barked, patting the picture on that page. Looking to Philza as he did it again. He knew these! He knew these names and words and what these were!

Philza smiled at him and then the next page showed itself. "Bad!!!" He was bouncing a little in his seat. Wanting to move. Wanting to run. All of the tired feelings leaving him again.

The next one was obvious too. "Ant!! Ant!!" 

"So Techno and Wil were right." Philza muttered, nodding along as Dream looked between him and the book. "...you are immortal for sure...and you knew the legendary heroes of the wars."

"Well this at least explains why you're so out of touch with modern society."

Dream didn't understand what Philza was saying but Philza seemed to know them too. The four he had identified. He was allowed to hold the book. Shift through the pages and look over the pictures. Finding more and more of those beings. 

He stopped on one page that had a large picture. That took up two whole pages and he laughed. Feeling the leader lean closer to look. He patted the image and said with confidence.

"George, Sapnap, Bad, Ant. Run." 

It was a picture of the four of them. Riding brilliant beasts that he couldn't recall the names of. Weapons in their hands, metal on their bodies. With fire that burned like the sun in the background.

And there was him, running alongside them. In his true form and not this one that mimicked others.

"Dream run!"


	5. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day lol and sorry for posting mostly to this fic I swear I'm working on my other but this one keeps getting done faster lol 
> 
> also heads up I added a new tag "minor character death"

Wilbur is running. He doesn't know where he's running to but there's a voice screaming in his mind that he needs to hurry. That if he doesn't get there soon enough, everything will go wrong. 

He hears screams in the distance.

He recognizes the voices.

The scene he stumbles upon is horrific. Of his brother, Technoblade, fully shifted. Blood on his tusks. Manic laughter escaping him as he slices a sword through someone. Stomps on the remains and crushes bone. 

As beasts rise around him that he's only heard of in legends. Withers. Three headed skeletons that float and glow. That summon energy that radiates death. Throw it at unsuspecting victims, both animal and human. 

The ground crumbles beneath them as they run for their lives. He watches them fall, screaming. He watches one of their legs break and there's no chance for escape. 

Techno gets to them before the Withers do. 

He tears through them like a beast. In a blind rage. Soaking his fur in their blood. He roars when someone screams and begs him to stop. 

It's Tommy. Who has tears in his eyes as he runs towards the piglin. Yelling something about Tubbo. 

Techno raises the sword and Wilbur screams as he watches it cut clean through Tommy's neck. 

His brother steps over their baby sibling. Without a care in the world for what he just did. Advancing on to his next target. Ranboo, who is shivering, cowering. Clutching at something in his grasp and screeching as he does when someone stares at him. 

Wilbur is racing down the hill. Stumbling. Scrambling to get back to his feet. Screaming Techno's name over and over. Begging Ranboo to teleport. To get out of there before their lost brother takes him too. 

He's too late, only able to watch as Techno grabs the poor boy. Lifts him high into the air and then slams him down into the lake nearby. Steam rising up and muffled screams just barely audible under the surface. 

He holds him down until they stop and then he casts the limp warped body to the side. Turns and faces Wilbur.

Who freezes, unable to believe any of what just happened.

He chokes out a sob, reaching for Techno. Telling him to come back to him. That this isn't him. He isn't a monster. 

And just as his hand is about to touch that face, draw him in to comfort him, he suddenly hears Phil's voice.

"What are you doing?" His father asks, looming behind him with a look of pure concern. He whirls around, screaming for his help. But the words don't come out.

His father doesn't seem to really look at him. Or at least, what he's seeing isn't Wilbur there. Crying, struggling to bring sense to what's going on. Mourning. 

He stares into Wilbur's eyes with this look that screams 'who are you'. 

Wilbur feels his hand moving without his control. Screaming as he's puppeteered. As it lifts up and slams into a button on the wall. Since when was he in a room?! He didn't know where he was, what was going on.

And a heavy oppressive feeling overtakes him. 

"Dad! Help me! What's going on!?" 

Phil doesn't answer. Instead, he takes a sword, his prized sword, and thrusts it through his chest. Through his ribs. There's so much blood. 

His father holds him tightly, clutching him as they fall to the floor and he can feel himself fading away. Sobbing as he tries to stay. Tries to hold on. Phil strokes his hair, sobs alongside him and cradles him in his wings like he always does.

They're broken however. Ugly. Feathers missing, blood splattered against them. He'd never fly again and he'd never hold Wilbur again. 

Why?

His world crashes into darkness. And two red eyes appear above him. Towering over him with a white Cheshire cat smile to follow. 

Soon forming a white smiley face mask. 

That sits on the body of a creature he knew all too well. Having seen it before when it had tried to protect him from his sibling's taunts.

Dream.

Dream with a long dragon like body. That had eight arms that arched like spider legs. That had a mouth on its stomach, eyes littering its body. Shape seemingly warping every now and then as it drew in and out of the shadows. 

Like ink running off a paper. 

It bellowed out a strange noise. Twisting around him. Encircling him in a strange dance. Almost akin to laughing. And then it stopped in front of him. Curled like a snake would sit and the two closest arms to its head resting on its side.

"Run." It said simply and he wanted to. He wanted to so badly. He wanted to run and never look back but no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't move. 

Its form dissolved instantly into millions of spiders. The swarm advancing on him and he could feel them crawl across his legs and hands. Reshaping into that beast once more once it was overtop of him. 

Crouched down like it was studying him. Mask close to his own face. His breath warming it. 

"Fear?" He didn't teach Dream that word but he nodded. 

Dream nodded back, the dominant hands reaching for his face. Cradling it and the touch felt...warm. Almost comforting. 

The monstrous form fell away. The human Dream sat crouched beside him. Still holding his face. There was a shiver to his body that wasn't there before. That caught Wilbur's eye.

Without thinking, he reached up and undid the mask. 

Found tearful red eyes behind it. 

Dream heaved a sob as he let him go...

And Wilbur woke up screaming. 

The house was silent, normally he'd expect his father flying up the stairs asking if he was alright. It sent a brief moment of panic through him when nothing responded. Scrambling out of bed with no thought to change.

Raced down the stairs and stumbled into the kitchen. 

Techno looked up from the stove and merely arched an eyebrow.

Normal, unmasked Techno. Who had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and a crown lopsided but pinned to his long pink hair. Little tiny fangs poking through his lips. Calm as can be.

No blood to be found.

"...you look like shit."

"Thanks." Wilbur breathed out a sigh and smiled. Walking forward and going to wrap his arms around his brother. Feeling Techno briefly tense but then relax. Focusing on the food he was making. 

Trying not to show the fact he was blushing.

Normal, normal Techno. 

"...nightmare?"

"Yeah."

Who knew his pain about that all too well. 

"OH!" Both brothers jumped a little as Tubbo walked into the room. Sleepily rubbing his eyes. Looking to them with a bright smile before he ran forward. "HUGS!" He hugged them too, letting out a happy hum. 

"Why." Techno grumbled, the embarrassment getting worse. Trying to shrug them both off. "If you want waffles, you better get off."

Tubbo let go so fast that Wilbur thought for a moment he had maybe been burned. 

Wilbur hesitated, not really hungry and Techno heaved a sigh of defeat. "...I'll throw blueberries on yours." His stomach growled against his will and he relented. Pulling off. 

"Where's dad?" Tubbo asked as he took his seat. 

"Took Ranboo and Dream to the doctor."

"Dream?"

"Since we confirmed he's immortal he's making sure he doesn't have any ancient diseases or anything."

A pause.

"And getting him much needed shots."

"Poor Dad." Wilbur snorted at that, grabbing butter and syrup from the fridge and cabinets. Going to set up the table while Techno finished up the first batch. 

Quickly slicing up some bananas as well when the plate was set in front of Tubbo. The delighted squeak of their little brother bringing a smile to both of their faces. 

It wasn't just them for long. The smell of the waffles quickly drifted through the house and Tommy came running down. Just as much of a mess as Wilbur looked but because he couldn't sleep still.

Raising his hands in victory as he yelled. "FUCK YEAH TECHNO COULDN'T SLEEP!!! WAFFLE TIME!!!"

"So glad my miserable insomnia can bring joy to my family." 

"Well you have to contribute something-god Wil, you look like shit."

"Thanks." Wilbur repeated the same answer he had given Techno. Though as Tommy moved to sit at the table, he quickly pulled the chair out from under him. Continuing to grab things like nothing happened.

Tommy's screaming and profanity echoed behind him and he flinched a little but reminded himself that it was just a nightmare. His brother was fine. 

At most his butt would be sore for an hour. 

It was fine. 

When Techno dropped the fork in his grasp however, the sound of it hitting the floor had Wilbur yelling. Whirling around to face a threat that wasn't there. His shout unnerving his siblings that had once been calm.

Techno jumped, Tommy yelled, Tubbo choked on his food. 

"TUBBO DON'T DIE!" 

"Tommy you don't hit someone who is choking!"

"That's what they do in the movies!"

"Since when have movies been a-" Techno cut off his words with a snarl. Slamming down the waffle maker and marching over to his younger siblings. Shoving Tommy away from Tubbo as he applied proper first aid and made sure he swallowed. 

When Tubbo caught his breath, everyone but Wilbur collectively relaxed. 

It lasted maybe three seconds.

Then Techno plucked the fork up off the floor. Brandished it as a weapon that could very well kill and advanced on his older brother. Backing Wilbur up against the counter and onto it. Soon finding himself on the fridge to avoid the four prongs of death. 

"Explain." Techno growled glaring up at him. 

"I told you I had a nightmare!"

"What the hell kind of nightmare did you have that a fork scares you?!"

"One where you all died, happy now?!"

Silence followed his outburst, his brothers staring at him. Techno looking a little bit shameful at having pushed the issue. 

"Technoblade never dies." Tommy said simply as he took his seat again and began to dig into his waffles that he barely rescued from the waffle maker. 

Wilbur grimaced. Yeah, that...was one of the ones that didn't die in his dream. Yet there was so much more Techno had done. He could still see his brother holding Tommy's head like a victory prize. 

"...going to come down off the fridge?" 

"...going to stab me with that fork?"

"I can refrain. For now."

"Then I will come down, for now."

He slides off the fridge onto the counter. Flinches when a hand reaches out for him but relaxes as Techno doesn't acknowledge it. Helping him down off the counter and they just stand there for a moment.

Looking at each other. 

"Get a room!"

"Tommy, if you say one more thing like that I'm shoving this fork up your-"

Tubbo cuts off the threat with a whine. Playing it up like he didn't just almost choke to death. "Why's everyone so grouchy this morning?!"

"No one got good sleep, Tubbo. Sorry." Wilbur reaches out to ruffle his hair. "Maybe if we eat we'll all be in a better mood."

Techno does finish his waffles next, so he takes his seat once he's sure everything on the table is set up. Dousing his blueberry waffles in butter and syrup until Tommy gags beside him. Taking a bit slobbery bite just to spite him. 

"Can you do my hair after breakfast?"

Wilbur looks up as Techno sits down across from him. Brushing a bit of his hair behind his ears and he smiles, nodding. Braiding Techno's hair always helped relax both of them.

It might've been why he left it undone this morning.

"How do you think dad is fairing?"

"He's probably still trying to get Dream out of the car."

"Okay, on three, we all pull and hope he doesn't rip the door off." Phil nodded to the two nurses who had walked out to help him. Three sets of eyes glancing at the poor boy huddled up against the other side of the van. 

Clutching onto the door handle for dear life and hissing whenever they leaned too close. 

Undeterred, they counted down and lunged forward. Phil managing to get a hold on Dream's leg once more. Pulling it back until the nurses could reach in and held him. 

They got two-thirds of his body out of the van when he grabbed the door and it creaked with the strength. 

"No no no-" The nurse closest to him said kindly, going to ease his fingers off the best she could. 

"Hang on, I got an idea." The other muttered and then moved to tickle Dream. The boy burst into laughter, letting go, and they all fell back to the ground. Phil just barely managing to recover fast enough to get a good hold on him. 

Dream hissing and flailing as he was held like a tantruming child. 

"Thanks!" Chirped the man, ignoring the concerned looks he got as he used his foot to close the car door. Heaving Dream over his shoulder and heading towards the doctor's office finally.

Ranboo had probably already finished his appointment by now which just meant getting this one in to get checked over. 

The automatic doors opened and Dream nearly screamed, trying to claw his way out of Phil's hold and back outside. Luckily blocked by the two nurses regardless. 

"Ah..." The receptionist noted as she watched the commotion. Everyone in the lobby now staring. "...this is the one you called ahead about? Dream?"

"Yep. He's not as dangerous as he looks, promise. He's just scared of everything right now. He probably thinks I'm taking him back to prison." The joke got a deeper look of concern. Phil trying not to laugh at it. 

Patting the boy's back as he snarled now at some poor unsuspecting woman sat nearby reading a magazine. 

"Would you like a sedative?"

"No! No, I don't think that'd help any...uh...you mind if I claim the children's section though? The far corner one?"

"Be my guest."

He turned around then, not needing to fill out most of the paperwork for a new patient. He had called ahead to say he practically had no information on Dream to begin with and they were willing to do a physical for that. 

He waved at the people he passed, heading for the corner with the children's toys and books. Thankfully unoccupied now because all of them had migrated to the far other side with their parents. 

Instead of taking his own seat and sitting Dream down, he plopped down on the floor with the kid in his lap and turned his attention to the toy table. Fear and curiosity had a mild battle. 

That masked face darting looks around clearly looking for an escape route but at the end of each observance, he'd look right back at the toys. Letting out a worried little chirp. 

"Easy there," Phil tried to placate. Rubbing the boy's back. Picking up one of the toys to show him. "Look at this."

The one he held in his grasp was a simple little toy phone. That would call out the numbers as you pressed them and such. He pressed the one button and as it lit up, Dream looked to it. 

"One!" It said happily and Dream tilted his head. 

"...one?" He repeated back, confused, going to press the number again and it confirmed it for him. He looked back at Phil. 

"Numbers." Phil explained. Then held up his hands to show him his fingers. Putting all but one down. "One." He held up a second. "Two." And counted up to five before he stopped. 

He could practically see the way Dream would think things over. Relating them to stuff he already knew. Always mimicking the gestures and words. It was a delight to watch. 

It didn't take long for him to understand this either. Nodding along, even teaching Phil some of the numbers in his language. Not that he could pronounce any of them to save his life. 

Ranboo came to sit with them when his appointment was over. "They're preparing for Dream. I heard talk about police on standby."

"Oh, psh. I can handle him."

"You couldn't even get him out of the car."

"He's here isn't he?"

The two shared a smile, Dream offering one of the toys he was fiddling with to Ranboo and much like the hybrid would with any child he came across he began to indulge the silliness.

They were part way through a sky battle involving ducks when Dream was called back. "You can stay here and rest." Phil paused to assure Ranboo. "Or head to the car and put on some music."

"You sure? I could probably help distract him."

"It might be a bit crowded in there." That was enough to get Ranboo to cringe. Definitely not one for crowds. 

Dream was a little more compliant now at least. Seeming to realize that Phil wasn't taking him here to hurt or abandon him. Willingly being pulled along the hall by his hand and the nurse let him take one of the ducks with him. 

"You might not get that back." Phil chuckled and she smiled. 

"We've got plenty."

The room they had designated for him was at least one of the bigger ones. Made for those with multiple limbs or larger bodies. A window with drawn back curtains that let him see outside. A request on Phil's part. 

One of the nurses who had helped pull him out of the car sat in a chair nearby and another was already typing away at the computer. 

They closed the door and Dream immediately tensed. 

"No?" He said warily, looking back at it. Going to head for it but Phil pulled him towards the exam table instead. Patting it and the boy hesitated. "...bed?" He was more confused now. Clearly noting this was not a bedroom. 

"Sit up here okay?" Phil guided him up and he did sit, fingers tapping against the duck and eyes gazing around the room.

Everything too imposing had been hidden. A smart move on their part. No machines or poking things to be seen. The most medical item out was the stethoscope and cotton balls.

"Hi Dream!" The nurse at the computer said cheerfully, smiling at him as she pushed the chair back. "This is your first time at a Doctor right?" She was talking to him despite the language barrier. Keeping her main focus on him but glancing to Phil briefly for an answer.

When he nodded slightly, she nodded like Dream had answered her. "Well we're going to try and make this the best doctor visit ever!" She reached for something in a drawer and then held it up to show him.

A giant roll of stickers. 

Which she promptly took one off and put it on his hoodie. Phil watched the kid marvel at it. Peel it off and then stick it back on. Chirping with amusement. She laughed. "There! Every time we get something done on our checklist, you get a sticker!" 

"First things first, we want to try and get as much basic information about you. That means your," She held up her fingers and pointed to each one as she said the words, "Height, Weight, Age, Gender, Species, and any super strong Powers."

"Five things!" She wiggled her fingers. "We can do it! Then you get a sticker!" She then held her hand out to him. "Do you wanna pick what we do first?"

"Pick a finger." Phil instructed, reaching out to poke one of her fingers. "One, two, three, four, or five." He said the numbers instead, since they had just been discussing that and Dream chirped once more. 

"...three?" He tried and several of them clapped for him. 

"Gender!" The nurse said and then went for ID cards, they were basic things that only scratched the surface of gender but they were often used for kids who were trying to get a start on what they wanted to be called.

Since many people in this world didn't even have some of this to begin with. 

Phil already knew that Dream was called a male so it was no shock when he pointed to the male card and then at himself. More clapping as a reward and that was one thing down.

The nurse let him pick the next one too. 

Which was height. It took a lot more convincing for him to stand on the scale. And to let go of the duck. Whining as the metal bar came close to his head and he tried to avoid it. It ended up with Phil getting his height checked first to show him it was fine. 

And just like all of his kids but Tubbo, Dream was far taller than him. 

They convinced him to stay on for a bit for the weight assessment as well. The nurses exchanging looks when the numbers on the machine simply read 'error'. 

"Is that...a bad thing?" Phil asked, handing the duck back to Dream. 

"Not necessarily. It does help narrow down the species list however." The nurse explained. Right, species. How were they going to logic that one? If Dream really was the child of a titan, he'd probably be the first in their records.

"Let's do age next." 

"Can we remove your mask?" A second nurse asked and Phil made the motions he knew the kids did when they asked him to. Dream eventually slipped it off and Phil could see the way they all flinched at his eyes.

Those red eyes were so hard to get used to. Much more like ender eyes than actual eyes. 

The eyes were the window to his age however. Having to convince him to sit still as they briefly shone a light into them. People could shapeshift their teeth but rarely their eyes. Eyes were the most common thing to stay consistent. 

Techno was an outlier in that everything shifted when he went into his full form. They aged him by his hooves instead.

He earned a sticker for that one as he rubbed his eyes and protested every step of the way. Putting his mask back on quickly and huffing at them. A clear sign that he wanted them to stop. Scooting closer to Phil as a result. 

Even putting the duck between them like it would shield him.

They pulled up a picture of his eyes on the computer, showing him, earning a brief curious glance but he ignored them for the most part as they talked. 

"Now, he has a rare eye type but if we look here." The nurse pointed to a weird looking spot. "This is a good indicator of how many millennia he's been alive!"

"Millennia." Phil repeated, making sure he heard that right. 

"Yep! Looks like Dream here is over ten thousand years old at the very least. He's probably much older but we haven't determined a way to decide beyond that point. All we can do is confirm what they know about history. Which isn't a perfect indicator since we have study fanatics but..." She trailed off with a laugh. 

"Where else do you get a point of reference?"

"Exactly. Not to mention very rarely does an immortal that old even remember beyond a couple hundred years. Demons are the most common species we've found with such strong memories."

"So...demon?"

"Most likely based off what you told us."

It was then that Dream gave his full attention to the computer image. Seemingly having gotten bored and curiosity took over. He leaned forward on the table, over the duck and tilted his head at the image.

Before perking up. "Run!" He said happily, pointing at it. "Run!"

"Oh?" The nurse indulged him, smiling. "Do you like to run, Dream? Would you like to try our treadmill we have here?"

"Run!" Came the answer and they wound up leading him to another room. Filled with exercise equipment and a few people with injuries and the like taking things slow with guidance. 

The largest treadmill they had was unoccupied, a digital screen in front of it to supply whoever used it with an adventure. A nurse taking the time to explain it to the kid as she demonstrated. 

Walking, jogging, running. 

Phil gave it a brief go as well when Dream seemed wary of it. Just to prove it was safe. His body wasn't made for running however. Flying was his thing. 

When they convinced Dream to get on it and started it up slow, he stumbled at first. Marveling at the moving floor before he found his rhythm. Watching the screen intently as it showed a garden path. 

He started to speed up and it began to match his movements. 

It didn't take long for a walk to turn into an all out sprint and that sprint to go from two legged to four. The meter for measuring how fast he was going skyrocketing from what most basic humans could do to what a cheetah could do in short bursts. 

He would jump occasionally as well, land on his hands and feet and continue as though he had never stopped. 

Laughing all the while. 

"...huh." Phil muttered as he watched the scene. "...I might need a treadmill at home."

"Do you want anything fancy?" Wilbur asked as he took the seat behind Techno. Tommy and Tubbo sprawling out on the floor in front of them as though furniture didn't exist. The TV already on to one of their favorite shows to watch.

Some war drama.

"Eh, whatever you want to do. I don't have a date or anything."

"You say that like you can get a date to begin with."

Techno kicked Tommy's leg for that remark. Almost winding up in a leg slap fight until Wilbur started threading through the long pink hair. Combing apart pieces with a hum. 

"I'm going to try something I saw online then."

"Oh gods above, don't ruin my hair."

Wilbur let out a dramatic gasp. Pretending to be offended. Though it was mostly ignored and all of them fell into a relaxed silence. With only the TV in the background. 

Though the intricate hairstyle tried to distract him, Wilbur quickly found himself thinking back to that nightmare. His leg starting to shake until Techno leaned on it. 

Repeat images flashing through his mind. Techno, as a beast. Uncontrollable. 

No, he was here. Against his legs. Relaxing into the hair braiding. 

Tommy, crying, screaming. Begging for his brother to stop. Headless. 

No, he was here. On the floor. Critiquing the acting of some character.

Tubbo, gone. Missing, broken. Only Tommy knows what happened to him. 

No, he was here. Next to Tommy. Laughing and pointing out plot errors. 

Ranboo, drowned. Burned alive by the very thing he couldn't touch. Screaming without anyone to save him.

He wasn't here.

Phil, downed. Wings torn and bloody. Never able to fly again. Not able to talk to Wilbur. 

He wasn't here.

Wilbur, a sword clean through him. Bleeding out as he sobs in his father's arms. 

He wasn't here. 

He pauses at that. Hands shaking, staring at the strands in his grasp. No, he was Wilbur right? He was...here, wasn't he?

Dream, alone. Locked away for so long. Crying but not making sense of it. Calling out to those who don't answer him anymore. 

No one visits.

Dream is here. 

He flinches as a shock rings through his body. As though someone dumped ice cold water on him. His spine feels ramrod straight. His eyes unfocused.

He hears screams in the distance. 

He hears voices so many voices, all demanding to know why he did what he did. 

Why he became a monster. 

"Wil?" 

He can't move, can't answer whoever is calling him. Staring at something fading into his vision. Four shadows advancing on him. Not remotely of equal size. They glow with armor and weapons. 

They scream at him. 

They grab him. 

He screams back. 

And someone suddenly slaps him. 

He fades back into reality to find himself no longer sitting behind Techno. Instead he's perched somewhere. He can't make sense of it. 

All three of his brothers here stand under what he is on. Looks of concern on their faces. Tommy's hand raised to slap him again if need be. 

He hisses at them and they look downright confused. 

"...maybe we should call Dad."

Tubbo gives his best attempt to finish what Wilbur started on his hair. It was clearly an attempt to try and twist his braids to resemble a flower. It winds up half-braided and half limp. A style he's not complaining about. 

He has bigger worries. 

It gives them time to gather their thoughts however. Talk and prepare for that awkward phone call they were about to have with their father. Wary glances sent Wil's way where he rested on top of their bookshelf. 

Crammed into the tiny space and not letting anyone close. 

"Maybe his hybrid traits are coming in?" Tubbo suggests with a mutter. "I read that sometimes people get really nasty?"

"Techno was the worst when his came in." Tommy concluded and he huffs a look at his younger brother. 

"They don't usually come this late." He reminds them and they share a worried look. He could only hope that this was hybrid traits. Not some fault of the thing they let loose into their home and life. 

Dream wasn't even here right now, how was he doing this? He asked himself. Scowling as he retrieved his mask. Holding it just in case he finally picked up his cell phone and called their father. 

It was Ranboo who picked up.

"Heeeeey..." Came the tired greeting.

"Ranboo, where's dad?"

"Uh...currently trying to convince Dream not to kill someone."

"...what."

His confusion puts Tommy and Tubbo on guard. Leaning in to try and listen in rather than ask him to put it on speaker phone. Normally he'd oblige regardless but he didn't want their screaming reactions to make Ranboo harder to hear. 

"Yeah so...they gave him his first shot. He retaliated. The police are here and they're trying to give him a sedative now."

Techno could just barely make out the screams of 'RUN' in Dream's voice in the background. 

He looked up to Wilbur, watching him flinch each time Dream yelled. Even if he couldn't hear him. 

"Alright, good luck with that." He hung up, mentally cursing at himself for just shutting off the call like that. Tommy and Tubbo sputtering on either side of him as he stood up.

Making his way over to Wilbur and reaching for him. 

Getting clawed at with dull nails and hisses rising in warning. 

"Dream." He said, and Wilbur's attention snapped to him.

"Uh, big man, that's Wil."

"Yeah he looks nothing like Dream. Are you going crazy now too?"

Techno ignored them. Huffing a bit. What were some of the words his family had taught this thing so far? No, they hadn't taught him enough to convey what he needed to.

"...Tommy, get me a lead pencil."

"...a what."

"A lead pencil."

"Oh I got one!" Tubbo ran off, shortly returning with one from wherever he had stashed it away. Techno raised it up, showing Wilbur.

Ejecting enough of the lead to show him an object vaguely resembling a needle. Then promptly jamming it into his own arm.

Tommy screeched, Tubbo flinched back. Wilbur remained the calmest. Warily watching him. He drew it back and showed his unmarred arm. Having retracted the lead as he did it. 

No blood, no hole. A perfectly fine arm. 

Wilbur stared at him. Glancing between the arm and Techno's face. 

"...fear?" He whispered. 

"No." Techno replied. "No fear." 

After a moment of tense silence, Wilbur nodded and slumped against the bookshelf. Out cold in a matter of seconds. With no strength in his body to hold himself up there, he rolled off and Techno chucked the pencil quickly to catch him. 

Not accounting for balancing and falling to the floor with his brother on top of him. 

"...what the fuck just happened." Tommy asked.

"Oh no it's fine Tommy, I'm fine. Just had my tall as hell brother land on me from several feet up. It's fine. Thank you for your concern."

"We're home!" Phil called into the house as he entered. Letting Ranboo go in first and his son gave a concerned warble. Looking back at him as he struggled to carry the man on his back. 

Dream was out cold. The sedative they gave him had done wonders and he was as compliant as a newborn kitten throughout the rest of the appointment. They gave Phil a roll of stickers to take home to reward him with regardless.

He admittedly, let Ranboo have a few too. 

The kid was already going to put them in his collection. Single-mindedly traversing through the room and ducking up the stairs. 

He found the rest of his boys in the living room. Another fort set up and for a moment he was concerned. Until Techno poked his head out with a muted greeting.

"...hey, fort day again?"

"Wilbur got sick." Was Techno's explanation and Phil frowned.

"Shit, did he catch Ranboo's stuff or something?"

"Sort of." His son admitted, then glanced at Dream. Who Phil finally slumped into an unoccupied couch. "...we need to talk, dad."

"...can it wait a bit? No offense, Tech but...I had one hell of a day at the doctor's."

"It's about Dream."

"Alright, at least let me get some coffee."

He headed for the kitchen, taking note of a few things still left out and about. "Waffles?" He asked his son who followed.

"There's some in the fridge you and Ranboo can reheat."

"Thanks."

The coffee was already set up. He just had to turn it on. Standing idle as he waited and let the tense muscles of his body relax. Groaning softly as he felt his shoulders loosen. Rubbing one for good measure. 

"...this is about your idea that Dream controlled Ranboo isn't it?"

"It isn't much of an idea anymore. Today confirmed it. He controlled Wil too."

Phil wished he could say he was shocked. Yet he already knew this. Grabbing one of the mugs, realizing it belonged to Tubbo, putting it back and grabbing his own. Filled it up and took it black despite wanting a bit of cream.

He needed the jarring slap of coffee. 

"I know."

"You know?!" Techno growled. If he was in his other form, his hackles would be raised and he'd be flattening his ears. "Then why are you still bringing that thing ho-"

"Techno, deep breath." He cut his son off and waited. Hearing the harsh breathing of his son trying to remain calm. Trying to control his anger. Soon the chair across from him scraped back and he wasn't alone at the table. 

Techno folded his hands in front of his face. Hissing through gritted teeth. "Why haven't you thrown that thing back in jail then?!"

"Because he's just a kid."

"He's an ancient immortal being!"

"With the knowledge of a five year old."

"You don't know that for certain! What if he's just acting?!"

"And what if I had thrown Tubbo out for all the times he's lied to me?" Phil asked calmly, watching his son flinch at that. "Or for all the times Ranboo's memory acted up? What if I kicked you out because you snapped at me? Techno, you've bitten me and your brothers so many times...does that deserve being abandoned?"

"...that's not the same."

"No, it's not the same...but if I don't put my best foot forward and try to help before I say he's a lost cause, I'm going to regret it every day of my life. He's trying, we can all see that. He did very good today up until he got a needle in the arm."

A pause and he huffed with a smile. "...and honestly, his reaction wasn't as bad as yours or Tommy's for your first shots."

"Ranboo said he tried to kill someone."

"Yeah, so did you and Tommy."

"...what?"

"Tommy broke the nose of his nurse. You managed to get a hold of a scalpel and took the entire office hostage."

"...you're exaggerating."

"I'll never tell." Phil snickered, humming over his coffee as he took another sip. He leaned forward when he set it down. "Tech, I get it. Trust me when I say I'm not taking any of this lightly. I'm planning to confront this head on but we have so little information that if we rush in blindly, it could end worse for all of us. Dream included."

"He thought I was taking him to a new prison today. He panicked. He looked so broken and scared in the back of the car. I can't send him back to that jail. Whatever he did long ago to be put in there, he's probably long since forgotten it."

He sighed, ran his finger around the rim of the mug. "...I want you to help me plan a trip."

"Seriously? A vacation?"

"No, a trip to the Badlands."

Techno's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. "Oh."

"Yeah, the nurses told me today that a demon's memory is one of the strongest. So...let's get some answers shall we?"


	6. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boom another chapter! this was fun to write but also a pain because I wanted to get a checklist of things done and only accomplished a few before i felt I should stop :) enjoy!

"What are the rules?" Phil asked, standing in front of the group. The house locked up behind them and everyone carrying backpacks. Most filled to the brim. Weapons and tools tied to their belts. 

"Let Techno and Dad do all the fighting!" Ranboo piped up, raising his hand. 

"Correct."

"Don't eat anything you haven't eaten and survived with minimal injury before!" Tommy added. "...even if it looks cool."

"Correct."

"No petting wild animals!" Tubbo pouted a little with that rule. 

"Correct."

"No killing or threatening to kill your little brothers." Techno muttered with a tired sigh.

"Correct."

"When traveling to a different territory, do your best to be the most well behaved you can manage so we don't start world war six." Wilbur concluded and Phil clapped his hands together.

"CORRECT! Follow these rules, or I turn this group right back around and all of you get to sit at home while I go to the Badlands alone." He meant it and his sons knew that. Exchanging accusatory glances at each other.

As if already blaming each other for when the inevitability came.

"And one new rule." His kids groaned collectively. "Don't let Dream out of your sight."

Dream who sat on the ground beside the lineup of his kids. The least prepared for everything. They had gotten him gloves for four legged travel at least. A spare change of clothes or two. 

And any extra things were all stuffed in Techno's bag since he often carried the least amount of things on his person at any time. 

They had ultimately decided to forgo driving there. The Badlands were called that for a reason. Well multiple reasons but its terrain was also something better built for demons and hybrids.

Even with modernization, most cars still struggled on the roads and it was easy to get lost on the winding paths. Which is why being on foot was better with an experienced guide.

Said guide being Phil of course. Who thanks to his wanderlust, or 'roadtrip addiction' as his kids called it, he had been all over the world and back. 

Not to mention he didn't think he could handle a week long trip in the car with six kids. A few trips to McDonalds alone with three often had him pulling his feathers out from stress. 

At least when walking, his kids would burn energy. 

And the trip would be shorter without having to drive across highways and roads that were designed by a madman. You could cut right through most of the territory into the next on foot. Very little blocking your way.

Phil was about to start the journey when he paused. Remembering something he had bought just to make sure this didn't go entirely bad within the first few days. Pulling it out of his wing safe bag. 

It was a children's harness. With little dragon wings attached to it. He almost felt ashamed for doing this but he didn't want Dream to run into traffic or worse.

As much as he was worried about the kid getting hurt, Tommy also brought up a good point about the cars being damaged and them being held responsible.

So he strapped the guy in. Dream playing with the wings and seemingly unbothered by it. It had a decent leash for it and didn't look too much like a dog's. 

"Can I hold it?" Tubbo asked and he gladly handed it over. The younger son smiling at Dream and jogging forward. The briefest of tugs happening before Dream gladly followed. Easily keeping pace. 

"Let's head out!" He called over his kids and they started making their way down the sidewalk. Towards the open field area just outside the city. It'd keep them out of the public chaos and lead them in a decently straight line to the Badlands. 

"Ranboo, you look pretty excited." Wilbur noted not long into their walk. The enderman hybrid letting out a little embarrassed chirp.

"Oh well I always kind of wanted to meet Sir Halo." 

"Oh?"

"Yeah he's one of my favorite heroes...it's pretty cool that a guy with his looks became one of the most praised people in society you know?"

"Awww, that could be you next." Wilbur nudged him gently with his elbow, smiling all the while. Any sign that he was still reeling from what Dream had done to him a few days ago long gone save for the bags under his eyes.

Tubbo slowed down a little, letting Dream lead the way. "I wanna meet Sir Frost! I hope he's there!"

"Is...he even still alive?"

Techno shrugged slightly. "Well he's got feline immortality. He might've used all his lives up, I'm not sure. Haven't heard much about him lately."

"What's the difference between regular immortals and feline immortals?" 

"Well, regular immortals can basically live forever. They can die, "respawn", die again. Until their 'time' comes." Techno started to explain, gesturing as he spoke. "And most don't know they're immortal until they die. All feline hybrids and felines are born immortal. They get nine lives so to speak."

"Each life has a 'time' too when it has to go."

"So...wait, mother nature just...randomly decides to kill immortals?"

"Pretty much."

"That's fucked up." Tommy added his own two cents and there was a few laughs among the group. 

"It's to keep a balance. Since immortals are becoming more and more common. If they were allowed to live forever they'd destroy the planet. Most don't survive after their third death but some like Sir Halo have died a thousand times over and still live."

Techno then jabbed a finger at Phil, who knew what was coming immediately. "That's why dad's so impressive to everyone. He's dodged death so many times that he's pretty much an immortal without immortality."

"I bet Dad is an immortal." 

"We won't know until he dies."

"Damn."

"Alright kids, as much as I love talking about me dying..." Phil waved his hand. "Can we change the subject to something nicer?"

"Who wants to sing a roadtrip song!!!" Wilbur called from the middle of the group and there was another collective groan. 

They made it out of their territory by nightfall. The sun starting to set and though Dream was more used to it, he became obviously restless. Slowing down and pulling Tubbo back with the leash. 

Phil called for them to set up camp then. Picking a spot by a nest of trees and a small river. His sons were pretty good at dispersing to specific jobs. Tommy and Tubbo already setting up the tents, Ranboo the rain guard, and Wilbur was setting out any essentials for the night.

Techno set his bag down to scour the area and place some monster warding lights on the edge. 

So Phil turned his attention to Dream, who had climbed a tree to watch over them. Leash dangling down within reach if need be. Smiling up at the kid who tilted his masked face back with a chirp. 

"We were going to teach you a few survival basics on the road out. So how about you and me go catch some dinner?"

He beckoned Dream to follow and he did. Jumping down and landing easily. Following after Phil on two legs as the man grabbed a few items and went for the river. It was too late in the day to go properly fishing but he could spear fish. 

Explaining it as he demonstrated to show Dream. Who tracked every fish that swam close to them like a cat would. 

When he had caught enough to feed them for the night, he let the boy have his turn. That way they wouldn't lose out on any food if he failed. Getting him to roll up his pants and wade in the water shoeless. 

At first he held the spear awkwardly. More like a pencil than a spear and then eventually gave up on it. Instead trying to use his hands. Phil admitted to laughing at the sight. Grateful he had thought to bring a camera along as he snapped a photo with what little light he had left.

Then Dream jumped practically head first into the shallow river and he nearly flung the camera in his haste to save the boy from breaking his neck. 

They both returned to the camp soaking wet with a full bucket and one particularly large cod in Dream's mouth. A proud hunting dog. 

Everyone tried to avoid making a comment when Dream swallowed the thing whole and raw.

Everyone but Tommy who screamed and cursed while practically climbing Phil to get away from the guy.

"Oh come on, even I can unhinge my jaw."

"THAT'S NOT THE SAME THING, RANBOO."

The dinner ended with Wilbur teaching Dream more words. Phil telling stories otherwise to his other kids and Tubbo was the first to fall asleep. Easily carried to his tent where Tommy practically collapsed on top of him.

That left the others, two insomniacs with two who had been struggling with sleep over stress. And the cause of their stress. Who was now staring at the sky. At the moon and seemingly fixated on it. 

Occasionally reaching towards it like he wanted to touch it. 

"I'm half expecting by the time we get there, Sir Halo will just turn us away thinking we're crazy." Techno admitted and Phil snorted a laugh. 

"He's too nice of a guy to do that."

"You've met him before?" Ranboo perked up. 

"Briefly, he knew your mother better. And I've heard tons of stories about him. He spends most of his time trying to help the citizens of the Badlands. I'm sure he won't just push us aside."

Phil looked away as he said this. Scratching at his face slightly. 

"We're not citizens of the Badlands, however." Techno pointed out.

"No, but we're allies. The Badlands have always been neutral and have never taken sides. Even with war on their doorstep."

Ranboo tilted his head. "But...wasn't Sir Halo part of the wars way back when?" 

"Mmm...people change." That's all Phil could say. He wouldn't know of any reasoning Sir Halo would have to fight. 

"War?" Dream suddenly asked, turning his attention back to them. Curious over the word. He poked Wilbur then, his way of asking what something was. "War?"

"Uh..." Wilbur hesitated, biting his lower lip as he tried to think of how to explain it. He hadn't really taught any words with regards to violence just yet. 

So Phil gave it a try, waving to get Dream's attention then. "People...hurt, " He hit his hand with his own fist. "People."

"...hurt?" Dream asked then, watching the movements and mimicking them. Frowning when he shook out his hand a little. Apparently having hit himself a little too hard. "...hurt." He repeated then. Connecting the pain with the word.

"War. People...hurt...people." He then put it altogether, frowning from where his mask was askew. Reaching to take it off entirely. Something he's been doing more often around the family. 

He rubs his own face, as if he's tracing his fingers over something. Letting out a soft murr sound as he thought to himself. 

"No." He concluded and Phil snorted a laugh, followed by Wilbur's smile and Ranboo's chuckle. 

"If only it were that easy." The winged hybrid sighed and reached to ruffle that hair. Dream chirping in response. "But...people are awful creatures. Hurting is sometimes the only way we try to solve our problems."

His words were lost on the boy thanks to the language barrier. The moon taking his attention once more. Though not entirely. Staring up at it but tilting his head instead as though he was thinking again. 

"...George, war." He said softly and Phil leaned closer to listen. 

"...George war?" Repeated the man. Dream glanced briefly back at him and nodded. When Phil tried to encourage him to talk more, gesturing for him to continue, he frowned. 

"...George, Sapnap, Bad, Ant, war." He looked back up at the moon. "Dream no war."

He fell into a quiet state once more and Phil didn't push it. Leaning back to glance at his sons. Who were looking between each other. Concerned and curious looks. Reading body language so they didn't exactly talk behind Dream's back. 

It was Ranboo who spoke up next, looking to Phil as he asked, "...does he even want to see Sir Halo?"

"...he certainly looked happy when he mentioned him."

"Let's hope it stays that way." Techno sighed, before moving to stand and to wander. Picking up a sword to take with himself as he walked. Just in case.

"Can we race Dream?"

Phil paused at that, shooting his son a look. "I thought last time you did that, you two wound up screaming for your lives."

"We can teach him tag!" Tubbo suggested. "That way he...hopefully knows it's a game and doesn't try to kill us!" Techno snorted and both little brothers shot him a look. 

"I've got some energy to burn." Wilbur muttered, glancing ahead on the trail they were taking. It was pretty straight forward. No means to get lost and only a tree or two scattered about. 

The rest an arid land with rocks. The air stale but the heat not unbearable. 

"Ranboo, no teleporting!" Tubbo called as he set the bags down quickly. Phil snorting and picking them up. Not struggling with the weight and his own. Taking Tommy and Wilbur's as well as they set them aside. 

"Who said I wanted to run!?" Ranboo called back, content just to keep walking alongside their father. Sticking out his tongue when Tommy called him a pussy.

The three of his sons participating picked a starting line. Drawing a line in the sand with a stick. They unclipped Dream's leash, leaving him with just the backpack and wings. "Okay Dream!"

Tubbo took charge of explaining. "Run! Tag!" He smacked Tommy, perhaps a little too hard for an example. "Win!" Win was a new word, Dream tilting his head at it and Phil decided to help. 

Drawing out the roll of stickers he kept on hand now just in case. Waving them to show Dream he would be rewarded for "win". 

Dream perked up, chirping and nodding. 

"Then you can be it!" Tubbo laughed, holding up both hands. "Stay!" Dream sat at the line and soon Phil, Techno, and Ranboo were level with the group. He then whispered to his brothers to run ahead and Wilbur and Tommy took off. 

Laughing and gaining considerable distance with their long legs.

Tubbo ran off after them before turning back to Dream and yelling "GO!".

"RUN!?" Dream yelled, practically asking and Tubbo echoed it. 

"RUN AND TAG!!!"

Dream watched them for a few more seconds. A smile gracing his unmasked face. They had taught him to put it on the side of his head so the desert heat wouldn't get to him. He crouched down on all fours. 

Much like a mountain lion preparing to pounce. Muttering under his breath 'run' in a mantra. 

When Tubbo looked back again to see if he was following, he burst into a sprint. All of that speed he had shown in the doctor's office rearing its head again. Zooming across the trail as he yelled happily. 

"RUN!!!" 

"OH GOD!" Tubbo yelled right as he was tackled. Techno bursting into a laugh and Ranboo cringing. 

"Oh that's...that's a rough tag."

Dream perched over the fallen brother, laughing still. Glancing back at Phil seemingly for approval. When the man smiled, he moved onto his next prey. 

Tommy managed to dodge his first tackle but Dream skidded along the dirt and about faced. Using a rock nearby to propel him forwards with extra momentum. He missed by an inch but turned on a dime. 

An impressive display that let him get a hold on Tommy's leg and take him down. 

Wilbur hesitated as he looked back. Seeing both of his younger brothers fallen and Dream grinned at him. 

"Run!" He said before he took off after Wilbur. 

"I'm going to have to save Wil," Techno muttered and offered his bag to Ranboo. Stretching and rolling his shoulders with a sigh. As if this was a chore he was sentenced to rather than his own choice. 

Kicking off his shoes, a practical set he rarely wore when it clashed with his aesthetic and tightened his ponytail. Unbuttoning the top of his shirt to allow for a half-shift of his features. 

Hooves forming, tusks poking out from his mask. Pig ears on either side of his head. He crouched, loosened the button on his cape and then darted forward. It flying off in a dramatic flair that Phil managed to catch. 

Dream had just about caught Wilbur when the full force of the piglin hybrid slammed into him and they both went rolling through the dirt. 

Wilbur cheering as he was saved. 

"Techno, play nice!" Phil called after, moving to help Tubbo out of the dirt as they reached him. 

His words falling on deaf ears as both boys split apart like two animals ready to fight. Crouched down on all fours. Encircling each other.

Though both were smiling. 

Clearly having fun. 

"Worrywart changes his mind once he gets to let loose, huh." Phil muttered to no one in particular. Wilbur now helping Tommy up and the kids returned to take their bags. Watching the powerful display. 

"Maybe he'll get some sleep tonight." Wilbur laughed and Phil nudged him for that.

"Then you should go join them."

"I'm...I'm good." 

"KICK HIS ASS TECHNO!!!"

"My legs huuuurt..." Tubbo whined from where he sat on the back of Techno. Not at all having to worry about walking anymore. His brother rolling his eyes as they moved. 

"Psh," Tommy huffed, holding his head up proud. "This is nothing! Dad used to take us on trips like this for far longer!"

"You were a baby when he did! You were carried!" Wilbur laughed and nearly got a punch to the gut. "Tech and I were the ones walking!"

"To be fair, he didn't stop until we got Tubbo." 

"I couldn't carry so many kids at once." Phil lied, all three of his bio sons knowing it was a lie but it made Tubbo laugh. 

Ranboo cracked a smile of his own. "Where did you guys go?" He was holding the leash now. Occasionally Dream while bored ran in circles around him. Tripping him once or twice. Now he spun with the guy so he wouldn't get tangled.

"The End!" Tommy piped up like he had full memory of it. 

There a brief moment of silence and Ranboo's eyes widened. "Wait...you went to the End? Why is...why is this the first time I've heard about it?"

"We wouldn't stay for long," Phil tried to interject but Tommy was talking again.

"Dad used to have a place there! A huge house he built all by himself!"

"You have a house in the End?!"

"Not anymore." Phil said with a final tone to his voice and his kids quieted. Though Tommy looked a little more frustrated at the silence and Ranboo stared at the ground as he walked. 

Phil sighed, running a hand through his hair as he took off his hat briefly. "I promise I'll take you one day, Ranboo." That seemed to lift the mood just a little. 

Then suddenly Dream stopped in his tracks. Yanking the poor kid's arm back and causing him to crash down onto the ground. Letting out an alarmed ghast screech as he did. 

The rest of the family stopped moving. Glancing to the fallen teen and Dream who was now sniffing at the air. Looking around warily. Perched partially up on his hind legs like a meerkat sensing danger. 

"...Wilbur take the bags." Phil handed the ones he was holding over to his oldest. Spreading his wings wide before he took off into the air. Gone in the blink of an eye. 

"Move off the trail." Techno added in command, guiding his siblings by the rocks nearby. A makeshift shelter for one side so they'd only be attacked by others. Setting Tubbo down and taking a defensive position in front of them. 

Dream climbed the rock when he followed. Still looking around for the source of what was bothering him. 

Luckily, it didn't take Phil long to return. Circling overhead like a vulture before he landed with a relieved smile on his face. "I think I know what set him off. There's a herd of creeper hybrids over the ridge."

Everyone let loose a collective sigh, except for Tommy who jumped up excitedly. "No way! I want to see them! Let's go!"

Creeper hybrids were rare in their territory. Mostly only seen every couple years as one migrated through. Their bodies were often like that of centaurs, with the few two legged every now and then.

Their strange paw like feet were perfect for the Badlands terrain. Letting them scale mountains like goats or run for hours without tiring on the rough ground.

And here they liked to travel in herds. Protecting each other and enjoying the night in the wild. Few settling down in one place. 

Phil pointed in the direction of the ridge and the kids quickly picked up their stuff. Tubbo declining the offer to be carried as he raced ahead with Tommy. Ranboo curiously following close behind.

Dream hissed when they left, clear he wanted to go after them but was too wary to do so. Letting Phil take his leash and he walked alongside the older ones. Keeping to the middle in a pack formation that would help protect them all.

The kids reached the ridge first of course and they could hear their awe and excitement from even that far back.

When they crested it, they could see why. The herd was blazing across the field. Kicking up dust behind them. Racing each other, playing games with a few off to the side that relaxed or ate food. 

"Tubbo, I change my mind."

"Huh?"

"I'd want to be a creeper hybrid."

Tommy and Tubbo shared smiles, before both jumped down from the ledge. Carefully making their way down towards the herd. Phil calling out for them to be cautious. Creeper hybrids were generally friendly to outsiders but were destructive if startled. 

Like horses that kicked if spooked but instead they exploded.

The boys took that as their cue to yell their greetings from afar. Catching the entire attention of the herd. Some smiling and waving as they approached. 

A rather tall one, who stood like a leader going to greet them back. 

Phil and the others caught up just as they were shaking hands. 

"You're so fucking tall!"

"Tommy!"

"He is!"

"I get that a lot." The creeper chuckled. Rubbing the back of his neck. Dressed in gold jewelry that seemed to mark his status as well. "My mother was half my size." 

"I wanna be that big." Tommy concluded and Wilbur immediately used him as an armrest to remind him to stay the size he was now. 

Dream hissed from behind the group and Phil glanced to him. Choosing to step between him and the creeper. Who gave a wary hiss back. Not necessarily aggressive. As hisses were common communication. 

"He's never seen a creeper hybrid before." Phil excused the behavior and the leader let out a hum. 

"Well, my name is Sam. Welcome to the Badlands, travelers. Do you need a camp site for tonight?"

"Are we welcome to join you?"

"Certainly, the more the merrier."

"That saves us some trouble." Phil chuckled and gently tugged the leash when Dream hissed again. "...you guys like to run right?"

"...yes...?"

It kept Dream occupied for a while. The creepers faster than him by a small margin. Able to make as sharp turns as him. So the adults raced him. Played a game of tag. Occasionally jumping over him when he got grouchy and frustrated.

Renewing his energy to try again. He caught a few at some point but was clearly growing a little tired.

That left the others to sit around the camp where burning lamps gave them light and a myriad of creepers sat telling stories. Mostly about their travels and the places they've seen.   
Ranboo had written down a few notes about ones he wanted to check up on later.

"So, you're going to see Sir Halo are you?" An older creeper asked, leaning forward on the cane she used to help herself stand with. Her once vibrant green scaled skin now a dull olive. "Is your territory in need?"

Phil shook his head, waving his hand as he swallowed down his bite of rabbit. "No, no. Uh, we're escorting that fellow over there." He gestured to Dream, who was now laying on the ground. 

Facedown and there'd be concern he was suffocating if he wasn't Dream.

Creepers stood around him like they were wondering what to do with the body.

"We think Sir Halo can help him."

"He's an odd one." Another hybrid noted, chuckling over the bone he was using to pick his teeth with. "What species is he?"

"Demon." The lie came easily, it wasn't even technically a lie. 

"That explains it." The hybrid nodded. Casting the bone into a bag of them. "We just had a nomadic tribe of them come through here. They asked us for the nearest blood well." He snorted. "It took so long to explain we don't have those out here."

"Don't even get me started on their egg cult." Another added, rolling their eyes. 

"Now, now." Sam interrupted. Setting down another plate of cooked rabbit and a few kids immediately stole a piece. Offering some to Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo. Young ones always got first dibs of the meals. "Let's be kind to our neighbors."

"We're all a little odd, we need to accept it." The older one shook her head and then raised a finger. "It's part of life." A few nodded along with her words and then she reached to smack Sam with her cane. "Tell the story about your great grandmother next."

"You know it better than me."

"Don't tell a lady to do all the work."

He huffed a laugh, laying down and tucking his legs underneath himself. Biting into his own food as he thought of where to begin.

"...my family comes from a long line of Guardians." He eventually swallowed. "We weren't always part of a herd. In fact, until my grandfather was born, my entire bloodline lived alone."

"I thought you guys always stuck in groups." Tommy piped up, looking confused.

"Yeah, normally but my family was..." He trailed off, looking conflicted on how to word this. Sighing and shaking his head. "Cursed." He settled on and the older female huffed.   
"Not right to call it a curse."

"Well it was." Sam gestured out. "No freedom to roam or explore. Stuck forever guarding a single place. Generation after generation. If it hadn't been for my great grandmother wanting to give her son a better life, I'd be there. Just like them and the many before them."

Tubbo leaned forward excitedly. "Was it treasure? Oh, oh! Or a weapon?"

"No, sadly it was a prison."

Phil paused at that. Wilbur and Techno doing so as well. All exchanging looks but none of the younger kids seemed to catch on. 

"Pandora's Vault, they called it. Built in ancient times by my ancestor. Creepers have always had a knack for mechanics. Long from the days of redstone and now with electricity." Sam continued on, not noticing the looks. "It was made to be the ultimate prison. To stand the test of time and never stop working."

"Who was in it?"

"...a beast so fearsome that the very gods who watch over us wished it was dead." Sam sighed, shaking his head. "...having a guard seemed silly really. The thing never tried to escape. Never made a noise. The few times my ancestors would check on it, it hardly ever moved."

He took another bite. "And my great grandmother swore it had had its immortal life taken from it the last she saw it."

Now Tommy seemed to catch on, nudging Tubbo who looked to him confused. Then clarity struck him and he sucked in a breath. Holding it to no doubt stop him from blurting out anything that could indicate they knew where the beast may be. 

Ranboo, who may have caught on earlier, tapped his pencil against his notebook. "...do you know why it was feared by the gods?" 

Sam shrugged. "My ancestors would pass down stories about it trying to eat the moon."

"Oh boy, I am tired." Phil suddenly spoke up, moving to stand and tossing his bones in the pile. "Gotta get an early start tomorrow so I might as well drag Dream to bed." If anyone found his behavior suspicious they didn't voice it. 

Wishing him a good night as he strode over to the fallen kid and picked him up. 

"I should probably go too!" Tubbo piped up, hurriedly running after his father. Techno nudging Tommy when he didn't do the same. He groaned and complied and that left the three best secret keepers in the bunch.

"Could I ask you about redstone?" Techno decided to redirect and Sam perked up immediately.

"Of course!"

"Shhh..." Phil hushed as he stepped around the sleeping creepers. Wings ruffled as he could feel every muscle in his body tense. Dream was hopping over them, something he wished he wouldn't do.

One scare and it could start off a chain reaction of explosions.

They navigated through the herd until finally being on the outskirts and Phil was tugged by the leash he was holding until they got to a ridge. Where it sat up higher. Enough to overlook the valley.

Dream immediately sat down and stared at the moon.

Phil sighed and sat beside him. Letting the leash drop because he didn't expect to move from this spot for a while.

"...so you want to eat the moon, huh?" He asked in a quiet voice. Expecting no answer. Especially when Dream was so dead set on staring at the moon. "...I wonder why that is?"

The next day, Phil asked his sons that very same question as they waved to the herd. Saying their goodbyes and heading back on the trail. 

Techno started counting off his fingers. "Well the moon controls the ocean tides...maybe he wants to flood the earth?"

"Maybe he just really thinks it's ugly." Tommy interjected. 

"There's a lot of superstition around the moon." Techno added, putting another finger down. "Legends and stuff. They say there's gods on the moon."

"Symbolism?" Wilbur questioned and Techno paused at that.

Seeming to think on it before he muttered, "Enlightenment, immortality, limbo, life itself."

"Do titans eat moons?" Tubbo asked and Techno paused again. Making a face, searching all of his literature knowledge for an answer.

"...I'll have to google that when we get back. Tentative yes."

Ranboo looked up from his notebook. "...maybe the moon resembles someone who was his enemy?" 

Tommy scoffed. "I like my answer." 

"Maybe he just likes shiny things." Wilbur shrugged. "Like a bird! Dad steals things occasionally."

"I do not!"

"Where'd you get your emerald earrings, dad?"

"...I'll tell you when you're older."

That earned a laugh from his kids and he rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, hear me out." Tubbo began and someone groaned because it was conspiracy theory time. "...where are the other dreamons?" He asked then and several of the kids paused at that. Phil taking a moment to think about it before he too stopped.

All gazes turned to look at Dream. Who only stopped when the leash stopped him and he looked back at them. Letting out a curious noise. 

"Techno said there was a bunch of them running around right? But...the only one we ever heard of or seen outside of stories is Dream? What if the rest of his kind got punted to the moon or something?"

"...isn't that a plot in my little pony...?"

"...how do you know that, Phil?"

"...I'll tell you when you're older."

By the sixth day, the kids are a mix of excited and exhausted. Thankful when they reach a civilization that gives them new scenery. The...city? could best be called bustling. With people selling all sorts of things on the outskirts.

Once they managed to get through the crowds to the inner workings, it was calmer but a bit harder to navigate.

Buildings twisted over each other. As though they had been built in haste. Some rusted with time and others looked brand new. Many with bright blue flowers sitting on their porches and doorsteps.

It gets harder to pull Dream along with just how much his curiosity overflows. Resulting in Techno holding the leash for the walk. Grunting occasionally when he felt himself caught momentarily off guard by Dream rushing to see something.

Steadfast otherwise and yanking the guy back. 

"Should we grab a stay at the inn first or...?" Wilbur asked but Phil had his sights on the largest building in the city. That towered over like it was shadowing everything from the sun. Reds, blacks, and whites adorn it in color. 

Flags waving with fire emblems in the center.

Diamonds encrusting the outside like they had been haphazardly placed by people who didn't know how to build. 

He took a deep breath as he approached the giant steps and looked back at his sons. 

"...okay-" He began, about to try and formulate a plan but Ranboo stood frozen. Staring up at the building with wide eyes. 

"...I'll stay back here." He muttered and Tubbo gravitated to his side. "...I'm not ready...mentally. Sir Halo is in there and I'm going to meet Sir Halo and I am not ready." 

"I'll stay with Ranboo!"

"...okay." Phil nodded, Techno offering the leash and Dream to the two kids. "Techno we kind of need him...?"

"No, let's not." Techno grunted. "Let's wait until after we talked to Sir Halo. If it's going to end badly, we don't want to rush in." It made sense and Phil was nodding.

Taking another deep breath.

His kids noticed his tense shoulders and they tensed as well. Making their way up the steps as Ranboo and Tubbo found some place to sit off to the side. 

There's guards in the entrance. Armored creeper hybrids that greet them with smiles but also ask what they're there for. Phil introduces himself properly, their eyes widening with recognition and he and his sons are lead back into the main hall.

Where a small line of visitors stood waiting. 

Taking their turns to approach a large throne. Ornate with gold, diamonds, and emeralds. Pure white and polished otherwise.

Sat in that throne was none other than Sir Halo himself. 

Towering over the small patrons of the city surrounding him. Dressed a lavish black cloak that sparkled like stars. Lined with a satin red trim. It makes him look all the more regal.

His horns nearly crest the ceiling. A fiery halo encircling them. Flames black as night. His tail long and looping around the leg of the throne. 

If not for the cloak, he'd look like a pure black void in the shape of a human. With glowing white eyes and fangs.

And he sits there, smiling. Leaning forward to listen to each person who approaches him.

"Sir Halo!" A young woman and husband are next, both bowing as they step forward. In their grasp was two cows on leads. "We would like to bring you this gift. For you and Sir Frost. May the rest of your year be wonderful."

"Thank you very much." Sir Halo responds in earnest. His tail swishing much like a happy puppy's. Servants coming forth to lead the cows away. "Sir Frost would love to send his regards as well if he were here."

The couple thank him, leave and an older woman steps forward. Clutching the hand of a young boy who looks sickly.

"My Lord," She greets. "Please, I beg of you. Help my son."

"Oh dear, what seems to be the problem?"

"He's gravely ill!"

"Has he seen doctors?"

"The doctors try to poison him with their medicine!" The woman spits and there's a moment where Sir Halo's eyes narrow. "I would prefer if you could heal him, my lord." 

There's a brief moment of silence, a small sigh from the demon, but he forces a smile to his face and nods. "Would you allow me to house your son while I work on his healing?"

The woman brightens immediately. Not hesitating to agree. Thanking him profusely as he has his servants lead the boy away. To a back room, his tail tapping a few times on the floor and they seem to take note of it. 

When she leaves, still thanking him and he waves her off with well wishes...he slumps into the chair with a groan. Dramatic and stretching out his limbs. Changing his posture like that of a kid who didn't want to sit in a chair correctly.

His voice ringing out through the room. "ANT!!!" He whined. "Is it our turn to switch yet?! It feels like it's been hours!!!"

"I'm still napping!" Came a voice from down the long arching hallway and Sir Halo pouted. Blowing a bit of black hair that had fallen from his hood out of his face. 

"...uh, Sir Halo. Sir." A guard walked forward. 

"Whaaaaat?" The demon tilted his head to look at him.

"...you have more guests here to see you."

Almost immediately the demon launched back up into a sitting position. Quickly fixing his posture and clothes. Forcing a smile back on his face as he says in a booming voice. "My apologies dear patrons! I did not notice you there-"

His voice cuts off as he looks down at Phil and his kids. Tommy just barely holding back his laughter. 

He blinks once, twice, and then a smile stretches across his face.

"Philza Minecraft!" He drops down, all formality forgotten as he kneels on the floor. Shaking it a little with the impact. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well...I've been busy." Phil mutters, looking away. Sir Halo's tail wagging the entire time. 

"I know! I mean look at them!" Those glowing white eyes dart to Wilbur, who briefly flinches. "Wilbur is so tall! At this rate he'll be the same height as me!! Oh and is that Techno!? Wow! He's really grown into his hair! And...oh my gosh!!!" A purr rises up from the demon and he reaches out.

Large hand encompassing around Tommy who yelps as he's picked up. Brought to Sir Halo's face. "Tommy! He was a newborn last I saw him!!"

"I've never seen you in my life." Tommy growled back, putting up a brave front even if his knees were shaking a little. 

Sir Halo laughed. "Of course you wouldn't remember me." He slowly set the boy back down. "You were too young!" 

"We have more kids if you want to scare the piss out of them too." Techno offered, gesturing to the entrance. 

Sir Halo perked up momentarily, then frowned as he looked to Phil. "More kids...?"

"Adopted." Phil clarified, his face a little stern. "But still mine."

"Oh! Of course!" The demon smiled again, tail wagging. "Well bring them in! I want to meet them! Have you a place to stay the night? Stay in the temple! ANT! PHILZA IS HERE!"

"About that, Sir Halo, we have a-"

"Wilbur please, call me Bad! You of all people do not have to call me by any title."

Wilbur looked a little puzzled at that. Glancing to Techno and his father but his father never took his eyes off Bad. Arms folded across his chest in that tense posture. 

Then a large cat squeezed into the room. Just as tall as the demon beside him. Bigger than a building. A golden jeweled ornate collar around his neck. Siamese in appearance, tan and brown fur. Bright blue eyes with pupils that briefly contracted.

A tail that split in two swishing behind him.

Sir Frost...or Ant as Bad and Dream called him.

The cat purred before he shifted into a more reasonable size. Around five feet and more like a hybrid. Standing on two legs and ceremonial robes draped across his fur. Bad quickly following him and shrinking down to a still imposing nine feet.

Ant smiled, a soft toothy grin. "Wow, these kittens grew up fast."

"...you know us?" Techno finally asked the question on everyone's minds. 

Bad and Ant looked just as confused as they were now. Exchanging looks before both looked to Phil. 

"...you didn't come here for a visit." Bad noted then, frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest. His tail swishing in slight agitation. A deep sigh escaped him. "...what do you need from us, Philza Minecraft?"


	7. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh i got so many comments on the last chapter tyvm seriously you guys are so sweet but I can't get to them right now so I'm dropping the next chapter and I promise i'll get to them later <3

When they led Dream to the temple, they let Ranboo and Tubbo go in first. Wilbur and Tommy introducing their brothers. The mood was less joyous than before, though Bad's tail still wagged as he greeted them. Asked about them. Wanted to know as many details as he could in the short timeframe he had.

Techno was peering through the crack in the door as he waited. Catching sight of the fur on Ant's body raising. Tails swishing in agitation. A clear sign that the cat hybrid could sense what was coming.

He sighed, glancing to Dream. Who sat obediently beside him and waited. Who played with the wings still on his back. Not asking any questions. 

Phil stood leaning on the railing. Looking far older in the past hour than he has all of his life. Tired, exhausted. Wings drooping. Rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"...they know us." Techno muttered and Phil nodded silently. "Why?"

"...can we postpone this conversation?" His father asked, a pleading tone to his voice. He couldn't help but nod. Barely uttering an audible 'sure' as he shrugged. "Thanks Tech." It was an earnest appreciation.

His father was hiding something he didn't want to talk about. 

It made Techno's mind race. Fearing the worst. Knowing that demons enjoyed contracts and that maybe there was one in place with his father. It would explain Bad's reaction to the mention of more kids. 

A guard poked their head out. "They're ready for you." He stated and then pushed the door open further to allow them to walk in.

Phil went in first and Techno gestured at Dream to follow. Who stood on two legs to no doubt get a better view of the intricate designs of the room. It still shielded him from view until Techno decided to step aside.

When he did, there was an immediate change in the air. A familiar scent wafting off someone. The smell of pure fear. 

His siblings probably wouldn't notice it. Ant and Techno however? Both of their noses scrunched up briefly at the scent. Their eyes glancing to Bad.

Who stood there staring, momentarily frozen in time as he looked at Dream.

Then in an instant, the scent was suppressed and a wide smile graced his lips. A perfect acting job only two people in the room could see past. 

Dream looked forward then, focusing on the two knights in front of him and if Bad had radiated fear...he radiated pure joy.

Flinging himself out of Techno's grasp and straight at the demon. Looping arms around him in a tight hug. Their height difference awkward until Bad kneeled down and returned it. His arms much looser than Dream's. 

"...hello Dream." He whispered. 

"Bad..." Came the whisper back. Dream burying his face against the demon's shoulder. Clutching tighter if possible. 

Slowly the two parted and Dream went to hug Ant as well. Who hissed automatically. Backing up with claws outstretched. Fangs bared. Dream stopped dead, eyes wide with an emotion almost no one had seen on him before.

"Who are you?" Ant demanded, relaxing some when he stopped trying to get a hug. He glanced at Bad. "You know him?"

"...you probably don't remember him," Bad admitted, his tone flat. Solemn. Staring down at Dream as he sighed. "...it was back during the early wars. Back when we were kids." 

Ant blinked, his ears perking up. Demeanor shifting now as he looked far more interested. "An immortal? As old as us?" He smiled then, softly. "I'm sorry then, I...barely remember anything before the past three hundred years."

He offered a paw out for a handshake, the motion foreign to Dream who just stared at it. "It is good to meet you again, Dream?" He said the name with a question, picking it up from Bad.

When Dream didn't take his hand, he drew it back and frowned. "...I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, actually, that's what we're here about." Phil sighed, stepping forward. Wings fluttering with feathers ruffled with stress. "...we found Dream." He sugarcoated it. They had essentially broken him out of prison. "And...he's got the innocence of a child." 

He paused, glancing at the boy in question. Who still looked confused by Ant's reaction. "...he doesn't understand anything about modern society. Doesn't know common, doesn't understand how the world works...the only thing he seems to truly remember, is you and the other legendary heroes."

Bad had folded his hands. Pressing them in front of his face like a prayer. Closing his eyes and taking a soft deep breath. Lowering them slightly as his tail flicked. "I see." He says, tone still flat. 

Techno notes he's not that brilliant of an actor as he thought. 

He spread his hands out, much like how he greeted the patrons of the temple. "How can we help?" He smiled.

"Anything you can offer, really." Phil shrugged. "His language, his species, his information?" He acted like he didn't know the middle part. As if it wasn't already obvious this was the dreamon from the legend. "...we want to help him."

"Same old Philza." Bad chuckled, though the smile didn't quite meet his eyes. "Then consider our entire evening free!" He clapped his hands and servants stepped forward. "We'll have dinner and you can stay as long as you need! We'll catch up and I'll see what I can remember about our times together!"

He waved them off as the servants offered to lead them to their guest rooms. "Please, get comfortable! We'll call for you when the food is ready! You must be exhausted from your trip!"

That was an understatement but the kids chatted happily as they were led back to the rooms. Deep past a waterfall that stood out against the usually barren landscape. Past a gorgeous tapestry of a red egg.

To a large room with enough bedding to make a nest fit for all of them. Not proper for a human but perfect for hybrids and the like. 

Tommy didn't hesitate to jump into the bedding with a yell. Shortly followed by Tubbo and Ranboo gave a tired cheer before he collapsed on top of them. A little fight ensuing that Dream decided to join. 

Pouncing on them with a happy chirp. 

All awkwardness of Ant's reaction to him now gone. 

Phil thanked the servants and closed the door behind them. Sinking down to the floor with a groan. Putting the heel of his palm to his head. 

Wilbur sank down beside him and Techno huffed above them.

"He was lying." Techno growled, voice quiet enough not to alert the kids who were having fun.

"Definitely." Wilbur nodded and Phil sighed.

"...I know." A pause. "That's why I lied too. Something's off."

"He reacted like Dream was the scariest thing in the room."

"Impressive, since you were in there."

Techno gave Wilbur a look and his older brother stuck his tongue out. Clearly trying to lift the mood a little. He cracked the smallest smile behind his mask and it made Wil smile too.

"He might be lying because of me." Phil muttered and the two oldest siblings looked to him. Techno frowning before he took a seat on the floor as well. His father glanced to him, a sadness to his eyes that wasn't there before.

"...how does he know us?" Techno asked again and Phil sighed heavily.

"...Bad is your uncle." He admitted finally, words just barely above a whisper. 

It was the first time Techno would ever describe his jaw having dropped. 

Wilbur had much of the same reaction. Looking like someone had just slapped him across the face. Leaning in close to his father as he held his hands up. "...Phil, come on. I think I would've remembered a gigantic demon at our family get togethers with mom's side."

"...he took other forms. So people didn't crowd him and take away time from his family."

"...what?" Wilbur said the word with solid disbelief.

"Remember Uncle Darryl?"

There was an immediate silence that followed that. Techno remembering the uncle well. Who laughed and played with them despite the age gap. Who wasn't afraid to crawl around the floor with children.

Who picked them up with ease and cooed over them in delight. Their mother's older brother. 

Who they never saw again after her death. After Tommy was born.

Wilbur slapped a hand to his forehead. As if to wake himself up. Eyes blinking a few times. "...we're related to a legendary hero." He grunted out, shaking his head. Throwing his hands up when he couldn't find the words.

"...was...mom, a demon?" Techno asked warily and Phil just nodded quietly.

Mom wasn't something they really talked about.

She had some hybrid traits that they remember. Fox ears and tail. Constantly using magic. Never favored her human children over or under her hybrid son. Was always keen to drag them into a snuggle pile during the colder nights.

Playful with Phil in a way that showed their young love. 

It clicked then, to Techno. His mother wasn't just a demon. She was a kitsune. It explained a lot. Puzzle pieces falling into place that were missing before.

It explained why her one son came out a piglin rather than a person or a fox. Youkai weren't exactly known for replicating genetics perfectly in their lineage.

"...we gotta tell Tommy." Wilbur said simply. Moving to stand but their father tugged on his shirt to get him to stay sitting. Silently asking him not to go yet. "Dad, we can't keep this from him."

"I know." Phil sighed, lifting his head to lightly bang it on the door behind him. "Just...just give me a bit, Wil. I thought I would be ready mentally by the time we got here but..." He trailed off, not wanting to admit that he wasn't.

Mom wasn't something they really talked about.

They lapse into awkward silence again.

Until Wilbur throws his hands up once more. "I'm part demon."

"It explains a lot." Techno grumbled.

Tommy thought his family was being dramatic again. Everything seemed to be going fine. Techno was on edge but that was Techno and Wilbur looked ready to go into a long winded speech but that was Wilbur.

The most unnerving thing was his dad. Who looked about ready to cry at any given moment. Constantly fiddling with his hair and wings. Rubbing his head like he had the worst headache of his life. 

He didn't want to deal with whatever was causing that, so he opted to explore the temple instead. Dragging Ranboo and Tubbo along, with Dream following curiously. 

The latter of which soon took the lead as he began to recognize various paintings around the area. 

He'd stop, point at them, and loudly proclaim, "Bad!" or "Ant!" like they couldn't see that for themselves. 

The temple was huge. A nightmare to probably navigate if it wasn't for the servants every other turn asking if they needed anything. Rooms were empty or held random items that didn't seem important to keep.

The most interesting by far was a huge room filled with pillars of white marble and curtains of red. Statues and cases filled with armor and weapons. 

"Reminds me of Kung Fu Panda." Tubbo's assessment was accurate. 

"Let's...not touch anything then." Ranboo added, backing away from a particularly nasty looking trident.

Tommy ignored that advice, of course. Making his way towards the weapon that had the most flair around it. Stood on a pedestal at the head of the room. Gold holding it aloft and silver shimmering around the edge of the glass.

It was a sword, clearly made to be handled by Bad. It was purple in color but edged with black like obsidian. Pulsing with energy and inscribed with a ton of enchantments and runes. The handle curved over slightly.

Perfect for a demon with too large of claws. 

He couldn't read the plaque for it however. Frowning as he tried to piece together the foreign words. 

"It says 'Language'." 

Tommy jumped with a screech, earning a laugh from the cat who stood beside him. Figures, a cat would be silent on his feet. 

"Ant!" Dream said happily. Racing over to greet the hero but hesitating when he got close. Clearly wanting to hug him but refraining. Ant gave him a smile regardless, his twin tails swishing. 

"Hello again Dream." He watched as the kids gathered around. "Sorry for following you but curiosity and cats..." He waved his paw. "I wanted to see what chaos you would get into."

"Oh we're just looking!" Ranboo quickly explained, waving his hands. 

"That's fine too." The cat purred and then leaned forward, pointing at the plaque. Reading it aloud. "Language, the sword of the great hero Sir Halo of the Badlands. Having served us in removing many evils."

"...why did he name a sword, Language?" Tommy scoffed and the cat smiled.

"He has a thing with cursing."

"...like saying fuck and all?"

"Yep."

"...isn't he a demon?"

The cat snorted, shaking his head. As if everyone said that in response to this knowledge. "Would you like to hold it?"

"Can I?!"

Ant lifted the glass case off with ease. Picking up the large sword like it weighed nothing to him and offering it out to Tommy. Who practically pouncing in excitement as he reached for the handle. 

And would've dropped it had Ant not been holding it steady.

"How does Bad carry this?!?!?"

Tubbo snorted, the answer obvious. "He's a giant demon?" 

"It's perhaps a bit too heavy for humans." Ant noted and then offered it to Ranboo. Who gave it a try and immediately gave up. Tubbo taking a turn next and nearly throwing out his back in his attempt.

Last the cat offered it to Dream. Who tilted his head down at it before reaching with one hand to pick it up by the handle.

He did so with ease, holding it aloft like one would do in a fencing practice. Calm and confident. 

Ant clapped his paws together. "Aha! Well done!"

He handed it back to Ant when prompted and the hero moved to place it back in the case. "We haven't had a war in centuries. So most of these weapons go untouched. It's good to see them being held even if for a few seconds. It makes me feel like they're not going to waste away."

A pause and he twitched slightly, holding both of his paws up. "Not that I want a war!"

"You totally sounded like you wanted a war." Ranboo said bluntly and his two brothers laughed. Ant looking sheepish as he chuckled alongside them. 

Dream frowned however. Shaking his head. "War...hurt people." He said, making the motion with his fists that dad had taught him. Ant watching the action with almost a solemn smile. 

"Yes, but sometimes war is necessary." 

Ranboo waved his hand, frowning. "Pacifist here, um...when would a war ever be necessary?"

The cat frowned then. Sighing as he folded his arms behind his back. Starting to walk along the room around the other weapons and such. Looking at each one like he hadn't seen them in forever.

"I don't...remember the wars much anymore." He admitted, his tails swishing. "I'm kind of grateful for that. What I do remember is a lot of pain and people who were...hurt." He gave Dream a sad smile. "...Bad remembers everything however. I feel sorry for him. He wakes up a lot of times in the night, screaming and crying."

He pauses in his steps. Staring ahead. Posture rigid like a man who has indeed fought for a millennia or two. "...and when I ask him if he regrets them all, he always tells me all but one."

Slowly he walked to a curtain. Pulling the rope that controlled it to draw it back. Revealing another sword behind it. This one broken in half.

Rusty iron that looked almost like blood splatter in the right lighting.

"This is the sword our comrade used during that battle, it is called the Nig-" His words are cut off as Dream suddenly hits the floor. Scrambling back away from the sword. Eyes wide with fear. 

Ant looks to him confused, frowning. Reaching out as if he was going to help the guy. Tommy about to do the same.

Dream runs, scrambling to all fours as he bolts out of the room. Not looking back.

"What the hell," Tommy muttered. "...if anything he should be scared of the Language sword, that shit is totally more badass."

Dream needs to get away. As fast as possible. He can't be here, he knows. They have that thing. That thing he hates so much. The thing that scares him and makes him want to scream.

Images in the back of his mind of blood everywhere. Of him, unable to get free. Of the prison. All linked to that thing.

That weapon. 

He slides on this strange floor. That is smoother than even the prison. No grip to it and he nearly crashes into a wall before he can right himself. 

He's breathing heavy, his chest hurts. His head hurts.

Everything hurts.

Then he crashes into something and both of them are knocked to the floor with the force.

When he looks up, there's Bad.

Bad, he breathes a sigh of relief. Smiling and darting forward to greet the one he knows. Who he can picture so clearly in his mind. Who brings a sense of safety and comfort with him.

The demon looks up at him and flinches back when he approaches. He doesn't stop however. This is Bad. It is okay. 

Bad knows him, unlike Ant.

"...Dream." Bad says his name again, knowing it like the pack does. He practically purrs as he butts his head against the leg of the demon. Who sits up and looks down at him. Studying him with blank white eyes.

Dream can feel him staring.

A clawed hand reaches up and slowly pets through his hair. It feels good, it feels safe. He leans into it and Bad just briefly smiles.

"...you're really here." He can't understand the words but he nods all the same. Agreeing with whatever Bad wants to do or say. "...how did you get out of the prison?" The claw traces under his chin. 

Scratching a little there and he purrs again. "Still like a cat." Bad chuckles, sighs and then looks sad. It makes Dream feel sad too.

"...Phil and the others seem to like you." Bad keeps talking even if he is sad. Still petting Dream. "They really shouldn't get attached. I have to put you back before they get too close." 

He hesitates as he draws the claw back. Looking conflicted as Dream stares up at him. Tilting his head in question over why his Bad has stopped. 

"I should do it now, before the dinner. So it won't hurt them as much." He pushes up, moving to stand. Towering over Dream but Dream is not afraid. 

Bad is safe. Comfort. 

"It took all four of us last time." Bad mutters his words. Closing his eyes briefly, tilting head upward to where there is no sky. Only roof. "...but that was when you were at full power. When you knew who you were."

He holds out his claw and a stick appears in his grasp. Pronged at the end like a fork, the thing Wilbur taught him. It glows, it reads strength. 

It smells weird.

He raises it up, pointing the sharp ends at Dream. Opening his eyes and staring down at him.

Frowning.

Bad is not safe.

"I'm sorry Dream." 

A deep breath.

"Don't run."

"So that Ant guy, pretty cool." Tommy said as he returned to the room. Tubbo gliding past him to flop back on the bedding. Ranboo heading for the bathroom in the room first. "He showed us some of the old weapons."

"The swords were really cool!" Tubbo was muffled by the blankets. 

"Language was cooler than Nightmare Killer."

"Definitely."

Techno huffed from where he sat at the window. Looking out over the darkening landscape. "Glad you had fun." He said though it was obvious he didn't mean it. Wilbur sat in the opposite corner. 

Still on the floor. Just staring at his hands as if waiting for them to do something.

Phil was nowhere to be found. 

"Wow, what is this atmosphere?!" Tommy yelled, throwing his hands out wide. "This is the welcome back I get?! You guys suck! I should've stayed in the weapon room! Tubbo, let's go back!"

"What about Ranboo?"

"Ranboo likes emoing."

"It's true." Ranboo said as he left the bathroom. "I am a miserable angsty teen who just wants to hide in my room and have a meltdown."

"See?"

"I'm going to write a poem about this."

"Where's Dream?" Techno asked, glancing around the room. 

"Oh sure, you care about Dream more than awesome Tommy-"

"Tommy." Wilbur's voice cuts in. Stern. No nonsense. Their little brother sighs, rolling his eyes.

"He ran off a bit ago. Got scared of one of the swords. We assumed he ran back here."

"Why would you think he'd run here?" 

"Well duh, we're all he's got right? If he's scared, he'd run to us."

Wilbur snorted, leaning on his hand. "He has Bad now too." The way he said Bad's name came out as dry...and no sooner did he say it did his eyes widen.

Techno was up out of his chair and making his way to the door. Wilbur standing up as well. 

"Where are you guys going?" Tommy asked.

"Stay here!" They said unison before slamming the door behind them.

Leaving them in silence.

Ranboo slowly looked to his brothers. "...are we going to listen to that?"

"Fuck no, let's go." 

They slip out of the room. Each head peeking out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Tommy taking the lead and motioning where to go. Where he thought their brothers had run off to.

The hallways are empty, no sign of any guards or servants. Eerily quiet. Until they hear voices and they pause just outside a room.

A library from what they can see where the door is cracked open. Their dad standing in front of a bookshelf taller than even Bad. Staring up at it with an almost sad expression. 

The second voice they heard makes himself known. Ant chuckling as he easily climbs down the bookshelf and offers a book out to the man. 

"Here you are Mr.Minecraft."

"...you don't have to call me that, Ant." Phil mutters, taking the book carefully. Running his hand over it. 

The cat frowns, tails swishing. Nodding like he agreed but his facial expression was conflicted. "...I know." He says softly. "...but it's been so long it feels like we're practically strangers again."

"Dad knows Sir Frost too?" Tubbo whispers, Tommy clamping a hand over his mouth as Ranboo shushed him gently. 

"Are any of the kids...?" Ant prompts and Phil hesitates. 

"...Techno and Wil have shown signs. Not sure about Tommy yet. Heh, though she'd say the most definite sign is the defiance."

"And Ranboo and Tubbo?"

"Adopted." Phil reminded him and the cat drew a paw to his chin. Contemplative.

"Doesn't mean there's much less of a chance, you know."

"...maybe Tubbo." 

"He does have a certain aura to him." Ant agreed, nodding. "A feeling in my whiskers tells me he's the type to think nuclear bombs are neat."

Tubbo lets out a soft noise of agreement behind Tommy's hand. 

"Will you be staying long?"

"...we're just here for Dream."

"...Ah yes, Dream." The cat sighed, walking around a table. Taking a seat on top of it rather than in a chair. "...what is he exactly?"

"That's what we came here to-"

Ant holds up a hand. Frowning, eyes narrowing. "Phil, I may not have the memory of Bad but I'm still centuries above you and not blind." His tails flick, agitated. "I know you know more than you were telling us."

"...demon." Phil lies again and Ant studied him. Staring at him rather intensely for a long moment before looking down.

"I see. Then he'll be right at home here." He sighed softly, looking up at the door and the boys flinched back to make sure they were out of view. "Dinner should be ready soon and I think your sons heard enough." 

They could hear the smile in his voice.

Phil groaned, though it held a bit of laughter. Turning to face the door. "Come out you lot. You're busted." He gave a half-smile as the three walked in. Ranboo letting out a delighted noise at the ton of books that surrounded them. 

"How much did you hear?" Phil asked. 

"Enough. Like Ant said." Tommy huffed. He pointed at the book. "What's that?"

"A very old enchantment I've been wanting for a long time. Nothing major."

"Mending?" Ranboo asked and Ant looked to him surprised. The hybrid shrinking down a little at that. Comical with their sheer size difference. "...I like enchanting." He muttered in way of explanation. 

The cat gave a soft purr, extending his arms out to gesture to the library. "Well have at it! We have every single enchantment here and more! Ancient ones that haven't been used in forever."

"Don't encourage my kids to make weapons!"

"I directed it at Ranboo, not Tubbo." Ant said in his defense. Grinning all the while and then hopping off the table. "Let's find the others and Bad and eat! I'm starving!"

The group barely made it two steps out into the hall when Wilbur and Techno careened around the corner. Wilbur taking a moment to catch his breath. Leaning on the wall while Techno didn't hesitate in stride. 

"We can't find Dream." Techno growled and then shot a look at his brothers. Silently wondering why they never listened to him or Wilbur. 

"Oh!" Everyone jumped save for Ant, who merely smiled as Bad approached them. Dressed down in more casual clothes that resembled jogging wear. "That'd be my doing!" When Techno tensed, he quickly waved his hands. "Ah! Nothing bad!...er...nefarious." 

"I try not to use puns." He muttered when the kids gave him a confused look. "It gets a bit hard to understand what I'm talking about." He smiled, more cheerful than he had been earlier. 

"I ran into Dream in the hallway! We had a lot of catching up to do so we tried to talk...but the language barrier is a bit strong. Seems he really doesn't remember much of our common." He shrugged in a 'what can you do' kind of way. "But I showed him our waterfall and garden and he's been out there ever since."

He gestured behind himself. To the glass halls that indeed went past the waterfall. Wilbur and Techno sharing looks before they moved forward to inspect if this was the truth or not. As the group peered out, there was Dream.

Sitting in the grass, lush from the water, staring up at the sky with his mask off. A soft smile on his face. 

He looked so...relaxed. 

Phil stared for a moment before he called out, "Dream! Food?" He kept it simple, watching the guy perk up as he was called. Sitting up briefly and seeming to think on it. Before he shook his head no. 

"No!" He called back. "Dream stay!" 

"...oh, okay." Phil frowned at that, hesitating. Looking almost like he wanted to join the guy out there. 

"It probably reminds him in a way...of home." Bad muttered, his voice soft. And that seemed to be the thing to say to have Phil walk away. The demon smiling as he fell into step with the man and led them all back towards a dining area. 

"When we were younger...we lived in such a lush area. A huge forest and grass for miles. Rolling hills, mountains. All of it was gorgeous and untamed." He reached out, touched a wall. His claws lightly scraping against it until he retracted them. 

"...and now, it all has cities and roads built on top of it."

"And this is why I'm glad I don't have memories like that." Ant huffed, shrugging a little. "Sounds pretty but I wouldn't want to be jealous of what I can't have."

"How do you know your memories weren't like...wiped or something?"

"Tubbo, no conspiracy theories at the dinner table please."

"We're not at the table yet and it's a legitimate question!!!"

"Dream?" Bad called as he descended down into the dungeon. Careful to keep his feet light. Not wanting his hooves to disturb anyone asleep as they tended to echo on the stone.

Smiling at the guards who stood by the cage in the same position he had left them in. Lifting the lantern up to get a better view. Wishing that they had installed proper lights down here. 

Dream lay on the single cot provided for him. Expression sad and lonely. His hands and feet buckled to the wall with little give. Just enough for him to get water and move from the bed or to the floor. 

Bad frowned as he looked down at him. Sighing. "...can you give us a moment?" He asked the guards and they were off without a word. Leaving just the two of them in the dim lighting. 

Bad sat down across from the bars. Curling his tail in his lap. Setting the lantern off to the side and took a deep breath. "...you won't be here for long." He explained, knowing it apparently fell on deaf ears. 

"I'm going to take you back to Pandora's Vault tonight." He tried to sound happy, wanting Dream to feel like this was a good thing. It was a good thing, he told himself. 

For everyone. 

"...if you regain your memories or your full powers, the apocalypse will start anew and...the world will crumble again." He reached to touch the bars. Made of diamond and reinforced with netherite. 

His claws could barely leave any marks. 

"I'd hate to have to kill you again." He adds, pressing his forehead to the cool metal. Sighing heavily. "...I'd hate to have to call George and Sapnap here...just for all of us to go through that again."

"...George?" Dream asked in a quiet voice. Lifting his head and Bad smiled, amused to hear that name in that voice again.

"Yeah, Gogy and Sappy." He paused then, biting his lower lip. "...they wouldn't remember you, I think. Ant didn't...and they've long since retired. George lives up in this really beautiful place. It's by an ocean and it's almost everything he wanted."

"Oh and Sapnap lives in the nether now! He practically got an army of blazes at his disposal. I'm very proud of him." 

Silence falls between them. Dream just staring at him for a moment before laying his head back down. As though he resigned himself to being imprisoned.

A far cry from the memories Bad held of him. 

"...all the fight has left you huh? No more running?"

No response.

"Maybe Phil was right, maybe you really have the innocence of a child now."

No response. 

"...and I wish I could trust that but you know what they say...don't hand a child anything of value." He drew back away from the bars. "Unless you want it broken."

"I'll explain it to them after you're back in the vault. I promise. I'll help them understand why this was necessary." He stood, grunting a little as his one leg fell partially asleep. Pausing as he stood there. 

Looking back down at Dream a final time.

"...anything you want me to tell them?"

Dream glanced up at him with his eyes. Knowing one of those words. Maybe more. "...Wilbur. Run."

"Just like old times?" Bad chuckled. "Okay, I'll teach them all about our old games." 

He started to head back up the stairs, retrieving the lantern. "Go to sleep Dream, when you wake up, you'll be back where you belong."

Wilbur is running. He knows where he's running to and why. A voice laughing in his head as the wind blurs past him. As he hears screams in the distance. 

He knows those voices. 

He bursts through the trees. To a cliff edge, taking a moment to inhale the cold mountain air and then he raises his hand up. Summoning an ender pearl in his grasp. 

With a flick of his wrist it goes flying and so does he. 

Landing safely on the ground and glancing back up at the four shadowy figures cresting the hill. Not remotely of equal size. 

"RUN!" He yells to them and they yell back.

"NO DREAM! YOU RUN!"

He laughs and he does run. Faster and faster. Climbing trees just for fun. Skipping across the water's surface. Pausing to investigate anything that catches his eye. 

He winds up with many shiny things, many foods, some magic that he doesn't have for himself and items that help him run. 

Running is the thing he's best at. 

And sometimes he chases. 

He hunts them down too. Always catching them by surprise. They sometimes leave when he does but come running back. Smiles on their faces and laughter echoing out of them.

They always come back. 

...how come she didn't?

Wilbur stops running, pausing to look around again. Frowning as he notes she's not here. Normally she would be.

Around here, waiting for him. Smiling when she saw him and ready to teach him about the world. Bringing him a new gift every day that delighted him more than the last.

His favorite gift from her were the hand crafted clothing. That she always said was made special just for him.

A color he grew to love.

Green. 

His color. 

Not the inky blackness of his skin or his blood. Not the deep red of his eyes. He loved green the most and it was his color. 

He calls out for her and no answer comes. He sits and he waits for her. 

She never shows up.

Time passes, rain falls, winter comes. His friends, his pack. The ones who love to run stop by to visit him and they get him to play more games.

He always joins them but looks back, waiting for her. 

She's not there.

She never came back.

Why?

Then he finds her.

He knows it's her because he can feel it. She always had this thing about her that he could feel that others didn't. His kind, called them dreams in a sense. 

His namesake. 

So he recognized her even if she looks nothing like she did. Even if she doesn't respond to him or greet him. Doesn't even look at him. He tries to get her attention.

Tries to make her laugh and smile.

She doesn't respond. 

He touches her and she's cold. She was never cold before.

So he tries to protect her from the wind. 

She might be sleeping, he realizes. So he waits for her to wake up.

She never does. 

And eventually, she's no longer there. Just...these strange objects that are withering away and animals want. 

He doesn't understand, why didn't she come back? All the others come back. 

His friends find him again, he wants to ask them questions. Figure out what was going on. Where she was. They either don't understand him or they laugh it off.

He doesn't understand why they laugh. 

He doesn't...feel happy. 

And laughter is what you do when you're happy right?

Wilbur isn't running and he should be. Voices screaming in the back of his mind that he needs to hurry.

That if he doesn't get there soon enough, everything will go wrong. 

He'll have to live with it, forever. 

He closes his arms close to his body. Hugging himself as he sits on the black ground. Feeling the darkness envelope him and the bright cheerful landscape fade away.

He wants to cry. 

It doesn't happen. 

And he hears the footsteps of someone approaching. Looking up to see human Dream once more. Standing in front of him.

Looking down at him without his mask, tears rolling down his cheeks. A pained lost expression on his features.

"Fear?" He asks. 

He nodded.

Dream nodded back and reached out his hand. To help Wilbur to his feet. Placing his hand over his. 

"...Run." It said simply...and he wanted to.

Wilbur woke up panting. A scream dying in his throat like someone had snatched the sound away from him. Almost choking but once he realized where he was at, the feeling went away. 

He looked around the room. At the nest his family had made of the materials. Remembering how Dream had declined to sleep in the same room as them tonight. Techno and Ranboo took a while to fall asleep.

They went out to look for him.

They never found him.

He stares down at his hands, trembling and he balls them into fists. Carefully pushing himself up and stepping over his family. Stumbling his way towards the light switch and flicking it on. 

Techno flinches awake, groaning with the bright light. Ranboo hisses and draws a pillow over his face. Tommy doesn't stir and Tubbo mumbled something about 'turning off the sun'. Phil lifts his head up slowly.

Techno stared at his brother, taking in his disheveled state. "Wil? What's wrong...?"

"I don't know where the bathroom is so if that's why you woke us up...?" Phil grumbled out tiredly.

"No, I just need you to help me break Dream out of jail."

Silence followed his words, until Ranboo removed the pillow with a tired groan.

"Again?!"


	8. Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so I am taking a little hiatus after this chapter lol i wanted to leave you guys off at a good spot so here you go ty everyone so much for reading so far and leaving all of your amazing comments and kudos and such <3 it means the world to me
> 
> ill try and get to things at a slower pace after this this fanfic is eating up my energy but its also been super fun to write lol

"What do you mean Dream is in prison?!" Tommy hissed through clenched teeth. "We literally just saw him out in the garden!"

"I think that was an illusion." Wilbur sighed, running a hand through his hair before putting back on his pair of glasses. Sat at a small table they had pulled over towards the bed. Family surrounding it with various degrees of wakefulness. 

Tubbo let out a confused noise. "An illusion?" 

"I think Bad wanted us to think Dream was fine but he locked him away instead. He's fully intent on returning him to Pandora's Vault."

"How are you so sure?"

"I dreamt it."

That drew some silence from his family. 

"...um Wil? You do realize how that sounds right?" Tommy cringed. "Like I believe you, big man but...what?!"

Techno sighed, leaning forward and placing a stack of papers on the table. "Well good thing I stole these earlier. These are maps of the temple and town."

"You're perfectly fine with this Techno?! Just...Wilbur dreamed it happened so we're doing a prison break?!"

"I hear voices all the time, nothing about what Wilbur said remotely seems strange to me."

"You hear voices?" Phil mutters, looking to his son with concern. Several of his sons matching his expression and Techno loudly cleared his throat. Putting the focus back on the papers in hand. 

"If Wilbur is right, which I'm sure he is, since he was connected to Dream before...then I'm sure Bad put him in the underground dungeons here." He pointed to part of a floorplan of the temple. 

"It's only got three entrances. Which means three exits. And from what I saw, they're heavily guarded."

"Why does a temple have a dungeon?!" 

"It's a temple run by a giant demon and the largest cat on the planet."

There was a bit of shrugging and nodding that went with that. Making sense for the sheer ridiculousness that was this setup.

"So how are we getting him out of the dungeon?"

"We're not."

"What?"

"If we go in the dungeon, it's a suicide mission. It's heavily guarded, like I said, and by the time we get past those all exits will be blocked. I doubt the material of the walls is weak enough to break. And the cells themselves have to be strong enough to hold things demons want secured."

"And if Bad is confident enough to hold a guy who wants to eat the moon in there...a guy who scares the piss out of him? It's definitely not going to be easy to get in and out of."

"So..." Phil puts a hand to his chin. "We wait for Bad to move him."

"Exactly. We get him on the way out. It took us a week to get from our territory to the Badlands. If Bad intends to move him quickly without arousing suspicion, he'll have a portal or something to the territory."

"We find the portal, we set up a stake out. We take him before he can go through."

"And then what?" Tubbo asks and his family looks to him. "Run like hell? We'd have a legendary hero on us in seconds!"

"I'll hold him off." Techno offered and his father shot him a look.

"Tech, I am not leaving you to fight your...to fight Bad." He corrects himself, a quick glance to Tommy who didn't notice the mistake. "I could probably distract him. Long enough for you kids to get a good head start."

"Where will we go?" Wilbur points out, sighing. Leaning on his hand. "If Bad is determined to lock him up...put him back...then he'll hunt...he'll hunt us down." He frowned, stumbling over his words. A deep breath sucked in. "...and he knows where we live."

"We wouldn't be able to go home."

His words echo in the room. Leaving a soul crushing impact. That home held everything. It was theirs. It was their memories. It...was one of the few things left of a childhood that could be said to lay in ruins.

It was Tubbo and Ranboo's first homes. 

It was everyone's home. 

Were they really going to give it up for Dream?

Ranboo let out a nervous laugh. "...are...are we really going to do this for Dream?" He asked the question on everyone's minds. Watching them frown and stare down at the table. "...I like the guy, don't get me wrong but...if Bad wants him that badly in prison...he must've...trying to eat the moon couldn't be his only crime."

Phil pushed to stand then. Shaking out his wings. Sighing. "I'm going to flat out ask Bad what he did."

When his sons looked to him, he gave the best smile he could manage in the moment. "...and then we'll decide where we want to go from there okay? ...everyone's voice matters. If we all don't agree to it, then we won't do it. Okay?"

"Even if only one person says no?" Ranboo clarified and his father nodded.

"This has to be something we all are willing to risk. I'm not taking our home away unless we're all ready to do that."

"...can I go with you?" Wilbur asked and after a moment of hesitation, Phil nods again. His son moving to stand and glancing back at his brothers. "I'll tell you everything." He promises and they all nod back. 

Phil and Wilbur walk out into the hallway without another word. 

There's servants again. Life is bustling like there wasn't a huge secret hidden in these walls. Phil catches one's attention. Asking very pointedly to speak to Bad. They run off after a bow and he and Wilbur start heading for the library. 

Flicking on the lights as they enter and it's just as imposing as Phil left it. 

The night through the windows has no moon. New and only the stars to light it. The occasional light from a home outside. 

Wilbur wonders if the new moon would delight or anger Dream. Staring out of it until there's a commotion outside the doors.

Bad enters, tailed by servants who try to wait on him hand and foot as he yawns. Ant at his side and stretching out in a smaller cat form. As though he just uncurled from a spot. 

"Philza, I am always happy to talk to you...but couldn't this wait until morning?" The demon asked, blinking slowly. Sleepily. Pulling a chair back from the table to sit on the floor instead. Nothing really his size despite the library being part of his temple.

Ant jumps up into his lap and he starts to pet him. 

Phil takes the seat across from him. Sighing as Wilbur takes the one to his right. 

"No, it couldn't."

Bad waves off the servants. Asking them to give them space and when the doors close, he faces Phil. Tilting his head slightly. Glancing briefly to Wilbur. "...is this about her?" He asks softly.

Words full of love and care.

Wilbur feels almost disgusted by it. Knowing that Dream was locked up somewhere by this man. That this man had hurt him and then acted none the wiser. 

"No. It's about Dream."

This catches Bad and Ant by surprise. The cat lifting his head as his ears flick and he jumps off Bad's lap as the petting stops. Landing on the table to sit and the demon gives a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, you want to hear about my memories right?"

"I want answers." Phil says, his voice firm. His gaze could be mistaken for glaring if you didn't know him well enough. 

This was his 'listen to me or else' look. One he used on his kids. And it seemed to be just as effective on ancient demons. Because Bad sort of shrunk down in posture. 

"...to er...what questions?"

"I've been lying to you." 

"...I know." Bad replies, his tail swishing. Ant nods as well. They had both caught on pretty fast. "You know who and what Dream is, don't you?"

"...I know he's a dreamon." The word makes Bad flinch and Ant tilt his head. Curiosity in his expression.

"Dreamon? ...the children of titans?" His tails flick and he frowns. "...that's impossible. They're just legends."

"So are you two." Phil huffs, gesturing out. "Yet here we sit." He sighs, his feathers ruffled. Wings itching to spread and take to the air. To make himself look bigger. "...I know he was locked up in Pandora's Vault," He continues and this is something Ant recognizes. 

The fur on the cat raising ready for a fight. 

"...because I helped free him."

Bad sucks in a breath, his tail flicking. Hands clasped together like he wants to pray and he looks like he wants to scream that prayer. Just barely holding it in. Letting out the breath slowly.

"You shouldn't have done that, Phil."

"Why." Phil demands, and that's clearly his question. "Tell me what he did to be locked up in there, Bad."

Bad opens his mouth to answer. Possibly shout, judging by his posture. He only freezes as he looks to Wilbur. Concern on his features. "...Wilbur, are you sure you want to be here for this?" He asks softly. 

That feeling of disgust rises up in him again. One hand gripping his other arm tightly. Nails digging in but he just smiles and nods at his uncle. "I'm sure."

The demon nods after a moment of quiet. "...it's not a pretty story."

"Wasn't expecting it to be."

Ant turns to face Bad. "...should I be here?" He asks and Bad smiles at him.

"You were there when it happened Ant. That's up to you. Do you want to relive it even if you don't remember it?"

The cat frowns, ears laying back briefly. Letting out a soft sigh before he straightens his posture. Even in a cat form he looks regal. Poised. Confident. Staring ahead before he nods. "...I'm ready."

Bad nods, clasps his hands back together. Closes his eyes and there's a brief spark in his halo's flames. 

"...Dreamons were common to see." He began. 

"You could find them adventuring about. Roaming from village to village. Never settling for long. They were known for their curiosity and their desire to read dreams. Since it was their sole purpose really. They loved dreams, thoughts, creativity. They wanted to see it all."

"It was considered a blessing if a dreamon passed through your village. People often left gifts on the outskirts of the borders for them. To try and lure them in. A dreamon would stay for as long as it could be entertained before it moved on."

"...George, Sapnap, Ant, and I...we were childhood friends from the same village. Dreaming of becoming knights in the army. Our fathers had all been before us and it was a common little dream of kids."

"Not much else going on at the time. You were either a knight who traveled and fought battles or you picked up a trade and supported a family." 

"We wanted to stick together, so we all picked up the idea of becoming knights. We saw at least five dreamons before we met Dream. The day we were all set to leave for the nearest barrack and start our training. I should've left long before the rest, being the oldest...but I wanted to wait for them."

He smiled. 

"...and on the way there, Dream crossed our path. We were excited of course! He was so obviously a dreamon! They all have those crazy ender eyes and a form that moves like water." 

"It was like the gods were blessing us and telling us we'd become great knights. That our dreams were realized."

"We offered Dream whatever extra we had on us, to keep him entertained and he followed us for several days on the way to the barracks. We expected him to leave one he got there and our gifts ran out."

"He didn't."

A pause. 

"Well he did...but not for long. He'd leave and come back. Taking a human form around us so he wouldn't cause a stir in the other knights. Put to work a few times by the captains who thought he was a useless work boy." He snorted. "...he never did get the hang of cleaning."

"We'd spend any free time we had with him. We taught him common the best we could, taught him how to be a human the best we could. We had even given him the name Dream." 

A pause.

"...we weren't very creative."

"He didn't mind. He didn't seem to need a more creative outlet like the other dreamons. He stuck to us and occasionally would talk to other people. Mainly us however."

"...when it came time for us to finally achieve our goals as Knights. To venture into our first battle...George died in less than an hour." Ant flinched at that. "...someone had put an arrow straight through his..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it. 

"...we went back to the barracks, expecting to bury our friend. Dream was there with him, his new body. No scars. Laughing and playing games. We learned George was immortal. Such a rare thing at the time."

"...and then Ant died."

He looked over at the cat who was staring at the table. "...feline immortality wasn't a well known thing back then. So we feared the worst for him too. But he was fine. Sapnap was next to die...same old story. We were all kind of expecting it to happen to me too at this point."

He put a claw over his heart. "...and it did. And we learned that all of us were immortal."

"...we defected from the knights not long after. Ran away like cowards. We wanted to see the world and adventure but...the minute everyone knew what we were, they wanted us to be on the frontlines. To face every gruesome act head on."

"They wanted us to be meat shields."

"It took away our freedom, our dreams. So...we ran."

"...and Dream came with us despite everything. Despite us having nothing to offer him. He followed us into a future of running, hiding, and never returning home." He gave a soft smile. "...and he made it all the more easier to do so. We would've probably broken down far quicker on our own had he not been there."

"We traveled for ages. We saw so many sights! Learned trades we never would've taken up on had we stayed anywhere for long. Started paving a way for people who we trusted. Made a name for ourselves in tasks not many would try."

"Immortality made us confident but not stupid. We would gladly hike a mountain we had before without a worry but we'd never go after monsters twice our size."

"...and then I died again." Now his tail rubs the back of his neck. Tracing an area that must have related to that death. "...and I came back."

"...and then George died again...and he came back."

"...Sapnap, me, Sapnap, George, me, me, George, Ant, Sapnap-" he counted them off. A pattern he seemed to know by heart. As if he had said the names in this order over and over again. Memorized them. "...Dream would always be there when we got back."

"...it made us care less. Become more reckless. We've been through so many horrible things we didn't think twice about getting stabbed or drowning. We started to do crazier stunts. Started to make up games."

"Who can traverse the nether the fastest? Who can ride a spider the longest?" He huffed, shaking his head. "...who can beat who in battle?" 

"...we eventually picked up this game we really loved. Called it Manhunt. The five us, we each took turns trying to hunt one of us down. The four were hunters, and one of us was the prey. We'd pick a point for us to try to get to before we got caught."

"No rules, anything goes. Win at any cost."

"...Dream was the best runner. We never once beat him. Not a single time, so we kept putting him as the prey and us as the hunters. We all just wanted to beat him once. Just once."

"...and then one day, the nightmares began.."

Phil and Wilbur looked up at the demon. Who looked like he was reliving everything. Clutching his stomach and staring at the floor intensely. "...nightmares weren't a thing...they weren't. We only had dreams. Never nightmares."

"...and suddenly they started. It spread like a plague. We heard of villages crumbling to madness because of them. Because no one had answers. Scientists, clerics, magicians, the like, none of them knew what was going on."

"Children would wake up screaming, begging for their parents. Adults would never want to sleep again."

"People grew afraid of their own shadows."

"...and no dreamon had an answer either. Just as confused as the rest of us. Just as scared as the rest of us."

"We got them too. Horrible ones. We'd relive deaths, we'd be devoured by monsters. We'd see our deepest fears trudge out of the darkness and consume us."

"...and then the dreamons started to get them too." He shuddered, shaking his head. "One by one they fell. Their forms twisting and becoming gruesome. Reflecting the monsters their dreams now created. Becoming...nightmares."

"The first one to change was Dream." he noted. "...but we never saw him have a nightmare. He never woke up screaming. He never cried. He would sleep beside us without a care in the world...but his true form warped."

"It went from something we gladly ran alongside to something that made us flinch whenever we saw it."

"...and then the other dreamons followed suit. Racing through villages as monsters, screaming blood curdling screams of pain. It wasn't...it wasn't long before they started to die."

"None of us thought a dreamon could die until that happened. And watching a dreamon die? One of the most horrific experiences...all of the dreams, thoughts, and curiosities they explored up until their last moments? Replayed like some sick twisted film."

"The area where they die could best be described as haunted. Forever cursed to hold those broken memories."

"...we expected Dream to meet the same end. We were scared for our friend. Worried for him. Kept him close even if we didn't want to see his memories played back like that."

A deep breath, his eyes narrowing. "...we didn't even think twice about why Dream wasn't affected like the rest of him. Why only his form changed but he felt no pain...why he never had a nightmare."

"We were idiots. Trusting our friend. Blindly trusting him."

"...and he began to destroy everything around him."

"First it was just...nature. Burning down trees, drying up rivers. The grass shriveling and becoming dead where he stood. Then it was...animals. People. Entire villages consumed by whatever he was doing. He left nothing but destruction in his wake and we didn't even connect the dots until it was too late!"

He snarled, moving to stand. Hands going to his black hair that was barely visible when he ran his claws through it. Pacing the library. "We didn't think Dream could do such a thing! We thought we were being haunted by something! That maybe we were cursed! That this was part of the nightmares power!"

"We watched Dream react coldly to things! We watched him shove human contact away. We watched him grow angrier and angrier and we didn't think anything of it! Because it was Dream! Dream would never do such a thing!"

He flung his arms out. "Our games turned into us running for our lives and we...we were so used to death, we didn't even question it!"

"We became the prey so easily!"

"He would kill us with delight! Laughing at us as we gave our last breaths! There was madness in his eyes and we still idiotically trusted him! ...and at night, he'd tell us, he'd tell us his plans to destroy the moon."

"...we laughed it off." His arms dropped. His posture slackened. He dropped to his knees with a thud. "...we...laughed it off."

"Because how ridiculous is that right?...destroying the moon? What good would it do?! What could he possibly want that for?!"

"We didn't take him seriously until the gods did. Until we were faced with power that wouldn't let us brush it off. It was a cold slap to the face to learn that everything we had been enduring, it was all Dream's fault."

"...they told us, he invented the nightmares. He corrupted the dreamons. He killed without mercy. He laughed at the misery. And we couldn't even deny any of it because we had witnessed it all...and we just didn't want to believe it."

"...the titan, the one who created the dreamons approached us. He told us within a year's time, a prison would be built. We would have within that time to prepare. It was our job to take Dream down. To lock him away."

"He couldn't be killed," Bad sighed. "...so we would have to seal him away forever. If we wanted to save what was left of the world."

"...for a year, we prepared."

"...and when the time came, it took every single resource we had. Every ounce of our strength. Several of our lives...and one painful ending."

He held down a sob. Choking it back as he leaned forward. Hunching in on himself. "...we finally won a game against Dream...and we never would play again."

Ant slowly crawled off the table. Making his way over to Bad. Nuzzling against his side until the demon drew him into an embrace. Hugging him. "We put Dream in Pandora's Vault...and the very last thing he said to us, the thing he said as the sword we used against him broke off into his face. As he would forever return to the vault no matter how many times he tried to die to escape..."

"...he told us he was scared."

"And all we said was goodbye."

"We were praised for what we did. Even if it hurt so much. Even if we felt like we had lost. He was our friend. He was...he was a monster who tore us apart but before that he was our friend. No one let us live down what we did. No one let us forget...not until Dream was finally forgotten about."

He sobbed now, unable to hold it back. Clutching Ant tighter to himself. "...but a demon rarely forgets...that's probably why I was chosen by the gods...so if it ever came down to this, to him escaping, I'd remember...I'd remember and I would know he had to be stopped."

"I know...I know it shouldn't still hurt. Given that...given what he did. He...killed so many, destroyed so many lives. Brought something upon the world that was never meant to be..." He slowly let Ant go, wiping at his eyes as he moved to stand again. To face Phil and Wilbur.

The tears left blood like streaks on his face. "...this is why, this is why he has to go back." He said, his voice firm. A bare hint of a wobble to it. That showed he was still hurting. "...I have to protect everyone. He'll do it all over again."

"...how can you be so sure...?" Phil whispered, his gaze never leaving the table.

"...you've seen the signs too, haven't you Phil? ...that's why you're here isn't it?" 

Silence follows his words, the father unable to deny it. Still staring down at the table before he suddenly scoots his chair back and moves to stand. To leave.

Bad steps in front of him, kneels, and brings hands to his shoulders. "Phil-"

Phil grits his teeth. "I know what you're going to say, don't."

The demon frowns, tail flicking in agitation. "...you say you know it but I don't think you ever listened to me once when I said it." He doesn't let go. Sighing. "Phil, you can't save everyone. That's life."

Wilbur just barely catches the whispered words. 

" _I could've saved her._ "

Bad's grip on his shoulders tighten. His eyes close briefly, then reopen to stare at the floor between them. "...he's not her." He says back, calmly. "...if there was any other choice, I'd make it. Trust me, Phil. He was my friend...but he was also...a monster."

He looks over at Wilbur. "...think about your kids, Phil. You wouldn't want them to grow up in that world. I wouldn't wish what happened back then on anyone."

Phil follows his gaze, to stare back at Wilbur. A broken expression briefly visible on his face before it melts away. To the best smile the man can manage. He beckoned his son forward and Wilbur gets up.

Silently moving to join him. A wing and arm wrapping around him as Bad draws his hands back. The best smile the demon can give present as well. Slowly lowering his hands to his knees. Remaining crouched in front of them.

"...will you give me a chance...after this is all said and done?" Bad asked. "...a chance to be a part of your life again?" 

Phil flinches with that question, sighs. Looking stricken. "...would you be mad if I just said I'll think about it? Maybe let the kids decide on their own?"

"Hey, thinking about it means more to me than I could ever say. It was great seeing all of you...even if it was under these circumstances." He reaches for Wilbur, tucking one claw gently under his chin. Lifting his head so he can look at his eyes. "...it was great seeing these kids all grown up."

Wilbur smiles despite everything and Bad purrs. 

"...he has her smile."

"Yeah." Phil agrees, a dry chuckle escaping him. Pulling Wilbur past Bad and the demon lets them go. "...we'll leave in the morning."

"...okay." The demon nods, even if he's sad about it. The library doors closing on them and the two headed back for the room they were staying in. 

Quite a few guards outside the doors, warily watching them. Antsy as though they expected a fight. 

They ignore them.

When they get back to the room, it's painfully silent. Tommy and Tubbo stare up at them from the floor. Not having moved from their spots it seems but their hair is rustled as though they have been playing.

They share half-hearted smiles.

"Tech and Ranboo took a walk." Tommy says and Phil nods as he sinks to the floor. "So...what'd he say?"

"...I'm afraid I'm making the decision for us." Phil sighed. "...we're not breaking Dream out."

Wilbur doesn't say a word as Tommy and Tubbo just nod solemnly. 

Morning comes a lot faster than it should've. They pack up their backpacks. Techno grunting slightly with the weight of his. Grumbling about how Tommy packed it wrong and the boy sticks his tongue out at him. 

They don't stay for breakfast. Are just about to exit when Bad comes jogging up to them. Shifting form to a human, a recognizable one. Short reddish brown hair, glasses, and swamped in a hoodie. 

"...THAT'S WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE AS A HUMAN?!" Tommy demands and Bad blinks at him, shocked, face flushing in embarrassment. "You're a demon! At least pick a badass form!"

"Language! I blend in better like this!" Whines the demon, pouting much like a child would. Earning a little chuckle from Phil. "This way I can walk you guys to the town border!" He huffs, crossing his arms. "...Ant probably won't be awake for another six hours but he told me to tell you not to be strangers!"

"It'd be nice to come back!" Tubbo agrees, smiling, looking back at the temple as they start to walk out. "It was like...history but fun."

"The food was pretty great too." Ranboo muttered, a little shy as he walked next to Bad. Who smiled at him and laughed.

"Yeah, one of the perks of having an entire town kind of worship you. It's awkward and you have to do a lot of crazy things but they feed you well and you never have to worry about any bills."

"Also a lot of lying." He cringed, clearly not liking that part of his 'job'. "Telling people you'll heal their son when in reality, you sneak them off to a doctor behind their back." He shrugged, chuckling. "But hey, it helps in the long run."

"What's being a demon like?" Tommy asked, walking backwards despite the threat of what the bustling town would do to him. Wilbur keeping a hand on his shoulder to steer him if need be.

"Oh you know..." Bad begins, awkwardly, just to realize Tommy doesn't. Makes a face and waves his hand. "Well uh...there's the cravings for blood and violence occasionally. The voices in the back of your head. Hearing eggs talk to you..." He trailed off at that. 

Drew a hand to his mouth and then coughed. "Uh...but you got a surplus of powers! That's always fun! I can do magic other people can't! And I can use my tail as an extra hand!"

"That sounds mildly sexual."

"Oh don't be vulgar!"

"You're a really shitty demon!"

"LANGUAGE!!!"

They make it to the edge of town with a back and forth similar to that. Despite the argument Bad and Tommy got in, the demon is practically in tears as he says goodbye. Pausing to hug each and every one of them tightly. Reminding them once again to come back soon.

"Oh and-!" Bad paused, summoning a book to his grasp and offered it to Ranboo. "Ant told me you like enchanting! So consider this a gift from me to you...it's also for Tubbo, so use it well okay?" He smiled. "Welcome to the family!"

"Wow-uh thank you!" Ranboo smiled back, taking it. Looking at the cover and his eyes widened. "A-are you sure we can have this?!"

"Of course! It'd just be gathering dust in our library!" The demon laughed, looking around at them again and smiled. "...be safe." Then he waved and turned to head back into the town. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Techno turned and started walking in a brisk pace. Quickly followed by Tommy. Ranboo tucking the book into his backpack as he and Tubbo raced to catch up.

Phil blinked at them, confused. 

"Uh boys...home is this way!" He pointed in the correct direction.

"Not anymore!" Techno called back, waving and pointing instead the direction they were going. "Come on Dad, Wil, hurry up."

Wilbur smiled, the grin stretching over his features and he jogged to fall into step. His father sighing tiredly behind him before following. "So what's the plan?" He asked his brother, who smirked back at him behind the mask. 

"I'm thinking we should start making our way to the End."

Phil sputtered at that. "What?! We're not going to the End! Boys! Turn around, we're going home!" He stopped dead in his tracks, gesturing in the direction of their house and everyone slowed to a stop.

Looking back at him like he's lost his mind.

"Boys." He says sterner. "Home."

Wilbur and Techno exchange looks and then Techno sighs heavily. 

"About that..." He began and he tapped the backpack on his back twice. Slowly it began to move and the top half burst open. 

Dream poking his head out and somewhat perching himself on Techno's shoulder. Smile wide as he chirped.

"Philza!"


	9. Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And i have more for you! 
> 
> just a heads up there's throwing up in this chapter towards the end

Phil...was speechless. Staring at Dream who smiled back at him. The smile mimicked by his sons who all looked satisfied with themselves.

He raised his hands up, feathers ruffling and all he could manage to say was...

"WHAT?!"

"You said we'd take a vote!" Tubbo reminded him. "So we voted!"

"And all of us wanted to save him!" Tommy laughed, gesturing out. "Wilbur already voted long before you even said it."

"And no offense Dad but...we were going to ignore your vote regardless." Ranboo at least looked sheepish. Muttering an apology as he hovered near Techno.

Who just smirked at him. Proud of himself.

Wilbur laughed openly. Looking around at his brothers. "You used us as distractions didn't you?!"

"Yep!" Tubbo bounced where he stood. "It was my idea!!! You and dad distracted Bad and Sir Frost and Tommy and I made the guards think dad was super mad!! So they all rushed to protect Bad and Sir Frost! And then Techno and Ranboo got him out!"

"The backpack was my idea, though." Tommy pointed out, earning a look from Techno who clearly would've preferred a better method. 

"Genius!" Wilbur praised, holding his hands out for high-fives. Getting one from both boys involved in the planning and saving one for Ranboo. "And the End?" He directed that question at Techno.

Techno shrugged. "Way I see it, Dad's familiar with it and there's no moon. If it's true Dream wants to eat it, we'll protect the world and stay out of everyone's way."

"Genius!" 

"No!" Phil shouted but it fell on deaf ears. "What-what are you-" He sputtered, unsure of what to say or do. Just kind of in shock. His sons sharing laughter as they started walking again. 

He reached out to stop them, stumbled as his legs gave out. The realization that they just...committed one hell of a crime hitting him. Their home lost, a force of nature with them. It all crashed down alongside the exhaustion from everything else.

He sat there, stunned and Wilbur paused.

Looking back before reaching out to help him stand. "Dad." He said firmly. "Uncle Bad was right. You can't save everyone." 

A deep breath.

"But that sure as hell doesn't mean you should stop trying."

There was a moment's hesitation. Those words sinking in. Then slowly Phil took his son's hand. Getting to his feet with a shaky laugh. "...only my kids," He muttered and Wilbur smiled at him. 

"We get it from you." He nudged his father and then jogged to catch up with his siblings. "How long do you think we have until they notice he's gone?"

As soon as he said it, there was a loud bang from the city behind them. All heads turning to look as the temple, visible even from here thanks to its size, suddenly began to glow a bright blue light.

That light condensed and a beam pierced the sky. Seeming to go on endlessly. Bright and shining. Energy bursting through the earth beneath their feet and their bodies tingling with it. 

"Oh wow, I've never seen a beacon in real life before!"

"That's...not a good sign."

"That's definitely a call to arms." Phil frowned, then looked forward. "We're going to need transportation. Something other than running. Something faster or we need to get underground now." His foot tapped the dry soil. 

"There's bound to be tunnels under us. The Badlands are known for them but navigating them will be hell."

Dream let out a curious noise. Looking around at all of them. Seeming to notice their distress. 

Wilbur perked up at his noise however and looked to Dream with a smile. "Dream!" He called and the boy chirped back. "Run!" There was a bit of excitement in his voice as he said it. A giddy laugh bubbling out of him. "Manhunt!" 

That seemed to be the magic word, the name of the game played long ago. Dream's eyes widening in realization. A bark escaping him. "RUN!" he said, nodding and jumped free of the backpack. Nearly knocking Techno over with the sudden weight change. 

He gestured to all of them. "Run?" He clarified and Wilbur nodded.

"All of us! We're running with you!"

Dream nodded back and then looked around quickly. Suddenly grabbing Tommy's backpack and rummaging through it. Holding up various things to study them before putting them back. Collecting one or two.

Then moving onto Tubbo and Ranboo's as well. 

"What's he doing?!" Tubbo screeched when he was pulled with his bag. Struggling to get it off his shoulders before Dream pulled his arms out of his sockets. 

"Whatever it is, he should do it faster." Ranboo pointed over their heads. Towards the city and when they looked back they could see two large figures exiting it. Glowing armor on their features. 

Bad and Ant looking ready for war. 

"PHILZA!!!" Bad roared into the Badlands and the man in question flinched. 

"Go, go, go,go!" He shoved his sons gently forward. Dream seeming content to continue working while moving. They broke out into a sprint, using the sandy landscape to their advantage to slide down hills faster than they could run. 

Dream started to break branches off bushes they passed. Yanking off leaves from any green plant he could find. Jumping up on Techno's shoulder to retrieve a cup from that backpack and back down when they passed water.

He filled it up without breaking stride. 

Running backwards as he fiddled with various things in his arms and looked to Phil. Barking out a word that none of them could understand. Sounding much like he was asking for rain. When Phil looked to him confused, he rolled his eyes. 

Ducked behind the man, grabbed a wing, and yanked a feather out. 

"WHAT THE SHIT-"

Dream held up the feather in triumph, purring a little. Giving a gesture to Phil that could probably be interpreted as a thank you. 

It appeared to be the missing ingredient to whatever he was doing. Focused entirely on his hands moving now. Not even looking where he was going but keeping pace with the rest easily. 

That's when a lion's roar could be heard. A few of them looking back to see the large cat form of Ant burst over the hill. Much faster than Bad on all fours and taking the terrain easily as many cats would. 

"Techno!" Wilbur yelled but it wasn't needed. His brother tore off his backpack and brandished a sword. Sliding behind his siblings to take on the defensive.

Snarling at Ant and daring him to harm a single hair on their heads. 

Ant skidded to a stop just short of him. Ears laid back. Stance firm. Confident that he could beat Techno easily. 

"By order of Sir Frost and Sir Halo, stand down and release the felon into our care!"

"...felon, really?" Techno repeated, snorting a little. Holding the sword aloft with just as much confidence as Ant held. "Your fancy words won't sway me."

Ant frowned, tails swishing. Releasing a sigh. "Really now, we don't want a fight! We are returning the one called Dream to Pandora's Vault! For the safety of the world and its territories!"

"So Dream doesn't count in that safety part huh?"

His words were grating under Ant's skin. That was obvious. The cat's claws flexing in the brittle dirt. Yet he still made no move to advance. At a standstill with Techno. Whose family stood behind him.

Phil the second guard between him and the others. His sword ready as well. 

"Look, let us go and we'll take Dream somewhere he can't do any harm. Simple as that." Techno shrugged slightly. 

"If the solution was that simple I'm pretty sure Bad would've done it ages ago instead of living with the guilt every day of his life of locking his friend up in a prison." The cat retorted, eyes narrowing. 

Techno gave a slow head tilt. "...you seem to trust whatever he told you completely."

"Of course I do! He remembers it and he is my most trusted-!"

"A long memory isn't a photographic one." Techno cut in, huffing. "What's to say he's remembering it right?"

The cat hissed low in his throat at that. Fur bristling. His body coiled, ready to pounce and Techno and Phil prepared for a fight. Lowering their stances and holding up the swords.   
Dream suddenly ducked under Techno's sword. Letting out a little noise as he dove between the two opposing sides. Catching everyone off guard. Ant especially, who jumped at the sudden appearance. 

"What-" The cat began and Dream held up a hand to signal for him to wait. 

He watched as the man slowly brandished a quickly made bow. Materials hardly worthwhile. It would be a miracle if it managed to fire one single arrow. 

To say the least, no one was impressed. 

Dream smiled however, pulling back an arrow and aiming it directly at the cat. 

Ant huffed, ears flicking. "Fire that at me and it will be considered an act of war."

Dream paused for just a moment. Registering the word 'war'. Staring at Ant with this look in his eyes that could almost be described as sad. He sighed, shook his head. 

"No." He said and then fired the arrow. 

The hero, smart from battle, of course dodged it. Easily sliding under the projectile before it could hit him. Catching sight of Dream now smiling as he ducked. 

The arrow wasn't meant for him. Because it slipped under his exposed armor. Pulling a rope along with it. 

Dream tossed the bow aside, grabbed the end of the rope, jumped onto the back of the cat who was caught by surprise and grabbed the arrow before it could fly all the way out. He tied the rope ends quickly together and turned armor into a makeshift saddle. 

Ant hissed at him, whirling around to knock him off but Dream held on. Laughing as he rode the cat around. Digging into his hoodie pocket for something else like he hadn't a care in the world. 

Despite a giant cat actively trying to throw him.

He pulled a rock out, brought it to his mouth, bit into it quickly and with a swipe it caused a spark. Igniting the rope and setting it ablaze. Dream hopped off then, racing back towards the family as Ant realized what he had done. 

The cat yowled as the flames ate up the rope. Catching his fur with it, struggling to get it off as he couldn't reach it with his paws. Rolling on the ground in an effort to put it out. 

Dream practically skipped towards them then. Smiling and hands in his pockets. "Run!" He said cheerfully and beckoned them to follow. 

They did. 

"What have we gotten ourselves into...?"

Dream led them around like he knew the area by heart. Bouncing in his steps, constantly moving. Never taking a moment to pause even if he let them take breathers. He'd be climbing rocks and trees, surveying above them. Chittering whatever his language meant under his breath. 

Ant hadn't followed them yet. Which most likely meant that he had regrouped with Bad and alerted him to what Dream had done. 

Phil expected reinforcements. 

So he was falling back into his old habits as well. Chopping wood whenever they stopped, mining into small crevices. Looking for anything they could use. 

Exhausting himself when he should've been taking breaks.

Techno was right alongside him. Paranoia and suspicion in his life making him take up trades similar to his father. A master of combat and survival but with much more stamina. 

Neither talked as they worked. 

Leaving the rest in the dark. 

"Should...should we be doing something?" Ranboo asked Wilbur on their next break. Watching the three as they bustled about. Clutching his arms close to himself. "I feel...useless." He admitted and stared at the ground. 

"Let's not get in their way." Wilbur reached to pat his younger brother on the shoulder. "I know how you feel but if we mess them up I think we'll all feel worse. Better to stand back and answer when called." 

He instead reached into his bag, pulling out his phone. Pulling it up with data on to display a map. "I don't know much about the End," He sighed. "Dad had used an old community portal when we were younger. I doubt we'll be able to get access to that now. If a legendary hero tells everyone we're fugitives, they'll lock up every exit they can get to."

"...so we'll need another portal." Tommy concluded, leaning in to look at the phone. 

"Not just any portal. We'll need a portal no one else knows about."

"Where the hell are we going to get that?!?"

"In ancient times they use Eyes of Ender to locate them right?" Ranboo frowned. Making a face that showed his disgust. Fidgetting in place. "...I rather us not kill any wild enderman." 

Tubbo shook his head. "Won't those just lead us to other portals either way? We can't guarantee it'll take us to a portal no one has found before. We'd just be going to every single one and checking it off a huge list."

Dream suddenly dropped from the tree they were standing under. Startling all of them with varying levels of screaming. He looked back at them, reaching up to tilt his mask off his face and give them a confused curious look.

As if silently asking why they were screaming. 

He cracked a soft smile when they relaxed. Chuckling to himself. 

Wilbur paused, humming and turned his phone to show Dream a photo of an End portal. The dreamon leaning forward to look. Letting out a little mewl as he did. "We need to find this." Wilbur said, even if he knew he wouldn't be understood. 

Tapping it and then adding the word, "Manhunt." Trying to make Dream understand that was their destination. Bad had said their game was getting to one place and others trying to stop them. 

It was quiet between them. Dream studying the image and then suddenly a loud growl interrupted them.

Techno whirled around ready to face the giant cat again...and instead everyone else looked at Tommy. Who clutched his stomach with a whine. 

"...I'm hungry." 

"...we can't stop for long." Phil frowned, putting what he gathered in a bag. Sighing as he stood. "We'd need to find an underground shelter before we take a real break." 

"How about an abandoned mineshaft?" Techno pointed towards a mountain range. The edge of a mesa looming in the distance. 

A place rarely fit for most people to live in and so it was bound to have a lot left over from the old days. Where gold mining was profitable. 

"It might be a bit too obvious..."

"Better than our other options at the moment." 

With that, they gathered up their things and started making their way to it. Dream taking the lead once he realized where they were going. Taking a stick from the pile of those collected. 

"We might have time to make tools and construct a portable furnace." 

Furnaces were...not the easiest to make. Used more in older times and a thing magic could form but the first thing you had to do was get enough stone for it. Collecting blocks wasn't something people did anymore. 

Unless you were Ranboo. 

Who was clutching a grass block in his grasp as they wandered forward. Nodding when his father asked him if he could help. 

When they approached the mesa, it didn't take long to find the entrance of a mineshaft. A looming hole of darkness and spider webs. Rails rusted and broken barely gracing the entrance. 

Tubbo turned on the flashlight for his phone and lit up the place easily. 

"How deep should we go?" He asked as he started walking forward and his family moved to follow his lead. 

"We'll want somewhere where we can feel the air but not somewhere we can see the outside." 

"That narrows it down." 

"I've got it." Techno sighed, reaching over Tubbo's head to take the phone. Sniffing briefly before he turned in a direction and started to head that way. Little brothers keeping pace with him curiously. 

He stopped when they eventually stumbled across an indent in the walls. An abandoned minecart nearby with an old chest inside. The remains of lanterns with no fuel tossed haphazardly. 

"Here." He concluded and the family sank to the floor of the area all in unison. Breathing out equal sighs of exhaustion.

Dream and Techno exchanging looks as they both smiled in amusement. 

"Okay, okay, can't rest for long. Let's get this place set up." Phil reached out to Ranboo, who was quickly handing over some of his blocks he had collected. Not much, a giant assortment, but some would help. 

Several grass blocks, a few leaves left in perfect squares, a flower, some stone, and somehow a chunk of diamond. 

When everyone stared at that last one, he gave an awkward laugh. Hands fidgeting. "...it's uh...it's from Sir Halo's throne..."

"You stole a piece of their throne?!?"

"I was going to put it somewhere else in the temple! Somewhere better! But then everything happened!"

Wilbur reached to poke it, sighing. "Does...does this count as adding to our list of crimes?"

Tubbo laughed, holding it up. "Let's make it into stuff!" He gestured out with a grin, mischievous as ever. "They can't get us for robbing them if they never find out we have it!" 

"He has a point."

"Dad!"

"Well, as much of a good a diamond pickaxe or something would do for us..." Techno mused, snatching the chunk out of Tubbo's grasp. "We don't have a means to forge it. So it's a rock unless we get an anvil and some smelting tools."

"Can't you just magic it?" 

"Not in this state, no. If Ranboo had stolen smaller chunks, yes."

"Way to go, Ranboo!"

"Oh I'm sorry, next time make a list of things you want me to compulsively steal from HIGHLY RESPECTED PEOPLE!"

"Boys, boys, calm down." Phil managed to get them to settle. Sighing as he looked over his sons. Going for his bag as Dream made a curious noise and reached out for the diamond. "Let's work on what we can here and now. I'm going to need a bit more stone for a furnace."

"I'll help." Ranboo nodded and they stood, heading deeper into the mine. 

"What about food?" Tommy asked and Techno glanced at his younger brother. 

"I'll go see about grabbing some rabbits."

"Can I help?" 

"If you promise not to be a giant headache."

"Hey!"

Despite any protests, the two left and Wilbur and Tubbo sat there remaining. Shrugging without an idea of what to do. Dream nearby turning the diamond over and over again in his hands. 

"We should probably make...a light or something?" Tubbo offered and Wilbur nodded. Reaching forward to their bundles of sticks. 

"Maybe a fire actually. A furnace won't keep us warm and light up the entire area."

"It's hot outside though!"

"It'll get much colder in the night, trust me."

It took a bit to get it settled. A few rocks to keep it from burning out of its pit. Sticks and fuel in the center. Now all they needed was a light and they looked to Dream for it. Who seemed to catch on fast and repeated the motions he had done with Ant and the rope. 

"It's kind of scary that his teeth are that sharp..."

"Heh, his teeth are the least of my worries. You should see his arms and spiders."

"...his what."

Preferring not to mentally scar his younger brother, Wilbur didn't elaborate. Instead choosing to stretch out on the ground. Glancing up at the ceiling. Huffing a little to himself. "...I haven't gone on an adventure in so long...my muscles are going to be sore for weeks."

"I've never been on one!" Tubbo piped up, excitement in his voice. "...well unless you count before I met you guys...but I barely remember it." He shrugged, poking at the fire with a stick playfully. "Wish we had marshmallows."

"We're running from the law, Tubbo."

"And it'd be better with marshmallows!"

Wilbur couldn't argue with that. Chuckling instead and sitting up. Just in time to watch Dream join them around the fire. Reaching out for the flaming stick in Tubbo's hands.

Tubbo handed it over and they both expected curiosity or playfulness. Not for Dream to open his mouth and suddenly eat the end on fire. 

They both screeched, launching forward to try and stop him but he had bitten it off before they could get close enough. Chewing noisily as if his tongue wasn't on fire. Offering the rest of the stick back to Tubbo. 

"...you...you okay there?" Tubbo asked warily, taking the stick back. Eyes wide as Dream just gave a head tilt in response. 

Then held up the chunk of diamond in his hands and bit into it like one would an apple. 

Wilbur and Tubbo stared on in absolute silence. 

".....DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" They yelled in unison when the initial confusion wore off. 

Phil paused in his mining when he heard distant noise. Checking his phone to make sure he had no messages. If it was urgent, he assumed, he'd be hearing screaming. His sons weren't well known for their hushed voices.

Save that is, for the one standing behind him. Who has been shuffling his arms close to his body. Staring down at the floor.

Looking on the verge of tears but fighting them back to protect his face.

Phil sighed softly, fondly as he looked back at Ranboo. "I'm not mad," He promised. Knowing that body language all too well.

So many nights being woken up by scared enderman noises and a child who didn't know how to talk to his new family. 

Ranboo glanced up at him, heterochromatic gaze looking much like a cat's would. As though he had been gifted a treat but was too wary to take it. 

"...it's okay if you are." Ranboo muttered, looking back away then. Awkwardly rubbing his neck. "...I would be, I guess?"

Phil chuckled, shaking his head. Stretching out his wing to draw his son closer. "I'm not mad, honestly. A little bit frustrated you boys didn't...you didn't talk to me. I could've formulated a plan. Could've gotten us out of there faster. I get why you didn't tell me but..." He trailed off.

Shook his head again and kept etching out stone. Letting his son reach forward to pull a chunk free and form it into a block he could carry. Clutching it as though it was the only thing grounding him. 

"It's exactly as Wilbur said." Phil concluded. "...can't save everyone but that doesn't mean I should stop trying." He smiled. "When did my kids start growing up so fast?"

"...well, we all are taller than you. Except for Tubbo."

"Don't rub it in!"

Silence follows their muted laughter and only the occasional low warble from Ranboo echoed in the mineshaft. 

"...are you sure you're not-"

"Ranboo." 

The kid squeaked softly. Backing up, his tail swishing. "Sorry!"

"Look, the most mad I can be is the fact we can't go home." The man breathed out a sigh with that. "...at least not yet. Maybe after we reach the End and show Bad and them that we got Dream to a safe area...maybe then they'll let us gather our things."

He huffed. "I can live without my coffee pot, I guess." 

"...but..." He glanced down at the pickaxe in his grasp. "...but there's baby photos in that house. There's...baby blankets. There's a music box tucked away up on a shelf. A cross stitch. A set of curtains that I'd hate to see dust grow on." 

"...that's...uh...that's oddly specific."

Phil just nods, going back for another chunk. Feeling his son watch him. Head tilting as though he's trying to figure out a puzzle. "What...what do all of those mean? Are they like...my journal?"

"Yeah. They are. They hold memories. Pieces of the past you just don't want to let go of." Ranboo nods, understanding. Venturing a little bit closer now that he feels a connection. 

He trusted Phil, saw him as a father. Old habits still lingered in his mind however. Forever untrained due to his memory problems. As well as other mental health he was dealing with. "...the music box?"

Phil smiled, "Tommy's favorite thing on the planet. He won't admit to it now, I'm sure. He'd tell you to fuck off if you brought it up. Used to have to play it every single night or else he wouldn't go to bed. Needed him to take a nap? Better break out the music box."

He rolled his eyes, pointing at Ranboo, his tone joking but there was an exhaustion in there. "It only played two songs! TWO SONGS! I'm pretty sure if you handed me a piano, I could play them both and I've never learned a damn thing about piano."

Ranboo grins, laughing along with his dad. "...and the uh...cross stitch?"

"Used to hang up in Wilbur's room. Warded away bad dreams, or so we told him. That if we put it over his bed each night he'd sleep peacefully." 

"The curtains?"

"Techno used to be scared of the dark."

"...Techno?!"

"Yeah! I know! You'd never know it now!" Phil barked a laugh, throwing his head back. Hand going to his forehead to brush some of his hair out of his face. "He used to need a nightlight and everything! I couldn't count on both my hands how many times I'd wake up to being tackled by a little piglet at night."

"He'd crawl into our bed and hide under the covers and tell us about these monsters he saw in his room and how we can't leave or else they'd get us."

A pause.

"It was even worse when he'd get Wilbur on about it too."

He sighed. "Didn't stop that until a little bit after Tommy was old enough to walk." He shrugged. "So we had these curtains. That were covered in this bright yellow ugly suns and such. Glowed in the dark. Hated how it looked, worst decorating idea ever. But he'd relax some if those glowing ugly suns were there."

"...heh, anything...anything of Tubbo and I's you'd like to keep?"

"Loads!" Phil stepped back for Ranboo to grab the next chunk. Hands flying up as he did. "There's a rock, a rock! Tubbo was holding it when I brought him home. Told me flat out I couldn't put it outside because it was a magic rock!"

"So we kept the rock. Until he was old enough to forget about it and I was going to throw it out but...that rock had been there from day one and who knows, maybe it was magic! Maybe it helped me find him...?"

He smiled at Ranboo as the teen drew back with a new block. Smiling back at him and his tail was wagging. 

"...and I have your first grass block too."

He laughed as Ranboo's face lit up in a bright blush. Nearly dropping the block he was holding. Clumsily trying to get a good grip on it again and he looked at his father with wide eyes. 

"What?!"

"Yep! The block you had been holding when we met. You probably don't remember it. You asked me to hold it for a few seconds because I was standing on the spot you wanted to put it. And then you attempted to lift me off the ground...but you were way too weak for that."

He snorts. "So I wound up holding the block and talking to you and then I brought you home and you were so distracted by everything you never asked for the block back! ...so I kept it."

Ranboo let out a happy noise. A mix of enderman and ghast, a rare sound that echoed out around them and Phil gave a chirp back when his son looked embarrassed. There's been weirder sounds in their family. 

Not long after the happy noise however, his face falls again. Glancing down at the block in his grasp. Frowning. "...I'm sorry we took that away from you."

"...it's...it's just stuff." Phil admits, though his voice waivers as he says it. Clear hurt in his gaze even as he does his best not to look at Ranboo. Trying not to show just how much that stuff meant to him. "...I've got you boys here with me so...I can always replace them if I can't get them back."

"...I guess right now someone would say something like 'things fade but memories don't' but uh..."

Phil can't help it, he laughs. "Ranboo! That is the last thing I expect from you!" His son laughs with him and the hurt melts away, slowly. 

"Awww this one is really cute." Tommy is cooing over a rabbit that stares up at him. Eyes wide and frozen in fear. Laying its ears back in the hopes it won't be noticed but it's already too late. 

His affections are cut off in the next second when an arrow goes right through the throat of the animal. Killing it instantly.

He stares at the corpse for a second longer and then turns to face his brother. Arms held out in disbelief. "WHAT THE FUCK TECHNO!?"

"Foooood." Came the lackluster reply. His brother stepping forward and easily snatching up the rabbit by the ears. "You won't be complaining when you're eating it later. Not like you could keep it as a pet either when we're running from the law."

"You could've at least waited until I looked away!"

"It probably would've run off then." Techno huffed, staring Tommy down. The two often at odds with each other. A picture perfect scene of a fight about to break out. At least until Techno brought his thumb to his lips.

Licked it, and then smudged off a splatter of blood on his younger brother's cheek. 

"Gross!"

"Oh like the blood was any better." 

He turns away with a guttural snort. Tying the rabbit up with the others they've so far collected. One short of probably feeding the family. 

"Where'd you even get a bow and arrow?" Tommy asked, as if he was just now noticing the surplus of weaponry Techno had on him. Gaze raking over the sword, axe, crossbow, and pick. All impressive materials of iron or more. 

"I always have my bow on me, just in case." 

"...in case of what?"

"I don't know, a group of three to four people hauling me off for execution?" Techno shrugged. Retrieved another arrow from his quiver and nocked it into the crossbow. 

"...that's...weirdly specific, big man. You alright?"

"Paranoia." 

"Ah." Right, that was something Techno had a lot of. Tommy huffed quietly, glancing down at his feet as he trailed after his big brother. Occasionally glancing up to see if he could catch a glimpse of a rabbit in the retreating light. 

"...so...voices huh?" He asked after a quiet moment. Not missing the slightly quiet pig like squeak that escaped Techno. Grinning to himself at having caught the guy off guard. 

"...seriously going to bring that up now? Isn't it Phil's job to pry into our mental instabilities?"

"Well hey, I'm your little brother and it's my right to be concerned about you...occasionally!" He adds the last part when Techno gives him a look. Sticking out his tongue. "...besides, you can't just...fucking drop that bombshell and not expect us to ask about it? Y'know how crazy that sounds right??"

"So I hear a few voices...no big deal."

"...a few?" Tommy prods and Techno sighs. 

"...okay, a lot of voices." He keeps his gaze off of Tommy. Scanning the landscape. Pointed ears twitching a little. "...but it's not really anything bad. I've had them for years."

"And you never...thought to bring this up? Pretty sure there's medicine and shit for that."

"Yeah well, Dad had enough on his plate when it started and I got used to them." 

Fair enough, Tommy admits. Kicking at the loose dry dirt under his feet. He couldn't really judge Techno for that when he often squashed his own problems down. Letting Tubbo or Ranboo get the attention. Shutting up and yelling in his room instead. 

Behind closed doors it was easy to feel like you could simply talk about something.

In front of his father, it was a completely different deal. A struggle to piece together what you wanted to say and why. He always clammed up at the wrong moments. Like when he was worried about how Techno and Dream would be. 

"Well...if you ever...need anyone to talk to..." He grunted out, barely audible. Feeling awkward as he offered and Techno paused in his walk. Glancing back at him. Eyes a bit hard to read behind the mask he still wore. 

There was a very awkward silence between them and then Techno sighed. His tone genuine as he said "...sure, thanks." And they moved on like nothing happened. 

"Can I shoot the next arrow?"

"I'm not made of arrows Tommy, you're going to miss."

"Oh come on! I won't miss!"

"Oh yeah? How many times have you used a crossbow?"

"...I won't miss!!!"

"Dear gods, Techno what happened to your ear?!" Phil yelped when his sons returned from hunting. Startled out of his concentration and the furnace fell apart in his grasp. Dispersing back into stone that scattered about. 

Ranboo quickly collecting it while everyone glanced up. 

Techno's ear was bloody. A slice clean through it and blood splattered the back of his hair behind it. He huffed, holding up the bundle of dead rabbits and shot a look at Tommy beside him. Who looked anywhere but him.

"He missed." Was all he said as an answer and let his father fuss over him while Wilbur took the food. 

"Sooooooooo-" Tommy plopped down beside Tubbo. Leaning into his younger brother's shoulder. "...uh...what did I miss?"

"...besides whatever you were aiming at?"

"Shut up Tubbo."

Tubbo grinned, laughing and gestured out. "Well as you can see, Wil and I made the best fire ever! and Ranboo and dad got stone and they've been trying to magic it into a furnace for a while now." 

"That's it? You guys are boring."

"We're in an abandoned mineshaft, what did you expect?! Us to rescue a princess?!"

"...do princesses still even exist?"

"...wow you really failed history."

"Shut up Tubbo!"

"Alright, alright!" Wilbur called over their voices. Holding up some of the rabbits. "How do you want your rabbit? We have three options. Raw, cooked, or charcoal!" 

"Charcoal is very tempting but I think I'll go with cooked." Ranboo looked up, grimacing at the bloody carcasses. 

A chorus of 'cooked' following but Techno grunted out a 'raw' and everyone looked to him. Phil pausing and drawing back from the bandage he was working on. "Blood craving?" He asked, though rare it was technically 'normal'. 

"Blame Tommy."

"HEY!"

Wilbur huffed, pointing his carving knife towards to Dream then. "And for the other terrifying beast at our circle tonight?" He hadn't taught Dream these words yet. So he was basically grandstanding for no reason. 

Tubbo shook his head. "He's probably still full from the diamond." 

"From the what." Ranboo asked and Phil stopped bandaging again to look over at them again. Only then noticing that yeah, the entire chunk of diamond was missing. They all slowly looked to Dream.

"...he ate the diamond?!" Phil demanded. 

"All of it, like an apple."

"He also ate some fire."

"WHAT?!" The man let out a noise, a mix between a wheeze and a groan. Turning to Dream as he snapped his fingers. Then commanded, much like you would do with a pet, to spit it out. "Out! No! We do not eat rocks! I already had to deal with Wilbur eating weird shit growing up! I'm not putting up with it with you! OUT!"

Motioned to the floor and his sons let out amused chuckles behind him. It seemed to be working however. Dream somehow understanding the motion as if someone has done it to him before.

Starting to heave a little and crouch like a cat about to cough up a hairball. 

"Oh this is gonna be gross-!" Tommy yelped and dove behind Tubbo who screeched in horror. 

Dream's jaw seemingly unhinged, much like Ranboo's could do at times and much like he had done to swallow the fish. With a final gag, the contents of his stomach spilled onto the floor. Just...not remotely in the way it had been before.

Not a chunk or a gross melted mess. Instead there now sat a diamond pickaxe and axe head. Perfectly molded into the shapes they would otherwise need an anvil for. Completely with holds to cement a handle into. 

He looked up at Phil with a whine. As if asking for forgiveness and the man stared back at the tools dumbfounded. 

Slowly lowering his hand to reach out and gently pat Dream on the back. 

"...er...good...job?"


	10. Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPLOAD AS A THANK YOU FROM MY HIATUS WAIT
> 
> so if you haven't read the chapter before heres a note to let you know this is two chapters in one day!! i tried to space them out a bit so people know but tadah!!!

Dream is pretty sure the pack was supposed to be taking turns being awake. At least that's how it started out. Now he sits among them, all of them fast asleep with the fire out. Curled around Techno who seems to be the warmest.

He doesn't mind. 

He'll gladly stand guard for them as they rest. Their bodies aren't made for manhunts. They grow exhausted quickly and struggle to keep running. 

They'll get better at it, he assumes. As time goes on.

It took his old friends time to learn to pace themselves too. 

He frowns as he remembers the look on Bad's face. The anger and sadness in his eyes. He could feel fear in those moments as well. He doesn't know why his old friend turned against him or why he was so upset. 

Dream sighed, going to pick up the items he had made. He was halfway through making proper handles for these things. Trying to recall their names. He knew their uses well, the one in particular being a weapon to defend himself. 

It was easier to make these things when everyone was asleep and he could use his mouth freely. Biting into the wood to skin it and licking it to mold it into shape. 

His proper mouth would do better but Wilbur was scared of his true form. 

He doesn't like it when Wilbur is scared.

Sighing to himself, he fits the handle into the weapon. Licking it again to seal it together. Testing the strength with a quick hit against the wall nearby. It makes a loud sound but cracks through the stone and no one wakes up. 

Setting it down, he moved onto the next item. 

He's halfway through the process again when he suddenly hears something. Perking up and looking around. 

Ears twitching as he listens and hears it again. Soft, faint. Like a voice echoing in the distance. 

Curiosity overrides any sense he has that this could be the hunters. Setting down his work quietly and crawling over the pack. Using the wall to get over Techno and then landing on the other side silently. 

He ventures deeper into the thing they called a mineshaft. 

Twisting hallways, ugly darkness. He tenses but at the same time the voice calls again and he can't ignore it. 

It sounds...familiar, the closer he gets. 

"Oooooh Dreaaaam...!" He chirps softly when he recognizes those words. When he recognizes that voice!

George!

Diving further into the darkness, he scrambled to locate his old friend. Dashing faster through those halls until the voice is unmistakably on the other side of a wall to him. He presses against it and listens. 

"Dreeaaaam!" George calls again and he smiles. Nuzzling against the wall briefly and then starting to dig with his claws. 

He created a nook in the stone, using it to climb upward. Into a small cramped space that he began to dig out further. George on other side must hear him, because he calls again, his voice excited.

"Dream?!" 

"George!" He calls back and bashes through to the other side. 

He comes crashing down into waiting arms and laughs. Just to look up and find himself in the arm of a familiar person. Not his George, no...that's Bad.

Who smiled down at him with an air of regret. 

"...sorry, Dream. That was a cheap trick." Bad mutters, sighing but reaching to pet him. It's a nice comforting touch but last time he trusted it, Bad turned against him. 

So he kicks out of Bad's arms and dives to the wall. Backing up with a low hiss. Bad doesn't react. Doesn't seem confused by his reaction. Nodding instead. Holding his arms out regardless like he wants Dream to come back. 

Ant stands not far behind him. Small to fit in the cramped spaces but still armored. A hint of burnt fur on his face. 

"Come with us, Dream. You know you need to. You're going to hurt Phil and the others!" 

Hurt? No! He doesn't want to hurt anyone! Not unless he has to to get away! Even then, that hurt him more!

"No!" He responds and Bad sighs. 

"Yes! I'm not arguing with you Dream. Now come on, let's go. This isn't a game!"

"Manhunt!" Bad looks almost frustrated. His tail swishing in agitation and he groans. Bringing a claw up to the bridge of his hidden shapeless nose. 

"No! No Manhunt! This is serious!"

Dream stands his ground, his mask is off. He looks at them with determination and knows they can all see it. Ant's fur bristles. Bad scowls. 

He summons that fork into his grasp again. Points it at Dream. "Come with us!"

Dream stares at it for a moment. Registers it for the weapon it is and holds his hand out. He summons his own weapon. The one he had just been making. Slowly stands on two legs and points it back at Bad.

"No."

"...where did he get a diamond axe?!" Ant whispers urgently. 

"Oh muffin." Bad says in just as quiet of a voice. Like he said something wrong and immediately regretted it. 

Dream doesn't know what a muffin is but it must be a very unhappy thing. 

Then just as soon as anyone could blink, Bad launches forward. Switching the fork suddenly for a sword, the one Dream had held in the strange house. In his other grasp, a weird flat surface appears. 

He's fast. Dream is faster.

The axe, they called it, clashes against the surface. It cracks but only a slight amount and Bad brings up the sword as Dream is momentarily caught off guard. He uses the surface to dodge, bringing his legs up to push off of it.

Pushing him and Bad apart until they face each other again. 

"Ant, flank me."

"Right!"

"He's fast, he's smart, but if we keep his resources down then the only thing we really have to fear is that speed and axe!" Bad's words make no sense to Dream. Who stands there, tense. Letting them talk. 

He doesn't want to hurt them. He just wants to run. Back to the pack. Protect them. Get out of here. 

"Take whatever he goes for before he gets to it."

"Don't let him get above you!"

"Don't let him chase you! He'll chase you down and run out your stamina then turn and run away! Face him at all costs!"

The more Bad talks, the more dread fills Dream. Something he is saying is important. It's wrong. It's against him and it's just going to make it harder to run. So he has to stop it. 

He leaps forward and both of his friends flinch. Their flat items coming up to guard them. He doesn't aim for those. He knows their tricks now.

He dives under them, under their legs and winds up on the other side of them. 

It's not a long advantage. Ant whirls around with speed unmatched. No weapon in hand because his hands are the weapons. Claws coming down a mere moment where Dream had been before. 

He loses a bit of hair with that. Mentally telling himself he can't afford to be that sloppy again. 

Bad is there too, taking up the side Ant can't reach. They're working together, which makes finding an exit all the more difficult. The sword whiffs by his one leg. He dodges, just barely. Climbing up into the walls of the mineshaft. 

"Ant!"

"Moving!"

Both of them run the moment he's above them. Getting far distance away from him but still blocking his exits. He can't help it, he growls. 

They smell of fear when he does. 

Maybe he can use that to his advantage. 

Fear seems to be a good thing to weaponize. 

So he does.

Wilbur is scared of something he has. He wonders if Bad and Ant will be too. If he can make them freeze long enough to run by.

He lets his people form fade away into the monster he really is. 

He can watch Bad and Ant's eyes widen as he does. The scent of fear grows stronger and stronger. Ant drops his flat surface, his fur standing on end. An audible swallow escaping him.

Bad, Bad doesn't react as much. He's clearly seen this form before but he holds his ground even as he trembles. Even as his heart, which Dream can hear, beats faster and faster. His blood pumps fast through his body.

Inside of him, he screams but he doesn't show it. He draws his sword up, ready for a fight.

Dream opens his real mouth and roars. 

Phil wakes up with a jolt to Wilbur screaming. His wings flaring out over his sons to protect them from whatever was attacking them but there's nothing there. Just the startled exhausted faces of his boys and his screaming, writhing son. 

He moves quickly. Grabbing his son to stop him from slamming himself against the stone. Holding down his shoulders while Techno automatically grabs his legs. "Wil! Wilbur! It's us! You're dreaming! Wil!"

"I got this-!" Tommy says and next thing he knows, his youngest son slaps Wilbur clear across the face. Hard. 

It seems to do the trick. As he draws his hand back and shakes out the muted sting of the slap, Wilbur cuts off his screams and his eyes snap open. Gazing in confusion at the world around him. 

"Why does slapping work so well?"

"I dunno, but I'm glad I built up a few years of wanting to slap Wil."

Phil ignores that for now, tracing a hand lightly across his son's cheek. Where it was reddening. Apologizing softly when Wilbur hisses in pain. "Wil, shhh, it's okay. It's okay. It's just us."

Wilbur looks around again, eyes scanning each of their faces. Panting heavily and trembling in his father's touch. He mouths something, not speaking and Phil leans closer to listen.

"What's that?"

"...run..." Wilbur manages to choke out and Phil leans back. Confusion filling him. Run? 

He freezes, realization washing over him. Whirling around to look for the missing member of their entourage. 

Dream isn't there. 

"Dream?!" Phil yells into the mineshaft and instantly all of his sons are on guard. Some standing, looking around as well. Some had better night vision than he did so they weren't struggling as he was to find shadows against the walls. 

"He's not here." Techno tells him.

Phil dives for his sword. "Can you smell him?" He asks and his son nods, grabbing his own weapon. "Stay here!" He tells the rest of his kids, knowing it was probably futile but having a little bit of hope. 

Techno and him take off running into the mineshaft. Following the scent. 

It leads them in a twisting path. Uneven rock that clearly wasn't mined well. Soon a hole in the wall that barely a person could fit through. Techno doesn't even bother trying. Instead, he draws his fist back and breaks clear through it.

Using his foot for the rest once it was open far enough. Both of them jumped through. 

That's when they notice the screaming and it wasn't Wilbur. 

It sounded like Ant. 

They run towards it, coming around a corner into what looked like the start of a ravine. The crackle of lava not too far off and the dim light of the world above them. Water splashes against their shoes and they find themselves running across obsidian. 

Stopping dead when they come upon their destination.

Where the monstrous form of Dream, exactly as Wilbur had barely managed to describe, pinned down the hero. Who was screaming and crying. Begging for anyone to save him. His partner in crime nowhere in sight. 

Dream's many eyes moved at once in separate directions. Some looking to them, others staring down Ant, and even more looking at their surroundings. Several arms were used to hold the cat. 

Others were bracing against the walls or digging into stone. 

The creepy mask face tilted over him as if studying him and the mouth drooling above the rest of Ant's body. As though it would swallow him whole.

All the while the darkness of his constant moving form seemed to creep along the walls. Into the cracks. Finding any deep shadows it could. 

Phil stood frozen, legs trembling. Fear overtaking so much of his body for a moment and he could feel Techno beside him do the same. They recovered fast however. If by the screams still echoing or the fact they've seen worse in their lifetimes. 

"Dream!" Phil yelled and several more eyes snapped to look at him. He approached warily, putting away his sword. Reaching out even if his hand trembled. "...Dream, put him down!" 

Dream let out a hiss, like steam releasing from a pipe and Ant seemed to be crushed against the floor. Screaming in pain. 

"NO!" Phil snapped and the pressure released on the hero. "...no hurt, Dream!" He motioned off to the side. "Down!" 

Dream's many eyes stared at him. As if contemplating why he was saying this. Before the form slowly began to move off of the hero. Dripping like water across the floor. Slowly but surely moving off to the side and releasing the cat. 

Who slumped against the floor in relief, still breathing heavily. 

Just for a moment, catching his breath and then he scrambled to his feet. Not going for a weapon however. Instead, calling out to the ravine in a panic. "BAD?!?!" He screamed and there was no answer.

He scrambled over broken rocks and weird formations. "BAD! ANSWER ME!"

"What's going on?!" Phil demanded and Ant looked to him, scared.

"He threw Bad! I didn't see where he landed!"

"I'll help find him." Techno growled, stepping between them. Skirting around Dream who watched him curiously. "You deal...with this." He gestured at the dreamon and Phil nodded.

Coaxing the beast towards him as the two of them ran off. 

"Come here, Dream." 

Dream obeyed, inching closer. Curling his long body around Phil as the man sat down. His body still trembled. He still felt fear but he knew this wasn't the time to focus on it. He needed to keep this thing calm. 

"Fear?" Dream asked him and he nodded. Unsure of what else to say. Instead reaching for one of those many hands and just holding it. Rubbing it like he'd do for one of his sons. 

It had weird long fingers. Claw like nails. It was human but very much not. 

It felt like bone in his touch. Nothing more. 

"Dream, you gotta change back." He says this, knowing Dream hasn't learned these words yet. Sighing as the beast just tilts his head at him. "...this may be your true form but...you...you need to be like us for now. Ant and Bad don't trust you. You need to earn that trust."

"Trust?" Dream repeats and he's clearly confused.

"Yeah...trust." Phil nods. He doesn't know how to explain it with words.

So he just holds up the hand that had been holding Dream's. Fingers splayed out and he waits to see if Dream will understand. "Trust." He repeats and Dream stares at it. Cocking his head to one side and back. Then slowly repeating the motion.

When their hands are just a mere inch apart, Phil closes the gap. "Trust." He repeats again and again. Letting their hands rest against each other.

Dream's hand is triple the side of his own. It looks comical. Like a child against a parent but he doesn't flinch away. Even as that sense of fear tries to overwhelm him. This thing could kill him, his mind tells like a mantra.

This thing was dangerous. 

It was a monster.

But he stays there despite all of that, and he waits. 

Slowly Dream's form melts away. Back into the human like one. Red eyes blinking once, twice. As though he's getting used to the limited vision again. Then he smiles, laughs. There's confidence in his posture.

He nods. 

"Trust!"

Phil knows he understands and so he smiles back. 

Then he hears the almost too soft voice of Techno calling out to him. He looks up to see his son approach. Alone. Face solemn and obvious even with the mask. 

Techno heaves a sigh. "...we found him." He says, voice quiet. "...he's not going to make it." 

Slowly, he gets to his feet. Doesn't say a word to Dream but is followed. Trailing after his son in a path clearly hastily carved out. It leads them towards a patch of lava. Heat blazing off but they're all used to it in some or another.

And there, Ant sits next to the fallen demon. Who lays on the rocky ground. Blood pooling underneath him. There's broken bones, wounds that couldn't be stitched fast enough potions. His halo, normally alit with flames now becomes dull fading embers. 

He's dying. That much is obvious. 

And Ant holds his hand and cries. Despite probably seeing this a thousand times over. He clutches his friend's hand like this is truly the end and sobs. 

Bad looks at them, his glowing eyes starting to fade from the light as well. There's a bit of blood leaking from his mouth and his voice gurgles as he tries to speak. 

"...get...away..." He manages between broken breaths. Glaring at Dream the best he could. "...you'll....next." 

His body spasms with pain, he chokes on air. He struggles and Ant apologizes for something. Stands shakily to his feet. Takes a deep breath and summons an axe into his grasp. 

"...I hope to see you soon." He whispers and no one is prepared for what he does next. 

Bad dies instantly from the blow. 

Put out of his misery. 

No more pain. 

His form bursts into black flames. Slowly consuming the entire body until all that is left is the halo. That clatters against the stone lifeless and Ant picks it up. Gingerly. As if he's holding a baby. Sobbing still as he clutches it. 

Phil and Techno don't say anything. Don't fight. Just gently place hands on the cat's shoulders and let him mourn for a moment longer. Before they go to show him the way out of this hellhole. 

Ant doesn't say a word the whole walk. Sniffling occasionally. Never letting go of the halo. Ignoring the confused shouts of the kids when they all meet up again. Phil shushes Tommy when he prepares to fight. 

They walk Ant out of the mineshaft and into the morning sun. 

Ant pauses only then. Turning to look back at them. Blue eyes still brimming with tears but there's also determination in his gaze. 

"...I have...hundreds of halos." He says softly, the implications left unsaid. "...I keep every single one..." He sucks in a shuddering breath and looks at Dream. His tails swish with anger. His paws flex ready for a fight. 

His face twists into a snarl. "...do you think he cares?!" He demands suddenly, his voice loud. Whirling around to properly face them. "Do you think he thinks of you any different?! That a millennia or two can erase what's been done?! The phrase 'time heals all wounds' is a lie! It's always been a lie!"

"I may not remember what he did but I watched my friend suffer for hundreds of years through what happened! I watched Bad remember every detail. Cry, scream, beg gods he didn't believe in for a new chance! A new opportunity! If he had the answers, if it was so simple, he would've found them!"

He hisses. "He would've! Because I have spent hundreds of years of watching him searching for those answers! I spent my entire life with him, and I may forget as time goes on but he doesn't! And I have to live with the pain he shoulders! And I can do nothing but support him!"

He glares at Phil. "HE'S YOUR FAMILY!" He spits out and Phil flinches. "...why does a stranger matter more than your own family?!" 

"...Dream will eventually do to you what he did to us. What he did to Bad. And you will not get the hopeful second chances we have." He stares down at the halo in his grasp. Clutches to his chest and wails softly. "...I don't understand...how you can trust so easily in something so awful...and yet push us away, Philza."

A deep breath. 

"...would she have done this?" 

And that's what he leaves on. Turning away. Trudging off back towards the central area of the Badlands. To the temple. Humming a lament that echoes across the silence that follows. A song sung for heroes who have fallen in the battlefield. 

The family stands there, watching him disappear into the distance. 

"...is...is Bad...?" Tubbo asks after a moment. Unable to get the words out and Techno nods. Answering him silently. "...oh...did...Dream do it?"

Techno nods again.

"Well, I mean-they attacked him right?!" Tommy pipes up. Throwing his hands up. "If you attack a guy, you gotta be prepared to be hurt or worse right?! We all know Dream is a crazy dude! He can do stuff like...make weapons in his stomach!" 

"They gotta know that! Bad remembers him...and stuff right?! So...they know when they attack him he's going to do crazy stuff! So stop fucking attacking him!" A pause, a deep breath. Tommy crossing his arms over his chest. "...so what's the big deal? Why risk their lives to take Dream in?"

He looks to Wilbur for the answer. "You promised you'd tell us everything."

"Let's keep moving." Phil says, turning back to the mineshaft to gather their things. "We'll explain on the way."

"...so...so we're escorting the apocalypse with us?" 

"Pretty much, if Bad's memory is correct."

"...why the moon though, bro?" Tommy looked at Dream who looked back at him. Head tilting. No longer leading the pack on this journey as if he knew he had a specific amount of time to relax. "Like...seriously, why eat the moon?!"

"I'm going to work on that." Wilbur replied, a sigh escaping him. "Try and build up communication some more. Ask him what's going on. See if we can get some answers and maybe convince the heroes off our backs."

"Without a doubt they won't be coming after us until they have more people." Phil nodded. "...they definitely don't want to risk their lives anymore than they have to."

"You sure?" Ranboo asked softly and when they looked to him, he just gave half a shrug. Clutching the block close to his chest. "...I mean, you said they got used to dying right?"

Phil glances back to where they came from. "...it's been a long time since one of them died, I'm sure." Shakes his head. "Ant clearly wasn't used to it anymore."

Silence stretched between them. Before Phil brought his hands to his face and gently slapped his cheeks. Groaning. "Okay! Short term goals! Techno, I need you to teach Dream a word."

"Heh? Isn't that Wilbur's job?"

"Wilbur can help but this is a word only you can demonstrate."

Techno grumbled but relented eventually. Slowly undoing his cape and taking off his shoes. Begrudgingly letting Tubbo take his crown this time. While Tommy draped his cape over himself. 

Slowly taking more and more off to save his wardrobe until he stood shirtless and awkwardly in front of his family. Wilbur standing beside him with an amused smile. 

He got Dream's attention and the dreamon watched as Techno began to shift.

First to his half-form. Taking off his mask only then to show off some of his more animalistic features. Pig ears, hooves, the tusks, a bit of fur on his chest and neck. Muscles bulging slightly with the new found strength that flowed through him.

"Change." Wilbur said, pointing at Techno.

Techno shifts again, slower, his face twisting and becoming a snout. Tusks elongating, sharpening. Eyes turning white and glowing. Sharp short fur crawls over his body, which is growing. Becoming that monstrous form Dream had seen once before. 

Towering over Wilbur and snorting hot air. 

"Change." Wilbur says again, still pointing at Techno. 

And then slowly Techno shifts back to the form that best resembles his family. His face tinting red as he did. Scrambling for his mask to put it back on and hide behind it. Going for his shirt next.

Which had been stolen by Tommy and Tubbo and he had to chase them a bit to get it back. 

Now Wilbur gestured to Dream. Repeating the word and waiting for it to sink in. For confirmation that the boy understood. He stares at Wilbur's hand for a bit longer. Frowning.

Glancing up at his face and says, "No."

"Well...you don't have to change right now but we'd like to know that you understand." Phil cuts in, reaching to ruffle that hair. "We're not trying to force you but it's hard to know what you get and what you don't. So...change? Please?"

Dream shakes his head. "No. Wilbur." He points at Wilbur, as possibly his attempt at explaining but no one knows what he's getting at. Staring at him in confusion and he frowns. Clearly going over the library of words he knows in his head. 

"...hurt Wilbur?" He tries and then Wilbur connects the dots.

"Oh! He knows his other form scares me-!" 

"Awww, that's nice of him." Ranboo notes, his tail wagging a little. Just to jump as his brothers race past him and hand him Techno's crown and cape. Still holding onto his shirt as they run away. 

He hesitates, watching the commotion for a moment and then sets the crown on top of his own. Then fastened the cape around himself. Casually wearing it as though it wasn't stolen. Letting out almost a purr like noise.

"You look ridiculous." Wilbur can't help but snort.

Ranboo just smiles. "Is that any way to talk to the new Technoblade?"

"Discount Technoblade?"

"Walmart Technoblade."

They laugh and it brings a little smile to Dream's face. Phil mirroring it. 

"See?" The man says to Dream, leaning on his shoulder despite the mild height difference. "Wilbur isn't afraid right now. You can change."

He pauses, remembering the word Dream had said to him. "No Fear." He states and looks to Dream. Who stares back at him with this pensive look. 

Then slowly steps back. His form beginning to shift. Melt away and reform. Arms growing out, mask taking over his face. The eyes blinking open one by one. They back up away from him as he grows in size. And keeps growing. 

More space to do so now that he was outside. 

His form change causes the chase to end. The younger brothers staring up at him with wide eyes. Their mouths agape. 

"...holy...shit..." Ranboo mutters and it's enough of a statement that no one says anything else. 

"Change?" Dream asks and Wilbur and Phil nod. 

"Yes." They say in unison.

"Fear?" Dream asks and though he can smell the answer, Wilbur shakes his head no. Which is what he wanted. Taking a deep breath before he shifts his form back to the human one. Adjusting the mask to sit on the side of his head once more. "No change." 

"No need to change anymore unless we ask you to." Phil nods. "You can be in whatever form you like best."

"AAAAAA RANBOO HELP, TECHNO GOT US!"

"I can't help you now, I'm the new Technoblade. I must side with my people. Off with their heads!"

Techno gets his shirt back. Pulling it on with a huff and turns to Ranboo. Giving him a once over before snorting. "You look ridiculous, Ranboo." Almost the same tone as Wilbur. 

"That's Walmart Technoblade to you, fellow Technoblade."

He does take off the second crown at least. Gladly placing it back on his brother's head with ease thanks to his height advantage. The two sharing smiles and laughter. "Alright fine, you can wear the cape for a bit longer."

Ranboo lets out a 'yesss' before he's strutting forward. Going to show off the new accessory to his brothers. Who greet him much like he had been asked to be greeted. Bowing and praising the 'walmart technoblade'.

Dream watches them the entire time, purring softly. 

"Family?" He asks quietly and Phil nods. 

"Family." A deep breath. "Alright you lot! Let's keep moving! We can't ignore the fact we're on a mission! One short term goal done! Let's plan for the next!"

"Can we stop at McDonald's?"

"...we're running from the law, Tubbo!"

"Yeah but Dream seems pretty calm and he's like...an expert at this stuff right?"

"Are there even McDonald's around here?"

"Ranboo, there's McDonald's everywhere!" Tubbo gestured forward. Pointing to the small mountainous range ahead of them. "I guarantee you, there will be a McDonald's on the other side of that!"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Winner wears Techno's cape!"

"Hey, I didn't agree to that!"

"Deal!"

"Hey!"

Tubbo wound up wearing the cape inside the McDonald's. Giggling to himself as Ranboo ducked into the doorway. Wide enough for most hybrids but not exactly tall enough. The drive-thru having a special area for those like him. 

Dream looked bewildered by the setting. Eyes darting everyone at all the different people and things. The noise seeming to overwhelm him a bit and Phil motioned for his more shy sons to locate a table and take Dream with them. 

"Are you guys still serving breakfast?" Tubbo asked, leaning on the counter and the teenager behind it let out a sigh as though he's answered this a thousand times already today. 

"...we're the Badlands West Location, sir." He grumbled. "We never stop serving breakfast."

"Huh? Really? Why?"

"Because we have breakfast muffins." The teen replies like the answer is obvious. When the family looks confused, he sighs again. "...Sir Halo literally would cry if we stopped serving muffins."

Phil had to fight a laugh as his sons started to order then. 

"Dad you got to get Dream a happy meal."

"Why? Is that even enough to feed him?"

"Cause he's new to the world! He's gotta have a happy meal at least once!" That made sense in some weird way so Phil did order two. Just in case the first wasn't enough to fill the boy. He had two hybrid sons that could eat their own weight...plus Tommy.

Tommy could eat McDonald's out of business if he had enough money. 

Phil hesitated with his credit card. Realizing almost a bit late that the heroes might have access to track it and he rummaged into his wallet. Counting out bills and humming. "Does the Emerald trade law still apply to the Badlands?" He asked. 

The teen groaned, pulling out a chest from under the counter. "Yes sir, it does."

"Great, how many emeralds would that be?"

"Three."

"Where did you get emeralds?!" Wilbur asked, bewildered and Phil gave him a sheepish grin. 

"I found some while we were looking for stone."

"...you and your damn luck." His son rolled his eyes, moving on down the line once they were paid for. Tommy and Tubbo racing to get straws and whatever else their hearts desired from the condiment area. 

It wasn't long before their food was ready and they made their way to the table in the far corner. A larger one that let Ranboo stretch out his legs and Techno sit back against the cushioned seating. 

"Techno don't die, we have your burger!"

Phil compulsively stayed standing. Making sure all of his kids had their food set up before he took his seat. 

Ranboo hesitated as he was about to dig in. Frowning. Looking around at his brothers and Dream, who was sniffing an apple slice. 

"...am I the only one who feels weird now?" He asked and they looked to him. "...Sir Halo just...died...and we're eating McDonald's?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Wilbur waved his hand. "He's immortal. I highly doubt this is going to be the chosen time to do him in." When Ranboo made a face at that, he looked to his dad. Silently yelling at the man to reassure his younger brother.

Phil hesitated, about to bite into his own chicken sandwich. Glancing between his two boys before he set it down. "Okay look, I'll call him. Make sure he's alright."

"Why do you have the guy chasing us's number?!" Tommy demanded. 

"...dad." Techno frowned, Wilbur looking at Phil expectantly too. "Might be time to address the elephant in the room."

"...in a McDonald's?!" Phil whisper yelled back. 

"Would you rather it be while we're running from the law?! No chance to rest or hide in a bathroom?!" Wilbur shot back and Phil frowned. Looking down at the phone in his grasp. 

"I don't like secrets!" Tubbo whined, reaching for Dream's toy to open it from the plastic. More interested in it than the owner was as Dream was still intently sniffing the apple slice. 

"Where do I even begin..." Phil whined and his sons rolled their eyes.

"Just blurt it out!" Techno said. "You already pretty much did to us!"

"Oh for-I'll do it!" Wilbur reached over, patting the table to get Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo's attention. "Sir Halo? Bad? Yeah, he's our uncle. Mother's side."

Silence followed his words. Tubbo dropped the toy, Ranboo's jaw dropped open, and Tommy...Tommy started choking on his food. 

"AAAA DON'T DIE!"

"Tubbo don't hit someone when they're choking!"

"No, it's okay, Tommy owes him one."

"Techno-!"

They were moved to the parking lot for too much yelling. Which was understandable. Once the food was dislodged from Tommy's throat, he didn't stop talking. Even now, as they were sat out in the empty spaces off to the side he paced. Yelling. Throwing his hands up.

Accepting some of his food occasionally from Wilbur or Techno who watched him like this was a normal reaction. 

In their defense, they had felt the same. 

"I'm related to a demon! Blood related to a demon!"

"Sir Halo on top of that." Ranboo interjected, still not comfortable with eating until he had knowledge said demon was okay. 

Phil stood off to the side currently. One hand covering his other ear while the one was pressed to the phone. Occasionally shouting over Tommy to try and hold a conversation with whoever was on the other end. 

"Mom was a demon?!" Tommy asks for the third or fourth time and Techno nods again. Taking another bite out of his burger. "I'm part demon!"

"It explains a lot." Both older brothers said in unison. Looking to each other and then laughing. 

"So how come we never saw him?!" Tubbo asked then, pausing eating. Looking at Techno and Wilbur. "...you guys said he visited you right?"

"...yeah, he visited us before mom died." Wilbur noted and a hush fell over the kids. All glancing to Phil's back as he continued on with his conversation. Not noticing that he could stop yelling himself. 

"SO YOU SAY HE'S ALRIGHT?!" Phil yelled, Ranboo breathing a sigh of relief and finally going to his food. "GREAT! GOOD! ...UH...STOP CHASING US?! I GUESS?! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS REALLY AWKWARD CONVERSATION!" He hung up then, hurriedly. Staring wide-eyed at the phone. 

It buzzed angrily as someone immediately called him back and he jumped. 

"Eugh!" He turned it off fast and tucked it back into his bag. Holding both hands up as he tried to breathe evenly again. 

"Okay, okay. Eat your food and let's keep moving. He's fine, he's taking a day to rest and get his energy back but he's fine. He came back." He looked to Ranboo, smiling when he saw his son eating. 

"Alright big man, good, now I got a lot of questions for you-!" Tommy began, poking his dad in the chest. "Why the hell were you hiding-" His words are cut off then when Dream finally took a bite of his apple slice.

Made the most outrageous noise. As though he was offended and spit the piece across the parking lot. 

Sticking his tongue out partially like he was trying to get rid of the taste. 

"...you...you alright there, Dream?" Tubbo asked and Dream gagged again. Pulling all of his apple slices into his bag and rolling it up. Storing it somewhere on his person then. 

Huffing a pout and moving onto the chicken nuggets instead. 

"Gah." He said as an answer.

Ranboo pulled out his journal. Humming as he quickly started to write. "...Dream hates apples." He tapped the pen to his paper at the end for a period. "I'll try to remember that for us."

"Oh sure, he'll eat a whole raw fish but he draws the lines at apples?"

"Might just be the type of apple species McDonald's has." 

"Who the fuck cares!" Tommy yelled, throwing his hands up. Turning back to face his father now that the interruption was over. Finding himself standing there alone. Phil having walked off a bit down the parking lot. 

He stared after his dad, sighed and plopped down next to Wilbur. 

Unbeknownst to him, he was watched the entire time. While brothers talked over him. While Wilbur nudged him and tried to get him to laugh. While Phil walked on, lost in his own little world.

Dream watched him and frowned. 

"Family...?" He whispered, curiously.


	11. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : )

Mom wasn't something they really talked about.

But when Tommy wanted answers, he didn't stop asking questions until he got them. Backed up by his younger brothers. Whose curiosity overflowed at the revelation a woman they had never met was someone so unique. 

Wilbur and Techno never tried to stop the questions either. Some of them clearly being some of their own they wanted answers for.

Phil didn't answer all of them. Walking with his gaze set on the horizon. Determined to get further and further away. Deflecting when Tommy asked one he wasn't ready for. 

Dream trailed in the middle of the pack. Watching the exchange silently. 

"So mom was a demon too right?"

"Sort of."

"But she had fox features right?! Wilbur showed me a picture of her ages ago!" Tommy didn't remember her. He was too young to remember anything about her outside of warmth. A deep feeling inside of him that he was loved by her. 

"She was a kitsune."

"How did you two meet then?! Was she as old as Bad?! She had to have been right?! If they were siblings?!"

Phil deflects all of those. Pausing to read a map of the city they were in. On the outskirts of the Badlands. Nothing as showy as the temple. 

He doesn't stop Tommy from asking them, even if it's obvious he's uncomfortable. 

"How come he stopped visiting after she kicked the bucket?!"

Phil flinches at that question, shoots his son a look. Wilbur grabbing Tommy's shoulder and drawing him away from their father. Silently letting him know that he crossed the line. Petty whines and complaints following.

"Wil, let go!"

"Tommy just...walk with me for a bit. Give dad a break."

"What, oh come on Wilbur! You've got a million questions too right?! Why won't he just tell us?!"

Mom wasn't really something they talked about. 

Tubbo isn't a big fan of the awkward silence they walk in. He tries to make conversation. Tries to bring smiles back to everyone's faces. Spends an entire hour discussing local fauna with Ranboo but it gets nowhere.

Just lapsing back into silence soon after.

It makes the backpack on his shoulders feel five times heavier. The meal in his stomach send waves of nausea through him. He wants anything to break this atmosphere. Anything.

In the many many years he's been with his family, he's never felt a hole opening this big. 

He knows there's a rift in the family. He remembers vividly as a child asking why they didn't have a mom. Wilbur and Techno telling him that they used to. How great she was. How much she would have loved Tubbo.

Tommy had stories about her that clearly were told by his brothers. Fairytales more than anything. They never were the same story twice. 

Sometimes she saved a whole nation from war. Sometimes she won a cake baking contest. Sometimes she was a famous rock singer.

The list went on and on. 

Tubbo didn't even know her name. 

Which in itself, felt odd to him. 

He didn't know much about families outside of his own but he's seen movies and TV. Read stories and the like. Where even the Disney parents were remembered in some way. There's remnants of her all over the house.

Yet...it feels like she's been tucked away. Hidden from view. 

Phil never talked to Tubbo about her. Never talked to Ranboo. Tommy. Techno or Wilbur.

Phil never brought her up once unless he had to. 

He watched the back of his father. Walking ahead of them and those wings showed every ounce of nervousness in his body. Otherwise hidden on his stoic face. 

Tubbo could see just how uncomfortable he was with everything. 

He knows the feeling. 

Ranboo was growing restless. His senses dulling but at the same time he could hear everything. A slow building sensory overload that had him tuning out his own individuality. Walking but really just following.

Not paying attention to where they were going. 

Claws digging into the soft dirt block he carried with him and gaze straight ahead. 

Becoming acutely aware of how loud his footsteps were. How heavy Techno breathed as he walked. 

The ruffle of the feathers of his father. 

He wanted to thank Tubbo for trying to fix everything. To bring them back to that happy state they were in before but it was clear the circumstances were weighing heavy on everyone. Finally dragging them down. 

And he knew that part of it was entirely the family drama. Which he himself felt alienated from. 

He was the newest addition to the family. Practically grown up by the time he arrived. He didn't experience a childhood with any of them. Just a few years as a teen who awkwardly tried to blend in with their society.

Ranboo had basic instincts and knowledge and knew he was welcome and loved here.

It always felt like a puzzle piece was missing however.

And he desperately wanted to put it together properly. 

But he was just one teen. One confused, broken teen. Who could barely remember if he did anything last week let alone solve a family crisis that's been brewing under the surface for over a decade. 

He lets out a warble. Unable to control his noises. Feels someone gently take his hand. It feels like fire. Like his arm is coming out of sleep and he's tense.

He doesn't pull away however.

Techno wants to scream. A rare sentiment from him. He was usually the calmest in the family, murderous tendencies aside. Level-headed. Booksmart. 

Eager to find solutions to problems in the simplest of ways so he could kick up his feet and relax. 

An elegance he wore with pride but never flaunted. Ostentatious but casual. 

His mind an ever growing noise against all of this however. Louder even now as he walked in the unbearable silence of his family. Which made him want to scream.

So used to the level of noise that came with them that when he finally gets the break he's long since asked the gods for, he regrets every second of it.

His family isn't meant to be silent. Brooding. He was supposed to be the odd one out. With Ranboo as a close second. The one that made people think the family photos were edited. 

Ever since he was born, he accepted that part of himself. Being at odds with the rest. It helped mold him into the person he was today.

Steadfast. Strong. Protective. Loyal. 

The voices in his mind echo his words. Mixed with chants of his fears, his frustration. His paranoia ramping up with every step he took. When Ranboo made the softest of sounds he tensed with the means to fight whatever caused it. 

Nothing. It was just his own imagination working against him. 

He counts to ten and then backwards. Breathes in deep and exhales. Remembering a soft voice that sits louder than the others. Who coos over him and cradles him in a warmth he's almost forgotten. 

Things will work out, she tells him. Chuckling when he doesn't believe her. 

If it feels like it's all falling apart, you have people to fall with.

Your family.

Your pack.

Your sounder. 

So he reaches out, takes Ranboo's hand. Holds it quietly and tries not to show his obvious tension.

Things will work out, she reminds him.

Wilbur is the first to snap. 

Stopping dead in his tracks, hands in his hair. Yelling out in frustration as he rounds on his family. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He says and everyone flinches when he breaks the silence like glass. 

"Wil-" Phil begins but he ignores his father. Storming past him and towards a new direction. A park that's barely held together by mother nature creeping in on the Badlands. 

Everyone watches him go before they silently follow. Not willing to leave him alone even if he may have wanted space.

He ignores them until his shoes touch grass. Until he can hear the excited shouts of children playing nearby. Until there's a rustling through leaves that drowns out all of the silence. He opens his arms wide.

Collapses against the grass. Dramatically releasing a sigh he was holding in. 

He isn't alone for long there. Soon Tommy falls in a similar manner. Both staring up at the sky with muted expressions of frustration. Watching clouds overhead slowly shift in one direction. 

Techno pulls Ranboo off to the side. Under the shade of a tree to sit in and bask in the meager silence that they could find. Talking in a low voice to the teen and rubbing his hand. Pulling him out of his anxiety in slow sure manner.

Tubbo and Phil exchange looks. Unsure of what to do with themselves. 

Then the boy sighs, takes his hand and Dream's and leads them towards the playground. 

"...I'm sorry, Tubbo." Phil says in a quiet voice.

"I know!" He responds chipperly, giggling at the look on the man's face. "...but I'm not the one you should say it to, y'know?"

He knows, that much is obvious. 

"But I also know how to read a room sometimes...and I think we should give everyone a break." 

"Sometimes?"

"And sometimes I will annoy my brothers until they set something on fire!"

Phil chuckled, Tubbo considered it a win. Letting go of his hand then and dragging Dream towards the swing set. 

Clearly eager to play a big brother role for once as he guides Dream to sit in it. Taking the one beside him and showing him how to swing his legs. Phil smiling as he came up behind them and helped by giving Dream a little push. 

Dream lets out a squeak of a surprise when he starts moving. Following Tubbo's lead enough that Phil could sit back and watch. 

Higher and higher, his smile wide and a purr echoing through him. 

"That's it!" Tubbo says happily, spreading his arms out. "We're flying!"

A couple of kids run past and Dream's gaze snaps to them. Fixated. Barely propelling himself anymore but he still has enough momentum to go high.

When he reaches the crest of his swing, he suddenly jumps. 

Phil dives for him, but it's not needed. Dream doesn't fall. 

Instead, he flies. 

Movement as though he has wings on his back. Arms outstretched slightly. Clear he's not used to doing this. Stepping through the air as he slowly lowers himself towards the group of kids.

Who watch him now. Pointing and aweing. Flying hybrids a mixed bag of common but rare in the Badlands alone. 

He touches down. Smiles and reaches out to touch the hand of one of the kids. A little girl who wore a rainbow shirt. Her fluffy hair barely hiding long ears. Two antlers nestled in it still growing. 

She giggled loudly, not at all bothered by his curiosity and offered him a high-five. Which he chirped at. 

Tubbo eventually got back on the ground and ran over. A little out of breath in his panic when Dream jumped.

"H-hey!" He greeted the kids and they chorused hellos back.

"What's wrong with this guy?" A boy asked, pointing at Dream. 

"Oh uh...he's new!" Tubbo tried to explain and when they all looked at him like he was crazy, he stuttered. Waving his hands. "Uh-!"

"Oh!" The girl suddenly perked up. Hands on her hips before raising a finger. "I know! He's like a baby! I have a baby sister! She doesn't understand anything! She makes weird noises and thinks loud noises are funny!"

Tubbo smiled. "Yeah pretty much! He's like a baby but an adult! He probably wants to play with you guys because he doesn't get to do it much."

"Can he talk?"

"Not well, he's still learning!"

The girl beamed at that. Seemingly taking charge. "Well what's his name?!"

"Dream."

"Hi Dream! I'm Arcadia!" 

"I'm Michael!"

"I'm Silver!"

"I'm Cheesey!" 

They raised their hands up as they introduced themselves. Apparently going too fast for Dream to keep up as he looked between them confused. Looking back at Tubbo for answers but the teen just shrugged. 

"My name's Tubbo." He introduced himself instead and someone laughed at his name. Which had him turning on them. Yelling but it just made them laugh more. 

Dream looked back at the kids. Namely at Arcadia and reached out to tap her shirt. She looked down at it, confused. Stretching it out with both hands as she looked for a spot or something. 

When he didn't get his answer, he tapped Tubbo's arm. Distracting him from his fight with a kid. 

"Huh-what?"

"He tapped my shirt! What does that mean?"

"Oh-uh! My brother has been teaching him words...normally when he taps you or something, he wants to know what it's called!"

Arcadia looked back at Dream. "Shirt!" She said, holding it out again. 

Dream knew that one however. Shaking his head and tapping it again. 

"Oh...uh..." She struggled to figure out what he wanted before she perked up again. "The colors?! Okay um..." She pointed at a stripe. "This one is Red!" Then another. "Yellow!" Another. "Green! Blue! Purple! Pink!"

A pause and she smiled. "Altogether it's a Rainbow!"

The word seemed to strike a chord with Dream. Who immediately responded with an excited chirp. Bouncing slightly in place. Reaching to touch the sleeve of her shirt again and she laughed. 

"You really like rainbows huh?! I do too! Um...here!" She ran off, skirting across the grass at a pretty fast pace. Leaving behind a slightly upset Dream. Who watched her go with a sad expression.

Until she returned in an instant. Digging through a little backpack she brought with her until she found what she was looking for. "It's kinda girly but I got a lot of them and you don't got any!" 

She handed him a rainbow scrunchie. Giggling as he responded with a happy noise. "Now you got a rainbow too!"

He played with it, fumbling and nearly dropping it but loving to stretch it and make it small again. She motioned for him to sit and he obeyed. Taking some of his hair in her grasp and then the scrunchie to tie it back into a small ponytail. 

"Arcadia he looks stupid!"

"Nu-uh! He looks great! And he likes it, see?"

Dream touched the hair tie. Bewildered by it briefly before he smiled. Brightly. As though it was a gift he was long waiting for. 

He jumped to his feet then. Barking, a new sound for him. The kids laughed, mimicking his noises and soon they were running around. Dream keeping pace with them the best he could even if he easily overtook them. 

They ran around the grass, starting a game of tag with Tubbo as it. Climbed across the jungle gyms and scaled a large wooden fake boat in the center. The kids taking time out of their play to teach Dream how to use a slide. 

The dreamon laughing and smiling the whole time without a care in the world. 

Until, that is, that Arcadia's mother called her back. 

"I gotta go!" She said, gathering up her backpack. Accepting a flower that Dream had picked up for her. Tucking it behind her ear and nearly losing it in the mess of her hair. "It was nice meeting you Mister Dream! Mister Tubbo!"

"It was nice meeting you too, Arcadia!" Tubbo smiled at her, waving. "Thanks for being so nice to Dream!"

She pulled on the backpack. Turning to leave when suddenly Dream grabbed it. Tugging her back. Frowning as she looked to him confused. "Um...Mister Dream, my momma says I gotta go home!"

Tubbo reached for Dream's hand. Gently prying it off. "Yeah sorry Dream but Arcadia's probably gotta a lot to do at home." 

"No!" Dream whined and Arcadia pouted at that, looking up to him. 

"...is he gonna cry? I don't want Mister Dream to cry!"

"Er...I don't know." Tubbo admitted, reaching to pat Dream on the shoulder. Phil had spotted the commotion from where he was talking with other parents. Frowning as he approached and crouched down to somewhat be on Arcadia's level.

"What's up?"

"Dream doesn't want Arcadia to go."

"Oh..." Phil chuckled. "New friends are always the hardest to say goodbye to." He straightened up, wings fluttering. "I remember when Techno made his first friend. Nearly broke his arm trying to keep him."

Arcadia made a face and Phil quickly placated her. "Dream wouldn't hurt you! He's just confused! He hasn't made a friend outside of us yet!" He ignored the obvious notion of the legendary heroes. That would be too hard to explain in the moment. 

But it made sense. What few friends Dream did have outside of them chased and hurt him. This new friend...he wanted her to stay. Like the family did. 

"Oh..." Arcadia frowned, now glancing to her mother who looked to her with a head tilt. "Um...hang on!" She raced over to her mother. Asking a question and her mother glanced back at them warily. Ears, which were clearly a rabbit's, twitching. 

They talked back and forth for a bit before Arcadia returned with a business card. Offering it to Phil. "Here Mister Dream's dad! My momma said when Dream learns how to he can write me letters! She said to call her when he can!" 

Phil took the business card, smiling at the little girl. "Thank you very much. He'll love to send you a whole bunch some day, I'm sure!"

Arcadia smiled, waving now, and when Dream reached for her both Phil and Tubbo stopped his hand. Letting her run back to her mother and the two of them leave. 

"...no..." Dream whimpered. 

"Awww...I feel really bad now!"

"Welcome to parenthood, Tubbo."

"Ew, no! I'm not ready to be a dad!"

Phil laughed, patting Dream's shoulder. "Come on, the best solution for the goodbye blues is a distraction and I think I see an ice cream truck on the other side of the park." He gently guided the boy away. Dream glancing over his shoulder but Arcadia and her mom were already gone. 

"...so yeah. I know but...I'm just...angry." Tommy concluded and Wilbur beside him nodded. Sighing as he sat up. Mimicking the pose his younger brother was doing by curling his legs up to his chest.

Resting arms on top of his knees and staring at him. "I know exactly how you feel."

A phone dinged loudly and Wilbur jolted. Patting himself down until he grabbed his out of his pocket. Tommy letting out a loud groan. "Really?! Texting when I'm pouring my heart out to you?!"

"No, no!" Wilbur gently shoved at him before showing him his phone. "I downloaded that creepy celebrity tracker app."

"What, why?"

"Because it has a whole bunch of people on there constantly on the lookout for famous people. You can choose who you want to 'stalk'."

"And...?"

"And I picked the legendary heroes." Wilbur concluded, Tommy's eyes widening in realization. 

"Ooooh, that makes sense. That's...actually kind of genius. Wow Wilby, didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh shush." Wilbur scrolled through his alerts on the app. Having to dig through various suggestions of who to stalk next. Finally finding the message that should've been at the top but thanks to poor design wasn't. 

He stared at it, frowning. "...Sir George of the Found and Sir Sapnap of the Flames were spotted." He read aloud, dread pooling in his gut and Tommy leaned in to look.

"Where?"

"...here." 

"...you have got to be kidding me!" 

Wilbur pulled up the photo that was included with the appearance. A hastily snapped one with guards trying to stop it but there in the background was indeed the two legendary heroes. Stepping out of a community Nether portal. 

Armed with shimmering armor and weapons. 

Comments were flooding in. Asking if there was a state of emergency declared. If anyone knew why the heroes were traveling like that. Whether or not Bad and Ant had been spotted similarly recently. 

The location listed as the very town they were in.

"Do they know we're here?!" Wilbur hissed through gritted teeth. "We need to move! Tommy get Dad, Tubbo, and Dream! I'll get Techno and Ranboo!" They split apart. Tommy racing towards the others. Narrowly dodging a kid who cut into his path.

Wilbur ran towards Techno, who was still holding Ranboo's hand. Though the younger teen looked far more relaxed than he had earlier. Listening intently to whatever story Techno was telling him from memory. 

"We gotta go!" He called out as he got closer and Techno looked up at him.

"What now?"

"George and Sapnap are here! In this town!"

Techno stood, helping Ranboo to his feet. "Alright calm down, don't make us look suspicious. It's a decently sized town. Unless they somehow have a tracker on us if we lay low they won't focus on us. There's bound to be crowds surrounding them and delaying them from looking around."

The wind blew sharp suddenly. Overwhelming them in a blast of cool air that wasn't normal in the Badlands. All three briefly shivering with its touch. When they looked around for the source, there was nothing.

Just their approaching family and Dream.

"Did it say where they were?" Phil asked as he ran up. Tommy clearly having filled him in on the app. Wilbur double checked it. Telling them the location of the portal and Phil glanced to Techno.

"That's about forty minutes away from here. We should be able to leave unnoticed if we head in the opposite direction."

"That's what I'm thinking."

They gathered up their things, Phil double checking with Ranboo that he felt up to this. About to head off from the park. Wings gently urging his younger sons forward. Dream's leash reattached to his backpack for now. 

As he lingered behind solemnly, not even the ice cream he had in his grasp perking him up. 

"Let's go-" Phil began when his words were cut off by a child screaming. The sound of something loud erupting behind them.

All sets of eyes whirled to look at the scene. Where the swing set had once stood now lay a crumpled heap of rusted metal. Parents rushing to help a few children trapped underneath it. Someone calling for an ambulance. 

Phil automatically moved to go help but Techno caught his arm.

"We don't have time!"

"Techno, there's kids-!"

"Whose screaming is going to attract the heroes! There's a ton of adults around here and someone is already calling for emergency services. It's them or Dream. Make your choice!"

Phil hesitated, frowning. Biting his lower lip before he turned away. Rushing forward again. Muttering to himself under his breath that his son was right. That they needed to keep moving. 

They made it halfway down the block when they saw a light in the sky. Zooming overhead like a meteor that came crashing down in the park. Cheering screams of delight following it and the obvious voice of a famous face.

Sapnap, who rushed to help where the children were trapped. 

"Okay, okay, keep calm, keep walking. Keep calm, keep walking. Don't draw attention." Phil told his kids, keeping his voice low. Pointing in the direction they would follow. He looked to Dream briefly, who was looking back at the park.

"Dream, no." He said firmly, trying to get the boy to focus. "We have to run okay? Well..walk but we're staying away from Sapnap and George."

He expected an excited repeating of the names. All he got was silence. 

More loud noises echoed in the park. Sounds of things crashing. People screaming. Sapnap yelling alongside them. The words too hard to make out. 

Then the sound of footsteps approaching them in a fast pace. 

Phil glanced over his shoulder, barely catching the blue blur that zipped around them. Sliding to a stop in front of them and blocking their path. The sound of a sword being unsheathed from it's scabbard. 

"Shit!" Wilbur hissed and Techno was moving forward to stand between them and George. 

Who stared at them quietly. Gaze hidden behind his signature sunglasses. Armor radiating energy that could be felt several feet away. Sword the same, runes inscribed in a language lost to time. 

Similar to Bad's own sword and armor. 

Artifacts of ancient war. 

"By order of Sir George and Sir Sapnap," He began but Techno cut him off with a long drawn out groan.

"We've already heard that, the answer is still no!"

"Do you declare War?"

"You guys are really selling me on the idea, not going to lie."

"Techno..." Phil warned but it fell on deaf ears. The hybrid snarling back at the hero when said hero seemingly relaxed. A smile slowly creeping across his face.

"So be it." George said, in a tone almost hushed and he raised his sword up. Techno bracing for an attack but it never came. Instead the man slammed the blade down into the concrete path below him.

Cracking it and his hand on the handle began to glow blue. The sword enveloped in the light.

Then it seeped into the cracks. 

The world opened up below them and swallowed them whole. 

Admittedly, everyone screamed.

Even Techno, who would later deny it. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!?!?" Tommy yelled as they fell through darkness. Seemingly hurtling into a bottomless pit. Able to see his family and Dream falling alongside them somehow.

Like something was illuminating them and only them. 

"IT'S GOTTA BE MAGIC RIGHT?!?!" 

"ADMIN MAGIC!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"IT'S AN ANCIENT MAGIC, VERY FEW PEOPLE HAVE IT NOWADAYS!"

"OH GREAT, GLAD WE SOLVED THAT! HOW THE FUCK DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?!?!?"

"WHERE EVEN ARE WE??!?!"

Phil tried to use his wings, cringing at the strain it brought on them. Unable to get a wind or anything to float down. The place was both nothing and something at the same time. Swallowing natural physics around it.

He folded them after two attempts and turned his gaze upward. From where they had fallen. It was a black unrelenting void until it suddenly opened and there stood two people on either side of the hole.

Before they jumped in.

George and Sapnap began to fall with them. Confidence on their features. 

Phil grabbed his sword, turning over to face them. Prepared to fight even as he was falling. Some of his sons doing the same. 

Sapnap fell like they did. No grace but a savage grin like he had done it a hundred times over. No sword in his grasp but instead a gun.

A friggin gun. 

"...seriously?!" Phil demands to no one. 

Guns weren't a common weapon. At all. He could probably count on one hand how many he's seen in his entire life. All of them shooting different materials and many countries banned them outright. 

George meanwhile practically glided along like he was traversing an area he knew by heart. Jumping from unseen platforms to the next. Falling with ease. Not afraid of what lurked below like he could see it the entire time.

He wasn't the only one.

Dream righted himself mid-air. Landing on something solid with a soft thunk sound that echoed through the impending silence. Standing to face the two that fell towards him. His axe appearing in his grasp. 

George landed on the platform with him. Sapnap practically crashed into but righted himself as George helped him up. 

From there, the rest of them began to fall in an endless loop. A dizzying effect where they were below the three one second and above them the next. Never able to land on the platform like the others. 

Catching whiffs of the conversation happening each time they zoomed past.

"-it's already started-"

"-children! Never children-"

"-every bit as I see in my nightmares-"

"-memory is worthless-"

"-we trust him-"

"-we don't trust you-"

_Not anymore._

"Wilbur!" Ranboo yelled and suddenly he stopped falling. Phil craning his neck to see what had happened. Seeing his oldest son off to the far left of them falling. One hand clutching the edge of something he couldn't see.

The other now holding onto Ranboo's hand and stopping him from falling.

"Concentrate!" Wilbur told his brother. "Deep breath! You can do this!" 

Ranboo let out a whine but tried to do as he was told. Closing his eyes tight before he suddenly exploded in a puff of purple particles. Reappearing wherever Wilbur was grasping onto. 

Standing just fine and offering his older brother a hand once he was able to. 

Wilbur climbed up and both of them set out to grab the rest. Calling for them to fall closer. Hands outstretched. Nearly falling off each time they managed to snag someone out of the air.

Tommy and Wilbur fell back. 

Ranboo pulled Techno onto it.

Caught Tubbo and they slipped off but Ranboo managed to teleport them back. 

All that left was Phil. Who used his wings to propel himself towards them. Three of his sons grabbing his arm at the same time and yanking him onto the platform. Once he touched down, he felt this sensation.

Much like the energy of a beacon. Stumbling as he tried find where he could walk.

"How...?!" Tubbo asked in disbelief and Wilbur was the only one with answers.

Collapsed on the floor exhausted as he panted. "I...I don't know...I just suddenly saw a platform...and I went for it..."

A roar echoed around them and they all looked to the platform above them. Where Dream was fighting off the two heroes to the best of his ability. George was engaged in close combat. Not afraid to get right in Dream's face.

Grappling with their weapons. Knocking the axe away from Dream just to have his sword do the same. A punch hit Dream hard across the cheek but he returned it by knocking the feet out from under the hero.

All the while Sapnap was perched at a distance. Aiming the gun towards them. Firing occasionally with expert shots that never hit George and were narrowly dodged by Dream. 

"They're going to end up like Bad and Ant at this rate." Techno scowled. "Pushing him to fight back and hurt them."

"Or Dream's gonna lose!" Tubbo pointed when Dream suddenly faltered. George gaining the upper hand unexpectedly. That blue glow returning to his hand as he suddenly slammed it against Dream's chest.

There was a crackle of electricity and Dream stumbled back. His arms going limp, his breathing becoming heavier. A strange scent filling the otherwise stale air. 

"...weakness, it's a potion effect." Phil scowled, they weren't fighting fair. Not that there was really a standard for heroes when capturing someone they intended to put in prison. He heard something beside him.

Saw Techno out of the corner of his eye fire an arrow. 

It exploded at George's feet. Sending the man jumping back and looking down at them with a scowl. 

"WHAT KIND OF ARROW WAS THAT?!" Tommy demanded.

"It wasn't. It was a firework."

"...you can do that?!"

"It takes practice."

"Sapnap." George looked to other hero who nodded. Running to the edge of the invisible platform and jumping off. Falling towards them and landing on theirs. He twirled the gun around his finger before he aimed it at them.

"You shoot my kids and I'll cut off your hands." Phil warned and Sapnap almost snorted.

"Jeezus Phil, calm down. It's set to stun."

"My statement stands." His words echoed by a snarl from Techno as well. A sword being tossed in the direction of Wilbur who took it. Tommy raising his fists while Ranboo backed up. 

Tubbo looking around for something to weaponize. 

"Let us take Dream then."

"He counts as one of my kids now."

"You and your serial adopting man, you need to get a life." Sapnap sighed, rolling his eyes. Stance relaxing somewhat but not lowering his weapon. "Listen, I don't know if Bad told you the whole story-"

"He did, we know what Dream can do but we're going to take him to the End and fix this."

"The End?" Sapnap perks up at that. Looking to them with mild confusion. Then his eyes narrow. "Wait, you can't do that." 

It catches the family off guard. Phil about to ask more questions when suddenly George comes flying out of nowhere. Slamming into Sapnap and the two heroes roll across the platform. 

Dream lands softly after them, a snarl on his lips. Red eyes glaring at them and axe bloody in his grasp. He advanced on them rolling his shoulders with a crack and only stopped when Phil grabbed his sleeve.

Looking back at the man with cold eyes. 

"Dream, no hurt." Phil commanded and Dream stared at him a moment longer. As if contemplating it. Slowly losing the hatred in his eyes and his posture relaxing. Heaving a soft sigh as if he's tired and reaching for his mask.

Adjusting it to put it over his face and hiding the axe away. 

"George, let us out of here."

George stands, rubbing his head, blood coming back on his hand and there's a cut through his leg where the axe got to him. It makes him almost collapse but he still stands. A shield in his grasp now. Protecting them as Sapnap recovers as well.

"I won't." The hero states firmly. "We're leaving with Dream."

Dream hisses behind his mask. 

The cold air bites at them. 

It catches everyone off guard. Looking for the source of the wind that wasn't there before. George and Sapnap tense. The former's hands starting to glow blue again. 

"Do you even remember him?!" Phil demands and George looks to the boy beside him. Who stares them down behind that smiley faced mask. Unmoving. An aura around him that radiated death. 

"...I do." He says, his voice almost soft and he summons his sword back to his grasp. "I see Dream in my nightmares every week."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Sapnap reaches forward, putting his hand on George's shoulder. Stopping him from his next attack. "George, we should get the others."

"We could handle it right here and now."

"No, we can't. You gave Dream weakness and he still nearly took out your leg." He hesitated, frowned. "...and I have information for Bad."

There's a moment of awkward silence between all of them and then the sword slams into the platform. The void surrounding them starting to melt away. Returning back to the street they once were on. 

Now instead it was broken. Vehicles around them were upturned. Emergency workers running about. Buildings crumbling as though an explosion ripped through. Lights above them blown out and the grass on the sidewalks burned away.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Tubbo screams, the picture perfect town this once was now gone in a wreckage. 

Sapnap gives them a strange look as George makes a portal out of thin air. Confusion lacing his features. He's pulled in by his one arm and the last word he says to them is, "...us?"

The portal closes behind them and they're left on the wrecked street. Dumbfounded. Having just battled the legendary heroes and come out of it on a raincheck of sorts. 

Phil doesn't know what to say. What to do. Where to run and how to get there. He just stands there, letting his mind settle from everything it was screaming at him. Looking around at his sons for injuries.

They're all manner of exhausted. Battered but hardly bruised. Slumped in a similar manner to him and Techno is rubbing his head like he has a headache. Whispering something inaudible under his breath.

His eyes glance over Dream. Still in the same spot he was before. Among their family, an imposing figure behind the mask. Staring at the space George once was. 

And they fall on Wilbur. Who has glazed eyes. Unfocused. Head tilting awkwardly before they roll up into it and he collapses. Just barely caught by Ranboo who yelled. 

"Wil!"


	12. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shorter one! but thank you all for 1k kudos :)) <3
> 
> TW: this chapter mentions self-harm!!!!

"Oh wow...I'm a dad now."

"...really? It's just now dawning on you? You had nine months to mentally prepare for this."

"Yeah well...it's way different actually holding him. He's...so tiny. He can fit in my arm."

"Heh, yeah. He didn't feel that tiny coming out."

"Wilbur right? That's what you wanted to name him?"

"Yep! Wilbur Soot Minecraft."

"Soot." 

"Don't laugh, it's a very nice name in my culture."

"I'm not! It's...just...different. I like different, you know that."

"I know."

"He's got your eyes."

"And definitely has your nose."

"Think he'll get some tails?"

"Oh I hope he at least gets one! But y'know...he's fine just as is. Would be a bit cuter with the fluffy ears but..."

"Hey, he's perfect but I can't help but want more of you in him."

"Oh hush."

"Oh...he's starting to cry."

"See? You upset him. Give him to me."

"Just born and already playing favorites. I see how it is."

"Hello there my little kit..."

_My little duckling..._

Wilbur is running. Chasing. Laughing as he does. He jumps from tree to tree with ease. Landing perfectly on branches that hold his weight. 

Below him, his best friend is yelling. Calling back to those behind them that Wilbur is on top of him.

Begging them to help him. 

He jumps off the next branch into a clearing and lands directly on top of George. Knocking the wind out of him and pinning him to the ground. 

George blushes up at him. Bursting into a fit of giggles as he smiles back. "Okay, okay you got me! Let me up now?!"

"No!"

"Dreaaaaaaam!"

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" Sapnap calls from behind them as he approaches. Armed with a sword and a shield. What should've been a fight pauses for laughter. The teasing voices of his friends as they gather around. 

"You know, Dream is supposed to be our target." Bad reminds George, leaning over the two. Smirking despite his dislike of anything implied to be lewd. "Not the other way around."

"He always does this!"

"Ohohoho!"

"NO, SAP! I mean he always turns this game against us!"

"Well, you're not wrong." Ant gave a half-hearted chuckle as he caught up. A bag slung over his shoulder filled with supplies. Tails swishing behind him a little anxiously. "...but it makes the game more fun?"

"Definitely!" Sapnap agrees and Wilbur laughs. Slowly getting off of his friend and offering him a hand to help him to his feet.

George begrudgingly accepts it. The faintest hint of a smile on his lips. Doesn't let go and when Wilbur tries to pull away, he pulls him forward. Trying to grab him.

He ducks under the arm quickly and races off. Momentarily dragging George with him before the man thinks better and lets go. 

He darts across the field, skips through the water carefully on rocks. Hears them calling after him and he laughs again. Joyously.

No one could ever catch him.

He was the champion here. The prime. The god. 

George could do nothing to stop him. When he wanted to turn the game against him he would in an instant. Stopping dead in his tracks and whirling around to face them.

Sometimes armed, sometimes not.

Always winning.

This game ended like all the others. His victory. His reward as his friends dropped exhaustedly around him. Laughing and talking about all of the strange things they've seen during this travel.

Congratulating him. Praising him.

Hugging him.

Warmth. 

"Well, I got to get home to my husband." Sapnap said, grunting as he stood. Dusting off what he could on his pants. Fixing his hair and double checking his reflection in the water for any leftover blood. "Karl promised he'd make my favorite tonight and I'd hate to ruin datenight."

"Oh true, it's getting pretty late." Bad looked in the direction of the fading sun. Before looking back to Dream, smiling softly. "Who are you following home tonight, Dream?"

_Why are you following me?_

"Skeppy! I'm home! And I brought Dream!"

"Shocking." Came the reply and Bad made a face. Sticking out his tongue at his roommate. 

He liked to shorten the word to 'mate' but Bad yelled at him for it. 

It made sense in his head.

He entered the house. Giving a short wave to Skeppy. Who waved back. His diamond scaled skin glinting in the setting sun. Part golem as far as he knew. He never bothered to ask. 

"Who won?"

"Dream, of course!" Bad groaned as he got a cup for water from the cauldron they kept in their house. "I almost had him this time! But he knocked me off a cliff and I broke my neck." 

Skeppy made a face. He never liked listening to Bad talk about getting hurt. Rolling his eyes as he took his seat next to the demon.

"Your sister sent a letter."

"Oh! Give me!"

"Say please!"

"Skeppy!"

"Fine fine, no please...I'll take a kiss instead."

"SKEPPY!!! THAT'S HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!!"

He ignored them as they argued. Venturing to the kitchen area and snagging a bit of pastry from a basket. Helping himself as he bit into it.

"Skeppy look, Dream is taking your favorite!" Bad snatched the letter out of Skeppy's hands the moment he looked away.

"WHAT?! DREAM COME ON YOU SNEAKY LITTLE-"

_Why are you being so sneaky? I see you!_

Wilbur is running. Chasing. Laughing as he does. He jumps from tree to tree with ease. Landing perfectly on branches that hold his weight. 

Below him, his best friend is yelling. Calling back to those behind them that Wilbur is on top of him.

Begging them to help him. 

He jumps off the next branch into a clearing and lands directly on top of George. Knocking the wind out of him and pinning him to the ground. 

Grabs George by his hair, pulls his head back and slams his face back into the ground. He hears the soft snap of whatever these beings have in their bodies. Smells the fresh scent of blood. 

Lifts his head up to look at his broken nose and laughs. Drawing the axe in his grasp forward. Pressing the sharp end to the flesh exposed area of his throat. 

Looks up in time to see the rest of his friends arrive. 

"George!"

"Run!" George chokes out but it presses him closer to the axe and more blood is drawn. He just smiles at them.

Then slams George's head forward and impales his throat on the axe. Cutting through and decapitating him. The helmet he had been wearing rolls off onto the ground and he kicks it towards them.

No need for it. 

"Run!" He cackles and watches them scatter. Carrying his prize with him as he starts to chase Sapnap down next. "RUN!" He screeches at them and they do. They listen so well.

_Are you hungry?_

_He's like a little puppy._

_No...wait, a little baby duckling!_

_My little duckling!_

Wilbur wakes up with a gasp. Panting, struggling to grasp his surroundings. He's vaguely aware of a blanket. Of a warm body beside him. No, curled around him. A gentle snoring behind his ears. 

The fog in his mind slowly lifts and he drifts back down to earth. Glancing at his brother, Techno who was the one he was laying against. In his beast form. Sound asleep but ears occasionally twitching. 

They were alone otherwise. In a room he didn't recognize. Somewhere a little run down with a draft. Voices far off in the distance and the otherwise silent world save for crickets chirping. 

He breathed in, he breathed out. Groaned and laid his head back against Techno. Patting his hand around until he could find his glasses and pulled them on. Helping fix some of the blurriness of his vision. 

"Wilbur?" 

Techno had woken up, lifting his head to look at him. Glowing eyes showing concern even in this form. Sniffing him briefly and Wilbur can't help but give his best smile. Reaching to pet that snout. 

"Hey Techie..."

"There's water."

"Thank fuck, my throat is dry." He sits up somewhat. Reaching for one of the capped thermoses off to the side. Shakily opening it and taking a sip. It's still cold. Still fresh.

As soon as he put down the drink, that pig head was in his lap. Nuzzling against his stomach. A low rumble not unlike a purr echoing from Techno.

His nearly silent way of saying he was happy Wilbur was okay. 

"There's also food."

"Well I can't get the food with a giant boar on my lap, now can I?" Techno doesn't move despite his words and he just chuckles. Not really hungry either way. Nausea bubbling beneath the surface.

Instead he focuses on ear scratches and petting and letting his head rest back down. "...what happened?" He asks softly and there's a low grunt against his stomach.

"You blacked out. We haven't figured out the cause..." 

"But...?"

"My money is on Dream and that's why I'm watching you and not killing him. Dad wouldn't let me."

Wilbur was quiet for a moment. Hands just running through that coarse fur. Letting out a sigh eventually and nodding. "...yeah, my money is on Dream too."

Techno snarled, lifting his head up with intent to already chase down the dreamon but Wilbur kept a hold on him. Not letting him go and that forced his head to lay back down. A frustrated grunt slipping out. 

"...can we talk?"

"...yeah."

"...I've been getting dreams."

"Oh god there's more of them?!"

Wilbur can't help it, he laughs. Throwing his head back, hand running through his hair. Clutching his stomach that he could as he full on belts out the high pitched laughter. Seeing Techno smirk from the corner of his eye.

His brother knows what he did. Letting out a content sigh at the laughter. "You know what I mean!" Wilbur protests and Techno just nods. Settling back against him. 

"...nightmares? Like before?"

"Yeah...and...in some of them, I'm Dream, I think."

"Moon eating?"

"Not yet." He hesitates after he says it. Lifting his hand and looking at it. Frowning. Clutching it into a fist and then releasing. "...I'm pretty sure I'll get more of them. I don't know why but Dream's shit seemed to latch onto me..."

"Maybe because you were the first of us to see his true form?"

"...wouldn't...wouldn't it be the heroes getting those dreams then?"

"Maybe they do." Techno grunts again, stretching out his arms and legs. Yawning as he cracked his back momentarily and then rested again. "...Sir George said he sees Dream in his nightmares. I'm assuming that's everything he knows of him outside of what Sir Halo told him."

"Yeah, I...I saw Dream...myself...whoever we are, some disturbing hybrid...kill George." His hand falls to his neck. Rubbing around it. Feeling the echoes of what happened on himself. 

Techno looks at him, quiet for a moment before he starts to shift back to his human state. Leaving his mask on the floor. Still a bit hairy and Wilbur can tell he probably shifted against his will again.

Overcome with emotions like before. 

His shirt was in tatters as well. 

"...was it vivid?" He asks and Wilbur nods. Techno's hand reaching for his own. Drawing it off of his neck and just holds it. "...yeah, I know that feeling. Memories you can't get rid of. Once you kill someone...it just haunts you. You feel every moment like you're reliving it." 

"One thing I find helps is justifying it. It sounds disturbing, almost psychopathic but...it helps." He shrugged. "...telling myself I'm protecting my family. Most times, it's been the truth."

Wilbur nods along, gladly holding his brother's hand. Now without the support of the beast form he found himself laying back against a surplus of coats and capes. All drawn from their backpacks in a hurry. 

It smells like his family. 

"...but I was Dream. How do I justify that?"

"...maybe you need to ask him?" Techno sighed, groaned really. Clearly not sold on the idea of keeping Dream around for much longer. Despite having voted to save him. Family came first. Missions second. "Look, I hate the guy. Don't trust him worth a damn. Only did this because I have my own twisted morals and I saw how it was affecting all of you."

"...but we clearly need to have open communication if we're going to get anywhere with him."

"Yeah, I need to teach him more words." Wilbur sat up then. Pushing himself forward. Nausea stabbing him again and he almost fell back. Caught by a reassuring hand on his back. Smiling at his brother who smiled back at him.

"Make sure you feel up to it."

"I don't think we have enough time for me to feel up to anything."

"True." Techno blows a bit of hair out of his face. Only moving to fix it properly when he's sure Wilbur won't fall over. "...how's...the..." He struggles with the words. Always has but Wilbur knows instantly what he wants to ask.

"...I'm okay." Wilbur nods, looking back at his hand. At his wrists. Where scars lay shallow and faded. "...I promised you I'd tell you otherwise. I'm going to keep that promise." He hides his arm against his other. Matching but easier to not notice when you weren't staring at them. "...I promised all of you."

When Techno just stares at him he lets out a long sigh. "...okay, I also dreamed about mom I think...and it..." He trails off, bites his lower lip. "...this trip is hitting hard. I thought we'd just...face whatever Dream brought us. Not...the elephant in the room of her."

"Destiny is a series of twisted knots tied to everyone around us."

"Don't throw your English Major preaching at me!"

"I actually made that one up on the spot but sure, let's blame my past mistakes."

They shared smiles. A bit of light laughter and soon voices approached them. Techno reaching for his mask and Wilbur moving to help fasten it for him. They're both sitting in silence prepared when Phil enters, followed by Dream. 

The latter of which is wearing his mask too. 

"Wil!" Phil brightens instantly, diving to hug his son. Practically cradling him and his wings flutter happily. "I'm so glad you're awake. You scared me." He drew back, hands on his son's shoulders. "How are you feeling? Did you get something to drink? Eat?"

"Air might be nice." Wilbur grunts and his father gives him more space. "I got a drink...not feeling up to eating just yet." He admits and Phil frowns but nods. "No, I don't want soup." He clarifies when he sees those wings twitch. 

His gaze drifts to Dream and he pats the spot beside himself. Waiting until the dreamon finally gives in. Sinking into the floor beside him. Sitting similarly to a child prepared to be scolded. 

Wilbur hesitates momentarily and then reaches up and undoes the mask. It falls to the floor with a clatter.

The hint of tear stains on Dream's face. 

Those red eyes glancing to Wilbur with no emotion behind them. Lips twisted into an almost frown. Almost a sneer. 

He draws his arms close to himself on his knees. Clutches them tightly. Nails digging into the fabric of his hoodie and that scrunchie looks almost comical with the air around him. 

Wilbur doesn't say anything. Just motioning to his father for his bag and when he's handed it, he draws the children's books out. Scooting closer and opening to the one they left off on before. 

He points at the picture of someone eating. "Eat." He says. Waits and Dream stares at it. 

It seems to stretch on forever until finally he repeats it. His voice soft. A crackle to it that shows he was indeed crying at some point. 

Wilbur smiles, nods and moves onto the next word. 

Phil looks like he wants to interrupt but Techno grabs his arm. Draws him away as they stand. Leaving the two alone. 

They make it through six words before they hit a page both of them hesitate with. Staring at the image of someone crying. Dream touching his face where the tears probably fell. Making a low noise like he already knows what's coming. 

"Cry." Wilbur says and he looks to Dream. Nodding when Dream taps his cheek again. "Cry." He thinks back to when they first brought Dream outside of the prison. When he collapsed and wailed. 

All of the tears he shed that day and hadn't really been seen crying since. Only in Wilbur's dreams. 

"C-cry..." Dream repeats, swallowing the word down like it was a lump in his throat. "...no cry." He adds on, shaking his head. "No cry!"

Wilbur wishes they had more words to work with but...he sets the book aside temporarily. Clapping his hands together a little to keep Dream's attention on him. "Yes cry." He says, "It's okay to cry."

Dream doesn't understand, that's obvious. 

"...crying is hard." Wilbur says, continuing on despite the language barrier. "It's scary. It makes you feel weak. Like a burden to everyone around you." He glanced back down at his wrist. Briefly. Looking back ahead. "...but crying is important. It's necessary."

A hand reaches for his and he allows it. Dream looking at the scars on his wrist. Confusion on his features. He taps them, asking what they are. "Scar." Wilbur says and Dream repeats it. 

He taps his freckles then. It takes Wilbur a moment to realize he's asking if scars and freckles are the same. He smiles but shakes his head no. "No," He says clearly. "Scars...hurt." He taps Dream's freckles. "Freckles." He says to clarify and Dream repeats it quietly.

Before turning his attention back to Wilbur's wrists. "...scars hurt?" He asks. 

"Yes. Scars hurt." He reached out for his bag. Finding a pocket knife tucked into a pocket. Hidden behind a ton of other things. Buried beneath where it'd be a hard thing to grab easily and no one would notice. 

He opens it, makes sure Dream is watching and just nicks the edge of his finger. Enough to draw a drop of blood. Dream frowns.

"...hurt." He says, and takes the knife away from Wilbur. Wilbur letting him close it and set it down. 

"Yeah. Hurt..." He points at the small wound and says, "Hurt change...scar...?" Trying to work with what he can. He waits, seeing if the words connect enough for Dream to catch on. 

Dream's hands move. Just a bit above his freckles. Across his nose and in the center of his face. He nods after a moment. 

Wilbur can't see any marks there but he knows what that means. Pointing at it. "Hurt?"

Dream nods again. Frowns, looking nervous. "...Wilbur fear?"

"No fear." Wilbur assures him and the human form begins to melt away again. That monster that haunts him looming over him. Cramped in the space and struggling to shrink down to a more reasonable size.

One of the many hands reach up. Touch the mask. Pull it off with a sickening squelch sound. 

And there, were a face would be. Is blackness.

Except for a shimmering purple crack. Perfectly shaped to show where a sword had once been. 

"...hurt." Dream says softly. "...scar."

He leans down, letting Wilbur get a closer look. Letting him touch it even if the face feels ice cold to the touch. Even if the body seeps between his fingers and splatters some on the floor. He wonders briefly if this is how Dream cries in this form. 

"George?" Wilbur asks. Dream lets out a noise that sounds like a confirmation. "I'm sorry." 

"...sorry?" Dream repeats and that form slowly shifts back to human. The scar fading away to unmarred peach skin. He doesn't draw away and Wilbur slowly lets go of his face. 

"...hurt," a pause. "For Dream."

"...No hurt!" Dream says urgently. Yelping and backing away. "No hurt Wilbur!"

Oh this was a mistake. "No no!" Wilbur held up his hands. "No hurt Wilbur! Wilbur no hurt!" He doesn't know how to explain the difference between physical and emotional. He stops to think. 

As Dream slowly relaxes with his words. Staring at him warily. 

"...sorry." Wilbur tried again. Patting his chest. Over his heart. 

"...human." Dream tries. 

"Okay, this isn't working let's see..." Wilbur grabs the book. Thumbing through it to see if there's something easy he could connect to this. Eventually finding something in the second one he had on him. The harder words. 

A picture of a girl opening a box and an arrow pointing into it. "Inside." He says. Pointing to the picture and Dream repeats it but tilts his head. 

So he tries to show more examples. Opening his backpack and gesturing into it. "Inside." He looks around, finds a hole in the flooring. Points into it. "Inside." Opens his mouth. "Inside."

Dream watches him and then it seems to click. "Inside?" He asks, picking up the pocket knife again but just closing it in both of his hands. Hiding it. 

"Yes!" Wilbur smiles and Dream smiles back. Proud of himself. "Inside!" He tries again then. "...hurt, inside. For Dream."

"For?" Dream latches onto that word now. 

"...like...gift." He held his hand out for the knife. Gesturing until Dream gave it up. "For Wilbur." He takes the knife then offers it back. "For Dream." And repeats the motion until Dream is connecting the gestures. 

"...donuts!"

"Yes, you gave my dad donuts. Donuts for Philza!"

"...hurt...inside...for Dream..." The dreamon motions between them. "...hurt inside..." He points at Wilbur's chest. Then slowly points at himself. "For Dream." He frowns, then shakes his head. "No sorry!" 

Wilbur chuckles, pretty sure the dreamon has it now. "...yes sorry. Sorry isn't something we can control." He sighs, leans back on his hands. "Family sorry."

They sit in silence for a moment again. Wilbur switching books and putting away the pocket knife. Dream fidgeting. Playing with his own hands. Staring at them as he's lost in thought. He struggles with what he wants to say, that's obvious. 

But eventually, he tries. 

"...Dream sorry." He says, taking a deep breath. "Dream sorry...hurt family. Hurt Wilbur. Hurt Techno. Hurt Tommy. Hurt Tubbo. Hurt Ranboo. Hurt Philza. Dream sorry. Dream no hurt." He waves his hands a little. As if he's looking for a word that's not in his library. 

Muttering it out in his language instead. 

"...Dream hurt Bad. Dream hurt Sapnap. Dream hurt Ant." He continues. Scowls. "Dream hurt George!!" He practically spits out the words. "...Bad, Sapnap, Ant...George...hurt Dream. Dream sorry...Bad, Sapnap, Ant...George...no sorry."

A deep breath. "...Dream hurt...Dream no hurt." He repeats that word in his language again. Frowns, pauses. Shakes his head. "No...Dream hurt. Yes. Dream hurt." 

He pats his chest. Where most hearts would be. "...Dream hurt inside."

"Cry?" Wilbur asks and Dream nods. 

"Dream cry. Dream cry yes."

He looks to Wilbur and taps his arm. Asking for a word but he doesn't gesture to anything. Looking conflicted on just how he wanted to talk again. "...run?" He asks, then shakes his head. "...family run?" He shakes his head again. Growing frustrated.

Hands flying to his hair as he growls. Fingers brushing against the scrunchie and he freezes. Eyes widening. Pulling it out of his hair and holding it up in front of himself. 

Tears start up in his eyes again. Shaking the item in his grasp. Holding it up to Wilbur. "RUN!" He says loudly, voice cracking. "Run, run, run!!!" He tries desperately. Trying so hard to get his point across. Letting out a little wail when Wilbur looks confused. 

And Wilbur doesn't understand. At all.

But that doesn't stop him from what he does next. 

Quickly wrapping his arms around Dream. Drawing him into a tight hug. The wail cuts off, Dream lets out a confused noise. His hands hover in the air unsure of what to do. Then he clutches onto Wilbur like his life depends on it.

Sinking into the hug. Burying his face against the man's shoulder and he breaks. 

Shatters. 

He clearly hasn't been hugged by someone other than the heroes in a long time. 

Because he melts just like when he escaped. When he got fresh air. He wails and he sobs and he can't hold any of it back. Wilbur holds him through it all. Patting his back. Rocking him gently.

Used to his own brothers hitting their breaking point and just needing someone to hold them. 

"No run!" he yells against Wilbur and Wilbur nods.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's okay."

"Oh wow, he's asleep." Tubbo notes, his voice hushed as he enters the room. Looking down at Dream in Wilbur's lap. His face still red from all the crying but he's peaceful. The scrunchie around his wrist and Wilbur's hand running gently through his hair. 

"Yeah...learning is exhausting." Wilbur chuckles and smiles when his brothers filed in. Phil and Techno off somewhere but the younger ones come in one by one. 

Taking seats around him. Ranboo letting out a little noise and his tail curling around Wilbur. Tommy flanking him as though he'd protect him from monsters unseen. Tubbo sat directly across from him. 

Pausing only to drape one of the blankets over Dream. 

Wilbur glanced around at them. Noticing their own faces. The tear burns on Ranboo, the bloodshot eyes of Tommy. The way Tubbo can't sit still and he knows. 

"...I'm okay." He assures them and they all breathe out sighs in unison. "I promise. I'm just not used to running." He lies about it and they know it but it makes them laugh a little. He smiles with that. "If anything serious comes up, I promise I'll tell you. If I black out a few times, I'm just...talking to someone."

"That's weird." 

"Thanks Tommy, I love you too!"

They shove shoulders together. Nearly disturbing the beast asleep between them but Wilbur gently settled him back down. Earning a sleepy purr as a response. 

"If you guys need anyone to talk to," Wilbur noted after a moment of quiet. "You know you have me right?"

They all nodded. Some refusing to meet his eyes and he smiled. "Hand me my phone, Ranboo?"

The hybrid did and he opened up a guitar app. It wasn't as good as the real thing but he'd make do with what he had. And he began to sing, picking a song they all knew by heart. Though improvising the lyrics to get a smile or laugh. 

Bringing them back slowly to the security they knew with their family.


	13. Storm

"He hasn't woken up yet." Techno scowled as he looked down at Dream. "We can't stay here forever. We need to keep moving."

"Bad won't attack us during a rainstorm." Phil notes, staring out the old doorway of the building they're in. Where the sky is dark, rain heavily pelts everything. Flooding areas by them. 

The boys have done their best to prevent the insides from drowning as well. Old fabrics that were scattered around the abandoned home now stuffed in holes in the roof and pots and the like catching what they couldn't prevent. 

Ranboo stuffed in a corner the best his body could allow to avoid any of the acid that seeped through. 

"Are you sure?"

Phil smiled over his shoulder. Trying to be reassuring to his paranoia riddled son. "Yeah. He's not that cruel. He'd also never risk the health of his friends by letting them out in this weather."

Techno just eyed him for a moment before scoffing. Accepting the answer even if he didn't fully believe it. 

"And if push comes to shove, I'll carry Dream."

"Dad-"

"I can carry Ranboo just fine, Techno. I think I can handle Dream for a bit. You've been carrying too much weight on your shoulders as is and he's my responsibility."

He sighed, drew away from the door. Peering down at the dreamon who slept soundly. Not a care for the world around him. As if years of sleeplessness had caught up to him. "...besides, I'm not about to deny anyone a good rest when they need it."

With that, he looks pointedly at Techno. Knowing his son had a tendency to keep himself awake for days on end. The piglin looking away. Avoiding his gaze and accusation. Until he was tugged down by a shy arm of Tommy.

Who silently invited him back into a cuddle pile on the floor. 

Techno rolled his eyes. Groaned as if this was the biggest chore on the planet and he didn't love it. Flopping dramatically on his brothers who yelled but laughed. Tommy and Tubbo starting a fruitless wrestling match with him. 

Easily pinned down by his brute strength. 

Unaccounted for was Wilbur. Who had found the perfect window to sit on. Gazing outside at the ugly weather. One leg up and holding him steady. Forehead pressed against the cool but dusty glass. 

Phil approached him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "How you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Get some rest."

"...I...I rather not." His son admitted and he frowned. Leaning on the nearby old wooden table that could barely support his weight. 

"What's up?"

"Nightmares."

"Oh..." Phil knew those were caused by Dream. Regret punching his gut that his son would have to suffer through something so simple just because he took this thing out of a prison. 

Wilbur shrugged, brushing off the notion. 

"I'll get some sleep next time I black out."

"Wil!"

"We know it's going to happen." His son smirked. Giving him a look. "Best not to overreact."

"...you know why?"

"I think Dream is trying to talk to me...somehow. Or maybe it's against his will but I get memories. Flashes of his own and...sometimes mine I guess." He says the last part quietly. Drawing his leg closer to himself to rest his chin on his knee. 

A silent pause and then he looked to Phil.

"What does Soot mean?"

"...what?" Phil looks confused, knowing that his son knew that word but Wilbur shook his head.

"In mom's culture." He clarified and Phil blinked. His mouth opening in a soft 'o' of surprise. 

"It...uh...it means..."

Phil frowned, his hands gripping tight to the table. Biting his lower lip and Wilbur can see a sadness in his eyes growing. "It means...from what's left." He says eventually, looking away. Hiding his sadness behind a mask again.

The meaning having far more depth to it now with what's left of their family. 

"She also...she also thought of making your middle name "Ash" but...uh...Soot was her mother's second name." 

"...second name?"

"Demons...often have multiple names."

"Ah."

"Bad's...super creative name is Bad Boy Halo." He cracks the briefest smile when Wilbur snorts. Both unable to contain their amusement. "He tries so hard to make it sound more special than it is. But literally their parents said "ah yes this is our son, let's make everyone know it"."

"Good thing he didn't turn out trans then huh?"

Phil laughs a bit louder, more confident. "Yeah it's awkward when he shifts gender."

"...he what." Now Wilbur's tone holds disbelief and Phil is still laughing. Perking up a little. Wings fluttering.

"Yeah! He can change gender! Your mother could too!" 

"Oh god, I'm picturing Uncle Darryl as a woman. It's not a pretty picture!" 

"WIl, oh my god, stop, you're killing me."

"Dad! Can you picture Uncle Darryl with breasts?!"

"I don't want to!" The man clutches his stomach. Wheezing. Hand coming up to brush at his face. Brushing away tears that were both from the laughter and not. Wilbur smiles all the while. 

"How do you know they could change gender-" He makes a face. "Philza Minecraft, you saw them as gender swapped! You naughty boy! What did you do-"

"Oh god! No it wasn't like that!" He waved his hands, still smiling despite his words. "Wilbur, I did nothing inappropriate with your father and aunt!"

"Quick to call them father and aunt however!"

"WILBUR!" He squeaks out the name. Rushing forward to put his hand over his son's mouth. Shushing him. Glancing back at the kids that were still too distracted by their wrestling or books. 

He breathes a sigh of relief that none of them heard and Wilbur cocks an eyebrow at him. The smirk on his face evident. His dad giving him a look back. Face flushed with red.

When he draws the hand away, Wilbur laughs. "I'm not judging you, we all have our kinks. I personally find fish attrac-"

"If you finish that sentence, Wilbur Soot Minecraft, I will ground you for the rest of this trip."

"Ground me from what?!"

"I don't know! But I will figure it out!"

They're both staring at each other with false intensity. Before it slowly melts into giggles and laughter. Leaning back on their respective roosts, equally red in the face from laughing so hard. 

They look so much alike in that moment. 

Eventually it dies down to the occasional snicker and snort. Phil fixing his hair where it became a mess. Tucking it back under his hat. "...they pulled a prank on me." He admits. 

When Wilbur looks to him expectedly he continues. "...I didn't know at all that they could do it. We were having breakfast together. Your mother's amazing pancakes." He breathed a happy sigh. Wistful. Remembering the taste. 

"And she asked me to get something from the fridge. When I turned back, there was some...random lady demon in your Uncle's clothes sitting there. Sipping at her tea like nothing had happened."

"I nearly dropped what I was holding. And Bad just responded to me normally. Asking what was wrong. I thought I was going insane. Then I looked away for a second and when I looked back, your mother was a man. Leaning on the table and looking at me with this smile."

"I broke a glass." He snorted. "...and they laughed like siblings." He sighed softly, smiling. "...they had the same laugh."

Wilbur smiles back at him. Slowly uncurling from the window and standing. Stretching. Nudging his father with his shoulder. "You should tell us more stories like that!" He says and he sees his father's face fall in an instant.

Eyes widening like he realized he had done something wrong. That bliss turning into regret. Almost shame. Wilbur frowns.

Reaching out and going to comfort his father but Phil draws away. Avoids it. Clearing his throat as he grabs his coat. When his kids look to him, he gives the excuse that he heard something outside.

Ushering Techno back down when he rises to meet the unreal threat. Slips out into the pouring rain and Wilbur stares after him.  
Sighing heavily. 

He forces a smile to his face. Looking back at his siblings. "Did you guys know that mom and Uncle Bad can change gender?" He asks and their curiosity erupts like a volcano. 

Confused shouts and questions and he sits down among them to answer all that he can. Relaying the story with a few exaggerations. Mostly for dramatic effect and how his brothers light up. 

"Our best bet, is to collect eyes of ender and get as far into the wildlands as possible before using them. There's a low low chance to find an unused portal but our best bet is in the untamed lands. Where no smart person would build a home."

"How do we get eyes of ender?" Tommy asked Techno, leaning forward to look at the maps on the floor in front of them. 

"Well, Ranboo doesn't want us killing enderman."

"Please and thank you!"

"So our best bet is piglin trades if we don't want to spend a fortune buying ender pearls from shady places."

"Piglin trades?" Tubbo repeats and he looks to Techno with this sense of awe. His older brother knowing what's coming next as he sighs heavily. "Techno, your people!!"

"They're not my-" He groans, hand coming to his face. Rubbing his temple. "I'm a hybrid!"

"Still, they gotta respect you some right?!" Tommy grins. "The Blade himself! The scourge of the overworld!"

"I just won a few fighting tournaments!"

"Uh-hello, international fighting tournaments!"

"That means nothing to piglins!" Techno scowls, rolling his eyes behind his mask. "They'd probably see me as a pet rather than a person!"

"Then we put a bow on you, call you Fluffy, and charm them with your cuteness."

Techno reached over to shove Wilbur. The older one crashing to the floor with a laugh. "Awww, what part offended you? The bow, the fluffy, or the cute part?"

"I think Techno is very cute!" Tubbo added and Techno gave him a look. "Most of the time!"

Techno's face flushed. Just barely. Visible by the pinking of his ears and how he looked away. His brothers ganging on him in an instant. Various levels of cooing and teasing. Wilbur practically hanging off of him as he called him pet names. 

"Look at my baby brother! My widdle Techie! All embarrassed!"

"I will kill you."

"Not yet! Dad said no killing brothers on the trip!"

"He said LITTTLE brothers."

"Oh no, a loophole! Damn your English Major tactics!"

They all let out various levels of screams when Techno snarled at them. Clearly in play but they knew what was coming next. Maps thrown aside. Their brutish brother tackling Wilbur. Tickling him and earning high pitched squeals of laughter. 

"TOMMY HELP!"

"Hands off my brother!" Tommy yelled and jumped on Techno. Just to get easily thrown off and down onto the floor beside Wilbur. "Oh shi-!" Two hands on two separate people. Tickling them until they were nearly blue in the face. 

Tubbo and Ranboo being of no help as they cheered Technoblade on. 

The noise finally waking the other person in the room. Dream sitting up slowly. Eyes blinking open and he surveyed his surroundings with a quiet rumble. Looking at the scene with a head tilt. 

He slumped onto all fours, crawling between the brothers. Putting himself as a sleepy shield between Techno and the others. 

Techno drew his hands back, momentarily surprised. 

"Dream! Our savior!" Wilbur yelled dramatically, just to watch the dreamon unleash a fierce yawn. 

Techno knew weakness when he saw it. Smirking and grabbing the dreamon. Earning a startled yelp as he immediately woke Dream up from any sleepiness he had left. Pinning him down and starting to tickle him too.

Dream's laughs were as wheezy as always. Breathless, struggling to get any air not that they thought he needed it. 

"Cut down in the prime of his life!"

"He's older than all of us!"

"What are you saying about dad, Tubbo?"

Eventually Techno did stop, letting up. Drawing his hands back as Dream relaxed too. An occasional giggle bursting through the monster and Wilbur just barely caught sight of the fond smile behind the mask. 

He leaned forward, smirking at Techno. Proving him he caught him in the act of being fond. 

Immediately earning another shove. 

"Philza?" Dream asked when he fully recovered. Having apparently done a headcount and several of them pointed outside.

Where their father was tucked out by the old rusted shed. Shielding himself from the rain but refusing to come inside just yet. 

He clearly thought he was out of their sight. They had risked the water to check on him however. Now able to pinpoint his location through one of the windows. 

Dream grimaced at the rain. "Cold?" He asked Wilbur and the man nodded. 

"Yeah but he's stubborn."

Dream tilted his head but didn't tap him to ask what that meant. Instead moving closer to the doorway. To peer out into the storm on his own. Staring up at the cloudy dark sky. Where nothing could be seen.

They wouldn't know what time it was if not for their phones. 

"Moon?" Dream asked them instead and they exchanged glances. Silently debating how to respond. 

He didn't wait long for an answer. Instead jumping out onto the grass. Calls of concern following him but he doesn't seem to mind the rain too much. Hands and feet getting soaked by the mud. 

Gaze tilted upward towards the sky still as it soaks his clothes.

His hair clutching his face. 

Eyes closing briefly and he breathed a sigh. Basking in the cold droplets. 

"...great, he's just like dad. Welcome to the family, big man." Tommy snorted and his brothers laughed. "What's so great about standing in the rain!? It's cold and wet!"

"Hides tears." Wilbur admitted and when the others looked to him, he shrugged. "...and it just...feels refreshing. Like part of you is washing away with it."

Dream doesn't linger in one spot for long however. His gaze moving to look around and he spotted Phil. Slowly making his way over.   
Chirping a greeting and the man looks to him. Frowning. 

"Mate, what the hell are you doing out here?" He extends a wing. Giving an awning to hide under until Dream can slip under the shed with him. He shakes off the water before he draws it back. "Nasty weather."

Dream might not understand him but he gives a look that clearly reads 'ditto'. Phil chuckles. "...got me there." He mutters. "Five more minutes?" He asks like Dream will grant him permission. 

The dreamon just sits silently beside him like a dog. 

Staring at him before averting his gaze to the sky. Where the moon should be. Phil sighs softly, peering out from under the shed to see if he could see what Dream does. Finding nothing but cloudy sky and rain. 

"...can you keep a secret?" Phil asks after a moment of quiet. Then nearly slaps himself upside the head. "Of course you can, you can't understand ninety percent of what I'm going to say."

He leans back against the shed. Runs a hand through his hair. Twirling his hat on his finger instead of putting it back on. 

"...it's not that I don't want to talk about her..." He begins, his voice hushed. Dream looking and listening to him even if he doesn't understand. "...I just can't."

Dream leans to look at him better. Curiosity on his features. "Hurt?" He asks and Phil's a little surprised he can understand that much. Nodding as an answer. 

"Philza no hurt."

"I wish it was that easy, mate."

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DIE OUT THERE!" 

"...we better listen to Tubbo before he makes good on that threat." Phil holds up his hands, sighing. Putting his hat back on and offering his wing to Dream. To shelter him as they walked back.

Dream didn't move. Staring at the wing for a moment. Tilting his head. 

"Just blocking you from the rain." Phil promised but Dream reached out. Touched his feathers. Far more gentle than last time he did. As if observing them. 

And slowly he arched up. His back changing. Slow bone like spider limbs extending through the fabric of his hoodie. Two, four, six. Extending about three feet from his body and then they began to fill. 

Into feathers. 

Soon forming wings. 

Six full black wings with a neon green pulse to them. Marked with small X's that scattered about the bottom. Much like Phil's own diamond pattern. 

He stared and Dream relaxed them. Fluttering them briefly. Getting used to them one by one. 

"...couldn't resist the lure of wings huh?" Phil asked softly and he reached out. Hand hovering over one of the two top ones. Gesturing to ask permission to touch and Dream pushed that wing up into his hand. 

Letting him run a finger along the feathers. 

They felt like static. 

Not the softness he knew. 

"...or are these something you've kept hidden from us?"

"Change." Dream answers and that much is obvious. Phil chuckling at his use of the word. Subtly proud of him. 

"Well, let's go head in then and show everyone your new change." 

"Can I have wings next?" Tommy asks, watching as Dream stretched his out and flapped them briefly. Tubbo looking over them with fascination. Allowed to touch them as much as he wanted.

"You're still growing. You might get some." Phil promised and it brings a smile to his son's face. He's using the furnace he finally fashioned to heat up water for all of them. To make tea and hot chocolate. 

Something to keep them warm as the rain just seemed to hit harder and harder. 

"You might actually wind up a hybrid." Wilbur notes and Tommy smiles more. "You and Tubbo."

"How come Ranboo got his early?"

"I'm pretty sure I was born this way." Ranboo admitted but he looks conflicted. His memory unsure. Flipping through his journal to find his oldest entry and he taps it. "...yeah as far back as I know."

Phil moves to sit with them. Bringing the hot water over and grabbing thermoses and cups. "Techno's came in when he was young too. I think it depends on what features you get?" He tried to explain. "My wings came early but took a very long time to grow before I was remotely able to fly."

He glanced back at them. Puffed up from the cold. "They're the only hybrid part of me aside from noises and instinct too."

He squeaks a little when he feels a hand suddenly in those feathers. Looking over at Wilbur who gladly invited himself in. Not asking for permission. It wasn't too unusual but it had been a while since his son had preened them for him. 

Phil relaxed a bit once he knew what was happening. Ignoring the urge to let out happy noises when a few stubborn feathers were righted. 

Wilbur did these things to keep steady in his mind, he knew. Braiding Techno's hair, playing music, organizing things. Small things that kept the hand and mind busy. 

"Think of it this way. If you were born a creeper hybrid, you'd most likely need those extra legs early on right?"

"...so I could still get wings!" Tommy cheered, throwing his hands up. Phil chuckling and handing him a drink. "Fuck yeah! I would make an awesome avian hybrid."

"I wanna be a bee!"

When the others looked to him, Tubbo smiled. "Bees are awesome!"

Ranboo, always willing to indulge a Tubbo rant, started asking questions. And they delved into a comfort from there. Surrounding each other as they listened and talked. Sipping at their drinks. Dream the only one moving as he paced occasionally but would always come back. 

Antsy and no doubt looking for the moon judging by his gaze. 

Techno watching him warily, as if expecting him to do something. Scooting closer to their father and Wilbur as he did. To keep his voice hushed somewhat. 

"...what did Sir Sapnap mean about us not being able to take him to the End?"

Wilbur leaned in, frowning. Fingers tapping at his arms. "Maybe just in general? They don't want us going anywhere after all. They want Dream in prison."

"They'll definitely seal off all of the community portals now." Phil sighs and his sons nod. 

"Tech has a plan about that."

"Oh?"

They share their plan. Focused on the conversation that they don't notice Dream's pacing stop. His wings flaring as he stares out the doorway. 

Ranboo is the one to notice. Frowning. Reaching out to gently tap Dream and the dreamon flinches. Looking back at the hybrid. Slowly lowering his wings and venturing close. "You don't want to fly in the rain, Dream."

Dream ducks under his hand like a cat. Giving a soft noise and Ranboo awkwardly pets him. Smiling and chuckling. 

"Dream, give me your wings!"

"Tommy I don't think it works like that-"

"He has plenty to spare!"

The rain stopped in the early morning. The moon visible briefly before it started to hide away and Dream was watching it the entire time. Unmoving from the doorway as the others packed up their things. 

He put his wings away once it disappeared from the sky. Chirping back at them and letting them put on his backpack. Letting it be leash off for now. 

"I can make a nether portal." Phil says as he zips up his own bag. "We have a diamond pickaxe, it'll be easier to pick up obsidian. We're going to need to find a place we can't be caught however."

"Isn't this like...super illegal?" Ranboo frowned.

"Extremely."

"Oh great!"

"We'll be fine." Phil tried to reassure. Frowning at his kids. Reaching to help Tubbo to his feet. "We just got to keep a low profile."

"Low profile with an apocalypse demon with us." 

"...yeah." He snorted, rolling his eyes a little. He glanced at Dream, who looked up at him expectantly. "Ready to run?"

"Run!" Dream perks up instantly, jumping out the door and not waiting for them. Phil laughs and they follow. Tumbling out with far less grace. The dreamon waiting for them on the edge of the untamed property. 

Tommy and Tubbo raced to catch up. Ranboo somewhat lagging behind but still keeping pace thanks to his long legs.

Wilbur and Techno took the middle and Phil sighed softly as he trailed behind. 

"PHILZA!" The roar of a voice echoed around them and he flinched. Wings puffing up and he whirled around just in time to see Bad burst through the trees. Three others with him. All four heroes there. 

"SHIT!" Phil yells and he runs forward, pushing his kids into running and Dream barks a laugh as he takes the lead. 

"DON'T YOU RUN, PHILZA!"

"CAN'T HEAR YOU, RUNNING!"

"PHILZA!!!"

"HOW DID THEY FIND US SO FAST?!?!" Tommy demands and Techno glances back at the mob chasing them. Seeing a silver device in their grasp. A low growl escaping him and he stops. 

Putting himself between the heroes and his family once more. Drawing his sword. Phil stops as well but urges the rest to keep running. They listen, he thanks the gods. 

"Compass." Techno tells his father and Phil glances to the device in question. Eyes widening. Disbelief on his face as he steps forward in front of his son.

"YOU PUT A COMPASS ON ONE OF US?!" He demands, wings puffing up and there's a brief flash of concern and guilt on some of the heroes faces. All but Bad's. Who looks almost tired. 

"OF COURSE WE PUT A COMPASS ON YOU!" The demon fires back, gesturing out like it's obvious. "We're not playing a game here, Phil! We're trying to return a felon to a prison! This is a serious, life threatening, matter!"

"That's such an invasion of privacy!"

"It's on you, not the kids." Bad clarifies and snatches it out of George's hands. To show them. The arrow pointing in the direction of Phil. "We wouldn't dare put it on the kids."

"Why not Dream?" Techno asks and Sapnap groans like he's been asked this a million times.

"We tried that." He says casually. Almost bored. Shifting from one leg to another. Antsy to get running again but he doesn't seem to want to chase down a bunch of children. "It doesn't work as well as it does on other people."

"We'll destroy it as soon as this charade ends." Ant reassured. "We'll even let you destroy it."

"We could just do that now." Techno grins, a feral glint in his eyes and he sees the fur on Ant's body raise slightly. A hiss echoing out from the cat. 

George steps forward. Putting himself between Techno and the other heroes. Sword glowing with that crackle of ancient magic. Techno scowls at him. He scowls back. 

"And what's your deal?" Demands the piglin and gets no answer. 

"Phil, if you'd just talk-"

"Bad, shut up! We're doing this whether you like it or not."

"It's not about liking it! You're putting the entire world in danger! Yourselves in danger!!"

"Danger's my middle name." It's a joke that earns a few groans. Even his son rolling his eyes.

Bad however, looks almost comically annoyed. "No, it's a curse word and I hate it!"

Techno pauses at that. Giving his father a look. Several of the heroes mimicking it. "...your middle name is a curse word?" His son asks and Phil's face flushes just slightly. 

"...yes my name is Philza Fucking Minecraft."

"LANGUAGE!"

"IT'S MY NAME!!!"

"We're running from the law and the law stopped to argue with Dad about his middle name." Wilbur says in disbelief. Taking a moment to lean on a tree and pant. Dream was perched up in it again. Watching for signs that they needed to move presumably. 

"Sounds like a good summary of our life." Ranboo admits and they all nod simultaneously. 

Wilbur lifts his head, feeling exhaustion in his body. Knowing he can't run for long as he still needed to recover and he looks around. Hesitating before he calls upward. "Dream?" The dreamon pokes his head down from the branches.

"Cave?" He asks, glad he taught the boy that word. 

Dream chitters. Perching on the branch and looking around. Sniffing the air. Soon enough dropping down and nudging Wilbur in the leg with his head. Towards a certain direction.

They take the initiative and start heading that way. Dream darting in front of them until he suddenly stops. Pressing his ear to the ground and starting to dig. Hands becoming more claw like as he went faster and faster.

Tommy having to dodge the dirt a bit and Ranboo stealing a piece for his collection. 

He eventually created a bit of a hole. Hitting stone and summoning the diamond pickaxe to his grasp. It works faster than his hands for sure. Soon dropping into a cave system that was hidden beneath them.

Calling up to them with a little noise and Wilbur ushers the kids in first.

Ranboo drops down first. Gently smacking his head against the ceiling and grumbling as he crouched over. Tubbo followed and stumbled. Gasping at the darkness like he didn't expect it. 

Finally came Tommy and Wilbur. Ranboo hesitantly putting the block of grass back above them. Plunging them entirely into the blackness with no means to see. 

Bats screeched in the distance. 

Tubbo scrambled for his phone and illuminated the area. A bit blinding in the cave. Causing a few of them to look away and readjust. "...shouldn't we wait for Dad and Techno?" 

"We'll be able to find each other easier than we are able to get away from them." Wilbur notes and his siblings frown but nod. "We'll hopefully make enough distance from the heroes however that we can rest and wait."

"What if they find us again?"

"I can fight!" Tommy protests and Wilbur frowns but nods. 

"As can I. Techno isn't the only trained member of our family."

"I...really rather not fight." Ranboo mutters, frowning and Wilbur pats his shoulder. 

"We hopefully won't need to if we play our cards right." He then glances to Dream who seems to be looking around the cave. Sniffing various pieces of stone and the like. "Let's trust our little dreamon for that for now."

As soon as he said that, Dream bit into a rock.

Making everyone cringe and exchange looks. 

"...not too much trust." Wilbur corrected. 

Techno hated to admit he was struggling. He had faced a hoard of people before. Thirty on one? Easy. He could take them all down without breaking too much of a sweat. Those people however were varying levels of combat expertise. 

This was four highly revered, highly trained, war torn heroes. Who had faced creatures Techno had never even seen. Who have led armies into battles and come out with hardly a scratch.

Who had zero fears of death.

Techno didn't fear death. In a way. He would gladly die for his family. He would gladly die for a cause. Yet he had never faced it head on. Had never bit into the impending doom that rises up when the process starts. 

He, like his father, escaped so many instances of it that he earned the title of the next Philza Minecraft.

The Technoblade who never dies. 

So he wasn't afraid...but he was cautious. Dodging where he could. Not taking attacks. Trying to conserve his energy at times and prepare for the worst.

All the while, the ones he faced against charged in blind. Not afraid of what his sword could do. Not afraid of him. 

George took two slices clear to the chest. 

Sapnap had a gash on his hand that was bleeding profusely. 

Ant had nearly lost a tail and had been stabbed in a front leg twice in his large cat form. 

Bad, never even came close to him. Refusing to fight him and instead focusing on Phil. Both men expertly dodging each other. Coming close just to back up again. Scowls on their faces. Fire in their eyes. 

Techno nearly got hit by a stray bullet and both his father and Bad snarled at Sapnap. 

"SAPNAP!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHOOTING MY KIDS?!"

"IT'S A RUBBER BULLET!"

"DON'T SHOOT THE KIDS!!" Bad says firmly, hissing through his teeth. Blocking a sword blow from Phil who tried to take advantage of the distraction. Using his tail to grab the man by the leg and flipping him off his feet. 

Ant tackled Techno at the same time. The full force of the giant cat pinning him down was admittedly a struggle. His features starting to shift once he realized he needed the extra strength. 

"We won't be able to find them without the compass." George says, taking a momentary break while both opposing forces were down. "Not only Dream but Philza Minecraft's kids? This will be annoying."

"You said it." Sapnap sighed, groaned. Ripping off part of his shirt to tie it around his still bleeding hand. Not caring for how disheveled he looked afterwards. "But they have to leave trails regardless. Come on."

He darts into the forest with George and Bad calls after them, reminding them not to harm a hair on any of the kids. It gives time for Techno to full shift. To snarl and roar at the cat and then they're fighting. 

Not equal in size but almost a good match. It becomes a struggle for either of them to gain the upper hand. With Ant constantly trying to pin him again, claws retracted. 

Bad stands over his father the entire time. Keeping one foot lightly on his chest and he takes a sip of water from a thermos. Sighing.

"Let's talk, Phil."

"FUCK YOU!"

"LANGUAGE!!!"

Tommy didn't want to think about where the sword in his grasp came from. The hint of a saliva smell still on it. Making him grimace but at least the handle was dry. Iron that felt heavy in his grasp. 

It was still better than nothing. Something that gave him security alongside the others. Who received their own weapons shortly from Dream. The dreamon now leading them further into the cave. 

Pausing occasionally to listen. 

Perked like a hunting dog on the scent of something. 

He slipped easily through the rocky terrain. Guiding them in a way that helped them move as one. Knocking down rougher spots for them or offering his hand to help. 

It got colder as it got deeper. A shiver creeping up his spine as he started to hear noises he wasn't prepared for. 

Monsters.

Hidden deep in the earth away from the rest of the world.

And clear from their mindless shuffle, not hybrids. 

Not friendly. 

"That's...that's a zombie isn't it?" Tubbo asked, voice hushed. Backing up against Ranboo and the light shook in his grasp. Another noise and he squeaked. "More than one!"

"It's okay." Wilbur stepped forward, shushing them with a wave of his hand. "We can handle zombies. They're scary at first but they're mindless. They don't know strategy. It's the skeletons we should be wary of."

"I feel so much better now."

"Ranboo, now isn't the time for biting sarcastic wit."

"Sorry, it's my coping mechanism."

Dream skipped ahead of them. Calm as can be and they warily followed. Watching him press his ear to stone again. Perking up however as he heard something he liked. Starting to dig into the wall and create a narrow crawl through. 

When he burst through to the other side, the sound of zombies grew all the more louder and the kids jumped back. Armed and ready for battle. 

There was the sound of groans and moans. Something wet slapping against the ground. The crunch of metal being broken and then loud thumps one after another. Until no sounds came at all. 

They waited and Dream poked his head out. Slowly sliding through to start digging a deeper tunnel into whatever awaited them on the other side. 

It opened up into a strange room, with moss and vines on the walls and a broken cage in the center. Zombie bodies littered the area. Rotting away unmoving by chests that looked rusted and faded.

"What...is this place?"

"I'm...not sure." Wilbur admitted and stepped over a body as Dream opened a chest. The latch of the box exploding with how rusted it was. Pieces going everywhere. 

He rummaged through the stuff and Tubbo stepped closer to provide a light. 

"Oh...it's full of a bunch of stuff! I see uh...bones, strings, rotten food...eugh...gold! It has gold and-" His words cut off as Dream held up something very distinct. A golden apple. 

A rare precious fruit that people have been trying to farm for centuries. 

"...A GAPPLE?!" Tubbo exclaimed, loud, his shouts echoing off the wall. 

"No way!" His brothers rushed over to look at it and Tubbo held up his phone. Showing the glinting golden skin of the apple. 

"Okay, that's pretty awesome. Now I wanna see what's in the other chest."

"Yeah let's just ignore the surplus of dead bodies and loot the place!"

"Ranboo, you stole diamonds from the legendary heroes."

"NOT ON PURPOSE?!?!?"

His shout echoes and Dream snaps up at attention. Frowning and looking back to the entrance that got them into this place. Quickly jumping to it and starting to shove stone back into place. Blocking it off.

Pausing and listening. 

"Dreeeeeeeam!" The call could be heard echoing through the caves. Just barely audible against the stone wall. 

Dream mutters something in his language under his breath and dives for the other chest. Gathering various materials and quickly shove all the items he can into their bags. Motioning for them to follow him as he started to dig out the other side of the room.

"Dreaaaaam!" The voice gets louder, closer. Dream pauses digging, motioning for them to be quiet. 

They hear footsteps nearby.

"Come out and we'll spare the kids!"

"Sapnap!"

"What? I'm just trying to motivate them."

A low growl escaped both Dream and Wilbur, inaudible unless you were right next to them. Either Dream understood them or fed off the way everyone tensed. 

Tubbo reached out and tapped Dream. Getting his attention and then pointing back to the wall he had been digging in. The dreamon hesitated but nodded. Going to start digging again.

Softer, more gentle. Barely making a sound as he did. Glancing back over his shoulder occasionally as the footsteps continued on. Walking past them. 

He dug up into the stone, creating a bit of a stairwell. Soon bursting through to the other side. Where another cave system rested. Catching some of the debris to keep it from clattering.

It might have been connected and slight noise could alert the heroes hunting them. 

Tubbo popped out first, digging into the bag on his shoulder that was now filled with more things. Pulling out something Dream had stuffed in there and held it up to Ranboo, covering the light somewhat so he could see better. 

Ranboo read the cover of the book, perking up. His tail swishing as he leaned to whisper. "Curse of Binding."

Tubbo smiled at that. 

Then turned to face his family and Dream.

"I got a plan." He whispered.


	14. Burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomiting and a bit of morally gruesome acts!

They used a weakness potion on Techno. A dirty trick but it made sense. Phil should've expected it. Seeing his son hit the ground hard. He called out for him, ignored and Ant stepped over the limp body.

Sniffing and examining him. Before looking up to the concerned look of Bad and giving a soft noise. "He's alright?" Bad confirmed and Ant nodded. 

"Just asleep, I think."

"Asleep...?" Bad is confused, frowning and he leans forward. Keeping his one foot on Phil to keep him pinned. "...good grief, how long has it been since Techno got some proper sleep?!" He looks down at Phil for an answer. 

"He's an insomniac." 

"Oh that poor thing." The demon whines, but shakes his head. "At least he'll get a good rest."

Ant starts to move Techno. Gently picking him up by his clothes in his mouth. His form starting to shift back to the more human like state in his sleep. He moves him out of the way. Off to the side and then curls his tails around him.

Giving him a makeshift bed to keep him off the wet ground. 

Phil sighs softly. Almost in relief. Thankful that Bad and Ant were really keeping up their promises of not hurting his kids.

"As for you-"

"I've already talked enough, Bad. I'm not changing my mind."

Bad stood over him. Staring down at him silently. His blank eyes filled with emotion not many could read. He swished his tail once, twice. Sighed heavily as all of the exhaustion fell on his shoulders.

"When did you become so selfish, Philza?" He asks quietly. Holding up his hand, hovering it over the pinned man. 

**"Stay."**

The command hit Phil like a force untamed. His entire body falling limp. Trembling but refusing to move. As though all of his muscles were no longer in his control. The demon stepped off of him only then. 

Walking around him in a wide berth to then face him properly. Where he could look up at him but that was it. 

Bad stared down at him with a cold expression. A hero's expression. 

A soldier of war. 

"For a man so bent on caring and protecting others, you pick and choose who you want to include in that. Don't you?"

"They're just kids!" Phil protests and Bad almost laughs. His lips quirking just slightly.

"He's older than all of us combined, Phil."

"His mind-"

"Is a sham." Bad finished, his tail flicking. Arms crossing. "He lures you in with false pretenses. Then he destroys you."

"You haven't spent time with him! I can see that his actions are genuine!"

"Oh? You think you're the expert now, Phil?! You think that ten thousand years makes my sincerity useless?!" Bad puts his claw over his heart. Yelling now. Emotion flickering back into his features. "Why does my life matter so less?!"

"Am I a part of that picking and choosing?!"

"AM I SO EASILY CAST ASIDE?!"

Phil opens his mouth to argue. To yell back. Hesitating when he sees a single tear roll down the demon's face. "I WAS GRIEVING TOO!" Bad snaps and with his voice comes a tremble in the ground beneath his hooves. 

He's panting, eyes wide, struggling to gain control of himself again. Ant lets out a soft noise and the demon takes a step back. Hands going to his hair. Pulling the hood closer over his head to hide. 

He turns away. Tail curling around himself. Posture shy and there's a brief sniffle heard as he composes himself. Takes a deep breath. Wipes it away. 

Hides it back behind the person he's supposed to be. "...children, Phil. Think of the kids who aren't yours. Who are home right now with their parents. Laughing, playing games. Reading stories. Watching movies. Dreaming of the future they will grow up into."

"We have a plan, Bad. Trust us!"

"I CAN'T!" The demon snaps again and he whirls around. A snarl on his features. "What do I have to trust with any of you?!" His claws curl into fists at his sides. "A dreamon that destroyed my life?! Who made it so difficult for me to spend a day on my own?! Fearing the worst when my friends don't contact me for more than a day?!"

He steps forward. "A man who used to be family?! Who tossed me aside the moment everything went to muffins?!" The substitute curse word almost makes everything too awkward. Even if Phil has heard it time and time again. "Who wouldn't let me see my own nephews?! And when I begged him to tell me what I did wrong, he wouldn't even give me the decency of that?!"

He snarled. "Am I supposed to trust children I barely know?! Just because they're blood related to me?! Am I supposed to throw the world away because someone who wouldn't even give me the time of day tells me 'it's okay'?! Am I supposed to abandon everything I sacrificed, everything I worked for, my entire life because some fool got it in his head that EVIL IS A CUREABLE DISEASE?!"

"...not everything is black or white, Bad..."

"I could say the same thing to you, Philza Minecraft!" The demon gestures out. "But my gray isn't good enough for you! You want a lighter gray! A gray you pick out! But my gray is reality and you're running from it!"

"I want a world," Bad continued. "...not a perfect one. Perfect is meaningless. It doesn't give anyone the chance to grow. To flourish. Hardship brings out the most beautiful things in people even if it burns like the nether."

"And I was made to protect this world I want."

He held up his sword. Let it disappear from his grasp. Summoning a new weapon. No, not a weapon. A tool. Shears. Large clippers that would be perfect for the world's largest paper snowflake. 

The demon looks down at Phil. Pain on his features. "...you want to keep running, Phil? You want us to hunt you down. You tell us each time we try to reason with you that you won't listen. I thought knowing even just half of what happened would make you understand."

He steps forward, back behind Phil. Puts his foot back on his back and the command from his earlier words lift. The pressure doesn't however. He keeps him pinned. 

"...he's already killed."

Phil jolts at the words. Looking up at Bad over his shoulder. Questioning silently. "He tore that playground down. Destroyed it. He took three children's lives with it. Two adults."

"N-no!" 

"Yes, but why believe me? I'm just the man who's seen it firsthand before. I'm just the one who tried to prevent it." The demon hisses. "...I'm just the hero who swore to those grieving parents that they would never have to worry about a single cent regarding their children's burial. I'm just the hero who delivered the news to the families waiting for someone to come home."

"And you keep running and I'm left to pick up all the pieces you leave behind without looking back." He opens the shears. Runs his finger across the sharp edge. A bit of blood on his claw that he wipes away. 

He presses down. On his knee. Forcing Phil to expand his wings. 

Phil's eyes widen as he stares at them. 

"...Bad, wait-"

"No, Phil. You're done talking. You won't change your mind." 

"Bad!" Ant hissed and the demon looked over at his fellow hero. The cat looked unnerved. "That's so cruel! Don't!" 

"It's okay Ant." Bad reassures him, grabbing a wing. It flails but he grabs the bone of it perfectly. Holds it still and spreads it out further. Displaying the feathers. Phil stops struggling when the shears come close. 

"I've done this for him before. I'm not taking them away permanently. I promise. He'll be able to fly again after his next molt. A month away."

Phil knew he was right. Knew Bad knew exactly where to clip to down him. Knew it would be a perfect job if he just relaxed. Didn't fight. But the fear was mounting. The horror of what was about to happen clutching him. 

The thought of being grounded sent a shiver through him. A nervous chirp escaping him. His brother-in-law looking to him with a look of almost pity. Resigned that he had to do this if Phil kept fighting back. 

"Last chance." Bad offered. Holding the clippers up for him to see. "Phil, I'm serious. I don't know how else to get it through your head. I can't have you guys doing this." He sighs. "It'll cut down one of your advantages and keep one of your escape routes closed."

"You won't...you won't do this to any of the kids right?" 

"Of course not. They're just kids." 

Phil takes a deep breath, weighing his options. Unable to escape the pin he was under and if he fought while getting his wings clipped they could be ruined forever. 

It was a temporary clipping. Like Bad said. Downing him just for this run and it wasn't like he was going to use his wings often. He couldn't carry all of his kids in a flight and he'd be running alongside them.

If he gave in, it might establish some more trust with the heroes. It would get him out of this situation for now. Back to his kids. He didn't know George and Sapnap well enough to know they were safe.

Especially against admin magic and a gun.

He lets out the breath. Rests his head on the ground. "...cut them." He mutters and Bad frowns at his response. 

"Hold still, let me know if anything feels wrong."

Everything about it feels wrong but he knows what Bad means. Closing his eyes tight as his fully expanded wing is angled right. Feeling the clippers breeze past the closest feathers to his back. Into his primaries. 

Starting to go through the flight feathers in slow careful clips. 

He shudders with the feeling. Grips at the grass beneath him and Bad comforts him through it with useless words. Making sure no feathers fall out of place while he's doing it.

He's done it twice before for Phil. 

He knows what he's doing. 

When that one wing is finished, he wants to vomit. Struggling to breathe a little more and Bad gives him a break between wings. Touches what feathers he didn't clip to reassure Phil they were there. 

Just barely opening his eyes to confirm it. It's not at all a bad clipping. It's perfect. It'll keep him down but only for a month or so. It's still churning his gut and building tears in his eyes however.

His wings were part of him. 

It was like removing his arms.

The second one feels just as awful as the first. There's no actual pain. Just the heavy mental crushing it's doing. 

"There we go." Bad shushes him as he finishes the second one. Letting him fold them tight against his back as he lifts off. It's a security blanket that feels too light and he lays there, unmoving even as he's no longer pinned.

"Can you stand, Phil?"

He nods despite struggling to get onto all fours. Heaving and any food he had left in him splatters against the grass in front of him. A hand rubbing his shoulders as he does. 

"Here." He's offered water and he hates himself for being grateful for it. Washing out his mouth and soothing his sore throat. "Keep it."

He does, groaning before he lifts his head up with determination. "...take me to my kids." He growls and Bad offers him a hand up. To get him back to his feet. Steadying him as Ant picks up Techno. 

"Of course."

Bad doesn't resist, more intent on reuniting them then giving George and Sapnap more of an advantage. Gathering up any fallen things and they start following the direction everyone went. 

Ant keeps his nose somewhat to the ground. Following scents. Though his eyes occasionally glance over at Phil and Bad. The cat may be wingless but he's clearly had his claws threatened before. It makes him sick too.

Bad, stares on, face hardened despite his kind words and gestures.

Phil's wing moves slightly and there's air breezing through against his back that wasn't there before. A reminder he'll have to get used to after having his wings full for over a decade. He nearly vomits again. 

Just barely managing to stagger along with arms close to his stomach. Tears reddening his face. He breathes in, breathes out.

Focuses on his kids.

His main priority. His kids. 

His dreamon among them. 

"Found them." Ant says suddenly and he's digging into a small hole in the ground. Bursting through to a cave system that's dark and has no sound. 

Just the echo of a cavern. 

Until they hear a scream. 

Ranboo was part enderman. He knew that. Everyone knew that. It was hard to guess his second half at times. The ghast side would probably be obvious if you knew what ghasts looked like but he barely showed it outside of appearance.

His enderman cries held more volume. Higher pitches. He screeched when he spotted things he was looking for at times. 

Phil hypothesized that he could float and shoot fire if he tried.

But his enderman side was strong. Practiced. Something he knew even if his anxiety got in the way with some of his efforts. 

It was also easier to give into the feral side of his mind when it came to his enderman habits. 

Which is why he was now separated from his siblings. In the dark of the cave. He could see better than they could for sure. Not perfectly, it wasn't amazing night vision but he could see what they couldn't.

Pick apart shapes and obstacles. See the shadows of what moved around him pass by. Could sense when another creature stared at him. Staring was the worst. 

He hated being stared at. 

But there was some comfort in being alone at times. In the darkness. The block in his hands being occasionally twirled but firmly held. Letting his mind wander. His feet follow it. 

Slowly moving through the cave in a weird pattern. Almost a zigzag. Taking breaks to stare at things that interested him or listen to sounds. Occasionally spinning in place just for the hell of it. 

Letting out little warbles here and there. 

It's how the heroes found him. Sir Sapnap's hand held a blaze rod. Using it as a torch to guide their way through the darkness. Both freezing when they spotted him. 

They blocked his only exit in the hollowed out room. 

"...what the hell?" Sapnap is the first to speak. Looking around for his siblings no doubt. He glances to George who looks just as confused as him. 

Though his expression softens after Ranboo lets out a warble. As though he suddenly understands why he's here. George takes the initiative and steps forward. Carefully, gentle. 

"Hey there, kid." He greets, tone kind. "Did you get separated?"

Ranboo doesn't answer. At least he can't. He's let himself go a little too far so all that comes out is more ender. More noises that neither of them could understand. Now they both look sympathetic. 

They're staring at him. 

He hates staring.

He lets out a distressed noise to let them know and they both immediately avert their eyes. Recognizing what his noise meant. He calmed down a little with that. 

"They could be flanking us, this could be a trap." 

"Let's not assume the children are that evil."

"Children are extremely evil, Georgie."

"This is why you're not a father."

"Duh!"

They glance back at him briefly but avert their eyes again. Focusing instead on his clothing. On the block in his hands. He doesn't want them to take it. 

But they seemed to be practiced with hybrids lost in their instincts. Smiling softly despite their caution just before. George gesturing to his block. "Whatcha got there?" 

He holds it up to show them.

"Ooooh a pumpkin!"

"Where did you find a pumpkin in the cave?!"

"He probably carried it down."

"Oh right, they do that."

"Don't be racist, Sapnap."

The one hero sputters at the accusation. Gesturing wildly. The light of the blaze rod bouncing around. Ranboo watches the shadows. Seeing one more there that wasn't supposed to be. The heroes don't notice. 

"We should help him get out of here." George notes, looking around. "I'd hate for Phil's kids to get lost down here. He'd kill us."

He reached out, palm up. Summoning a block into his own grasp. It piqued Ranboo's interest immediately. Nylium was rare. A nether block. He let out a curious noise and stepped forward. 

Ranboo really wanted that block for his collection. 

The hybrid glanced between his pumpkin and the block. He shouldn't trust these people, he knows but that was a nice block. A rare block. He could put somewhere nice. Somewhere perfect! 

"It's okay." The person holding it said. Reassuring him. Who was this again? "We'll carry your pumpkin for you if you want."

That settled it. Pumpkin be damned.

He handed it to Sapnap and took the nylium with a delighted noise. Feeling the dirt like substance under his nails. Bringing it to his face to sniff it briefly. 

Happy fuzzy feelings in his brain. 

"Heh, I think he likes it." Sapnap laughed at him but he didn't care. He wanted to show this block to his family! ...where was his family? He spun around while the hero looked over his pumpkin. "Oh hey! This is a carved pumpkin!"

"Wait, really?" 

"Yeah, I'm kinda wondering now if that's how he got lost. If he's part enderman. Maybe the kids are carrying them to get past other enderman down here?"

"Bit old fashioned isn't it? We have masks for that now."

They snorted. "Typical Minecraft kids." They said in unison and then they turned back to face Ranboo. But he was stepping past them. His size easily overtaking them so they had to scramble to get out of the way. 

"Hey don't wander off!" 

They followed him and he listened to the world around him. Intent on finding his family to show them his block. 

He heard monsters, bats, someone following them. Almost silently. He heard enderman! Other enderman! 

What was he supposed to remember about other enderman?

_Go towards them._ A voice told him. He perked up at it. He knew that voice. That was...that was Tubbo, right? Tubbo was part of his family. 

Ranboo listened to Tubbo and turned towards the enderman. Ducking through a tunnel as the heroes tried to coax him into following them instead. They didn't touch him however. Respecting his boundaries.

He didn't like to be touched like this outside of his family.

Family.

Tubbo! 

...and Tommy?

Yes and Wilbur. 

And Techno!

Phil!!! He knew them all! He really did! Which was bringing clarity back to him as he walked. He warbled out a low noise. Enderman ahead of him calling back in curious noises. 

When he stepped into the open area, they turned to look at him. To the block in his hands. They never got mad at him unless he hurt them. So they let him get closer. Showing off their own blocks.

Dirt, gravel, and one had sand!

"Oh god-"

"Well at least we have a pumpkin." Sapnap laughed, pulling it on to avoid angering the enderman. George simply tilting his sunglasses down. Which may have made it impossible for the enderman to register eye contact. 

Ranboo didn't look back to check. Because now he fully remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Most people won't interfere with a hybrid's instincts unless it endangers anyone. Which is why they stood idle.

Waiting as he 'chatted' with the others. 

"George, why don't you go ahead." Sapnap noted after a minute or so of this. Arms crossed. "I can watch the kid and lead him back to you. You find the others." The heroes exchanged looks. George fighting back a laugh at the pumpkin head, nodding before he turned away. 

"Don't kill the kid!"

"I fear Phil more than I fear my own mother!"

"She's dead!"

"Which makes her more terrifying!"

George leaves and that leaves Ranboo with three enderman and a fool. Who doesn't realize he's played perfectly into Tubbo's plan.

Who thanks to the blind spot the pumpkin on his head makes, doesn't see the shadow coming to loom over top of him. He hears it too late, goes to remove the makeshift mask but it doesn't come off.

Something grabs him, a hand bursting into the open mouth of the pumpkin. Covering his own before he can scream and alert George. He can hear a shushing voice through the pumpkin. Wilbur's. 

He looks ahead as Ranboo steps away from the enderman. To stand in front of him. Full intimidating height. Staring him dead in the eyes past the pumpkin. Knowing where to look unlike his friends.

His stare has been called paralyzing. 

"You know," Wilbur whispers, chuckling. "Enderman are strange creatures. They hate eye contact...but people think that's the only thing that upsets them." There's a smirk on his features. 

"...you know what else they hate? When you try and steal their blocks. And when a friend's block gets stolen...? A child's block gets stolen? Guess what happens." He pats Sapnap's shoulder. "You're about to learn something we learned the hard way."

Ranboo gives him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Sir Sapnap." He says, then his body trembles. His eyes widening, his jaw opening up. Particles filtering off of him as he lets out a warning noises. 

The enderman behind him look up, startled by the sudden fighting noise. Ranboo tells them what he can in ender.

That's his pumpkin after all. The pumpkin Sapnap is struggling to get off now. Begging behind the hand that muffles him. 

That's his pumpkin. 

And he's a child. 

Nobody messes with children. 

Wilbur holds him as the enderman swarm him and the last noise from Sapnap is a scream. 

George jumps at the scream. Whirling around towards the noise. Calling out because he recognizes it. "SAP?!" He screams back to where he came from. No response. 

"...what did that idiot do." He growls and he starts to run back when he sees something on the wall. A second shadow cast by the glow of his hands. That's someone behind him. He notes and he turns to face it. 

There's nothing. 

A chill creeps up his spine. 

"Boo."

George screeches, jumping out of his skin. Forgetting for a moment that he had weapons and magic at his disposal and he throws up his fists instead. Fully prepared to punch the threat.

Which isn't a threat at all. 

Tommy stands across from him, in front of him. Casual. Hands raised in surrender. Eyes wide like he can't believe what he's seeing. Then his face cracks into a smile and he doubles over in laughter.

"You should've seen your face!!"

George draws his hand over his heart. Sucking in a deep breath before he scowls. "Alright you little gremlin-"

"Why does everyone call me that?!"

"-what did you do with Sapnap?!"

Tommy tilts his head, confused. "..huh? I don't got him. What the hell are you going on about?!"

George can't find a lie on his features. He frowns. "...alright, where's the rest of your siblings?"

Tommy shrugs. "Dunno. I'm lost as shit."

"You're...lost?"

"Yep!"

"I don't believe that at all."

Tommy sputtered. Hands gesturing out. Practically yelling somewhat. As he argued over how trustworthy he was. How strong he was. How cool he was. Things that George didn't remotely ask about. 

It was clear the rambling was starting to get on his nerves however. Bringing a hand up to rub his temple before he cut Tommy off. "Fine! Come with me! I'll get you back to your family!"

"Sweet! Thanks Big G."

"...big G?"

"Yeah, a nickname! Because we're bros now!"

"I'm over a hundred times your age."

"Yeah, about that. I'm super curious. Do you guys like...are your bones brittle as shit?" Tommy ventured closer. Following as George continued walking. Eyeing his surroundings carefully. On guard now with this possible trap. 

"No. We stopped physically ageing around age twenty-one."

"That's cool as shit. Do you guys need licenses to do anything? Can you just go to a bar and be like 'I'm Sir George of the Found' and they're like handing you beer and women left and right?"

George wanted to question the 'women' part of that. He didn't however. "We have legal authority in every nation, terroritory and country. We can basically do anything we want, we're above the law. Within reason."

"What if someone steals your face?"

"We have codewords for high risk security measures."

"What's the codeword?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"C'mon! We're bros!"

George rolled his eyes. Wondering to himself how Philza Minecraft wound up with a kid like this. Nothing like him in personality except maybe for the language when he got going. Yet everything like him in appearance.

"Do you guys use tinder?"

"What?!"

"Like, can you even? Are immortal heroes allowed to use dating sites and stuff? Actually, do you need to make profiles on any website? Or can you just...send an email or something and be like 'give me an account'!"

"I have a Twitter. I signed up normally."

"Are you verified?"

"...no."

"HA! My dad is verified! So is Techno!!"

"I can't picture Techno using Twitter."

"He mostly just makes snarky comments on everyone else's Tweets."

"That I can believe."

"Are you friends with my dad on Twitter?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I only follow my fellow heroes and..." George trails off, not sure if he wants to admit the other person he follows. But the kid leans forward. Into his personal space. And he gives in just so he stops making that weird grin. 

"...and a k-pop group."

"Oh my god. You're such a loser."

"Do you have any questions that aren't about my personal life?!"

"Yeah!" Oh god, what did he get himself into. 

He groans. Beginning silently to gods that won't listen. Hoping he finds either his target, Sapnap, or the kid's family soon. 

"I wanna know about that funky magic stuff you do!"

Okay, it wasn't as bad as a topic as he was expecting. A little part of him proud of his admin magic. So rarely getting to talk about it since most of his company was used to it. Having seen all of his tricks. 

"Admin magic." He corrected and Tommy smiled brilliantly at him. It made his lips quirk just the smallest of smiles. He held up a hand to let the blue energy crackle in his grasp. Watching the kid grow more excited. 

"Yeaaaaah! That stuff! Techno told us about it! It's so cool! What was that thing you did?! Where you threw us into a pit!"

"I teleported you."

"WHAT!"

"To the void."

"What's the void?!"

"It's..." He doesn't know how quite to explain it in words the kid will understand. Biting his lower lip. "...it's complicated."

"Ew, that's dad talk for adult stuff."

"No, it's not like that!"

"Sure, okay, pervert." George goes to protest again but Tommy is already jumping onto his next question about the magic. Practically skipping beside him. Leading them down the caverns. "So you can just...teleport anywhere?! Anyone?"

"No." George pauses then, sighing and thinking about how much he wants to tell Tommy. Yet the joy on the boy's face is pretty much bribing him. "It takes a lot of time and building of power to teleport a large group. One or two, is easy. But for putting you guys in that void? I had to have the magic ready to go before I caught up to you."

He shakes his hand out, a little spark flying off of it and reignites his hands to illuminate them again. "If I want to go to a specific area, I have to have a clear picture of it in my mind or know the exact location. So I can't just think "I want to go to a place with sand." I have to think of a beach in detail or something."

"Do you just...whoosh and bam, you teleport?"

"No, I focus on the person I'm teleporting. Focus on the location. Focus on the connection and then use the energy."

"So if I were to push you down a ravine, would you be able to teleport back to the top immediately?"

George stared at him. Yet the question, despite its words, held no malice on the boy's face. Pure curiosity written all over him. "...no." He says, hesitant after a moment. "It would need a strong reaction speed, picturing the place I want to teleport to well and then conjuring the magic for it. If it's a short fall, I'd probably hit the bottom before I could manage it."

"That sucks."

"Are you planning on pushing me down a ravine...?"

"Nah! Dad would ground me."

George silently thanks Phil. Even if he's not here. 

"What else can you do?"

"Change the weather, teleport items to me, summon monsters, change time, kill someone, destroy items, give people magic affects or potion affects, give them temporary magic abilities, make items change shape or become more powerful..."

"Teach me!"

At that, he laughs. "I'm not handing a kid a bunch of omnipotent powers!" He then smirks. "Besides, it can't be just taught. You need to have a spark for it first."

"A spark?"

"That's the common term for it...or was, back when everyone knew of it." George looked up, at the ceiling of the cave. Breathing a sigh. "...a spark is something you can't lose or forget once you have it. It's a form of desire. A need to rule as a god. To make a change no one else will."

"...so you have a god complex."

He chokes on his breath. Shoots Tommy a look. Is met with laughter and he almost laughs himself. About to chide the kid when he suddenly hears a shout again. Sapnap.

He turns back and his fellow hero staggers towards him. Pumpkin still on his head, clothes worn and battered. He stumbles like he's about to collapse and George races to his side. Catching him as he does. "Sapnap!"

Something wet splatters against his leg and he just knows it's blood.

"Shit!"

"Hey! Big G! There's a mineshaft over here! Bring him here so you can lay him flat!" The kid has a point so he doesn't hesitate to lift his friend up. Careful in how he carries him and rushes over to where Tommy is.

Who now has a torch in his grasp and is embedding it into the stone wall to give them enough light. George lays Sapnap down on the old wood. The stuff creaking under their weight but it holds. He would make sure of that. 

"Where's the wound!" George says in a panic, hands hovering over his friend as he looks for the blood spot. Then finally he sees it. On his side, where there's a darkness blooming in his white shirt. "Shit, shit, shit-"

He goes for his supplies instead of investigating it further. Shifting through what he can to find potions inside. Fumbling a little as he read the labels. "C'mon, c'mon. Where's regen?!"

"G-george..."

His head snaps up. Sapnap letting out a shuddering breath. Reaching for him and he takes his hand. 

"Sap! Hang on. I'm trying to find a potion. I know I have one on me. Tommy!" He calls out to the kid. "Take off this ridiculous pumpkin would-" He looks around, there's no Tommy.

Just him and Sapnap in the mineshaft. 

"...Tommy?!" He calls again, his voice echoing off the walls. "KID?!" No answer. Then he hears it. The fast skittering of spiders. A huge multitude. In the distance but gaining on them. He looks to the light.

Regret pools in his stomach. The light and his noises were leading the spiders right to them. 

George jumps to his feet. Bringing out his sword and shield. His hands crackling with magic. "Sap, I'm going to have to fight." He nudges a knife out of his bag, towards the fallen hero. "Here, if you need to defend yourself. But I'll do my best to make sure they don't get to you!"

He hears Sapnap pick up the knife. Lets out a breath. Tries to calm his nerves as he starts to catch sight of the multitude of glowing red eyes advancing on them. A legion of cave spiders. 

A spawner had to have been nearby. 

Maybe two.

If he meets them halfway, he can stop them from getting close to his friend. Get them to focus on him. And him alone. He tenses, readies his sword and goes to run.

That's when Sapnap slams the knife into his shoe. Just barely missing his foot. 

It embeds into the wood below them. Causing him to fall forward. Losing his balance and not making sense of it before he hits the ground hard. He tugs on his foot as he lays there and can't lift the shoe. 

"Sap?!" He demands as the other man stands up. Puts his own foot on the knife and dives it down further. Locking him into the wood. Then reaches up and takes off the pumpkin. 

Sapnap grins down at him. With a red gaze that remind him of ender eyes. 

Dream waves to him. Shifting back to his other human form. Laughing with a cheer before he takes off running into the darkness. 

George hears the spiders getting closer. He reaches for his shoe to untie it and pull his foot out. Cursing himself for keeping them tightly woven when he was on a hunt. 

He gets it halfway loose when the first spider launches at him. 

And his world fades into a terrifying darkness as the swarm follows. 

Tommy hears the yells as he runs down the mineshaft. Almost out of breath but he follows the route he had done his best to memorize. Not alone for long. Dream running alongside him. They share smiles and burst through the hidden area.

Dug through in the side with a trap of gravel waiting above the doorway and a guard at the entrance prepared to let it go at any moment.

Tubbo laughs when they land flat on their asses and cheer. Giving Tommy a hug while Wilbur reaches out to ruffle his hair. Ranboo perched nearby on a block and a smile on his face. 

"Okay...that was pretty cool." He admits.

"Tubbo, your plan was awesome! It worked! There's no way they're coming back fast from that!" 

"Do we still have the pumpkin?" Dream holds it up when they ask and they cheer again. The secret weapon to their victory. That Ranboo happily takes back and keeps on his person. Not yet letting go of his nylium however.

"We could use it on Bad next!"

"Can it even fit over his head?!" They share a laugh at that. Chatting back and forth about the roles they played. The adrenaline. How Wilbur and Dream had snuck around while Tubbo held the fort down. Ready with Plan B just in case this would all go to shit. 

"Sapnap is definitely dead." Wilbur confirms with a sigh once all the excitement dies down. "He should be back at his home. Waking up and probably cussing us out."

"If George manages to fight off over twenty cave spiders? I'll be impressed." Tommy grins and then waves his hand. "And I got some intel!" 

"Intel?"

"I know a bit how admin magic works now!"

"Sweet!"

"Yeah! So maybe that guy will think twice before trying to mess with me! I know his weak points!" He threw his arms out proudly. Awaiting his brother's proud cheers and praises. Just to come up with silence and he looked to them.

Watching their eyes widen in horror. 

He slowly looked over his shoulder and found there was a person standing behind him. In the room with them. Face stern and filled with barely buried rage. Hand gripped tight to a sword and a shield.

A few scratches but otherwise, completely unharmed. 

George. 

"WHAT?!" Tommy screams as he scrambles to his feet. As Wilbur grabs him to shield him. As his brothers jolt to the other side of the room. Dream snarling back at the hero. "HOW DID YOU-WHEN DID YOU?!"

"For a Minecraft, you are a bit of an idiot." George scowls. Raising his sword up. "As if I'd tell you everything about admin magic so casually." 

Dream tackles him through a wall of stone and out the other side. The gravel trap crumbling down to block some of the exit. A snarl ripping through him as he bares his teeth and George punches him clear in the throat. 

"DREAM!" Tubbo calls as he hears the pained yelp and the squabble on the other side. Starting to dig through the gravel and aided by his brothers. 

They manage to get it open enough for them to squeeze through. Just in time to watch the two grappling on the ground. Rolling with every punch, kick, and grab. Dream lands a nasty blow by slamming George's head against the stone but George fights dirty.

There's blood on Dream's nose and lip. A blow earned from a knee to the chin. Scratches across his freckled skin. George doesn't hesitate to bite him when he tries to slam his head down again. 

Dream bites back. Curses and growls being exchanged. Weapons lay forgotten. 

They tumble through the misshapen hallways until there's nowhere left for them to move. On the edge of a ravine. Dream pinning George over the side of it. So his blood is rushing to his head as he looks down at the fate far below him. 

They couldn't even see the bottom from up here. 

"Figures, a fucking ravine!" George spits out a bit of blood, right at Dream's face. Trying to wrench the arm off his neck. Delivering a solid kick to Dream's stomach and the dreamon winces in pain. "God I wish you had a dick!"

"KINKY!"

"TOMMY!"

"He said it!"

"KIDS?!" Phil's voice calls to them. Raspy but it echoes out in the caverns and several heads turn. Including Dream's. Which gives George an advantage briefly. Managing to roll them to switch positions. 

Drawing his hand back to punch the boy hard across the face. Resulting in more blood and the red eyed glare that shimmered in the darkness.

"Dad!" Tubbo runs towards the man when he appears. Arms held out to grasp his son in a hug. Soon followed by Bad and Ant. Techno still collapsed on the cat's back. Wilbur doesn't hesitate to run over for his brother. 

Glaring at Ant who just lowers himself to allow Wilbur to take hold of Techno. To look him over and make sure he's alright. Reassured by the cat that he was just sleeping through a weakness potion. 

"Are any of you kids hurt?" Bad asks and is met with several glares. "Seriously, tell us now. We have a first aid kit."

Phil echoes the statement immediately. "Seriously are you hurt?!" He draws Tubbo back to look him over. Breathing a sigh of relief when he mostly just saw the kid was dirty. Moving on to Ranboo who trembled slightly where he stood. "You're okay, you're okay..." 

"What the fuck is this?!" Tommy demands, gesturing at the demon and cat. "Some sort of fucked up truce?! Just lead them straight towards us dad, great idea!"

"Tommy, they led me to you!"

The boy looks momentarily taken aback. Squinting at the demon whose focus is now falling on the fighting pair. "What-why would they-"

His voice is cut off when a blinding pain erupts into his shoulder. Hand going to it. Feeling something that shouldn't be there. He yells, his siblings yell, his father screams. And his feet slip.

His body feels so light, just for a moment. Eyes scrunching closed as he endures the pain and when he opens them in the next second, he realizes why that was. 

The ravine swallows him. 

"TOMMY!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO YOOOOOO YOOO OKAY SO LIKE...SERIOUSLY??? FANART??? FANART??? I'm going to cry again omg <3   
> [Dream's True Form](https://cinnaokami.tumblr.com/post/644783576810913793/prisoner-chapter-1-pollypocketchewer) by [Okach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiHeart/pseuds/Okach)!!! Tyvm??? Look at it!!! SO COOL!!!


	15. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay phew this is a shorter chapter than normal but i covered a lot so here you go

Tommy's earliest memory is warmth. That's it. That's all.

Not just any warmth. It's hard to explain. So he doesn't even bother trying. He just knows it feels different to the rays of a sun or a fireplace. 

He dreams of it often.

So it's really no surprise to him when he feels that warmth as his eyes are closed. Except it takes him too long to realize he's not asleep. He's not dreaming.

He forces his eyes open and he's in someone's arms. Cradled protectively. His head pressed against a chest. Arms looped over his back. A hand brushing gently through his hair. It's such a calming warmth.

A perfect representation of what he feels in his dreams.

He can't help but breathe a sigh into it. 

"T-tommy?" Comes the quiet voice that breaks him out of this illusion and he forces his head up. To look at the face looking down at him. At Sir Halo, aka Bad. Who is the one holding him. 

He's a little dazed, so he doesn't freak out like he should. Doesn't scream and back away. Doesn't cuss the man out like he wants to. He just lets his head fall back against that chest with a small thud. 

Bad lets out a little grunt but goes back to petting him. And the reality of what just happened washes over him. 

Of the arrow that lodged into his shoulder. Of him falling into the ravine. His family all scrambling to catch him but none of them making it in time. Watching the horror on their faces. 

Sir George and Sir Ant occupied but tensing ready to jump for him. His dad spreading wings that looked too small to be his own.

And then that black blur of Sir Halo, not even hesitating to jump after him. To grab him. Shield him with his own body as they plummet. As rocks begin to crumble in around them.

The demon speaking fast to them as they fall. Cautioning him about what is about to happen. How to breathe, how to steady himself. What to do if he wakes up and Bad isn't there. 

It feels like a cold hard slap against his face and before he can control it, he's sniffling. Clutching tight to the fabric of the hoodie the demon wore. No armor, he must've switched it out at some point.

Maybe right as they were falling. To soften the landing even more. 

He buries his face against it and cries. Sobs. Let's the fear overtake him while that warmth never leaves him. A gentle shushing coming with the petting. Bad telling him over and over again that it was okay but that he could be scared.

And really, he was. 

He can't recall a single time in his life he had ever felt like he would die so surely and lose everything.

It takes him a while to come out of it. To breathe normally again. To ground himself in the reality that he's alive and he needs to stop crushing the demon he's on top of. Even if Bad is three feet taller than him.

He lifts his head, rubs his eyes on his arm. Hiccups and grimaces at the sound. And Bad smiles at him. Chuckling softly. Helping him wipe the rest away with steady gentle claws.

"Don't..don't tell anyone I cried like a bitch, okay?"

"I'll let the cuss slide if you promise not to tell anyone I did either." Tommy looks at the demons face and sure enough. There's the tear tracks that look like blood. He gives a half-hearted smile. And Bad smiles back.

"Where do you hurt?" The demon asks then, looking him over. Much like Phil would do when he came running inside as a kid screaming. 

He would protest but instead he does a mental scan. His head is throbbing a little but otherwise, he feels fine. Automatically going to touch the shoulder that was shot and feeling a fresh bandage there. It's tender but numb, almost tingly. 

When he looks to it, he can see the shimmering residue of a potion. 

"Uh...my head hurts a little...but...did...you?" He gestures to his shoulder and the demon nods. "Oh...thanks."

"It could've gotten infected down here. It was best to treat it immediately."

Tommy looks around then. The area they're in is dark. Too dark. It feels more like a cave than the ravine. No light from lava. No rush of water. No real change in the stone flooring. He must look really confused, because Bad sits up. Struggles with it but keeps him in his lap.

"We're at the bottom of the ravine." He explains. "But the ravine started to collapse in on us. So I had to dig us a little space." Then the demon reaches for his bag. Grabs a potion among many others. Some broken and empty, others just with cracks.

"If you ever feel yourself really struggling to breathe, drink this." He puts it gently in Tommy's hands. Closing his own over it. "Just a few sips each time your lungs burn. It'll help."

Tommy stares down at it and then looks back at the demon. "...you've been caved in on before huh?" It's an observation he hadn't meant to say out loud but the hero chuckles. A little dryly. 

"Three times dead. Six times survived."

"That's so cool-wait, shit. That's offensive ain't it? Uh...what do you even say to that?! Happy you're not dead?!" 

Bad laughs again, it has a genuine smile. Waving his claws when he catches his breath. "Tommy, Tommy, it's okay! You won't offend me. I've heard it all. Really. Vici thought it was pretty cool too! So you're just following right in her footsteps."

"Who the fuck is Vici?"

Bad stops then. Freezes really. Staring at Tommy like he has two heads. Like the human just splashed freezing cold water on him. He stares for too long, making Tommy uncomfortable and the boy looks away. 

"...oh..." Bad whispers like realization hits him. "Um...Vici was your mother." 

"...her name was Vici?"

"...Vicious Ruin Halo, yeah."

"Sick name, what the hell mom..." Tommy's voice doesn't hold the same excitement as before but yeah, that was a pretty cool name. He had wished he had heard it before this moment. Sliding off of Bad's lap to sit on the cold stone.

Drawing his legs up to his chest. 

Bad seems to want to say something. His hand reaching out for Tommy but it hesitates close to his shoulder. The air is so awkward. 

"So uh...when we getting out of here?" 

"George should be able to get us out within the next three hours. He'll need to charge up his magic to do a few things and then make sure to handle the area with caution. So it doesn't collapse further on us." 

"Right...got it." Three hours of awkward sitting with the man he just recently learned is his uncle? Great. Nothing totally awful about that. 

Bad draws his hand back then. Sighing. Checking himself over and feeling his hand along his back. Once he seems to confirm something, his form starts to shift. Becoming smaller. Paler. He grimaces through it but soon he isn't taking up the majority of the entire cave.

Giving Tommy plenty of room to put space between them if he wanted.

Glancing over at that human form who looks a little out of breath but comfortable enough to draw the hood off his face. Fixing that reddish hair. 

"...why didn't dad jump to save me?" 

He doesn't mean to ask the question out loud but he did and it's there on the table. Making his cheeks flush red with embarrassment. 

"I wouldn't have let him even if he could've." Bad answers so casually. "I saw the ravine start to crumble. If he had jumped for you, you both would've been crushed under the rocks. At best, your father would've never flown again. At worst, well...this chase would've ended." He softens the meaning of the last part.   
Despite how easily he commented on his own deaths before. 

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Tommy, you don't need to thank me for saving you. You're family!"

"...yeah okay sure." He feels a bit of anger rise up in him at that statement. "Where were you then for sixteen years?" He bites out and Bad frowns out of the corner of his eye. 

"...that's a conversation you're going to need to have with your dad." 

Tommy barks a laugh. "I'll never have it then! Asking that man anything about family outside of us?! Impossible! I didn't even know mom's name until just now!" He throws his hands up. Buries them in his hair. Groans as his head throbs more with the pain. "...I don't know shit about mom outside of what Wilby and Tech tell me."

"...I don't even know what she looks like outside of pictures."

There's silence that follows his outburst. Unbelievably awkward silence. And he just wants to be at home. In his bed. So he can bury his face against his pillows and scream. He's just...exhausted. 

Angry, sad, and exhausted. And there's nowhere to go to escape these feelings. 

"...she had white hair."

"...no she didn't, in the pictures she had orange hair."

"She would hide it, so she looked like a regular fox hybrid."

"...oh." 

"White hair was...very rare where we came from. So...on top of having a really cool name, she had a rare hair color. She was the talk of the community. Every girl was jealous of her. She was very popular."

He reached up to his red hair, paused. Made a face and drew his hood back up briefly. His face forming that blackness with barely a shape and now he could run his hand through the black hair he truly had. 

"Mom used to call us the Yin and Yang of the family. Because we were pretty much exact opposites." He flopped the hood back down and then looked to Tommy expectantly. 

The teen hesitated a little, then blurt out the next question on his mind. 

"Eye color?"

"Brown! A little boring compared to the hair color I guess but considering the rest of us had white eyes...?"

"Yeah your glowing eyes are kind of freaky."

"Thanks!"

Tommy snorts as Bad takes it as a compliment. Lifting his head up with a little smile and the now human demon returns it. 

"...got any more questions?" Bad offers then, tilting his head. "...I'd be willing to answer as much as I can."

He had a million of them.

Mom wasn't something they really talked about.

He doesn't even know where to begin.

Bad seemed to read his body language perfectly however. Chuckling a little. Smiling as he gets comfortable. "She thought you were going to be the first demon after her." 

"Ha! I practically am!"

"Yeah! You showed all the signs as a baby. Sure you came out pale and human and looked every bit like Phil but she would always say, 'he's got the defiance, the spirit, he'll be biting us in no time'." The hero suddenly held up his arms.

As if he was holding Simba. 

"And she'd parade you around to anyone who would listen. Even in public! Saying," He paused and his voice became more feminine. "Behold! My greatest creation!" 

Tommy burst into a laugh at that. 

"He will surely be the first demon in the family! He will burn down cities and start wars and steal everything shiny!" Tommy laughs harder.

He lowered his arms, voice returning to normal. "Of course she didn't out herself as a demon to just anyone. She wanted to give you guys a normal life and-"

"Hell naw, I wanna be proud of this demon blood! Tell everyone about it! This is the coolest thing I've learned about myself since that time I learned I can eat seventy pizza pockets in a day!"

"I'm glad. It's rare that someone is proud to be a demon." 

Tommy hesitates then. His smile briefly morphing into a frown. Looking around. Upward and then down again. Fingers tapping anxiously at his arms. "Hey uh..."

"You can call me whatever you're comfortable with as long as it's not mean."

"Right uh...what's your human name again?"

"Darryl!"

"Right uh...so...Big D-"

"Oh god Tommy why-"

"Heh, suffer!" He sticks out his tongue and Bad's face flushes red but he's laughing a little. "so...uh..." He hesitates again. "...can you like...tell me more stories like that about her?"

"Of course."

"I just never...got to meet her and..."

"No, you did." Bad smiles. "I just wish you had the demon memory for it." He scooted a little closer. "She loved you, so much. She loved all of you so much. She never went a day without saying it if she could."

"...when we were kids. Waaaaay back in ancient times-"

"So mom was immortal?"

"...er...." Bad pauses, frowns. "...no." He says eventually. "She uh...she was a demon and a kitsune. All demons live pretty long lives but kitsunes can just...they just pretty much tack on the years as symbols of power and pride." 

He gave a soft smile. "...she was careful, cautious. Wanted to spend as much of her time possible with those she loved." He chuckled a little. "Said she wanted to see me with a family one day."

"...how'd that go?"

"Still single!" Bad laughs and Tommy laughs with him. "I feel a little bad-er....a little upset, that I couldn't give her a nephew or a niece or just anyone extra to dote on but...she told me she rather me find the perfect someone than anything else."

He shrugs. "...but uh, she always told me when we were kids that she wanted a huge family. An army. She wanted warriors, scholars, the works." Tommy imagines if he had his tail, it'd be wagging. "When she met Phil, she practically kicked down my door to tell me he was the one."

A pause.

"Meeting your dad was the most awkward hour of my life..."

"Hurry up!"

"I can't just hurry up!" George snaps back at Wilbur. Who goes back to pacing. Hand to his mouth and posture hunched over. Tears speckled across his cheeks.

Ranboo is just as anxious. Curled in on himself and shaking. One leg constantly jittering while Tubbo holds him. Trying to keep him from the panic attack that's edging every bit closer.

Ant reaches out for Wilbur but the man practically snarls at him. "Don't touch me!" He demands and the cat shrinks back. "This is all your fault! All of you! Tommy could be dead and-"

"Wil." Phil says suddenly. Sternly. From his perch on the edge of the ravine. The part that was still stable. Watching over the darkness down below for any sign of life. He glances back and his son shoots him a look. "Tommy is alright."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Because Bad jumped with him and-"

"You expect me to trust him?!" 

"Yes!"

"WHY?! You haven't trusted him for sixteen years!" His voice raises a pitch, echoing across the caverns and everyone flinches at it. Averting their gazes from the father and son. Who stare each other down. "Uncle Darryl sure became scarce and you know what, Philza! I don't think it was his choice!"

"It wasn't." Ant grumbles and Wilbur rounds back on him.

"Stay out of this! I'm yelling at my father, not you!"

"Wilbur, come on-"

"No! Shut up! I'm-" Wilbur cuts off, throwing his hands up. Screaming again and storming off deeper into the tunnels. Into the darkness. Leaving behind his family and all they could hear was shouts and cusses following. 

After a moment of awkward silence, George huffed. 

"Go comfort your son, Philza."

"Don't tell me how to parent, George."

"Someone needs to."

Phil shoots the hero a look. Getting a tired one back as George kept his hands moving. Charging up his admin magic to do what he needed to do. Only looking back to it when he sees Phil falter. Just for a second. 

"We'll watch the kids." Ant assures him and Phil looks back at him. Glancing at Techno still sound asleep beside him. Then looks over at Ranboo and Tubbo.

Both giving him looks of mixed emotions. Part of them wanting him to stay and other parts telling him to go. Tubbo makes the hand motion to send him off and he sighs heavily. Standing up, making his way towards Wilbur. 

Dream moves to follow him and he stops the dreamon short. Motioning for him to stay. Not looking back as Dream whines after him. 

"Wil!" He calls after a bit of searching. Holding up his phone to illuminate the darkness. "Wilbur Soot!" He says it firmer, just to immediately regret his choice of tone and force it back. "...Wil? Come on son, let me find you..."

He does eventually. Find him, that is. Curled up in a crack in the walls. Head held in hands. Beanie cast aside on the floor with his glasses placed on top. Sniffling and if Phil didn't know better, he'd see a fluffy fox tail curled around him.

Every bit like his mother in that moment. With how she'd hide away when she was upset. Hunch in on herself. Block out the world. 

He sighs softly. Sets down his phone beside Wil's stuff. Keeping the light there for them to see and he makes his way over. Climbing upwards some to get to him. Taking the spot across from him to sit. 

"Go away." Wilbur growls but he doesn't listen. 

"Tommy will be al-"

"Shut up!" Wilbur snaps again, lifting his head to glare at his father. "Don't tell me he'll be alright! I won't know until I see him!" He tugs at his hair. Biting briefly into his arm to stop a fierce sob and he wipes uselessly at his face.

"...don't lie to me again." He whispers. 

And Phil finds himself thrown back into the past. With two scared little boys looking up at him confused. Clutching each other's hands. Asking about their mother. 

Phil smiling, ruffling their hair, telling them she'll be alright. 

A lie he regrets. 

Because they never even got to say goodbye to her. 

He reaches out, slow and careful. Taking hold of Wilbur's arms and drawing them closer to himself. Wilbur is limp. Not fighting him despite his words. Exhausted and scared. Just like before. 

Hands ghost over those scars and he just holds those arms. Grounding him. 

"Deep breath."

"I don't want to..."

"I know. But try."

Wilbur tries and it barely makes it. A choking wet sound that barely gets any air in. "Good job." Phil tells him regardless and waits a bit before asking again.

They get through five breaths before Wilbur yanks his arms out of his grasp. He lets go, reluctantly. Knowing that sometimes his touch felt like fire. 

"I promise Techno I'd protect everyone."

"That's not your job, Wilbur."

"YES IT IS!" His son looks up at him. Eyes wide with fear and regret. "It is! Don't you understand?! I'm the oldest brother! I've been here the longest! I'm the one who is there when you aren't!"

"I'm the one who is to protect all of you-!"

"You're doing it wrong!"

"Wilbur I-"

"You don't know the difference between protecting and hiding us!" 

Phil's jaw slams shut. Staring at his son. Bewildered by the outburst. He leans back as Wilbur's tears start anew. "...you never understood! You...you just...you think if we never hear about the bad stuff, we'll be fine!"

He hiccups a shuddering breath. "...but when you hide us from the bad stuff, you take away the good stuff too!" He wipes at his eyes again. "...we don't even know Mom's name!" He squeaked out. "...if you told me, if she told me! I don't remember it! I can't tell Techno or any of the kids when they ask!"

"I can't tell them anything but what I remember and my memory is not perfect! It's filled with stuff only I saw! Only I heard! And they have questions that I don't have answers to and I can't ask you because you hide it! You hide it all!"

He lets out a long drawn out breath. "...that's not protecting dad. That's...that's denying us a really strong part of our lives."

There's a moment of silence between them and then Wilbur whimpers. "...didn't you love mom...?"

"O-of course, I did. I still do-I love her so much!"

"Then...why can't you talk about her?! Why do you just...push her away?! She's still a part of our lives even if she isn't here anymore!"

"Wilbur-"

"I hate that I'm forgetting so much of her because I can't talk about her! I try to and you just shut down! I hate that you just push me away from her!" He glanced to his arm. At his scars. "Do you think I did this just...just because it wasn't that important to me?! It's so important to me that I did this!" He shows both his arms. 

"I thought you understood! I thought you-"

"Wilbur!"

"Why do you expect me to trust and do things your way if you won't even-!"

"WILBUR, I KILLED HER!"

His son freezes at that. Eyes wide and Phil hates himself for shouting that. His hand flies to his mouth. His own eyes filling with tears. Unable to stop them. He draws away from his son. Curls his wings close. Clutches tight to his shirt. 

"...w-what...?"

Phil can't handle it. He can't do this. Not here, not now. He's not ready. 

He pulls away further. Slips off the crack even as Wilbur calls for him. Dodges the hands that reach out to him and he runs. Wings flapping and trying to get him airborne but they fail him. He feels his heart start to race.

His mind run with it.

Bile rises up and he ducks into the darkness. Slipping away from the world he's not ready to face. 

Wilbur calls after him weakly and he can't help but ignore it. 

"And this was her's!" Bad handed Tommy the ear cuff. Which was pure gold and fashioned into a wing. 

Tommy held it gingerly. Marveling at the shine of the metal and how it gave the appearance that feathers were actually around your ear. Holding it up to capture more of the minimal light they had. 

"She just...like...casually wore this?"

"Yep! She was one for flair." Bad chuckled. "She figured she went far and wide for the riches, why not flaunt them? This one was actually made from gold she stole off a pirate ship back in the-"

"Mom robbed pirates?!"

"Yes!" The demon bounced where he sat. Overjoyed alongside Tommy. "She loved adventure! Exploring! She was a daring fighter but she never endangered herself too much! She only tackled things she knew she could handle!"

Tommy ran his fingers over it and his uncle smiled. Reaching to take it from him briefly. Just to help put it on his own ear. He ran his fingers over it again. Wishing he had a mirror. "Do I look like a hybrid?!"

"An avian!"

"Hell yeah!" He gave his best chirp and Bad clapped for him. 

"Just like your father!"

"Man, I really hope I get wings! Or fox features! I just feel so weird being human when both of them were so cool!"

"Hey, humans are cool!"

"No they're not!"

"They totally are!" The demon laughed. "Humans are resilient! They can survive in almost any environment! They adapt to their surroundings! Us demons, we can barely tolerate the cold and we can't go across most holy grounds and don't get me started on the blood wells!"

"And egg cults?"

"The egg is a shining beacon of hope and prosperity that should be respected and-"

"Yeah yeah!" Tommy cut him off before he could rant. Laughing and then going to take the ear cuff off. Handing it back to his uncle. Who stared at it for a moment and then closed his hand over it. Pushing it back towards the teenager. "...what are you doing...?"

"Keep it." Bad smiled. 

"...but...it's yours right? Like...something you have of mom's?"

"Yeah but...I rather you have it." He sighed softly. "It'd just be gathering dust in my collection of things from her if I kept it. With you, you'd clearly use it. Wear it. Show it off with pride just like she used to. She would've wanted that."

He smiled more brightly. "I have a million and one memories of her to live with. I want you to make your own! Even if she can't be here with us right now, she can live on in what we do and how we do it." 

His hand reached up and ruffled Tommy's hair. Chuckling when the teen protested. Yelling something about how his hair was a mess already. "...she would be honored to have you wear something of her's."

Tommy glanced back down at the jewelry. Nodded and then reached to put it back on. "...thanks. It's...it's nice to hear that sort of thing." He sighed, bit his lower lip. Letting go once it was in place and his hands fell to his lap. "...dad doesn't tell me stuff like that."

"...I'm sorry, he should."

"...did...did he and mom have a fight before she...y'know...? Or something?"

"No, no, they were closer than ever when she passed." The demon waved his hands. "...but...grief is different for everyone I guess." He scratched his face gently. Looking a little nervous. "Uh...the other heroes and I...we don't remotely process grief the same as anyone else does."

He leaned back then. Sighing. "...we're kind of numb to it...kind of not. We don't go through all the stages anymore. We just...cry once, let go, and wait for each other to come back. If one of us doesn't...well...we don't know what we'd do, honestly." 

"...that's rough, buddy."

"Did you just...did you just meme on me?"

"...you know what a meme is?!"

They snorted at each other. Burst into laughter and that's when a crack of light entered their shadows. Just a small little hole in the ceiling off to their right. They looked to it and now as they listened they could hear words. 

"Bad, Tommy?!"

"George!" Bad perked up. "We're in here, we're alright!"

"Okay! Give me a bit, I need to make this area more stable! Do you have enough oxygen?!"

"Yes! I haven't been breathing!" The demon said it so casually and Tommy's head snaps up to look at him. With the new extra light and the way Bad's back is turned to him, he can see far more than he was meant to.

The bloody destroyed back of the demon. Who even in human form was still healing. Slowly. A regen potion taking its grand old time with repairing horrifying damage. 

Bad had taken the brunt of the fall for him. 

He chokes on his own voice. Eyes wide as he stares at it. Unable to look away until Bad turns back to him and rests a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Snapping him out of his daze. "Tommy! We're almost free! Your family will be so happy to see you!"

"Y-yeah...thanks Big D..."

George burst into a laugh on the other side. "DID HE JUST CALL YOU BIG D?!"

"GEORGE! FOCUS!"

Techno was awake by the time they got Tommy free. He awoke to a mess. Crawling back to the surface of consciousness to find Ranboo a wreck, Tubbo trying his best to be a big brother where he had no experience.

Tommy trapped below them, and Wilbur and Dad nowhere to be found.

Ant watching over them silently. Pushed away when he tried to comfort the kids. George down trying to rescue those trapped. 

Dream sat on the side of the ravine. Staring down at the abyss. Emotionless and hidden behind that mask again. 

So the first thing he did when he woke up and took stock of the situation was race to the kids sides. 

He scooped Ranboo and Tubbo up into an awkward hug. Letting his human little brother burst into much needed tears. Having been his strongest for Ranboo but needing that reassure too. They both melted against Techno. 

Clutched him like he was their only lifeline. He held them and whispered to them. Rocked them gently back and forth until their breathing settled. Distracted them from the crazy world around them with soft jokes and smiles. 

When George called up that they were free, his voice echoing off the caverns like a gunshot-he jumped to his feet and guided them safely towards the edge to watch. 

Bad was the first up. Climbing the wall in his demon form with steady claws. Moving slightly when part of the rock crumbled and finding new paths. Eventually bringing himself up over the edge and collapsing back with a deep breath.

Ant rushing over to check on him.

George flew. 

Literally flew without wings.

Holding Tommy who cheered like he hadn't almost died just now before they touched down. 

He held his arms up in triumph and Tubbo nearly tackled him back into the ravine. 

Techno knew Tommy well. Knew that the confidence, the bravado, the jokes and the like were all just a front half the time. Knew that it would only be a matter of moments in that too tight to breathe hug that the tears would start flowing.

Which is why he was shocked when Tommy looked happier than he has been for a very long time. Grabbing Tubbo's arms to pull him into an awkward dance. That had his little brother laughing in confusion. 

Voice going a mile a minute. "Tubbo! Tubs! My man! You're not going to believe this! Did you know mom used to be an international fencing champion?!"

What. 

Techno stared at his brother, watching as Tubbo perked up at the information. As Tommy started to tell this heroic story of how their mother once defeated her opponent with her sword in her mouth instead of her hands. As part of a dare. 

He catches sight of something glinting off the boy's ear. 

Feels his lips quirk into a smile as he recognizes that jewelry. 

Guides Ranboo over closer to hear the story. Beckoning Dream as well when the creature hesitates outside of their bubble. Wanting to join but nervous. 

They sit down, they relax. They breathe and they listen. 

"Where did you learn all of this...?" Ranboo asks quietly after a while. 

Tommy doesn't hesitate to gesture to the demon a bit of ways away. Who is being properly healed by George and Ant. Checked over for any other wounds. "Uncle Bad! He knows everything about mom!"

When everyone looks to Bad, he shrugs with a smile. "Had to pass the time somehow!"

"Wait till you hear mom's name! It's so badass!"

"Language, Tommy!"

"Oh come on!"

"We're out of the hole, no more bad words!"

Tommy stuck his tongue out at the man and it was returned playfully. Then he turned to look around and ask, "Where's Wilbur?"

As if on cue, the man stumbled out of the darkness towards them. Hat lopsided, glasses tucked against his shirt. A phone in his grasp that hung loosely at his side. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going.

Which meant he didn't see Tommy before the teen crashed into him. "Wilby!"

Wilbur blinked out of his haze. Stared down at the boy holding him so tightly and with a heavy sob he clutched him like his life depended on it. 

"Ow-okay, big man, you're kind of hurting me."

Wilbur didn't let go.

"...Tech, Wil is scaring me..."

"Just...give him a moment, Tommy."

"O-okay." He does his best to give his brother a pat on the back and Wilbur just seems to hold him tighter. Which eventually does lead to Techno interfering. Just enough to scoop them both up into his arms like the rest and a big group hug. 

Until the silence and moment is broken.

By Wilbur shaking Tommy by the face. 

"IF YOU EVER FALL DOWN A RAVINE AGAIN, I WILL DIG YOU OUT BY MY OWN HANDS AND STRANGLE YOU!!!"

"TECH, WIL IS SCARING ME!!!!"


	16. Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feels, you been warned

"Okay, I think we all spent enough time in the cold gross cave." George said as he stood. Dusting off whatever was on his pants. Grimacing at something and then snapping his fingers.

Instantly he was cleaned off. Much to the chagrin of his comrades that looked messy still. He gave a sheepish smile back at them. 

"George is right." Bad said after a moment. "It's not safe down here. Let's get you all somewhere better. No more ravine dives." The demon tail swished anxiously and he looked around. "Where's your father...?"

Everyone looked to Wilbur for the answer and the young man shrunk in on himself. Quiet. Arms cradling his own body. Biting his lower lip as he looked to the ground.

Techno reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Probably run off." Wilbur eventually managed. A little bit of bite to his voice. "As he always does when he can't face his problems." He added the last part as a mutter under his breath. Heard by everyone regardless.

His brothers cringed, Techno scoffing a little. Bad nodding along and George and Ant exchanged looks of equal awkwardness.

"Well, we can find him." Bad says then, holding up the compass with a smile. Then looking it over. His face going from confident to confused in seconds. "...er..."

"What's up? Did it break?" Ant asked, leaning over him.

"Maybe? It says...it says Phil is right on top of us."

"Oh? Maybe he's a floor above us-"

"I can't fly but I can certainly drop, motherfucker!"

Bad didn't even get to protest about the language before Phil landed a solid kick to his head. Knocking him out cold as he landed on the stone where the demon once stood. Without hesitation he grabbed George by the shirt then. 

Bringing him down on his knee and breaking his nose. When the hero was stunned by the pain he slammed him down on the ground and dropped a potion on him. Dodging the splash effect just barely.

Then he charged the remaining cat, whose fur was fluffing up in surprise. A hiss barely out of his throat. 

Faster, faster than Phil but just barely. Jumping back away from the punch that nearly got him. Just to get a face full of wing. He sputtered and growled. Swiping at the feathers but they were replace by a foot. 

A roundhouse kick that sent him slamming into the wall. A hit to the temple following and he was out cold like the rest of them.

Phil rounded on his sons then, eyes full of determination. Stance still trained like a professional fighter. "GO!" He said in a voice that could not be argued with and many of them flinched. "We're speedrunning this bitch!" 

"Dad what-"

"GO!" He repeated again, firming and started to run at them. His kids didn't argue twice. Grabbing up their things and bolting away from him. Racing through the tunnels while Phil grabbed Dream by his backpack and turned him to face forward. 

Once the dreamon got the hint and started running with them, Phil got ahead of his kids. Guiding them through the caverns and towards his destination. Down the mineshaft's narrowed hallways with no light.

Tubbo retrieved his phone just in time to show what lay up ahead. 

The pale glow of lava becoming brighter and brighter. 

Only blocked by pillars of pure black stone. 

Obsidian. 

"...YOU BUILT A PORTAL?!" Tommy gasped out when he saw it. Awestruck briefly before Phil called back to Dream. Who perked up at the sight of the portal and adjusted his mask to show his teeth.

Bringing his rock up to light a spark and the portal exploded with energy. A bright purple haze overtaking the center.

Ominous sounds flooding through it. Particles drifting off that matched Ranboo's own that sometimes appeared. 

They all stood frozen momentarily at the sheer power of the thing before Techno and Dream jumped through. 

"This is the craziest roadtrip we've done-" Tommy began but Phil pushed him through. Turning to the other kids who flinched under his gaze. Tubbo apologizing as he darted into the portal and Ranboo ducking in after.

All that left was Wilbur. 

Who stared at his father. 

Who stared back. 

Then averted his eyes and went in before his son. 

"...YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!" Wilbur shouted at nothing, scowling before he took a deep breath and jumped through as well. 

Caught on the other side by Techno who was helping everyone land safely. The portal itself partially hovering above the red rock terrain. 

The heat was instant, overwhelming. The atmosphere the same. Yet it was also familiar to the two oldest, to Dream, and their father. So they adjusted fast where the others didn't. 

Phil didn't give them much time to change that however. Gesturing like his sons were a makeshift army. "Piglins." He said firmly, "There should be a bastion two regions over. Near the Northwest Warped Forest."

He ignored the glare on his back that Wilbur sent him. 

"Do...do we have enough water for that?!" Tubbo asked, glancing in his bag. Shuffling the contents and then glancing to Ranboo who let out a concerned noise. 

"Ration it."

"Dad!"

"Okay Philza Minecraft, I think you are crossing the line-"

"What the hell big man!"

"D-dad?!"

Phil rounded on them. Anger lacing his features but they could see the lingering frustration and sadness in his eyes. Wings puffed up in a stressed manner. Showing that he wasn't thinking well through any of this. 

Running, just like Wilbur said. 

"Do you want to spend another three months running from the heroes?!" He demanded. "Do you want to see another one of you possibly die?!" His words make Tommy flinch. Ranboo letting out a louder noise of distress. Backing up away from the man. 

"I didn't think so! So we're getting those supplies and we're getting to the End and we're not looking back until we do! We don't have time for this! Sapnap is already on his way towards them, knocking them out won't be a permanent solution! George will probably stave off that potion and-"

"Dad!" Wilbur snapped again but was ignored.

"You all wanted to do this! So we're doing it!"

"WHO GOT US INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" The shout should've been expected...from Wilbur.

Not from Tubbo. Who inched forward. Fear in his eyes but taking his spot in front of Ranboo protectively. As if he was shielding him from their father. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT US WHEN YOU'RE THE GUY WHO INSISTED ON BRINGING DREAM HOME FROM PRISON!??"

"...Tubbo-" Tommy reached out and his hand was knocked away. His little brother giving a brief sniffle. 

Hands going up to his face to wipe away the tears. "I don't like being yelled at..." He whimpered. 

"Way to go dad." Techno growled, Wilbur pushing past him to reach out and draw Tubbo into a hug. "Anything else you want to ruin today?!"

Phil flinched at the words. Looking away again. A scowl on his features but he just turned his back to his kids and started walking. "Come on." He ordered, wings now held close to his body. Trembling. 

Everyone could read his body language where words failed him.

Techno released a heavy sigh, watching his father walk away. Glancing to his remaining family. Who all looked to him for leadership at this moment. He couldn't blame them.

He was the strongest, he was the most knowledgeable. He was humble. 

The last part was a joke. 

"Deep breath." He told everyone, raising his hands up and they all took it. Some more shaky than others. Glancing up to see Dream waiting for them halfway through the distance to their father. "...Ranboo, how much obsidian do you have on you?"

The poor hybrid just let out a noise. Not really able to communicate. Techno nodded regardless. "Okay, if anyone runs out of water. Come to me. Try to drink slowly and carefully. I know the nether feels like you're dying constantly but you're not, trust me."

"If push comes to shove, I'll get us out of here."

He turned back to the portal they came from. Frowned, eyes narrowing and he looked back to Dream. "...Dream, diamond?" 

The dreamon summoned his axe. 

"No."

The pickaxe then. And Techno took it when offered, climbing up to begin working on taking the portal apart. 

He listened the entire time as Wilbur placated their little brothers. 

"Dad's not mad at you. I promise. He's just being a whiny bitch baby."

It got a few nervous chuckles. 

"Hurt?" Dream asked as he ventured closer and Wilbur looked up at him. Nodding and clarifying the hurt was inside. Dream tilted his head, slowly going to remove his mask and then reach out.

Awkwardly petting Tubbo's hair. 

"...awww, look at Dream. Trying to comfort you."

"Good effort," Tubbo gave a half-hearted laugh. Reaching to fix his hair and smiling the best he could at the dreamon. Who smiled back. 

Tommy gave a smile as well, before walking past them. Standing on the edge of a rocky incline to look out at his father. Who had stopped only when he was nearly out of their sight. 

Waiting with almost an impatient posture on the path he was making. 

"...what's wrong with Dad, Wilbur?"

"...a lot. We had a fight."

"...a bad one huh?"

"Well I don't really think there's such a thing as a good fight, Toms."

"Debatable!" Techno called from over their heads. He dropped down then, grunting a little with the impact. Taking his cape off to fold it up and put it in his bag. "Sometimes you just need to improvise a toothpick and knock someone's teeth out."

"Your experiences are not universal, Techno."

"But I'm experienced regardless." The hybrid shrugged. "Fighting can relieve tension! You can hate someone all you want but after you crush their skull it's like everything falls into the past! You can begin anew."

"...they're dead though."

"And that's the greatest benefit of all."

He could see the slight unease on his brothers, so he dropped the subject then. Sighing as he moved to scoop Ranboo up. Easing the incredibly tall hybrid onto his shoulders like it was nothing.

Ranboo let out a noise like he might teleport away but then relaxed in the position. His tail curling around Techno's shoulders. A chunk of obsidian being handed to him that he cradled close. 

"Alright, let's get a move on. If we want Dad to stop doing his weird coping mechanism we should get this done fast." 

They started walking, following the netherrack safely around. Hearing distant cries of creatures and the bubbling of lava not too far off. Wilbur kept his arm around Tubbo for now. Rubbing his shoulder occasionally and Tommy took the lead.

"...has dad done this before?" Tubbo asked after a moment of awkward quiet. 

"Yeah." Both Wilbur and Techno answered at the same time. Exchanging brief looks of surprise. 

"After uh...after Wilbur had a thing...Dad took several weeks off from us." Techno admitted, a little awkward with the story. "...we always knew he had a wanderlust. Our old man can barely stay in one spot. Settling down in our house was probably torturing him in some way."

He sighed dramatically. "...he just...kind of left. I mean, we weren't going to die or anything. He made arrangements for us and Wilbur and I weren't exactly young but..."

"He still basically ran off." Wilbur concluded. Rolling his eyes. "Came back like nothing happened. Started taking care of us like a father again. Thought we'd just...forget it, I guess."

"We didn't." The brothers said in unison again. Both wearing equal scowls. 

Tommy glanced back. "Was that the first time you told dad to 'fuck off', Wilby?"

"Yep!"

"I think I remember that."

"I'm glad I could imprint such a cherish-able moment on your childhood forever." Wilbur hummed, clapping his hands together like he had a brilliant idea. "I should've punched him too!"

"Wilbur!" Techno suddenly barked and the older brother flinched. Looking to him. Finding a smile there on his lips. "You wouldn't have done any damage. I should've punched him."

They laugh, though filled with miserable tones it's light. Fun. A breath of fresh air against the oppressive heat and mood. As they get closer to the man ahead of them he starts to move again. Leading them along wherever.

Dream sticking back with most of the pack for now. 

Only occasionally breaking away from them to bite into a chunk of gold in the walls. 

"I really hate it when he does that."

"It's very unnerving, not going to lie."

"I wonder what it tastes like."

"Surprisingly not that bad."

"Wilbur, I don't trust you to tell anyone here what something tastes like."

As they descended down an incline they had to work together. With Techno passing off Ranboo to Tubbo. Who took his hand and guided him down. Jumping down ahead of them to help them one by one. 

Catching Tommy when he slips and hauling him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while he waited for Wilbur. 

Not bothering to change that as they started walking again. 

His little brother just hung there limp, crossing his arms otherwise with a pout. Not bothering with his usual mouthing off and it raised a bit of concern from his brothers. Any words they planned on saying however were lost when an enderman suddenly appeared in their path. 

"Oh, that's a bit far away from the forest." Techno notes as Ranboo perks up immediately. 

Strutting forward to greet his new friend and dragging poor Tubbo with him as he didn't bother to let go of the smaller one's hand.

"Guess this calls for a break." 

"Dad's still moving."

"He can take a break too." Growled Techno and he sat Tommy down. Grunting as he took a seat as well and soon had a lap full of Wilbur. "...might help break Ranboo out of that state either way."

He glanced over his shoulder as Ranboo happily showed off his obsidian block. The enderman he was talking to didn't have a block yet but seemed very excited over seeing the obsidian. Probably not a common material for them to hold. 

Tubbo nervously averting his eyes the entire time but staying loyally beside his brother. 

Dream hesitated a bit of ways between them and their father. Seemingly trying to make a choice of who he wanted to follow now. Then his gaze drifted downward instead. Towards a lava lake a bit of ways off to the left. 

He tilted his head slightly. Listening to something.

Then darted away towards Phil. 

Philza was stopped ahead of him. Perched up on a ridge and overlooking his next destination. When he glanced back, he paused at the sight of Dream. Waiting momentarily. Sighing heavily when Dream gave a curious noise.

Dream had many questions. Most of which he couldn't voice. Mainly wanting to know why the pack leader was separating himself. 

He stopped short of Philza, tilting his head and chirping again. Mimicking the sounds the hybrid makes. 

Philza doesn't greet him. 

Looks away when he gets closer.

"Hurt?" Dream asks and gets no answer. 

Ignored.

He didn't like that. 

He huffed a little, standing up on two legs now. Venturing closer and closer until he's side by side with Philza. Mask still off so he could gaze directly at those eyes. That avoided him. 

When he stepped in front of the leader, Philza purposefully turned around. 

Now Dream couldn't help it, he whined in frustration. "Philza!"

The man sighed heavily, ran a hand through his hair and finally looked at Dream. Who waited impatiently there. Maybe he was glaring a bit. But Philza was upsetting him. 

"Come off it, mate. Let's just...keep running. Find a blaze den, some piglins, get out of here and get you to the End."

"No!"

"Wha-...what do you mean, no?!" Philza gave him a look. Frowning. His wings puffing up. "Dream, the entire point of this was to-"

Dream crouched back down onto all fours. 

And headbutted Philza back towards the pack. The family. 

Philza stumbled, let out an alarmed noise but caught himself before he fell off the edge. Dream didn't hesitate to do it again.

Watching with mild delight as Philza fell completely off the edge and landed hard on the rocky terrain below. A chortle of a creature nearby echoing after the scene and Dream grinned.

Jumping down to join him.

Philza retrieved his hat, grumbling and muttering something. Rubbing his back as he did. The look he gave Dream was even angrier than before. "Seriously?!" He demanded and Dream huffed back at him.

Whatever he said, the dreamon would deal with it later. Right now, he couldn't have the pack separate. He nudged Philza again. More gentle this time. Just to be met with a hand to his face that pushed him rather roughly back.

He stumbled now, giving a protest noise and there was the briefest smile on Philza's face. 

It melted away fast. 

"I'm not going over there." The leader growled. "I'm giving my kids space." 

Dream couldn't understand that, but he was pretty sure it was a refusal to move. So he replied, "No."

Philza sighed loudly. Hand going up to rub his face and he gave Dream a tired look. "...alright, language lesson, I guess."

He gestured out around them. "Space!" He said. 

Dream looked around. Confused. Philza gestured between him and the pack. "Space!"

The dreamon glanced over at the young ones, tilting his head. "Family?"

"Family." Philza pointed at them. Then gestured to the area between them. "Space." Then pointed at himself. "Philza."

Oh! ...it was the word for the distance, apparently. 

"Space, no." Dream moved to headbutt him again and got a face full of hand once more. Pushing him away. 

"Space, yes. Dream space for Philza."

Dream huffed at that, sitting down maybe an arm's length away. Pouting, really. Yes, he'd admit that he was pouting. He wanted Philza to go back to the young ones! They were unhappy!

But he had more endurance than Philza. He could wait. Until Philza decided this space was stupid. 

Philza eyed him briefly. Rolled them and sighed. "...look mate, we had a fight." He looked conflicted for a moment before he tries to explain in a way Dream can understand. "...Philza hurt Family."

"No hurt!"

"Yes hurt! Philza hurt family! So Philza space Family!"

Dream frowned. How would that help anything? If family was hurt, Philza should fix their injuries. He paused then, thinking about it. Wilbur had taught him that hurt was sometimes inside. So...maybe Philza hurt the insides. 

"Philza sorry." He concluded and the hybrid nodded at him.

"Yeah...Philza sorry."

No, don't tell Dream that! The dreamon wanted to smack Philza upside the head! Telling the family he was sorry would be better wouldn't it?! Wilbur kind of made Dream feel slightly better when he said sorry. He doesn't know why but it did. 

Sorry seemed like a good word among these creatures. 

He moved to push Philza towards them but the leader almost growled at him.

"Push me again, Dream, and we're going to have a fight."

He hesitated, frowned, studying the leader's expression. What did that mean? He doesn't know. But now he wanted to debate if he wanted to chance whatever that meant. Philza was a strong leader and could no doubt do many powerful things.

Fine, he'd relent. He wouldn't make Philza do it but he'd go do it on Philza's behalf!

He turned away, preparing to visit the younger ones when he was suddenly yanked back. A hand on that strange thing they made him wear. Philza glaring down at him.

"I know that look, you're not going to tell them sorry for me! That's not okay." He pulled Dream back, let go and shook a finger in Dream's face. "Listen, this isn't something that can just be repaired with a sorry. We'll deal with it once we get you to the End and-"

Dream didn't listen, didn't understand. He didn't know most of those words so he turned to leave again and was yanked back. Hissing in protest at the leader who looked angrier.

"Dream! No!"

"Dream, yes!"

Techno looked up as his sensitive ears caught the shouting starting. Frowning as he glanced over at his father. Who stood up at the bottom of a ridge and was shouting at Dream. Who was backing up, posture like a hissing cat. 

He frowned, sighing. "Wil, dad is shouting at Dream."

Wilbur looked up, scowled, and pulled himself out of Techno's lap. "Dad, come on! He can't understand any of that!" He moved to stand. Intent on making his way over to stop it. Techno going to follow him for support.

No sooner had they both stood did a chill wind hit them. Blowing past them, towards their father and their dreamon. It stopped them dead in their tracks. Techno whirling around for a threat and Wilbur brought his hands to his arms. 

"...did...did you feel that-?" He asked his brother and Techno nodded. "Why is it suddenly chilly in the-" His eyes widened. Clueing in some things together and that's when Techno recognized the feeling as well.

Both of them looked back at their father. Who was still yelling, still gesturing, his face red and his voice no doubt hoarse at this point. At the dreamon who was backing up still. Eyes wide and fear visible even from here. 

They started running towards them.

"DAD!" Wilbur yelled. "DAD STOP!"

"PHILZA!" Techno echoed after him. Leaving behind the three very confused younger brothers. "PHILZA, YOU GOTTA STOP!!!"

Their warnings never made it to the man in time. As soon as he did stop, giving them confused looks, Dream's form was changing. 

Shifting out of that human visage into that huge imposing true form. Towering over Philza and casting a shadow against the rest of the world around them. Until that monstrous creature loomed with all eyes pointed at the man who stood frozen. 

Dream roared. 

A sound a lot like thousands of children screaming in horror at once. The mouth across his stomach spitting with the noise. 

Then the wings suddenly burst from his back and he disappeared like a black swirling mist up into the sky of the nether. 

Phil dropped to his knees, shaking, right as his son's caught up to him. 

"Dad are you okay-"

"What the fuck were you thinking-"

"You know he can't understand you-"

"You don't just yell at a child for no reason-"

Whatever sense his two oldest tried to drill into his brain at that moment went unnoticed. His eyes still staring blankly where that smiley faced mask had once been. Only when Techno touched his shoulder did he move. 

Eyes rolling up in his head and body falling limp against the stone. 

For all the anger Techno and Wilbur had, it faded instantly into worry. Their screams reaching the other kids. 

It didn't take long for them to be joined then. Tubbo pulling Ranboo along, the curious enderman following them as well. Tommy's eloquent words the first thing said.

"Oh god, dad is dead?!"

Techno crouched down to check his father's pulse. "No." He said after a moment. Watching a relieved sigh overtake all of his siblings at once. He grabbed Phil's chin, lifting his head briefly to look over his skin. "...it looks a lot like what happens to Wil."

"Oh he's going to have fun, then." Wilbur snorted, breathing a sigh. Hand running through his hair. Muttering a soft 'serves him right' briefly before he looked around. "...I don't think we have enough resources to set up camp and wait it out, though...do we?" 

Techno shook his head, they definitely didn't. "Dream still has the pickaxe too." He stood straight, glancing up to where the dreamon had disappeared to. No clue otherwise to his location. 

"I doubt he wants to be found right now." He sighed. "Our best bet is to probably continue...and hope we run into him and Dad wakes up before we need him."

"And if neither happen?"

"Pick a god and pray." It was meant to be a joke but his siblings gave him equal looks of frustration. He shrugged. "...we'll deal with that if it comes to that. I can write down a million plans but a well laid plan is useless against the god of chance."

"...Techno is getting really poetic, we're screwed aren't we?" 

Phil felt something cold on his forehead. Forcing his eyes open to the almost blinding lights. Cringing and groaning as he shut them quickly again. 

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, hang on!" 

He heard something move, the sizzle of an old torch go out, and then that coolness was pressed tighter. Dabbed around his head. Which he realized was very sweaty. 

Once again, he looked and was met with much dimmer lighting. Just the crackle of a fireplace nearby keeping the room he was in lit up. And crouched over him was a woman he never met before.

But yet part of him felt like he knew her. With her vibrant rainbow hair that curled and bounced down past her lower back. Sheep ears and small horns. A bright smile on her face as she looked to him.

Filled with love, he recognized that. 

"There we go, isn't that better?" She asked, rinsing out the cloth and dunking it back into a basin of cool water. Wringing it out before she put it back on his forehead. "Poor little duckling."

Duckling? He blinked slow, confused, looking around at the strange room. With outdated technology, furs and wool instead of linens. A rustic hand built feel to it all. The couch he thought he had been resting on was actually a cot. 

Where was he?...when was he?

Who was she?

"Is this your first time being sick?" She asked him, not seemingly waiting for an answer. Chuckling a bit. "I knew from the moment I saw you today, you had a fever. A bad one." Tutted like a parent. 

"You know better than to follow me around in the cold winter rain, silly." She smiled. "I'll be there when the rain stops, you know that. I promise." She stood and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to grab her wrist.

To stop her from leaving his bedside. 

He didn't have the strength for it however so he just let out a pained whine instead. She paused her movements. "Shhh, I'll be right back. Just grabbing you something to drink and eat."

He whined again, outside of his control and she shook her head fondly. Hands on her hips. "Dream." She said firmly. "Let me go to the kitchen. I'll grab your favorite bread if you let me."

A compromise. Fine, he'd settle for that and stopped his whining. Her laughing as she walked away then. 

Only when she was gone did Phil snap fully back to his senses. Dream?...she called him...Dream? 

...forget who was she, who was he?

She returned shortly and he felt a strange sensation of relief at seeing her. Her hands full of an old ceramic plate and a cup. Setting them down on the floor rather than a table and taking a seat on the edge of the cot. 

"Can you sit up?" She made motions as she spoke, clearly communicating through a barrier and he complied. Nodding. Feeling her reach past him to adjust a pillow. "That's it. Good boy." She offered him the water first.

It felt like heaven and he drank it down in a second. Earning another laugh from her as she took it. "Don't eat the cup. I've already lost three to you." 

"Alright, let's try some of this first." She held up a spoon. Full of some strange soup. The smell of which was nauseating and he suddenly regretted constantly offering his kids soup when they were sick.

Turning his head away when she tried to feed it to him. "Oh I know, when you're sick everything smells and tastes gross. But you got to put something on your stomach." She sighed. "Preferably not my iron I collected the other week."

She tried again and he resisted once more. Whining a soft 'no' that had her smiling. "Good word use! But yes, just a bite! Come on!"

He eventually relented and swallowed down the spoonful. Hissing low in his throat as he did. "Oh you're not dying, shush."

She tried again and he ate it again, wanting nothing more than to run away right now but his body was sore. Running was definitely not an option. And part of Phil, buried deep under whatever this was, wanted answers. 

After ten spoonfuls, she set the utensil back in the bowl and retrieved a loaf of bread off the plate. Breaking a part off and holding it up for him. "Reward!" She said and he recognized that word. Perking up. 

He ate that food happily. Practically purring. 

It tasted amazing. 

It went like for a while. Ten spoonfuls of soup was rewarded with that special bread. Which may have been coated in cinnamon and raisins, he wasn't sure. And when he had finished the bowl he could have as much as he could eat of the rest of the bread.

Only getting halfway through the last bit before he grew tired and laid back down in the cot. The woman petting through his hair gently. "It'll be okay." She promised, "Sickness goes away almost all the time."

He felt his eyelids grow heavy and she chuckled warmly. "Let me tell you a story then." She did, a lengthy one that he tried to stay awake for. Always loving to listen to her talk. But it was calming and it didn't take too long for him to drift away to sleep. 

A promise when he woke up again, she'd be there. 

_Phil, it's okay...it's okay._

_Tell them how much I love them._

_Remind yourself, how much I love you._

_It's okay, Phil...it's going to be okay..._

_Don't blame yourself..._

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sapnap was yelling at him now. Clutching him by his shirt. Screaming in his face. Tears on the edges of his eyes but anger all over. "What the hell, Dream?! That was fucked up!"

Behind him, Bad clutched the limp body of Ant. Talking to him in a hurried low voice. Trying to get him to drink a potion the best he could when the cat wasn't moving. Of course he wasn't moving.

Phil made sure of that. 

He smiled back at Sapnap and got a punch to the face for it. It didn't hurt but it was enough to knock him off his feet in this two legged form. Hitting the ground softly and looking up as his friends walk away from him.

Converge around Ant.

George glancing back to him briefly before scowling. 

Phil gets back to his feet. Summons his weapon and George shouts as he darts forward. 

"DREAM NO-!"

"Dream stop! THE GAME IS OVER!"

"DREAM!"

_I miss mom..._

_I miss her too, buddy._


End file.
